


La mer est ton miroir

by Thalilitwen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Possibly Unrequited Love, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: Oikawa se plaisait à prendre son temps ; tuer ne demandait aucun effort, alors que séduire requérait une maîtrise, un talent supplémentaire. Akaashi n'en avait que faire : ces humains étaient condamnés à périr. Qu'ils meurent les yeux emplis de terreur ou un sourire béat aux lèvres importait peu. Tant qu'ils mouraient.





	1. Une voix étrange

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une fiction postée en 2017-2018 sur ffnet et ao3
> 
> Je la reposte aujourd'hui après sa suppression il y a un peu moins d'un an pour ceux qui souhaitent la découvrir ou même la relire.
> 
> Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toutes personnes qui avaient eu la gentillesse de commenter la fic lors de sa parution. Sachez que vos reviews n'ont pas disparu avec la fanfiction originelle, je les ai conservées.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**L'homme et la mer**

_Homme libre, toujours tu chériras la mer !_   
_La mer est ton miroir ; tu contemples ton âme_   
_Dans le déroulement infini de sa lame,_   
_Et ton esprit n'est pas un gouffre moins amer._

_Tu te plais à plonger au sein de ton image ;_   
_Tu l'embrasses des yeux et des bras, et ton_ _cœur_   
_Se distrait quelquefois de sa propre rumeur_   
_Au bruit de cette plainte indomptable et sauvage._

_Vous êtes tous les deux ténébreux et discrets :_   
_Homme, nul n'a sondé le fond de tes abîmes ;_   
_Ô mer, nul ne connaît tes richesses intimes,_   
_Tant vous êtes jaloux de garder vos secrets !_

_Et cependant voilà des siècles innombrables_   
_Que vous vous combattez sans pitié ni remord,_   
_Tellement vous aimez le carnage et la mort,_   
_Ô lutteurs éternels, ô frères implacables !_

_Charles Baudelaire_

* * *

— Allez, t’es libre maintenant.

Une main le poussa brusquement par-dessus bord et sa gorge se serra autour de supplications inutiles. Il ne retrouva les battements disparates de son cœur qu’une fois frappé par la lame de la houle.

Il ne savait pas nager. Il ne pouvait pas nager.

Une morsure glaciale l’enveloppa après cette chute de plusieurs mètres, alors que son corps disparaissait dans le gouffre d’une vague violente. Il n’eut pas le temps de sentir sa peau se lacérer sous la coque du navire ; un boulet de plomb, enchaîné à ses pieds, l’entraînait déjà dans l’abîme.

Le peu d’air qu’il avait recouvert dans sa chute s’était étouffé dans des sanglots, mêlés à la pluie battante d’un ciel impétueux.

Tout était sombre.

Malgré l’engourdissement de ses membres, si maigres qu’un seul lien servait à nouer ses deux chevilles osseuses, une vive brûlure s’inscrivit dans la chair à vif de son cou.

Il était libre.

Il sombrait dans l’abysse, parcouru de tremblements, horrifié par le sort auquel il était condamné. Il ne regagnerait jamais la surface, pas avec ce poids qui lui liait les jambes et le plongeait au plus profond de l’océan. Il ne distinguait déjà plus le ciel, aussi sombre que la robe noire des vagues qui l’avaient englouti. Ses maigres bras, ankylosés par le froid et la fatigue, ne changèrent rien à son sort funeste, et ses quelques balbutiements contre la houle ne firent que l’épuiser plus encore.

Peut-être n’avait-il qu’à tendre la main pour atteindre le ciel.

Peut-être que la mer le gardait déjà jalousement au plus profond de son cœur.

Des spasmes violents le traversèrent, donnant une once de vie au pauvre squelette qu’il était devenu. Une carcasse vide, jetée dans le torrent. Pour l’exemple.

Sa tête lui semblait prête à exploser alors qu’il cédait, et respirait maintenant l’eau sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Elle emplit ses poumons brûlants, et le sel lui entra dans la gorge, lui déroba l’air dont il désespérait ; il s’ancrait en lui jusqu’à ce que son corps meurtri ne fasse plus qu’un avec l’océan. Il le submergeait.

Pourtant, il avait senti des larmes rouler le long de ses joues alors que la pluie battait son visage, une supplication mourante au bord des lèvres. Et maintenant que ses sens sombraient aussi rapidement que son corps, ces mêmes sanglots achevaient de le noyer ; l’immensité de l’océan ne rivalisait avec eux que par ce même goût d’amertume. Les légendes des monstres marins sillonnant l’obscurité des profondeurs ne lui effleurèrent plus l’esprit alors que son dernier souffle d’espoir se perdait dans leur antre en infimes bulles regagnant une surface hors de portée. Des spasmes le secouèrent de nouveau, et son corps se convulsa, avide d’un air impossible à respirer.

Il n’y avait plus que de l’eau, du sel, et la rancœur d’une trahison.

Ses poumons s’engorgèrent, et il cessa de se débattre. Il était seul, seul dans une immensité insondable. Entraîné vers le fond.

Avant de perdre conscience, une douleur foudroyante traversa ses tympans et il n’entendit plus rien, pas même les bruits pathétiques qu’il produisait alors qu’il s’étouffait.

Il était condamné à disparaître dans ces abysses sans jamais trouver le sol ni entrapercevoir de nouveau les rayons du soleil. Il se fondait dans l’obscurité, et seuls les derniers battements de son cœur secouaient encore son corps rongé par la mer.

Et, dans l’apothéose de ce supplicié, de cet être qu’on avait jeté dans le torrent comme l’on se débarrassait de remords, il ne restait plus rien. Les prédateurs marins, tapis dans l’obscurité de la tempête, n’y avaient pas même prêté attention ; ils avaient préféré suivre le navire, avides d’une catastrophe, d’un naufrage, pour pouvoir goûter à la chair délectable de marins enivrés. Les ossements d’une âme égarée, maintenus en vie par une naïve volonté, ne les intéressaient pas. Ils n’avaient qu’à reposer au fond de l’océan, et se rompre sous la pression de ce royaume immergé, entraînés par un fardeau plus lourd que la somme de leurs espoirs.

Il gisait ici maintenant, dans une descente qui meurtrissait un peu plus son cadavre au fil des secondes. Aucun humain n’avait sondé les profondeurs dans lesquelles le défunt était entraîné ; rares étaient les créatures à oser s’y aventurer.

Là était sa place.

Car la mer gardait jalousement ses trésors, et ce cœur trahi lui appartenait à présent ; il avait rejoint son domaine, il était sien, comme les milliers de perles qu’elle protégeait au sein de ses eaux. Elle le façonnerait dans le cycle de ses courants, elle le polirait jusqu’à ce qu’il ne subsiste plus rien, rien de plus que le souvenir d’une trahison. Il sera la haine qui jaillira de ces profondeurs et se répandra sur le monde tel un ouragan incontrôlable. L’arme idéale pour combattre l’arrogance des hommes, eux qui se clamaient haut et fort maître d’un territoire totalement inconnu.

Cette mort n’était pas vaine.

La mer acceptait cette offrande.

* * *

Le soleil s’écrasait durement sur l’ensemble de l’équipage. Ses rayons perçaient sans pitié l’immense arche rocheuse dans laquelle leur navire avait eu le malheur de s’encastrer. Aucune vague ne venait troubler l’étendue azur qui les entourait ; cette robe limpide se perdait dans de sombres nuances à mesure que le regard s’y plongeait et sondait ses profondeurs. Il n’y avait rien, aucun banc de poissons ou prédateur affamé. Ils pourraient ainsi récupérer le trésor sans craindre une attaque de requins, mais cette mer figée leur offrait un calme presque lugubre.

Un mauvais pressentiment s’emparait de l’esprit de Kuroo, qui scrutait l’horizon depuis la poupe avec une anxiété contenue. Le vent avait disparu à la seconde où ils avaient entrepris cette manœuvre délicate, et sortir les rames dans un espace aussi étroit relevait de l’impossible. Ils étaient enserrés par cette roche imposante, et c’était un miracle que la coque du vaisseau n’ait pas déjà été percée par les récifs.

Mais même si le navire n’était pas interrompu dans son avancée par un banc de sable ou des roches saillantes, il était à présent parfaitement immobile.

Kuroo essuya son front perlé de sueur en maudissant toutes les divinités qu’il connaissait. Ses yeux s’attardaient toujours sur l’horizon, où la silhouette d’un navire se dessinait progressivement. Ils étaient cristallisés dans ce paysage idyllique, condamnés à une attente atemporelle alors que leur sort voguait peut-être vers eux, s’avançant petit à petit, mètre par mètre, jusqu’à dévoiler à l’œil attentif une voilure et des rames assurées. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c’était d’être arrêté par la marine royale dans une situation aussi handicapante.

— C’est quoi les ordres ?

Le regard du pirate ne se détacha pas de la silhouette qui paraissait, alors même que son attention était réclamée par des marins inquiets, l’ayant rejoint sur le gaillard d’arrière :

— Le Capitaine est en train de préciser l’emplacement du trésor avec ses cartes. Il est dans ses quartiers. Pour le moment, on n’a qu’à attendre.

— Mais comment on va partir d’ici ? Les rochers…

Kuroo passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l’espoir d’ignorer la vitesse à laquelle son pouls s’accélérait. Il leur fallait partir d’ici le plus rapidement possible : leurs canons étaient inutilisables ainsi face aux roches, et sans l’appui du vent pour gonfler leurs voiles ils pourraient difficilement s’extirper de cet endroit sans incident. Malgré ses talents de timonier dont il s’enorgueillissait dès qu’il en avait l’occasion, il craignait bien trop de couler le navire dans une mauvaise manœuvre.

Il n’aurait jamais dû écouter Bokuto.

— Je sais, répliqua-t-il entre ses dents. Mais pour l’instant, on attend les ordres. Et que le vent se lève aussi, c’est pas possible un temps pareil ! Bordel...

Les marins sur le pont, inactifs et frappés par la chaleur étouffante, acquiescèrent vivement.

— Cet endroit est peut-être maudit ? Il y en avait du vent avant qu’on s’engouffre dans ce trou !

— C’est peut-être le trésor qui est responsable...

— Ça expliquerait les rumeurs sur les naufrages. Combien d’épaves sont sous nos pieds alors qu’elles recherchaient la même fortune ?

— Je ne te savais pas si superstitieux, Konoha, intervint Kuroo pour étouffer ce début d’affolement. Je te rassure, je comptais pas saborder le navire pour rejoindre le trésor au fond de la mer.

— Mais le navire est complètement encalminé ! On ne peut même pas se mettre à ramer, et on ne sait pas si on va réussir à sortir de là.

Kuroo serra les dents ; il était parvenu à la même conclusion, il n’avait guère besoin de rappel. Il porta enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur insistant et tenta de trouver une solution, sans pour autant oublier le vaisseau qui naviguait inexorablement dans leur direction. Il n’apercevait pas encore leur pavillon, mais il doutait fortement qu’il vogue jusqu’ici pour les aider. Shibayama devait être en mesure de le distinguer, perché en haut de la hune de misaine, si la chaleur ne l’avait pas assommé avant qu’il ne puisse révéler la moindre information.

— Le vent va se lever, assura-t-il alors pour apaiser ses propres inquiétudes. On sortira de là et on récupérera le butin. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, ça je suis d’accord avec toi.

Le silence alentour le frappait aussi lourdement que le soleil. Aucun albatros ne volait indolemment au-dessus de leur tête ; leurs cris habituels ne retentissaient pas. La terre était proche pourtant, mais les volatiles conservaient un mutisme implacable. Peut-être même avaient-ils tous délaissé les environs, à la recherche d’un abri contre la brûlure du soleil ; aucun nid n’était visible sur les rochers qui les entouraient.

Si aucun oiseau ne planait autour d’eux, le danger, lui, était bien présent. Kuroo n’aimait guère cette situation ; la moindre trace de vie avait disparu des environs, qu’elle soit sous-marine ou aérienne. Le silence les oppressait, le soleil les accablait, et les embruns des vagues s’évanouissaient sans même que leur parfum iodé ne parviennent jusqu’à eux. Tout semblait mort.

La plus infime des sensations s’évaporait, étouffée par la chaleur, et leurs apparitions fugaces laissaient les marins haletants, avides d’eau ou de la moindre preuve qu’il ne goûtait pas dès à présent aux ardeurs des Enfers. Le timonier ne ressentait plus rien, et seules les gouttes de sueur s’écoulant de son visage mobilisaient encore ses sens aussi figés que le paysage.

Kuroo n’était peut-être pas superstitieux, mais il savait parfaitement que s’ils étaient les uniques créatures vivantes des environs, mieux valait ne pas s’attarder ici. Et puis, il ne tenait pas plus à succomber à ce soleil-ci qu’à celui qui l’attendrait s’il était capturé, enfermé dans une cage de fer exiguë jusqu’à ce que son corps se décompose, ou que les oiseaux charognards se repaissent de sa chair. Les pirates étaient durement réprimés dans les eaux royales, et les traîtres plus encore. Kuroo en était parfaitement conscient, et il ne souhaitait pas servir d’exemple pour tous les brigands des mers. De plus, leur navire était dans l’incapacité de parer un éventuel assaut, et si ce qu’il craignait s’avérait juste, si la marine royale naviguait silencieusement vers eux, ils allaient devoir trouver une solution. Rapidement.

Il s’essuya de nouveau le front d’un revers de main avant de se tourner vers Konoha :

— Je vais voir où en est Bokuto, mais si ça ne tient qu’à moi, on met les voiles le plus rapidement possible. Enfin, façon de parler… En tout cas, on se dégage d’ici et on se prépare à un abordage en règle. Le trésor ne va pas partir.

Il désigna l’autre voilier d’un bref mouvement de menton. Konoha et l’ensemble de son auditoire suivirent son regard avant de tourner vers lui des mines alarmées.

— Que quelqu’un aille voir si Shibayama est toujours en vie là-haut, et qu’on lui apporte de l’eau aussi. Je veux savoir sous quel pavillon ce bateau navigue, et combien il y a de canons. Les autres, préparez les chaloupes et attachez-les à la proue. Si on la joue bien, on peut traîner le navire hors de ce trou en ramant.

Les marins ne se firent pas prier, bien trop heureux de pouvoir s’en aller rapidement d’ici grâce à ces consignes. Après avoir annoncé ces nouveaux ordres, Kuroo dépassa la barre, descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du pont principal, et s’engouffra dans les quartiers de son Capitaine. La chaleur restait étouffante, mais le soleil ne l’écrasait plus et il pouvait respirer de nouveau, profiter de l’obscurité de la pièce et de ces petits hublots qui filtraient une lumière tamisée. Il fallut quelques instants au timonier pour adapter sa vue à ce changement brutal, loin de l’éclat ravageur de ces bleus turquoise et azur ; Bokuto était à son bureau, à inspecter ses cartes avec intérêt, compas en main, éclairé par la flamme de quelques bougies.

— Alors, où en est le trésor ?

Le Capitaine du navire leva le nez de ses documents pour considérer la mine exténuée de son second. Celui-ci s’approcha de Bokuto et attendit patiemment une réponse en se saisissant de la bouteille ouverte qui trônait sur le meuble. Il mourait de soif.

— Ben… d’après tout ce qu’on sait, il devrait être ici. Juste sous nos pieds.

Kuroo s’étrangla à la première gorgée. Il ne cacha pas sa grimace alors que le goût de l’alcool lui brûlait le gosier.

— Putain, mais c’est quoi ce truc ?

— De l’eau-de-vie, répondit nonchalamment Bokuto. Quoi, vous en aviez pas dans la marine ?

Le timonier cessa d’examiner la bouteille au liquide transparent pour adresser un regard désabusé à son Capitaine. Il ne releva pas la remarque cinglante :

— Je pensais que c’était de l’eau, je t’avoue que ça m’est pas venu à l’esprit que tu puisses boire ça avec cette chaleur. Ça désaltère pas.

Bokuto haussa les épaules, un sourire insolent étirant ses lèvres :

— C’est pas le but recherché, non.

— Bon et au lieu de te murger à l’eau-de-vie, tu pourrais pas nous donner des indications ? On n’a qu’à plonger pour le récupérer ? T’es sûr que l’épave n’est pas un peu plus loin ?

— J’irai pas jusqu’à dire que j’en suis sûr, mais c’est la zone la plus propice aux naufrages, donc on doit pas être très loin de l’épave en tout cas.

Kuroo reposa la bouteille sur le coin du bureau sans cacher un profond soupir. Faire preuve de patience avec son Capitaine dans un moment aussi délicat n’était pas chose facile. Surtout lorsque son intrépidité de pirate passionné se heurtait à l’expérience de stratège que le timonier avait acquise en naviguant sous les drapeaux. Le bon sens faisait souvent défaut à Bokuto.

— Super, et on fait comment pour pas sombrer nous aussi ? Je te signale qu’il y a un bateau qui arrive dans notre direction, et si la marine royale nous aborde sans qu’on puisse sortir de là et utiliser nos canons, on est tous morts.

Bokuto l’observa avec incompréhension, comme si la notion de danger était totalement absente de son esprit. Ses yeux d’or brillaient à la lueur des bougies, impatients de se poser sur un trésor qui pourrait égaler leur éclat.

— T’es le meilleur timonier de la région, déclara-t-il innocemment. Tu pourras nous sortir de là.

Kuroo se mit à rire nerveusement. De telles louanges n’étaient certainement pas les bienvenues à l’heure actuelle. Peut-être dans d’autres circonstances, mais pas dans une situation aussi difficile.

— Y’a pas de vent. Pas la moindre brise. Je peux pas faire des miracles non plus. Je peux tenter de nous dégager, mais faudra revenir plus tard pour le butin. Bokuto, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter devant la mine déçue de son Capitaine, c’est pas possible maintenant. Si t’es certain que c’est là l’emplacement, on n’aura qu’à jeter l’ancre plus loin, là où on sera pas coincé comme des cons.

Bokuto plongea un regard absent sur ses cartes. Malgré son obstination certaine, il n’était pas idiot ; il ne savait que trop bien quel sort la Reine réservait aux pirates, et il était encore suffisamment réfléchi pour comprendre que tous les joyaux qui gisaient au fond d’une épave ne valaient pas la capture de leur vaisseau et de tout l’équipage.

Kuroo posa les deux mains sur le bureau, insistant.

— Shibayama a vu leur pavillon ? demanda finalement le Capitaine.

— Pas encore, mais ils arrivent droit sur nous. Je peux nous sortir de là ? Histoire qu’on soit en meilleure position pour se défendre.

Bokuto acquiesça sans cacher la déception de son visage. Il déplaçait distraitement le compas hors des cartes dans un enchaînement de pointes et d’arcs de cercle. Puis, il le déposa contre l’ébène, avec une lenteur qui jouait dangereusement avec la patience de Kuroo.

— Tu as raison. C’est pas comme si le trésor allait s’envoler après tout...

Le timonier ne manqua pas l’air empli de frustration de son ami. Il ne pouvait s’en préoccuper pour l’instant, mais l’expérience l’incitait à lui offrir quelques mots de consolation.

— Eh, si tu veux, tu restes ici et tu précises l’emplacement le plus possible, moi je m’occupe du reste. On l’aura ce trésor, c’est promis.

— Et on sera riches.

— On sera riches, répéta-t-il avec assurance. Et mieux vaut être riche sans une corde autour du cou.

Bokuto hocha la tête, définitivement convaincu. Le trésor pouvait attendre.

— C’est vrai, c’est vrai. J’espère que tu te sens prêt à le récupérer par contre.

— Ce sera un plaisir. Avec ce soleil, un plongeon ne serait vraiment pas de refus.

Le rire du Capitaine s’évanouit dans l’ébranlement de la cabine. Alors que Kuroo s’apprêtait à retrouver la fournaise du pont principal et à sortir de cet enfer, l’agitation gagna le navire. Des bruits de pas précipités tonnèrent contre le bois des escaliers et du gaillard d’arrière, juste au-dessus de leur tête. Une fine poussière s’échappa des planches du plafond, se répandit dans l’air et recouvrit la faible lumière qui traversait la pièce. La bouteille d’eau-de-vie chancela et s’écrasa au sol, se vidant progressivement sans laisser à Kuroo le temps de réagir.

Il croisa le regard étonné de son Capitaine avec gravité. Ce mauvais pressentiment ne l’avait toujours pas quitté ; et si les marins se pressaient en panique contre le bastingage comme il s’en doutait, le navire inconnu s’était indéniablement rapproché. Il porta une main à la garde de son sabre sans y réfléchir, un simple réflexe pour apaiser ses craintes, s’assurer qu’il n’était pas aussi impuissant que la situation le laissait présager.

— Je vais voir ce qu’il se passe.

Il sortit d’un pas décidé, le port droit, comme s’il était redevenu le commandant de ce vaisseau et qu’une bataille navale réclamait son attention. La chaleur l’enveloppa jusqu’à lui voler son souffle, mais il ne le montra pas. Le pont était désert : tous se massaient à l’arrière du bateau comme il s’y attendait. Cependant, observer son équipage se captiver pour les rochers, dos à leur potentielle menace, le laissa quelque peu dubitatif. Le navire se dessinait maintenant avec précision, si bien que Kuroo en distinguait le pavillon replié, baignant dans cette lueur aveuglante ; les insignes de la guilde marchande royale flottaient mollement à la cadence des rames. Ainsi rapproché, le vaisseau ne paraissait guère imposant, il ne pouvait être décemment armé.

Ce n’était pas des corsaires, encore moins un navire de guerre. De simples commerçants.

Le timonier fut immédiatement rassuré par ces quelques observations. Si la raison de leur présence lui était toujours inconnue, le danger s’était définitivement évaporé de son esprit. Ces navires-là, avec leur petite stature et leur manque de canons, ne demandaient qu’à être pillés par des pirates retors. À présent, son seul regret était de ne pouvoir s’emparer des richesses que recelait sans doute leur cale ; si leur vaisseau n’avait pas été encalminé, il aurait abordé ces marchands royaux avec le plus grand plaisir.

Mais si toutefois ils voguaient dans ces eaux pour le trésor, si ces commerçants étaient assez inconséquents pour penser les devancer ou les attaquer, leur Capitaine saurait les accueillir par le tranchant de ses sabres.

Personne ne s’emparerait du butin avant eux.

Kuroo retrouva rapidement une stature plus décontractée, ainsi libéré de la crainte qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il détacha enfin ses yeux du navire commercial et tenta de comprendre l’agitation qui animait toujours l’équipage. Il parvint à saisir quelques phrases dans ce désordre de paroles et d’exclamations confuses tandis qu’il atteignait ce rassemblement énigmatique :

— Je te jure, c’était là ! Ça a bougé !

— Non mais t’as la berlue mon pauvre, c’était qu’un mirage.

— Mais non, derrière les rochers ! Y’avait quelque chose !

— Moi aussi je l’ai vu !

— C’est la chaleur qui vous fait délirer. Y’a rien.

Le timonier fronça les sourcils et, avantagé par sa grande taille, il scruta à son tour les écueils qui jonchaient l’arche colossale. Ses yeux plissés ne perçurent rien d’autre que ce qu’ils avaient observé pendant une éternité : l’azur de l’eau, aussi lisse qu’un miroir, assombrie par le noir des rochers et des promesses de naufrage. Rien de bien nouveau.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Komi a vu quelque chose derrière les rochers.

— Et vous avez besoin de tout le monde pour vérifier ? demanda-t-il, sceptique. J’espère que vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé, mais j’ai pas l’impression que les chaloupes sont en place. Préparez-vous à ramer, on sort d’ici.

— Non mais, il y a vraiment _quelque chose_. Tu sens pas qu’il y a un truc de bizarre dans l’air ?

— Moi je ne vois rien. Et la seule chose de bizarre c’est vous. Le soleil vous est monté à la tête. Allez, dispersez-vous avant qu’on ait un homme à la mer.

— Franchement vu le temps ce serait pas du luxe…

— Ah, mais si tu veux te jeter sur les rochers, on te regarde, Yamamoto.

L’engouement curieux de l’équipage s’amenuisa sous les remarques sceptiques du timonier, sans pour autant que le regard collectif se détache de ce paysage qui suscitait tant d’intérêt. Kuroo conservait certes son sang-froid, et ses nerfs s’étaient considérablement apaisés maintenant que la menace d’un assaut n’en était plus une, mais il comprenait l’agitation de ses hommes. Avec cette chaleur et l’absence totale de vie autour d’eux, l’imagination s’égarait facilement. Et même s’il n’avait jamais été superstitieux, il ne souhaitait pas rester entravé plus longtemps ; d’une part pour effacer la paranoïa collective qui s’emparait de l’équipage, mais aussi pour échapper à cette aura de mort qui planait autour de cette voûte rocheuse. Il la ressentait toujours, nouée dans sa poitrine, imprégnée dans ce cadre pourtant idyllique. C’était le silence qui la trahissait.

L’espace d’un instant, frappé par le soleil, il crut apercevoir une ombre danser au-dessus de l’eau cristalline qui bordait les rochers. Elle s’évanouit à la seconde où il cligna des yeux pour préciser sa vision. Plus rien.

Le timonier secoua la tête et défit son regard des brisants vers lesquels il était irrémédiablement attiré. Il avait un navire à désenclaver.

— Allez, les gars, ne restez pas ici. On installe les chaloupes, on bouge de là et on récupère le trésor.

— D’accord, mais…

Une voix se mêla aux affres du silence. Un chant, au timbre d’une clarté pareille à ces eaux, qui résonnait, vibrant, contre la paroi des roches noires. Les marins, immobiles et muets, échangèrent de brefs regards médusés alors que l’écho de cette mélodie exquise parvenait jusqu’à eux. Tous les yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur les écueils, mus par un instinct inexplicable, brûlants de la moindre apparition incarnée par ces notes aux douceurs de miel.

Kuroo était resté figé, le cœur battant au rythme de cette voix éthérée, sans même pouvoir retenir les marins qui le bousculaient pour s’approcher du bord. Certains allaient finir par basculer hors du navire, mais il n’eut pas la présence d’esprit de les avertir ; sa raison l’avait entièrement quittée, elle se diluait dans ce chant, sans s’opposer au désir fulgurant de se précipiter lui aussi à l’extrémité de la poupe. Les paroles qui tintaient contre la roche l’emplissaient d’une invincibilité soudaine, et il se sentait indiciblement allègre, sans même saisir le sens de cette mélodie, sans en connaître la provenance, sans en déceler la nature véritable. Il ne put qu’obéir à son esprit envoûté et s’avancer à son tour le plus près possible, le regard rivé sur ce qui lui apparaissait à présent comme une invitation paradisiaque. Il ne relevait toujours aucune trace de vie cachée entre les rocs, mais il ne désirait plus que rejoindre cette voix, et s’abandonner à elle dans les promesses de richesse, de sécurité et de satiété qu’elle portait en son sein.

Cette envie s’intensifia alors que la mélodie continuait de se dévoiler, laissant Kuroo frissonner sous des accents funestes qui s’évanouissaient aussitôt.

* * *

Akaashi restait immergé, à l’abri du regard séduit des humains qui s’accumulaient à la surface. Il se contentait de décrocher méthodiquement les coquillages incrustés dans la coque du navire, dans l’attente du moindre signal de la part d’Oikawa. Connaissant son plaisir à orchestrer inlassablement la même mise en scène, il pouvait encore patienter de longues minutes tapi dans l’ombre avant que leurs victimes ne plongent les rejoindre.

Oikawa se plaisait à prendre son temps ; tuer ne demandait aucun effort, alors que séduire requérait une maîtrise, un talent supplémentaire. Voilà ce qu’il répétait sans cesse, mais Akaashi n’en avait que faire : ces humains étaient condamnés à périr, comme tous ceux qui s’étaient aventurés sur le terrain de chasse d’Oikawa. Qu’ils meurent les yeux emplis de terreur ou un sourire béat aux lèvres importait peu. Tant qu’ils mouraient.

S’il avait été responsable du sort de ce navire, Akaashi se serait contenté de le précipiter contre les récifs, pour observer avec satiété l’équipage sombrer dans des cris de détresse. Et il les aurait massacrés, tous, un à un, jusqu’à ce que l’eau se gorge d’un rouge écarlate.

Il n’existait rien de plus satisfaisant que leurs râles d’agonie quand ils contemplaient la mort droit dans les yeux.

Oikawa lui avait souvent fait remarquer son absence d’amusement lors des quelques carnages qu’il lui avait laissé orchestrer. Akaashi filait telle une ombre et s’approchait des marins dans l’unique but de transpercer la peau fragile de leurs flancs ou de leur gorge ; puis il les regardait se débattre inutilement dans une terreur grisante. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus pour assouvir le désir qui grondait en lui comme la plus monstrueuse des tempêtes. À l’inverse de son ami, la seule chose dont Akaashi se repaissait était le spectacle macabre d’une épave et de cadavres noyés dans leur propre sang. Le goût de la chair humaine le révulsait, si bien qu’il ne dévorait jamais ses proies : il les tuait avec un immense plaisir, et les poissons se chargeaient du festin.

Après une éternité plongé au plus profond de l’abysse, il avait appris à détester les responsables, à les exécrer jusqu’à ce que même leur odeur le dégoûte, jusqu’à ce que la haine fasse bouillonner chaque parcelle de son corps et qu’une addiction compulsive le pousse à tuer pour qu’un flot vermeil dissipe le reste du monde.

Oikawa, par contre, possédait un curieux ménagement envers les humains. Tout n’était qu’un jeu pour lui, et la mort n’avait jamais été aussi séduisante que lorsqu’il était d’humeur à chasser. Aux massacres impitoyables d’Akaashi, il préférait l’intimité d’une étreinte funeste. Il souhaitait que les yeux des marins brillent de mille désirs avant de les dévorer ; la chair, paraissait-il, n’en était que plus tendre. Alors il chantait, il suscitait l’envie dans des promesses d’éternité, pour que ses victimes consentantes plongent le rejoindre. Il attendait qu’un regard troublé par l’eau se pose sur sa silhouette gracile et envoûtante, qu’il soit charmé par le reflet de ses écailles épousant les rayons du soleil ; puis, après avoir fini d’encercler sa proie, il s’enroulait autour d’elle, dérobait son souffle avec un sourire carnassier. Et les lèvres effleurant le creux brûlant de son cou, il en brisait la peau avec ses dents acérées. Lorsque la victime se rendait compte du piège dans lequel elle s’était si prestement jetée, il était trop tard ; l’emprise d’Oikawa était bien trop forte, personne ne pouvait s’en défaire. Elle était condamnée à se débattre dans cette étreinte jusqu’à sombrer dans l’inconscience ou succomber de la perte de sang, les hurlements ravalés par la mer.

Cette illusion de plaisir gracieusement accordée aux humains le temps de quelques battements de cœur dépassait totalement Akaashi, mais il n’allait pas commencer à contredire son partenaire. Il avait écumé les océans depuis plus d’un siècle, bien plus que lui, il était aguerri aux comportements des hommes : s’il jugeait que cette élimination théâtrale était la plus efficace, autant le laisser s’amuser.

Alors qu’il usait de ses griffes pour déloger un coquillage particulièrement bien ancré dans le bois du vaisseau, Akaashi sut qu’Oikawa s’était mis à chanter. L’écho de sa voix retentit contre l’arche de roche, et les vibrations parvinrent même à percer les vagues jusque dans les eaux plus sombres où il s’était enfoui. Il n’avait jamais entendu cette mélodie depuis la surface ; Akaashi ne s’y trouvait jamais. Non, il restait tapi dans l’obscurité, là où la mer pouvait le protéger, là où était sa place, enveloppé dans les ténèbres. La lumière du jour était certes préférable à une nuit éternelle, mais le danger y était plus grand. Avec ses écailles sombres, il devenait une cible bien trop facile s’il épousait les ondulations des vagues. Oikawa prenait des risques en se dévoilant de cette façon parmi les rochers ; s’il s’assurait toujours d’envoûter les humains avant d’apparaître fugacement, et que leurs yeux charmés ne voient pas plus la pointe aiguisée de ses crocs que celle de ses griffes, il donnait tout de même à admirer son visage découvert, angélique. Il sortait de l’eau jusqu’à ce que ses écailles remplacent la douceur de sa peau, là où des branchies striaient la courbe de ses hanches, et il paraissait, le buste moiré par les reflets de l’écume.

Aucune crainte ne voilait son regard fier. Oikawa se plaisait à user de toutes les armes dont la mer l’avait doté ; et son chant était le plus meurtrier de ses atouts, bien plus que son allure ensorcelante ou sa force surnaturelle. Il charmait quiconque avait le malheur d’en entendre la moindre note, sans exception ; tous iraient jusqu’au bout du monde pour assouvir chacun de ses désirs, enchantés par des accents mystiques.

Akaashi enviait l’assurance de son ami, et il avait toujours trouvé les résonances de sa voix absolument superbe, même depuis les profondeurs. Lui ne chantait pas, il ne voulait pas ; et si un jour il s’essayait à revenir en surface, là où l’air baignerait sa peau luisante, son timbre serait enraillé, crissant dans des notes étouffées. Il n’était pas certain de pouvoir véritablement parler en dehors des ondes qu’il produisait pour communiquer avec Oikawa ; sa gorge était constamment nouée par des cris d’agonie et des fantômes de sanglots, mêlés, indissociables. Ils faisaient partie de lui à présent, et il avait cessé d’y prêter attention le jour où Oikawa l’avait recueilli et qu’il avait pu s’exprimer, se sentir vivant pour la première fois depuis le début de sa misérable existence, une éternité auparavant.

Et, même si le silence oppressant était tout ce dont Akaashi se parait pour mener à bien ses attaques, il avouait volontiers que le pouvoir d’attraction de ce chant était indéniable. Et il ne cessait de s’accroître, encore aujourd’hui : la carène d’un second navire fendait les vagues dans leur direction, et changeait le remous du courant dans sa traversée. De ce qu’il pouvait observer ainsi nappé dans les flots, ce nouvel arrivant ne dénotait pas par sa taille ; le modèle était moins imposant que le premier, et seules douze rames retournaient l’écume de leurs pelles. Le manque de vent suscité par Oikawa ne semblait pas l’avoir troublé, mais s’il faisait tant d’efforts pour parvenir jusqu’à eux, les marins à bord étaient tout autant condamnés.

Akaashi décida de sortir des ténèbres qui l’enveloppaient ; il prit impulsion contre le bois usé du navire avant de rejoindre les rochers depuis lesquels son ami envoûtait les humains. Peut-être n’avait-il pas encore remarqué cette nouvelle embarcation, et même si cela ne changeait aucunement le sort prochain de ces damnés, rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Ces humains mourraient eux aussi.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour fendre le maigre courant de l’eau et rejoindre Oikawa. Il n’avait plus à craindre d’être surpris, le charme empêchait les hommes de contempler autre chose que leurs désirs les plus chers. Son ami était bien là, appuyé sur les roches, son corps diaphane brillant contre la noirceur de la pierre. Sa traîne d’écailles se fondait dans le turquoise de l’eau tant les nuances des couleurs ne se distinguaient que par le miroitement du soleil. Sans attendre qu’Oikawa ne se dévoile plus avant aux yeux des humains, le bourdonnement de son chant bien plus délectable à cette proximité, Akaashi le tira par le bras jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux immergés.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant d’assurance.

— Un autre navire arrive vers les rochers. Il a l’air plus petit.

Oikawa observa la direction qu’il lui indiquait. Le vaisseau avait cessé son avancée, plus aucune rame n’était visible dans l’eau. Il était tout proche.

Il se frotta les mains avec satisfaction et nagea plus près des deux navires.

— Parfait ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux toujours pas m’aider ?

Akaashi secoua la tête. Même si le nombre de futures victimes avait sérieusement augmenté, il n’allait pas enlever ce plaisir à Oikawa ; aujourd’hui, c’était à lui de chasser comme il le souhaitait, et Akaashi ne tenait ni à l’imiter ni à lui prélever quelques-unes de ses proies envoûtées. Son ami pouvait bien toutes les avoir, tant qu’il lui permettait de les regarder mourir.

— C’est grâce à toi qu’ils sont là. À toi l’honneur.

— Je peux quand même t’en laisser quelques-uns !

Après s’être assuré qu’Akaashi s’accommodait de cette proposition, Oikawa enveloppa son visage de ses mains, un sourire radieux au coin des lèvres. Il remonta ensuite à la surface après cette étreinte de quelques instants, pour finir ce qu’il avait commencé et inciter les marins à se noyer pour les rejoindre. Son chant retentissait une nouvelle fois au-dessus des vagues, mais son visage perçait maintenant l’onde, à la vue des humains qui pouvaient enfin poser les yeux sur la source de leurs désirs naissants. Ils ne tarderaient pas à se jeter de leurs navires pour s’en approcher, entraînés par des visions enchanteresses.

Ces proies étaient tellement prévisibles.

Quelques secondes seulement après que la mélodie ait de nouveau fait surface, un corps plongea dans la mer, et Akaashi fut étonné de constater non seulement qu’il provenait du deuxième vaisseau, dont l’apparition était la plus tardive, mais également que sa chute avait été faite depuis l’autre côté du navire. Malgré tout, il tint parole, et resta immobile, à observer l’humain nimbé des bulles d’air de sa chute. Sa silhouette était indéfinissable alors qu’Oikawa fondait sur lui avec une avidité peu commune : l’appel du sang remplaçait la lenteur avec laquelle il s’approchait habituellement de ses proies. Il se devait d’être plus rapide s’il souhaitait s’attaquer à toutes les victimes que ces deux navires lui offraient. Aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas de temps à perdre en jeux de séduction.

Mais le marin restait immobile, sans même se préoccuper de la direction d’où venait son prédateur ; il semblait inerte, sans vie. Et, lorsqu’il se dévoila enfin parfaitement dans le limpide de la mer, Akaashi n’eut pas le temps de signaler le danger à Oikawa ; celui-ci était bien trop proche, il put découvrir de lui-même que le marin sans vie n’était rien de plus qu’un amoncellement de tonneaux finement ciselé. Son apparence humanoïde n’était qu’une grossière illusion maintenant qu’il paraissait sans autre atour que son bois et ses mauvaises intentions, qui alarmèrent d’Akaashi jusqu’à lui tordre le cœur. Sa méfiance n’impacta guère son ami, qui inspecta avec confusion cet étrange dispositif.

Aucun humain. C’était un piège. Ils étaient en danger.

— Éloigne-toi !

Ses avertissements n’atteignirent jamais Oikawa ; une explosion retentit, sans qu’il puisse y prendre garde. Une lumière brûlante s’échappa des entrailles du mannequin pour déferler de plein fouet sur les deux êtres de l’eau.

De la poudre à canon.

Une vague de chaleur les secoua aussi violemment que l’onde qui fit trembler les flots. La peau d’Akaashi souffrit davantage des lésions que ses écailles rêches, mais il était suffisamment éloigné de la détonation pour n’être frappé que d’un léger ébranlement. Par contre...

— Oikawa !

Son ami avait disparu quelques instants dans la lumière et les remous de ce guet-apens. Et quand il reparut dans le champ de vision d’Akaashi, il restait figé, sonné par le choc de cette explosion sous-marine. Un large filet enserra aussitôt la silhouette impuissante d’Oikawa, et, sans qu’il puisse réagir à temps, sans qu’Akaashi ait le temps de nager jusqu’à lui pour l’en défaire, il commença à être hissé à la surface, hors d’atteinte.

Il se débattit après quelques secondes d’inconscience, en vain. Même les griffes venimeuses d’Akaashi ne purent délier le cordage qui retenait son ami captif. Ces humains l’avaient piégé.

Il s’éloignait, remontait vers une atmosphère inaccessible. Dangereuse. Mortelle.

L’acharnement avec lequel il venait en aide à son partenaire s’estompa lorsque celui-ci disparut entièrement de l’onde pour rejoindre la lumière d’un ciel étranger. Il se retira avant qu’une deuxième ruse ne le garde prisonnier à son tour, et s’en prit directement au vaisseau.

Mais les coups qu’il infligeait à la coque du navire, dans l’espoir de le couler lui et toutes les âmes qu’il portait en son sein, demeurèrent inutiles. Seuls de maigres copeaux de bois cédèrent à ses attaques paniquées ; il ne pouvait plus rien faire d’autre.

Ces humains étaient préparés, ils étaient parvenus à passer outre le chant d’Oikawa. Ils étaient venus les chasser.

Et Akaashi se retrouvait seul, une nouvelle fois.

Les rames plongèrent de nouveau dans les eaux, mais il n’essaya pas de les retenir, pas même de les arracher ou de les briser. Il restait figé, horrifié par cette affreuse perspective ; celle d’une solitude éternelle.

Il ne vivrait pas un tel sort. Pas encore.

Mais si ces marins étaient parvenus à capturer Oikawa, il était impuissant. Comment s’étaient-ils préparés ? Comment avaient-ils résisté à ses charmes les plus funestes ?

Akaashi laissa le navire s’éloigner sans le quitter de ses yeux brûlants de haine. Il partit du côté du bateau immobile pour se réfugier dans des eaux plus sombres.

Il récupérerait Oikawa, il s’en faisait la promesse. Il éradiquerait toutes les âmes qui les avaient ainsi séparés, il filerait les coupables, ne laissant rien d’autre que le sang et la mort dans son sillage.

Mais seul, il n’y parviendrait pas. Ils avaient tout juste capturé une sirène, ils pouvaient parfaitement réitérer cet exploit.

Seul, il n’était qu’une ombre.

En effleurant le bois usé de l’imposant vaisseau contre lequel il prenait appui, Akaashi sortit de l’angoisse qui l’animait. C’était un bateau pirate, Oikawa l’en avait informé. Des humains certes, mais des tueurs. Et ils avaient des canons.

Il contempla la traînée d’écume laissée par le voilier des ravisseurs, avant de prendre sa décision.

Il récupérerait Oikawa.


	2. Anadyomène

Les ondulations de la mer se paraient d’un vernis argenté, ainsi veillées par un soleil bien plus clément. Le vent s’était enfin levé, l’océan avait repris la rumeur plaintive d’une eau vivante ; les pirates pouvaient de nouveau respirer un air frais et chargé d’embruns.

Le silence avait, lui aussi, regagné ses droits terribles autour de cette immense arche rocheuse.

Et Konoha avait peur.

L’équipage était pourtant parvenu à user de la voilure dès que cette accalmie écrasante avait cessé et que les marins avaient recouvré leurs esprits. Arrachés brusquement à ces songes voluptueux, les battements frénétiques de leur cœur s’étaient apaisés, et leurs désirs ardents n’étaient plus que des cendres, violemment dispersées lorsque la mélodie enchanteresse s’était tue.

Ils s’étaient tous regardés avant qu’une profonde angoisse empreigne leurs sens, là où la mystérieuse voix les avait capturés dans son chant exquis. Puis, comme parcourus de frissons, ils s’étaient éloignés du bord dont ils semblaient si prompts à se jeter. L’espace d’un instant, de quelques souffles enivrés par les délices qu’ils percevaient, ils n’avaient été rien plus que des pantins suivant le rythme d’une cadence inconnue, mais addictive.

C’était une interruption salvatrice et inexplicable qui les avait épargnés d’une mort probable, celle dont ils prenaient tous progressivement conscience.

Mais, à présent, le silence s’armait d’accents tout aussi macabres.

Konoha craignait le pire.

Même le mystérieux navire qu’ils avaient redouté voguait maintenant vers le large ; il s’était pourtant approché de l’arche, mais en était reparti précipitamment après avoir remonté un filet que Konoha n’eut guère le temps d’observer. Il n’était pas revenu immédiatement à lui, et la situation du navire lui avait paru bien secondaire. Et lorsque le charme fut levé, ce fut comme apprendre à respirer une nouvelle fois, découvrir ce paysage avec un regard neuf, sans autre message qu’une traînée d’écume en partance. Sans comprendre les agissements de ce navire de commerce, sans connaître la raison de leur venue ni si leur arrivée coïncidait avec ce silence, il pouvait être certain d’une chose : il fallait suivre leur exemple et quitter cet endroit.

Alors Konoha était là, à errer sur le pont, seul maintenant que l’ensemble des hommes s’était réfugié dans les quartiers de l’équipage, comme si l’ossature de bois du navire les protégerait du mal qui infectait l’air. Le Capitaine et son second n’avaient pas le temps d’apaiser les craintes qui perturbaient leurs hommes ; ils étaient bien trop occupés à débattre vivement de la suite des opérations pour s’emparer du trésor. Bokuto avait bien tenté de calmer la panique ambiante, arguant d’une hallucination collective causée par la chaleur, mais Kuroo y avait assisté, lui aussi. Il avait entendu ; et, bien qu’il fût le premier à railler la superstition de l’équipage, il avait soutenu au Capitaine que cet endroit était dangereux, maudit peut-être.

Et même si le navire mouillait à présent à quelques mètres de l’arche, dans des eaux qui ouvraient sur le large, cette impression perdurait.

Elle les traquait.

Konoha posa les deux mains contre le bastingage usé du pont avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il n’apercevait rien d’étrange aux abords de cette voûte mystérieuse, gardienne du trésor convoité ; rien d’autre que la mer reprenant ses droits sur la canicule. Toute cette étendue s’agitait sans repos, comme une étoffe froissée, assombrie, qui ondoyait au rythme de ses vagues. Les roches ruisselaient de l’écume dont l’océan les gorgeait avant de les recouvrir à nouveau dans une cadence presque musicale. Enfant, Konoha s’amusait toujours à coller son oreille contre les coquillages pour se bercer de leur rumeur. Ces petites babioles, achetées une misère chez un marchant dont le seul effort avait été de dérober les trésors de la plage, l’avaient toujours fasciné. Mais aujourd’hui, s’il pouvait entendre la mer dans toute sa superbe, ses frissons n’étaient en aucun cas dus au plaisir. C’était un très beau temps pour naviguer, pas pour jeter l’ancre et attendre que la mort vienne les faucher. Au diable le butin.

Il ne s’expliquait pas pourquoi ses pas l’avaient conduit ici. Il était isolé, vulnérable ; mais, sans qu’il ne le conçoive clairement, une étrange conviction lui avait susurré de s’en aller réfléchir au calme, loin de la cale emplie de marins et de chuchotements craintifs. Alors il scrutait le creux des maigres vagues, ses yeux cheminant de l’arche jusqu’au navire sans jamais déceler la moindre trace de vie. Mais il y avait quelque chose, il en était certain. Ce silence troublant intoxiquait bien trop l’air pour ne pas présager un nouveau malheur. La mer vivait certes de nouveau autour du vaisseau, mais ces apparences rassurantes ne se diluaient que trop rapidement dans l’esprit de Konoha. Une présence perdurait, inquiétante et froide. Après les dangers qui avaient plané au-dessus de leur tête, il se gardait bien de justifier ses pressentiments par une simple insolation.

Il était certes superstitieux, mais il n’était pas idiot.

Alors pourquoi restait-il obstinément ainsi, au bord du vaisseau, à craindre des ténèbres qui pourraient l’engloutir à tout instant ?

Il cherchait sûrement à se convaincre, à apaiser l’angoisse funeste qui s’emparait de son souffle à chacune de ses inspirations ; s’assurer de leur sécurité en contemplant une onde obscurcie d’aucune menace. Ou bien, peut-être préférait-il tout simplement le calme que le pont désert lui offrait. Peu importait ; il restait immobile, incapable de détacher son regard, et, inconsciemment, il prêtait son oreille aux échos de la mer, à la recherche de la moindre note vaporeuse.

Il n’y avait rien. Mais, de la même façon, le paysage capturait les sens de Konoha d’une manière si insidieuse qu’il devenait tout aussi vulnérable que quelques heures auparavant.

Et puis il l’entendit.

Un rire cristallin.

Aucun chant ne retentissait depuis le tumulte des eaux, aucune voix ne perçait le silence ; Konoha en était persuadé. Mais il le percevait avec une clarté confondante.

Le rire d’une femme. D’une compagne, quittée sur le quai dans une étreinte d’adieu, portant en son sein la promesse de retrouvailles festives.

Shirofuku Yukie.

Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Cependant, celle-ci ne résonnait que dans le secret de son cœur ; mais elle s’accordait si bien avec le bruissement du vent contre les voiles et les vaguelettes caressant la coque du navire qu’il ne discernait plus l’exacte réalité. Il se laissa envahir par les souvenirs brûlants que ce rire lui évoquait, et ses désirs se ravivèrent aussi brusquement que s’il avait été séparé d’elle une éternité de cela. Il souhaitait la prendre dans ses bras et parcourir sa peau de baisers, jusqu’à ce que le monde s’emplisse de ces éclats de bonheur exquis. S’il l’avait momentanément quittée, s’il avait suivi Bokuto, c’était pour la vie somptueuse que les butins enfouis dans les profondeurs laissaient miroiter. Il était peut-être devenu un pirate, mais il était chercheur de trésors avant tout. Le brigandage n’était qu’une activité parmi d’autres ; et si c’était pour entretenir Shirofuku dans le luxe le plus royal, il n’y avait pas à hésiter une seule seconde.

Konoha plongea son regard dans l’abîme qui bordait le navire, il laissa ses yeux s’y attarder comme s’il espérait en apercevoir le fond, sans que son esprit lui fasse entrevoir une autre vision que celle du visage de sa bien-aimée.

Ils étaient venus ici pour un trésor. Un butin impérial. S’ils parvenaient à le récupérer, ils vivraient tous comme des rois.

Il ne pouvait se trouver bien loin ; il gisait là, à quelques mètres de profondeur, tout au plus. Si Konoha plongeait maintenant, il pourrait peut-être s’emparer de ces richesses si proches et pourvoir une plus grande part du butin.

La robe sombre de l’eau ne lui avait jamais paru aussi accueillante. Le rire de Shirofuku redoubla d’un éclat adorable.

Avec une telle fortune, il pourrait acheter une bague. Il pourrait la demander en mariage.

Ainsi mu par ces convictions implacables, il se retrouva debout sur le bastingage avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir posément. Il laissa l’air marin s’engouffrer dans ses vêtements, et contempla les flots prêts à l’engloutir ; le trésor n’attendait qu’à être récupéré.

Il devait le faire.

Pour elle.

Et ce visage, ce timbre ne quittaient plus son esprit enivré par le désir ; alors il sauta, le son de sa chute happé par les vagues.

L’eau glaça sa peau brûlée par le soleil, et ses yeux meurtris par le sel n’observèrent rien de plus qu’un bleu trouble et assombri.

Il n’entendit plus rien, seul le ballottement étouffé du navire l’aida à se repérer.

La voix s’était tue. Et Konoha, immergé dans cette eau fraîche, recouvra ses esprits à la seconde où le silence l’avait enveloppé. Il baissa la tête vers les fonds insondables, pour confirmer ce que sa raison lui criait maintenant qu’elle lui était revenue : le trésor était hors d’atteinte, tapi dans l’abysse, et il ne savait pas où chercher précisément.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de plonger ?

Il observa l’eau profonde, battant des pieds et des mains pour parvenir à se maintenir dans cette position. Il ne voyait rien, pas même les épaves qui devaient pourtant joncher les sols.

Il s’apprêtait donc à regagner la surface et tâcher de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées brumeuses, mais il n’y parvint pas. Un détail le figea. Deux infimes lumières perçaient les ténèbres qui grondaient sous lui, et elles arrivaient sur le côté. Deux saphirs reluisant d’un éclat si froid que, l’espace d’un instant, Konoha crut qu’il s’agissait d’une partie du trésor.

Ces lueurs se rapprochèrent, jusqu’à ce qu’une silhouette se détache des ombres ; et celle-ci fondit sur lui à une telle vitesse qu’il craignit une attaque de requin. Sa vision troublée ne l’aida pas à garder son calme, et il laissa échapper le peu d’air qu’il possédait, prisonnier d’une emprise glaciale, à la merci totale du prédateur qui l’entraînait vers le fond.

Se débattre ne l’aida en rien ; chacun de ses bras restait immuablement comprimé alors même que le marin s’agitait furieusement, les sens en alerte. Il chercha à user de ses jambes pour s’échapper, mais lorsque l’une de ses bottes se heurta avec violence contre un corps écaillé, la pression autour de ses bras se resserra, et une affreuse douleur lui arracha un cri, comme si des dards s’ancraient dans sa peau.

Si elle n’avait toujours pas lâché sa proie, la créature changea toutefois de trajectoire, et Konoha se sentit revenir à la surface, là où l’eau se gorgeait des rayons du soleil.

Et il comprit que c’était deux mains qui le tenaient immobile ; qu’il était face à un buste bien humain, et ce malgré les écailles sombres qui recouvraient le reste de ce corps pour se terminer en une nageoire presque effilée. Il assimila avec horreur qu’il avait toutes les raisons d’être superstitieux, parce qu’il se trouvait maintenant entre les griffes d’un monstre.

Lorsque sa tête se retrouva hors de l’eau, il inspira profondément l’air qui avait cruellement manqué à ses poumons. Il toussa, battit des jambes avec force même si c’était inutile : il était fermement maintenu en place. Dans un élan de courage, les yeux brûlants de sel, il osa observer la créature en face de lui, celle qui lui comprimait toujours les bras ; la tentation de regarder un démon droit dans les yeux était irrésistible.

Ses craintes d’abominations se heurtèrent à un teint diaphane, une chevelure noire de jais dont les mèches ondulées se collaient à un front ruisselant ; ces ténèbres encadraient un visage somptueusement sculpté. Seuls deux saphirs brisaient ce marbre pur et donnaient vie à un physique façonné à la perfection, deux iris qui perçaient ceux de Konoha avec une fureur qui ébranla jusqu’à son âme. Il cessa de se débattre, intimidé par les nuances funestes dans lesquelles ses yeux étaient plongés.

Mais la voix qui s’éleva rompit brusquement le charme qui le maintenait docile ; un timbre éraillé, affreusement bas, aux accents rauques et au souffle sifflant, comme celui d’un mourant poussant son dernier soupir :

— Je veux parler… au chef… Capitaine de ce bateau. Va me le chercher, humain, sinon…

Une des griffes de la créature lui transperça le flanc, aussi tranchante qu’une lame affûtée ; elle arracha la chair et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, et Konoha recommença à s’agiter sous le coup de la douleur, un cri noué dans la gorge. Elle la retira après une poignée de secondes venimeuses.

— … sinon je vous tue tous.

Sur cette menace emplie de promesses, le monstre lâcha le marin et plongea dans l’abîme d’où il était apparu, ne laissant rien d’autre que l’onde de l’eau et une victime alarmée.

Tout était silencieux.

Konoha se sentit alerte, terriblement alerte, et la mer ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi dangereuse qu’à présent ; ses jambes battaient contre le courant, désespérées de ne trouver aucun appui. Penser à toutes ces créatures tapies dans les profondeurs, à ce monstre qui l’avait épargné pour quelques secondes de sursis, ajouta à sa détresse. Le sang s’échappait de sa plaie et se diluait dans de sombres nuances ; alors il s’écriait, il appelait à l’aide jusqu’à ce que ses poumons protestent et que sa voix se brise. Quelqu’un sur le navire finirait bien par l’entendre. Quelqu’un viendrait le sauver, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sa survie dans ces eaux ne dépendait que du message qu’il avait à délivrer.

* * *

— Bokuto, depuis combien de temps on se connaît ?

— Je sais plus, presque vingt ans… Pourquoi ?

— Et est-ce que durant toutes ces années d’amitié fervente, je t’ai une seule fois donné un mauvais conseil ?

— Mais est-ce que j’ai une seule fois écouté tes conseils ? Moi, je crois pas, mais je me porte quand même très bien. Et puis non, je dis n’importe quoi, je t’ai déjà écouté pour la fois avec les Impériaux… J’en ai encore les marques.

— N’essaie pas de changer de sujet, je suis sérieux...

Le timonier soupira devant le regard désabusé que lui offrait son Capitaine, les bras croisés face aux arguments logiques qui lui étaient avancés. Kuroo était pourtant rompu aux arts rhétoriques, il aurait même forgé une admirable carrière dans les métiers du négoce si le destin lui avait été favorable. Mais aujourd’hui, tout avait décidé de lui faire défaut, et il était toujours troublé par la torpeur exquise dont il avait été victime au cours de ces dernières heures.

Ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle sur son corps, paralysé par un désir immense puis animé de mouvements inexorables, il pouvait le concevoir. Ce n’était pas extraordinaire outre mesure, bien des hommes étaient esclaves de leurs propres addictions, qu’elles se portent en amour ou en boisson, et ils perdaient leur raison sans que rien de plus alarmant que la nature humaine soit à blâmer. Mais là, c’était différent. Même les pensées de Kuroo s’étaient dissipées, évanouies dans une brume terriblement factice. Il avait été incapable de réfléchir décemment, et les battements de son cœur avaient obéi au chant qui était parvenu jusqu’à lui. Cette voix l’avait dépossédé, elle avait effacé le temps de quelques notes mielleuses l’intégralité de ce qui le caractérisait en tant qu’humain ; ses craintes, son instinct de survie, ses ambitions, ses véritables désirs… tout s’était envolé, remplacé par des chimères envoûtantes.

Et il détestait ça.

— Le trésor est juste là, reprit le Capitaine sur son idée fixe. Maintenant qu’on s’est dégagé de l’arche, on n’a plus qu’à le récupérer. C’est toi-même qui me l’as dit.

— Peut-être, mais au risque de me répéter, il y a quelque chose dans l’eau. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, j’ai aucune explication. Yamamoto dit que c’était une sirène, Komi dit que c’est une malédiction du trésor. On s’en fiche au fond, mais moi tout ce que je veux, c’est ne pas me retrouver encore une fois avec l’envie de me jeter dans les récifs.

Cette impression scarifiait encore son esprit tant elle s’était ancrée en lui. Son cœur se serrait toujours d’angoisse à l’idée qu’il avait failli céder et mourir ainsi, subjugué par une beauté qu’il n’aurait jamais eu l’envie de contempler en temps normal.

Il avait l’impression de s’être trahi. De l’avoir trahi.

Kuroo secoua la tête afin de déloger ces considérations désagréables. Il croisa le regard impartial de Bokuto avant de reprendre :

— Alors je te préviens, personne ne va plonger récupérer le trésor tant qu’on saura pas ce que c’est. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais tout ton équipage a failli nourrir les requins il y a à peine quelques heures. Et tu sais qu’il y a quelque chose, Bokuto, j’ai aucune raison de te mentir, je le veux comme toi ce trésor.

Le Capitaine resta silencieux, en parfait contraste avec l’attitude exubérante qu’il témoignait habituellement. Il désirait s’emparer du butin le plus rapidement possible, rien d’autre n’avait d’importance ; tant que sa cale ne débordait pas de tout l’or enfoui sous ces eaux, il était aveugle au danger, sourd aux avertissements de Kuroo. Et pourtant, le timonier partageait ce même objectif, et il avait bien trop misé sur la réussite de cette opération pour abandonner au dernier moment ; mais il refusait de mourir ici, après le sursis inespéré qu’il avait obtenu sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Quelque chose avait interrompu le chant.

— Si ça se trouve, reprit finalement Bokuto, ça fait des lustres que l’autre navire nous a fauché le trésor pendant que vous vous preniez tous la tête avec cette prétendue malédiction.

— Impossible, ils ont juste descendu un filet, y’a aucune chance qu’ils aient pu prendre tout le butin comme ça.

Du moins, c’était ce dont Kuroo se souvenait dans les méandres de ses pensées nébuleuses. Le navire de marchands s’était approché d’eux, aux abords de l’arche. Certes, il n’y avait pas prêté attention, mais lorsque la voix enchanteresse s’était brusquement tue, le vaisseau n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres, à remonter un lourd filet à leur bord. Le timonier n’avait pas eu le temps de voir ni de comprendre ce que contenait cette cargaison, mais elle coïncidait indéniablement avec la reprise de ses esprits. Et lorsque le navire était reparti, les voiles gonflées par un vent nouveau, les pirates avaient tout juste pris conscience de la situation.

— Alors peut-être ont-ils simplement capturé ce qui vous a troublé, non ? proposa le Capitaine avec un entrain renouvelé. Y’a plus de danger dans ce cas, vu que t’avais l’air de dire que t’allais mieux depuis qu’ils étaient partis.

Kuroo considéra les arguments de Bokuto, en proie à une intense réflexion. Peut-être était-ce là la vérité, mais il ne prendrait certainement pas un tel risque. Ni pour lui ni pour les autres ; mourir maintenant n’avait aucun sens. Et il ne laisserait pas son Capitaine faire cette erreur.

— T’as peut-être raison, mais on n’en sait rien. Si ça se trouve, y’a d’autres trucs bizarres qui sont encore dans l’eau, ou peut-être que le départ du bateau n’est qu’une coïncidence, j’en sais rien moi, mais c’est trop dangereux.

Bokuto toisa Kuroo, la détermination brillant dans un regard empli de défi. Ses yeux d’or luisaient de cette lueur qui les habitait dès que son désir se portait sur un trésor ; celle-là même qui l’animait lorsqu’ils se racontaient des légendes de butins enfouis et de monstres marins, quand ils n’étaient guère plus que des enfants en quête de rêves plus somptueux que leur triste réalité.

C’était cette ambition qui l’avait conduit à devenir chercheur de trésors, puis, une chose entraînant une autre, il s’était laissé séduire par la piraterie. Mais même ainsi, Bokuto était resté lui-même. Tout ce qui avait changé, c’était que ses sabres de bois s’étaient mus en un navire doté de seize canons rutilants, et ses ambitions d’enfants en un entêtement sans borne.

— Alors je plongerai moi-même, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux implacable, si tu ne veux pas m’aider.

— C’est hors de…

— Un homme à la mer !

L’alerte de Sarukui résonna jusque dans les quartiers du Capitaine et mit promptement fin à la dispute naissante des deux pirates. Ils partagèrent un même regard interloqué avant de se précipiter sur le pont. Bokuto lui emboîta le pas, avec presque autant de crainte que son timonier, quand bien même assurait-il ne pas croire aux histoires de son équipage.

Mais cette fois-ci, le danger était bien réel ; un homme était tombé par-dessus bord.

La peur voila les pensées de Kuroo et les empoisonna toutes sans qu’il puisse l’en empêcher. Qui que ce soit, il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait…

— C’est Konoha !

Deux marins étaient penchés sur le rebord ; parmi eux, Sarukui, qui venait tout juste de signaler le danger, tenait dans ses mains une grande corde de chanvre.

— Restez pas plantés là, morigéna Bokuto au petit attroupement passif, il faut le hisser !

Le Capitaine se saisit de la corde, qu’il déroula entre les membres de l’équipage présents, avant de lancer l’autre extrémité par delà le bastingage. Kuroo s’approcha pour s’assurer que Konoha était toujours conscient, et qu’il était en mesure d’être remonté sur le navire. Il s’agitait dans de petits mouvements désespérés, le regard rivé vers le ciel, vers l’équipage.

Il était en vie. Pour l’instant.

— Attrape la corde, s’écria Kuroo. Tu peux remonter seul ?

Une tête vivement secouée lui répondit. Konoha attrapa tout de même le cordage tombé jusqu’à lui, et s’y accrocha de toutes ses maigres forces, soulagé de pouvoir enfin prendre appui.

— Il a besoin d’aide, il n’y arrivera pas tout seul.

— Va falloir le remonter à bord, déclara Bokuto. Vous êtes prêts ?

Kuroo acquiesça et se dépêcha d’aller se placer derrière son Capitaine. Ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs forces s’ils souhaitaient remonter Konoha sain et sauf le plus rapidement possible ; une paire de bras supplémentaire n’était pas de trop. Les quelques marins présents s’y attelèrent donc, suivant le rythme édicté par Bokuto jusqu’à que le corps hissé gagne en pesanteur et que leurs mains usées rougissent au frottement de la corde.

Après quelques minutes de labeur, Konoha fut revenu sur le navire, et il s’écroula sur les planches du pont à la seconde où Yamamoto offrit son aide pour l’y amener. Un cercle se forma autour du pirate détrempé tandis qu’il toussait, haletait, recrachait l’eau inhalée et le sang qui cherchait à le quitter.

— Il est blessé !

Les yeux de Kuroo se posèrent sur le flanc du marin et sa chemise teintée de vermeil, dont les nuances ruisselaient telles des larmes de son corps jusqu’aux planches. S’il s’était blessé lors de sa chute, il pouvait peut-être s’en sortir avec quelques lacérations, rien qui ne nécessite un médecin expérimenté. Le timonier l’espérait fortement, car des médecins expérimentés, ils n’en avaient aucun sur le navire.

Mais lorsqu’il ôta à Konoha son vêtement alourdi, et qu’une plaie déjà nécrosée s’offrit à la vue de tous, le glas sonna dans le cœur de Kuroo.

Sarukui décrocha sans plus attendre la flasque d’alcool qu’il gardait à son ceinturon, puis la tendit au blessé livide et tremblant.

— Bois un coup, ça te remettra les idées en place !

Bokuto aida Konoha à se redresser, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur non contenue. Il parvint à boire une seule gorgée avant de tout recracher dans un vomissement de sang presque noir.

Il allait mourir.

Des yeux vitreux se levèrent en direction de Bokuto et, comme animé d’un dernier éclat de vie, Konoha brisa le silence funeste qui s’était installé :

— Capitaine… Elle veut vous parler.

L’auditoire resta interdit face à ces déclarations ; si certains froncèrent les sourcils, avides de comprendre la portée des mots de Konoha, d’autres adressaient d’ores et déjà des prières murmurées aux divins, pour recommander l’âme d’un mourant dans ses dernières paroles fiévreuses. Kuroo craignait en deviner le sens, mais il était bien trop médusé par cette simple possibilité pour la concevoir entièrement. Seul Bokuto restait de marbre, les yeux brillants plongés dans ceux du marin, à l’écoute de ce que ce pauvre homme avait encore à dire. Il pressa avec vigueur une de ses mains pour l’inciter à continuer.

— Qui ?

— La sirène… Elle vous attend. En bas.

Le regard perdu de Konoha se porta brièvement sur Kuroo avant de contempler le vide.

— … On va tous être tués, déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

— Sarukui, Yamamoto, emmenez-le en bas et remettez-le-moi sur pied, ordonna alors Bokuto. Kuroo, aide-moi à préparer une chaloupe.

Les pirates s’empressèrent d’obéir aux directives de leur Capitaine, et dans un même mouvement d’approbation ils tâchèrent de hisser Konoha sur ses pieds, chacun maintenant fermement un de ses bras pour supporter tout son poids. Lorsqu’il les vit s’éloigner et que la silhouette inerte du blessé disparut dans la cale dans une traînée d’eau et de sang, Kuroo sut que ce marin n’en reviendrait pas. Tout le monde s’en doutait, même Bokuto, qui baissa tristement la tête en le regardant s’en aller ; il n’y avait aucun soigneur qualifié à bord du navire, et la propension de ses blessures était alarmante. Assister impuissant à cette mort ancra dans l’esprit du timonier l’image saisissante d’un visage déformé par la souffrance, sur lequel apparaissait naguère des sourires narquois.

Désincarné, rongé par le trépas. Il ne souhaitait pas conserver une telle dernière impression de cet homme avec qui il avait navigué.

Il posa tout de même une main contre l’épaule de son Capitaine, dans un geste empli d’un réconfort silencieux. Konoha avait définitivement été évacué du pont, et la vie ne tarderait pas à le quitter dans un dernier soupir.

— Kuroo, répéta alors Bokuto. Aide-moi à préparer une chaloupe.

L’interpellé lui lança un regard interrogateur maintenant que celui-ci tournait la tête dans sa direction, les yeux brillants d’un renfrognement attristé.

— Je croyais que tu disais ça pour faire plaisir à Konoha, pas que tu le prendrais au sérieux.

— Et pourquoi je ne respecterais pas ses dernières volontés ?

— Parce qu’il était au bord de la mort et qu’il avait l’air de délirer ?

Bokuto resta coi quelques instants. Il s’éloigna lentement de son timonier et s’avança en direction des chaloupes dont il commença à délier les nœuds qui les fixaient aux poulies. Kuroo le suivit de près.

— Bokuto !

— On dirait que Yamamoto avait raison pour la sirène, en fin de compte.

— Attends, c’est maintenant que tu me crois quand je dis qu’il y avait un truc bizarre ?

Le Capitaine haussa les épaules, désabusé.

— Non, mais maintenant on sait ce que c’est. Et j’ai aucune raison de ne pas croire Konoha, je veux dire, t’as vu ses blessures ? Même un dard de trygon ne fait pas autant de dégâts si rapidement.

— Et toi tu penses que la bonne solution c’est de descendre à la merci du monstre qui lui a fait ça ? Ça va te tuer, c’est un piège. Sérieusement, Bokuto.

— Si elle voulait juste nous tuer, elle ne prendrait pas la peine de nous contacter comme ça.

Le Capitaine regarda tristement l’écoutille menant à la cale avant de reporter son attention sur la chaloupe.

— Si elle a fait ça pour Konoha, reprit-il, je vois pas pour quelles raisons elle pourrait pas recommencer.

— Justement ! Tu tiens vraiment à mourir comme ça, sans avoir vu l’ombre du trésor ?

Kuroo crut naïvement que la mention du butin apaiserait l’impulsivité inconséquente de Bokuto, prêt à suivre Konoha dans la tombe. Mais il avait tort, et il le devina lorsque son Capitaine secoua la tête, avant même qu’il ne lui réponde :

— Non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Elle n’a aucune raison de nous prévenir, ou d’avoir laissé Konoha être récupéré. Elle veut parler. Imagine que ce soit à propos du trésor !

— Bokuto, ce monstre vient de tuer un de tes hommes. Un de tes amis. C’est peut-être le même que tout à l’heure, on n’en sait rien.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne partirai pas sans ce trésor. Je suis sûr qu’elle ne me fera rien. Et puis, je t’ai jamais demandé de m’accompagner, juste de m’aider à défaire la chaloupe.

Kuroo soupira avec agacement. L’intrépidité de son Capitaine ne pouvait être plus déplacée qu’en cet instant. Si Bokuto justifiait sa décision par son avidité pour le trésor, il ne parvenait toutefois pas à dissimuler la curiosité qui perçait ses iris dorés et les attirait de la chaloupe jusqu’à l’eau, quelques mètres plus bas.

C’était une très mauvaise idée, il en était convaincu. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qui attendait réellement son Capitaine lorsqu’il serait isolé aux creux des vagues, mais les événements de cette journée l’incitaient à se méfier. Sa précieuse rationalité avait été brisée par des monstres de légendes, et il détestait ça.

Il ne tenait certainement pas à y perdre la vie, il préférait encore mettre les voiles loin de ces mystères surnaturels et laisser le trésor au fond de ces eaux sanglantes. Mais Bokuto était borné ; et ses arguments pouvaient bien être fragiles puisque dans tous les cas, c’était lui le Capitaine. S’il souhaitait ouvrir ses bras à la Mort, personne ne pouvait l’en empêcher.

Excepté Kuroo.

Il ne le permettrait pas. Le butin pouvait gésir dans les profondeurs de l’océan ; son meilleur ami, par contre, c’était hors de question.

— Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-il la gorge nouée par la crainte. Je voudrais pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose.

Bokuto lui offrit un sourire radieux et continua son travail sur les nœuds des cordages. Son timonier l’imita après s’être permis quelques secondes de doute supplémentaires, en se demandant s’il était réellement prêt à défier la mort comme il s’apprêtait à le faire. Il avait bien trop à perdre.

* * *

L’humain avait bel et bien transmis son message. Akaashi en fut certain lorsque le fond d’une petite embarcation épousa la silhouette des vagues. Il l’observa quelques minutes, tournant autour, suffisamment engouffré dans les profondeurs pour rester invisible depuis la surface.

Il réfléchissait, la sensation de l’air toujours intacte sur son visage.

C’était la première fois qu’il se dévoilait ainsi hors de l’eau, la peau frissonnant sous les caprices des bourrasques. Cette expérience était… effrayante.

Bien plus effrayante que d’approcher un humain aussi longtemps. Il s’agissait là d’une simple étape désagréable, mais toutefois nécessaire à son plan. La mer avait tôt fait de le débarrasser de l’odeur putride qui s’était accrochée à lui alors qu’il avait maintenu le marin sous l’eau. Mais revenir à la surface l’avait empli d’angoisse ; comme s’il franchissait un territoire inconnu, et pourtant terriblement familier. Il ne pouvait respirer l’air qui faisait vivre les hommes, mais tant que ses branchies restaient immergées, il n’avait rien à craindre, et pouvait même tenir quelques minutes hors de son élément. Après tout, s’ils avaient le don de séduire par leur chant, il était normal qu’ils puissent sortir de l’eau. Akaashi n’en avait simplement jamais ressenti le besoin.

Il avait toujours eu peur de s’y perdre, d’être happé par une immensité moins hospitalière que l’océan qui le protégeait. La surface pullulait d’humains, ces créatures cruelles et violentes, leur territoire représentait un danger. Si les hommes devenaient sans défense lorsqu’ils étaient à la merci de la mer, il en était de même pour les sirènes à l’air libre : sans eau pour traverser leurs branchies, elles finissaient par suffoquer.

Et si c’était bien là-bas qu’ils emmenaient Oikawa, il devait faire tout son possible pour les en empêcher avant qu’ils ne regagnent la terre ferme.

Il aurait été fier de le voir sortir de l’eau, lui qui insistait souvent pour lui donner à contempler un monde directement éclairé par un ciel et des rayons lumineux. Akaashi avait toujours refusé, et maintenant qu’il y avait été contraint pour retrouver son ami, il regrettait de ne pas avoir partagé ces moments avec lui. Peut-être le vent lui aurait-il semblé plus doux, le soleil plus chaleureux ; les vagues auraient été des caresses contre sa peau, et aucun homme ne serait venu troubler cet instant paisible.

Mais ce n’était pas voué à se produire ainsi. Ça ne l’avait jamais été.

Il allait maintenant devoir réitérer cet exploit, affronter à nouveau ce monde inconnu et sec. Parler avec des humains, sans les tuer dans la seconde qui suivrait ses paroles.

Il lui fallait obtenir leur aide pour secourir Oikawa. Leur navire avait des canons, il était bien plus imposant que celui des autres et, surtout, il pouvait les manipuler, car ils ne semblaient pas capables de se prémunir contre le charme des sirènes. Si ça avait été le cas des ravisseurs, il n’aurait eu aucune difficulté à briser leur navire contre les écueils, ni même à envoûter les marins pour qu’ils libèrent Oikawa, avant de tous les tuer en représailles. La vie de son ami était en danger, et il n’hésiterait pas à user de tout ce dont la mer l’avait doté : pour retrouver Oikawa, il était prêt à briser nombre de ses interdits.

Ces pirates, là-haut, finiraient par accepter sa proposition, fallut-il en passer par des menaces, ou un compromis, ou quelques victimes de plus. Dans le pire des cas, il pouvait essayer de les charmer, même si sa voix ne possédait aucun attrait.

Il ne cherchait pas à forger une alliance : tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était une trêve momentanée, durant laquelle il renonçait à sa haine bouillonnante des hommes pour les utiliser à son avantage.

Rien ne l’empêchait de les tuer à la seconde où Oikawa lui serait rendu.

Cette pensée apaisa ses nerfs qui le torturaient à l’idée d’entamer une conversation avec un humain. Il s’adressera au Capitaine ; celui-ci sera sur ses gardes. Il était au courant de sa nature et des dangers qu’il représentait, peut-être viendrait-il armé. Peut-être tenterait-il même de le tuer.

Akaashi n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur.

Il commença finalement son ascension jusqu’à la surface avec prudence. De même, il s’était suffisamment éloigné de la chaloupe pour pouvoir déceler les intentions des humains à une distance convenable. Seul le haut de son visage émergeait de l’onde, et il observa quelques instants le ballottement de l’embarcation. Puis, il détailla clairement, avec une certaine surprise, les marins à son bord.

Akaashi ne saurait dire lequel des deux humains était le Capitaine, mais il n’aimait pas cet effectif supplémentaire. Quoi qu’il en soit, ils paraissaient radicalement différents : l’un était accoudé contre le rebord de la chaloupe, une main parcourant son front et le désordre de ses cheveux noirs. Il semblait agacé, tendu, et scrutait l’eau d’un air méfiant, son deuxième bras placé nerveusement à sa ceinture. Peut-être possédait-il une arme.

L’autre homme semblait beaucoup moins hostile. Contrairement à son partenaire, il observait les vagues de ses yeux dorés comme s’il était à la recherche d’un trésor. Il se penchait hors de l’embarcation avec un équilibre fragile, dévoilant ainsi un visage atypique et des cheveux hirsutes d’un noir enchevêtré de gris.

Une proie facile.

Cela dit, ils semblaient tous les deux d’une forme physique suffisamment bonne pour ne pas être sous-estimés – à la surface, bien entendu. Akaashi resta sur ses gardes, plus encore lorsque l’un d’entre eux pointa du doigt sa direction, et que deux regards le prirent immédiatement d’assaut.

Il tenta d’apaiser les battements furieux de son cœur qu’une haine sourde ravivait. Il ne devait pas les tuer ; il devait leur parler. Obtenir leur aide, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Il s’avança alors près de chaloupe, sinueusement, en dévoilant son visage jusqu’à ce que la moitié de sa gorge soit refroidie par le vent marin.

Les humains restèrent immobiles, paralysés par cette apparition alors qu’ils scrutaient Akaashi de leur regard médusé. Le plus méfiant eut tout de même la présence d’esprit d’écarter son partenaire du bord.

— Vous êtes vraiment une sirène ?

Akaashi cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, toujours déconcerté de se retrouver ainsi face à des hommes. Il ne s’attendait certes pas à devoir répondre à leurs questions, encore moins à les voir briser le silence en premier. Le ton presque bourru du pirate curieux le déstabilisa, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête sans croiser leur regard. Et, comme pour illustrer ces allégations, il se déplaça avec une aisance que seules une nageoire et des écailles pouvaient permettre.

Les marins en furent stupéfaits, et chacun de leurs mouvements s’effectuait avec prudence.

— C’est toi qui as tué notre homme ? demanda alors l’autre avec une pointe d’hostilité.

Akaashi acquiesça une nouvelle fois, comme si la question posée avait été aussi banale que la précédente. Il ne comprit guère la tension qui émana du marin méfiant à la suite de cette confirmation silencieuse : bien évidemment que c’était lui, il leur avait transmis un message ; ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés au fond de cette barque sinon.

— Je vous propose un compromis, déclara-t-il alors de sa voix cassée.

Ces mots portés par le vent firent tressaillir les deux interlocuteurs. Rien à voir avec le chant séducteur d’Oikawa ; Akaashi instaurait la crainte.

— J’ai besoin de récupérer mon… un… une autre sirène. Les humains de l’autre navire l’ont capturée. Aidez-moi à le retrouver et… vous aurez la vie sauve.

Pour l’instant.

Le silence s’abattit aux alentours de la chaloupe. Même le clapotis des vagues se fit plus discret alors qu’Akaashi assimilait la réaction des deux hommes, sans céder à l’envie de regagner les profondeurs, ou de renverser l’embarcation pour les noyer.

— Pourquoi on t’aiderait alors que tu viens tout juste de tuer un des nôtres ?

La remarque du pirate méfiant le déconcerta. Pourquoi se braquait-il ainsi, alors qu’il venait tout juste d’être menacé ? N’avait-il pas compris la portée de ses paroles ?

— Parce que maintenant vous savez que je peux recommencer. Continuer jusqu’à ce que vous soyez juste assez pour faire avancer le vaisseau. Peut-être que les survivants accepteront de m’aider.

— Je n’en vois pas l’intérêt. Si je comprends bien, t’es tout seul. Tu veux qu’on attaque un navire à ta place parce que t’es dans l’incapacité de le faire et que t’as personne d’autres vers qui te tourner. Alors tuer les seules personnes capables de t’aider, ce serait vraiment stupide de ta part.

Ce pirate avait plus de répondant qu’il ne le laissait paraître. Peut-être était-ce lui, le Capitaine, avec ses sourcils froncés et son regard suspicieux. Plus autoritaire et pernicieux qu’un humain ordinaire, et bien plus que celui qui l’accompagnait et se contentait d’observer l’échange avec intérêt, sans dire un seul mot.

Akaashi plissa les yeux et se hissa à l’aide de sa nageoire jusqu’à atteindre le bord de la chaloupe. Il agrippa ensuite le bois de ses griffes, et des copeaux cédèrent sous son emprise ; toutefois, il fut surpris de constater qu’une fois hors de l’eau, ses mains ne se paraient de rien de plus que d’ongles nacrés, à l’apparence inoffensive. Il devait en être de même pour ses dents aiguisées : la mer gardait ses secrets, et cette illusion n’était qu’une arme de plus mise à sa disposition. Le pirate méfiant resserra son emprise sur la garde de son sabre, à l’affût de la moindre hostilité de sa part. Akaashi ne lâcha pas l’embarcation pour autant.

— Je peux faire cesser le vent. Vous serez bloqués ici jusqu’à ce que je le décide.

— On n’aura qu’à partir en ramant, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Ces réponses immédiates et cinglantes eurent tôt fait de l’agacer. Akaashi s’y prenait mal, les menaces directes ne les atteignaient pas, il avait perdu l’avantage qu’il possédait sur eux. Il lui fallait user de nouvelles méthodes. Celles d’Oikawa.

Ses yeux plongèrent enfin dans ceux du pirate méfiant, comme s’ils toisaient un ennemi après cet échange empli de tension. Mais son but était tout autre : après quelques secondes à contempler des iris aux nuances noisette, il fut enivré par des sensations qui n’étaient en aucun cas les siennes. Des fragments épars voguaient d’un esprit à l’autre alors que le regard d’Akaashi ne vacillait pas, solidement ancré dans celui de l’humain.

Oikawa usait souvent de ce charme pour parvenir à ses fins ; il accédait ainsi aux désirs les plus brûlants dans le cœur des marins. Cette incursion dans les pensées d’un homme était surprenante, mais il s’adapta sans effort.

Et si l’image d’un trésor rutilant lui apparut avec insistance, elle se dissipa après quelques secondes, cédant sous le poids d’une affection plus forte, plus tendre. Soudain, Akaashi vit ses sens remplacés par d’autres, inconnus, grisants. Il ne saurait dire si l’envoûtement qu’il exerçait était particulièrement puissant, ou si son insensibilité se fissurait à la lumière de ces émotions étrangères ; mais il ne put s’empêcher d’arrêter ces pensées sur un visage assoupi, baigné par la lumière du crépuscule ; un corps paresseusement enroulé dans des draps, réchauffé par une étreinte ; des cheveux noirs pleurant des larmes d’or ; un souffle conjoint, et les frissons d’une peau amoureusement effleurée.

Une sensation d’apaisement et une adoration démesurée s’emparèrent d’Akaashi, et un nom se porta au bout de ses lèvres, d’une douceur égale au reste de ces visions paisibles.

— Kenma, prononça-t-il alors à voix haute, sans quitter le marin du regard.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, les épaules immédiatement tendues. Sa crainte alimenta l’esprit d’Akaashi d’images plus vives, d’émotions plus violentes. La silhouette de l’humain se fit plus détaillée, tout comme les sentiments qui le traversaient : il devait le retrouver à tout prix, c’était la raison de sa présence ici. Son désir le plus cher.

— Kozume Kenma, répéta-t-il. Si tu ne m’aides pas, humain, c’est lui que je tuerai. Et aucun trésor ne pourra le protéger de moi.

Akaashi ne cilla pas sous le regard furieux qui le toisait à présent. Il avait pris le marin au piège : en s’attaquant à ce qu’il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux, il ne pouvait qu’accepter sa requête. Car, même si ce Kenma se trouvait sur terre, il avait suffisamment d’informations pour le traquer ; et puis, il finirait bien par s’approcher de l’eau un jour ou l’autre, s’il attendait le retour de cet homme.

Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, Akaashi pouvait toujours s’en prendre au marin devant lui : s’il mourait, plus personne ne pourrait protéger Kenma, ce qui semblait pourtant dans son esprit être une priorité absolue.

— Alors le trésor est vraiment là ?

La voix animée de l’autre pirate mit fin aux regards assassins que se lançaient les deux concernés. Akaashi détourna enfin les yeux, retrouvant l’apathie dans laquelle il était constamment baigné, et son attention se porta sur son interlocuteur, qui était resté silencieux, comme captivé par autre chose.

Il recherchait donc le trésor d’Oikawa. C’était probablement ce qu’il avait vu dans les yeux du pirate, quelques secondes avant d’être submergé par la vision de son être cher.

— Oui.

— Et si nous vous aidons à sauver votre ami, on pourrait l’avoir ce trésor ?

Akaashi considéra un instant cette demande : la vie d’Oikawa valait bien plus à ses yeux qu’un vulgaire amoncellement d’or et de pierres précieuses. Même s’il ne pouvait pas céder ce bien sans son accord, la situation l’exigeait ; ces humains semblaient insensibles à ses menaces, et Akaashi n’était pas dans une position favorable pour négocier.

Il avait besoin de ces pirates et de leurs canons, aussi désagréable que puisse être cette nécessité ; quant à eux, ils avaient besoin de ce trésor, comme protection ou simple enrichissement personnel. Ils pouvaient trouver un compromis.

Et si Oikawa n’était pas d’accord, il n’aurait qu’à tous les tuer après la remise du butin. Ou avant, il n’était guère contraignant.

— Une fois que mon ami me sera rendu, assura-t-il alors. Le trésor sera vôtre.

— Alors donne-nous une preuve que tu ne mens pas.

Le pirate méfiant était sorti de son silence furieux, sans cesser d’asséner à son partenaire un regard réprobateur. Akaashi n’en fit guère cas ; il se contenta de plonger dans les profondeurs et ainsi retrouver son élément protecteur. Puis, il se dirigea vers l’épave qui gisait à plusieurs mètres de là, au plus profond de ces eaux. C’était là où Oikawa entreposait tous ses trophées de chasse, tout ce qui possédait une quelconque valeur. C’était même, selon ses dires, le premier navire qu’il avait coulé, le jour où la mer l’avait réveillé.

Le fameux trésor se trouvait là. Il ne brillait certes pas, les rayons du soleil ne pouvant parvenir jusqu’ici ; mais les yeux d’Akaashi, habitués à l’obscurité, détectèrent sans difficulté les richesses accumulées au sein de ce vaisseau délabré. Après avoir délibéré sur quel objet son partenaire affectionnait le moins de toute sa collection, son choix se porta sur une coupe d’or sertie de grenats et de rubis ; sa taille restait modeste, mais ses ornements minutieux contenteraient certainement l’appétit de fortune de ces humains.

Il remonta à la surface peu de temps après, toujours légèrement éloigné de la chaloupe par pure précaution. Des éclats de voix fendaient l’air qu’il avait tout juste atteint.

— C’est une très mauvaise idée.

— Peut-être, mais c’est moi le Capitaine, je te signale. Un simple abordage pour le trésor le plus somptueux du monde, ça ne se refuse pas !

— T’es complètement…

Le marin méfiant s’arrêta dans sa phrase lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la sirène. Il détourna instantanément le regard, tandis que le Capitaine lui offrit un visage impatient. Akaashi s’approcha pour lui tendre la coupe, même s’il s’était déjà penché pour la contempler de plus près. Il s’en saisit de ses deux mains, effleurant au passage les doigts glacés d’Akaashi, et celui-ci les retira immédiatement pour les plonger dans l’eau comme si ce contact venait de le brûler.

C’était peut-être vrai après tout. Il ne connaissait rien de plus que la température des océans, et elle ne dégageait jamais une telle chaleur.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas planter les griffes dans sa peau par simple réflexe défensif. Il ne laissa rien paraître cependant, et observa l’humain prendre son temps pour examiner le calice sous toutes les coutures. Son sourire était presque aveuglant.

— Je pense qu’on vient de trouver un compromis, déclara-t-il finalement en montrant la coupe ouvragée à son partenaire. Nous vous aiderons à retrouver votre ami, soyez-en sûr.

L’homme tendit alors la main dans sa direction, sous le regard plus que désapprobateur de l’autre pirate. Akaashi l’observa longuement, et lorsqu’il saisit qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un signe d’hostilité, il reporta son attention sur le Capitaine, sans comprendre.

Celui-ci finit par la retirer après quelques secondes traînantes. Il eut un rire gêné, puis, après avoir cherché une alternative, il choisit de porter la coupe encore emplie d’eau de mer à ses lèvres, et il en but une gorgée comme pour sceller le pacte.

Akaashi se contenta d’acquiescer froidement, ce qui étira le sourire de l’humain.

— Je m’appelle Bokuto.

— Akaashi.

C’était du moins le nom que lui avait donné Oikawa après l’avoir trouvé, lorsqu’il l’avait sauvé.

À présent, c’était à son tour de lui venir en aide. Son plan était amorcé.

* * *

Oikawa était retenu prisonnier depuis plusieurs heures déjà, enfermé dans la cale d’un navire. Tout en contemplant les planches du plafond depuis l’énorme cuve dans laquelle il avait été jeté, il ne parvenait toujours pas à assimiler entièrement ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il avait été piégé. Par des humains.

Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ?

Il avait été imprudent, trop avide… Il s’était senti bien idiot lorsque les membres de cet équipage l’avaient hissé à bord alors qu’il était enchevêtré dans un filet, les sens encore troublés par l’explosion. Ils s’y étaient mis à plusieurs pour le transporter, et même ainsi ils avaient peiné à l’emmener à l’intérieur du vaisseau : Oikawa ne leur avait pas rendu la tâche facile. Il s’était débattu de toutes ses forces dès qu’il avait recouvré ses esprits, malgré l’absence d’eau qui l’affaiblissait. Ses efforts furent vains : tout ce qu’il avait réussi, ce fut de brûler sa peau contre les cordages du filet. Et alors même qu’il avait été placé dans cette cuve de bois sans le moindre ménagement et que l’eau salvatrice traversait de nouveau ses branchies, Oikawa ne se sentait pas plus rassuré. Un détail le troublait.

Pourquoi ces humains n’étaient-ils pas victimes de son chant ?

Certes, il n’avait pas eu la présence d’esprit de les envoûter pendant sa capture ; il s’était laissé surprendre par le choc de l’explosion et par la rapidité avec laquelle on l’avait fait prisonnier. Leur efficacité avait été sans faille : ils s’y étaient préparés.

Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi leur navire avait été capable de voguer jusqu’à lui sans succomber à sa voix : s’ils étaient venus pour chasser des sirènes, ils s’étaient certainement prémunis contre elles. Dans l’esprit d’Oikawa, aucun doute n’était permis : ces marins ne l’entendaient pas.

Leur absence de communication tout au long de sa descente jusqu’à cette cuve le confirmait. Ils s’étaient minutieusement organisés, et aucun mot ne fut nécessaire à l’accomplissement de leur rôle ; dès lors, il ne pouvait qu’en déduire que leurs oreilles étaient bouchées par quelque artifice. Ils étaient comme sourds.

Oikawa s’accorda quelques minutes de réflexion alors qu’il observait la cale dans laquelle il était retenu, la tête hors de l’eau, accoudé contre le rebord de cette cuve. Céder à la panique ne l’aiderait pas à s’enfuir. Ses nerfs d’acier préféraient se concentrer sur la présente situation et fomenter un plan à partir de ce qu’il en déduirait.

Tout d’abord, s’ils ne l’avaient pas déjà tué, c’était qu’ils avaient besoin de lui vivant. Pour l’instant. Mais, en considérant l’énorme agencement que ce bassin de bois représentait, ces marins comptaient le garder en vie pour au moins quelques jours. Ce n’était pas une chasse ordinaire ; peut-être pourrait-il négocier des conditions avec ces humains.

Il était toutefois soulagé qu’Akaashi n’ait pas été capturé à sa place. Il n’aurait pu supporter un nouvel isolement, et être à la merci des hommes l’aurait traumatisé plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Oikawa ne doutait pas que son ami irait jusqu’à remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver ; s’il ne parvenait pas à s’échapper, il pourrait toujours compter sur lui, il en était convaincu.

Mais comment s’enfuir sans pouvoir influencer l’esprit de ces humains ?

Il examina la cale sombre, son absence de canons, les cordages méticuleusement enroulés, les rames posées le long des sabords.

Peut-être y avait-il là un moyen de quitter le navire sans alerter personne.

Ces ébauches de plan prirent fin lorsque deux humains surgirent dans l’obscurité de la cale, aussi silencieux que des fantômes. Ils allaient certainement le surveiller.

Celui-ci s’engouffra dans la cuve avant qu’il ne soit remarqué, tapi au fond de l’eau, et il attendit que ces marins partent. S’ils ne l’entendaient toujours pas, ils ne lui étaient d’aucune utilité. Il avait besoin de plus amples informations.

Alors il resta immobile et se concentra sur la résonance des bruits de pas sur les planches. Les humains ne déambulèrent que quelques minutes dans la pièce avant de partir.

Maintenant, il lui fallait connaître la régularité de ces tours de garde.

Un autre groupe vint, environ une heure plus tard. Deux personnes d’après ce qu’il percevait. Oikawa ne bougea pas d’où il était ; il gardait les yeux fermés tandis que les marins inspectaient la cale avec prudence. Une lanterne laissa l’eau se repaître de maigres rayons lumineux, avant que les ténèbres ne s’imposent à nouveau.

À la troisième ronde, Oikawa avait assimilé le parcours qu’ils effectuaient et la durée qui séparait ces inspections. Il n’esquissa pas le moindre mouvement alors que le groupe repartait en silence, et il attendit patiemment que les gardes suivants s’aventurent jusqu’ici. Il sortit la tête de l’eau quelques minutes avant que les marins fassent leur entrée, et il fut surpris d’entendre déjà quelques bribes de conversation par delà les escaliers.

— Fais pas le con, Hanamaki, lança un des hommes d’une voix beaucoup trop forte, remets tout de suite ta cire.

— Mais oui, c’est bon, ça va, de toute façon elle reste planquée au fond de la cuve, alors y’a pas de risque. Et puis, si le Capitaine est assez suicidaire pour ne pas le faire, je vois pas pourquoi moi je devrais.

— Quoi ?

— Non mais si tu peux pas m’entendre ça sert à rien de me parler, j’espère que t’es au courant… Rien, laisse tomber, déclara ensuite l’homme en parlant plus fort à son tour. Regarde, je les remets.

Oikawa les observa descendre les marches de l’écoutille, accoudé sur le rebord. Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas entendre sa voix, mais ce n’était pas si grave ; après tout, il possédait bien d’autres atouts. Et jouer les victimes apeurées était d’une facilité déconcertante.

Il se figea dès que les humains posèrent les yeux sur lui, et fit mine de reculer contre l’extrémité de la cuve, comme si leur présence l’effrayait.

Deux visages interdits lui firent face, tandis qu’Oikawa battait des cils, le regard voilé par une crainte savamment travaillée. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et il s’apprêtait à disparaître sous les eaux lorsque l’un des deux marins s’avança brusquement, une main en avant :

— Non, n’aie pas peur !

Puisqu’il ne pouvait pas s’entendre, il ne maîtrisait pas entièrement le volume de sa voix ; Oikawa choisit alors de tressaillir avant d’observer l’humain en silence. Il resta immobile, dans l’attente d’une réaction.

Le marin esquissa un sourire à la vue de la docilité dont témoignait la sirène. Avec confiance, il délaissa son ami pour s’approcher du bord, sans que son air rassurant quitte son visage.

— On ne va pas te faire de mal.

Oikawa répondit d’un sourire qui se voulait timide, et il avança à son tour en direction de l’humain, lentement, prudemment.

C’était bien trop facile.

Dès que les hommes pensaient dominer, ils baissaient leur garde, acceptant avec orgueil l’image fragile et dépendante que renvoyaient leurs victimes. Oikawa ne le savait que trop bien : et plus leur assurance était exubérante, plus leur déchéance en devenait délectable.

Et cet humain, avec ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et son visage brillant d’une curiosité condescendante, n’était pas différent des autres. Il pensait qu’Oikawa était faible, qu’il avait peur, qu’il avait besoin d’être apaisé.

Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

Il resta ainsi face au marin sans afficher le moindre signe d’hostilité alors qu’il était examiné avec intérêt. Peu de personnes avaient le luxe d’observer une sirène et d’être toujours en vie. Et à raison.

La main de l’homme se posa nonchalamment sur le rebord ; et lorsqu’Oikawa la recouvrit de la sienne, glacée et trempée, il sut qu’il avait gagné.

Son sourire s’étira en saisissant brusquement le poignet de l’humain pour l’entraîner dans l’eau de la cuve. Voir l’arrogance s’effacer au profit d’une grimace de terreur n’avait pas de prix. Il chercha à se dégager vivement, mais le haut de son corps était déjà immergé. L’emprise d’Oikawa était bien trop forte : une seule main lui suffisait à maîtriser les mouvements du marin paniqué et le maintenir dans l’eau.

Voilà ce qu’il en coûtait de le sous-estimer.

Il attendit dix secondes sans que sa poigne faiblisse avant de laisser l’autre humain secourir son collègue. Il le lâcha complètement puis retourna au fond de son bassin alors que des bruits de pas précipités se pressaient hors de la cale.

Sa surveillance avait été compromise, et nul doute que la prochaine ronde allait être reportée. Le temps que l’équipage trouve une solution et change de mode de fonctionnement, Oikawa pouvait mettre son plan à exécution. Il devait faire vite.

L’idée restait simple : s’échapper par l’un des sabords de la cale. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait d’abord sortir de la cuve, et y parvenir n’aurait rien de facile.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus ; avec le maigre élan qu’il possédait, il se heurta avec violence contre un côté du bassin. Son épaule protesta lors de la collision avec la paroi, mais il recommença aussitôt malgré l’exiguïté qui entravait une grande partie de sa force. Il n’avait pas assez de place pour se propulser convenablement, et le poids du bassin restait conséquent.

De nombreuses minutes furent nécessaires pour attester du moindre soubresaut de la structure de bois, mais Oikawa ne relâcha pas ses efforts. Sa volonté briserait ses entraves.

Il s’échapperait d’ici ; atteindre les sabords serait facile, s’il parvenait à faire tomber ce bassin...

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il sentit la cuve céder et se renverser entièrement, après de longues minutes à malmener son épaule et ses écailles, qu’il douta de sa solution miracle. L’eau se répandit dans la cale, et bientôt Oikawa se retrouva au sol, cloué sur les planches par la pesanteur de l’air, incapable de bouger. Et même après cette brusque chute, alors qu’il s’habituait à évoluer dans ce nouvel environnement, il avait omis un détail d’importance : il était incroyablement lourd.

Il n’avait pas l’occasion de s’en rendre compte lorsqu’il fendait les flots à une vitesse fulgurante. Dans l’eau, il était léger, agile, gracieux.

Sur le sol de ce navire, se mouvoir relevait de l’impossible.

Il commença alors à ramper à la force de ses bras, mais il était trop lent, bien trop lent. Un nouvel élément lui revint à l’esprit lors de cette avancée laborieuse, ses branchies asséchées le lui rappelaient douloureusement : il avait besoin d’eau.

Certes, il y avait songé : en temps normal, il pouvait rester quelques minutes hors de l’eau avant d’être incapacité et de suffoquer. Sa peau humide lui accordait un sursis dans de pareilles conditions, mais il ne devait jamais trop tarder à retourner au sein de l’océan.

Il avait pensé, naïvement, que se déplacer jusqu’à un sabord et ainsi regagner sa liberté serait l’affaire de quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus.

Il s’était magnifiquement trompé.

Et continuer de traîner un corps écaillé lourd d’une centaine de kilos alors que ses forces s’amenuisaient peu à peu n’avait rien de facile. Il n’avait aucun moyen de retrouver rapidement une source d’eau pour se restaurer : la mer était hors d’atteinte, et il venait tout juste de répandre la cuve sur les planches de la cale. Il était seul avec l’air qui lui brûlait les branchies et asséchait sa peau.

Il réussit à s’avancer quelques mètres plus loin, les bras meurtris par l’effort et les chocs précédents, avant qu’il ne commence à suffoquer. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’un réflexe, un désir de survie qui se manifestait, et il haletait, impuissant, cherchant à alimenter un organedéfectueux.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer l’air de la surface. Il ne pouvait plus.

Bientôt, il cessa ses mouvements, trop tremblant pour poursuivre sa piteuse avancée. Il jeta un regard alarmé aux sabords, désespérément fermés. Il ne pouvait les atteindre, et il doutait de pouvoir rassembler la force requise pour les ouvrir à présent.

Il se tourna sur le dos, comme si l’air lui serait plus respirable ainsi. Mais il restait le même, sec, assassin, privant Oikawa de tout. Cette posture ne l’aiderait pas à se sauver, mais il avait l’impression d’être moins impuissant.

Des bruits de pas se précipitèrent dans la cale, et les planches tremblèrent sous son corps immobile. Les marins avaient dû percevoir le fracas de sa chute ; il n’avait pas été assez rapide. Des exclamations retentirent dans un désordre confus, et des visages troubles apparurent au-dessus de lui.

Il ressentait leur peur.

Quels idiots, ces humains, à se placer si proche de lui… S’il avait eu suffisamment de force, il aurait peut-être pu…

— Capitaine !

Ce cri eut la violence d’une détonation et, l’instant d’après, il sentit son corps être redressé par une emprise ferme et brûlante. Il suffoquait toujours, la gorge inutilement avide de l’irrespirable.

— Sortez l’ancre !

Oikawa porta son attention sur la personne d’où provenait cet éclat de voix, celle qui le maintenait ainsi dans ses bras alors que des spasmes le parcouraient. Le Capitaine.

Celui-ci commença à le porter, non sans difficulté, en lui accordant enfin un regard épris de crainte. Oikawa décida de plonger dans ses yeux, en rassemblant toute la concentration que son corps secoué pouvait témoigner, comme s’il trouverait une solution quelque part dans ce vert sombre.

Il en resta tétanisé.

Pourtant Oikawa vivait depuis des siècles. Il en avait vu, des marins rongés par des désirs pernicieux ; mais ceci n’avait rien de comparable.

Il ne voyait rien. Rien de plus que la mort.

C’était tout ce qu’il distinguait dans ces ténèbres oppressantes.

Cette vision dissipa ses maigres forces restantes et Oikawa sombra dans l’inconscience, haletant et terrifié par ce regard pourtant inquiet.


	3. Immersion

Des chaînes enserraient impitoyablement les poignets d’Oikawa lorsqu’il revint à lui. Ses branchies filtraient l’eau avec un plaisir exalté par leur assèchement d’il y a quelques minutes. Il revivait, ainsi plongé dans cette onde salvatrice qui revigorait ses écailles et le rappelait à ses sens. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour constater ce dont il se doutait d’ores et déjà : les marins l’avaient jeté à la mer. Rien ne pouvait contrefaire le sentiment de sécurité qu’elle lui offrait à présent ; c’était comme retrouver un foyer, un havre réconfortant après avoir été malmené et enfermé dans une cuve exiguë. Toutefois, la douleur qui parcourait ses épaules presque désarticulées l’empêchait d’apprécier pleinement ce répit temporaire.

Il était loin d’être libre.

Oikawa s’assura sans plus attendre qu’il n’était pas blessé gravement, et que les seules lésions qui le meurtrissaient provenaient de ses bras mutilés par la chute. À son plus grand soulagement, aucune de ses écailles n’avait été arrachée, et il se trouvait encore parfaitement entier. Il tenta alors de se dégager de ses entraves, en vain, quand bien même retrouvait-il à présent le plaisir de se mouvoir facilement, de se sentir léger dans cet élément si familier et naturel. Ses forces lui revenaient certes peu à peu, mais il lui était toujours impossible de se défaire des chaînes qui meurtrissaient la peau de ses poignets tant elles s’ancraient dans sa chair. Même la fluidité de l’eau ne lui permettait pas de s’en extraire, et il restait là, ballotté par le maigre courant, accroché à des maillons plus larges que sa main. Un énorme instrument de métal se trouvait à quelques centimètres d’Oikawa, lui aussi suspendu au-dessus des profondeurs, et l’un de ses deux crochets tranchants éraflait par moment sa nageoire turquoise.

Il ne put s’empêcher d’être impressionné par cette habile manœuvre, malgré l’agacement certain que cette situation lui inspirait.

Ces humains-ci ne manquaient pas de ressources.

Ils l’avaient attaché à l’ancre.

Pourtant, lorsque son esprit drainé par l’air s’était résigné à son impuissance, il avait bien cru mourir. Et rien ne l’avait autant terrifié que cette perspective, après des centaines d’années à régner en maître sur les océans. Étouffer dans un environnement hostile aux mains de créatures ennemies se révélait être un véritable cauchemar. Cette ironie du sort le laissait encore tremblant de détresse ; il s’était retrouvé piégé comme l’une de ses victimes, à observer la mort se rapprocher, gisante dans des yeux verts.

Alors qu’il tirait toujours sur ses chaînes malgré les lancinements de ses poignets, Oikawa repensait au spectacle funeste qu’il avait lu dans l’esprit de cet humain.

À aucun moment il ne s’était attendu à plonger dans un tel gouffre : les hommes vivaient de leurs passions, et leurs désirs pouvaient être aussi touchants que superficiels. Mais pour ce Capitaine, aucune de ces règles ne s’appliquait ; là où des myriades de couleurs et de sensations l’enivraient le temps d’un regard, il s’était heurté à des ténèbres mouvantes, grandissantes. Les seuls sentiments qu’il avait recueillis étaient des remords et de la haine. Le seul souhait qu’il avait saisi était enveloppé par la mort.

Et Oikawa ne savait qu’en penser. Il avait d’abord cru que cette hostilité funeste était dirigée contre lui, mais force était de constater qu’il était toujours vivant. Les marins tenaient véritablement à le garder en vie, à en juger par tous les efforts mis en œuvre pour le sauver du sort terrible qui l’avait guetté. Si le Capitaine ne souhaitait le tuer, il ne se serait pas donné tant de peine pour le secourir : Oikawa aurait été éliminé lors de sa capture.

Que signifiait donc cette vision effroyable ?

Ce désir lui était incompréhensible.

Raison de plus pour s’échapper tant qu’il se trouvait encore dans son élément : s’il était de nouveau hissé à bord du navire, ses chances d’évasion seraient réduites à néant. Et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c’était de se retrouver prisonnier d’un vaisseau rempli d’humains immunisés à son chant, grâce à de la cire ou à cause d’un esprit torturé.

Il produisit une onde de détresse qui se perdit dans les courants. Il y avait mis toutes ses forces, mais malgré sa puissance, il doutait que quiconque lui vienne en aide. Aucun mammifère ne se trouvait dans les parages, et cela relèverait de l’impossible. Ces entraves ne céderaient pas, qu’importe sa volonté et ses mouvements brusques : il ne pouvait user de ses mains, et il était bien trop proche de l’ancre pour pouvoir se dégager. Ses efforts semblaient bien vains. Mais peut-être qu’Akaashi était non loin, peut-être l’avait-il suivi ; peut-être que le message parviendrait jusqu’à lui. Il le libérerait, il n’en doutait pas.

Et lorsque soudain, après peut-être une heure de lutte acharnée, la chaîne à laquelle il était fixé se fit lentement ravaler par le navire, et que les maillons remontèrent un à un auprès de cette surface inhospitalière, Oikawa, à bout de force, espéra de tout son cœur que son ami saurait le secourir.

Ses épaules meurtries protestèrent lors de cette ascension forcée, et dès que l’air l’enveloppa de nouveau et que tout son poids reposa dans ses poignets entravés, elles se disloquèrent brusquement. Il réprima un cri de douleur, serra la mâchoire et supporta l’atmosphère aride grâce aux gouttelettes qui ruisselaient le long de son corps, des cheveux jusqu’à ses écailles, et qui s’écoulaient dans ses branchies guettées par un nouvel assèchement. Il fut remonté sur le navire sans le moindre ménagement, et il dut attendre d’être décroché de l’ancre et déposé sur les planches du pont avant que les humains se rendent compte que ses grimaces et la position de ses bras n’avaient rien de naturel.

— Ses épaules ! hurla l’un des marins, toujours aussi assourdi par la cire.

Il était incapable d’esquisser un seul mouvement, encore entravé au niveau des poignets et immobilisé par ses épaules. S’il avait pu, il les aurait attaqués ; il se contenta d’en faire tomber un avec le revers de sa nageoire, et de l’observer s’écraser au sol avec satisfaction. Son état ne lui permit pas d’en faire davantage ; l’équipage le remarqua bien assez tôt, et la crainte s’évanouit rapidement de leur visage. En représailles, ils le transportèrent sans le moindre ménagement dans la cale, leurs mains brûlantes et brusques contre sa peau, et ils le jetèrent à nouveau dans la cuve redressée et emplie d’eau. Cette obscurité oppressante ne lui avait certainement pas manqué, pas plus que l’exiguïté de ce bassin. Il préférait certes cela à une mort lente et douloureuse, mais ses membres étaient toujours disloqués, et son espoir de liberté n’était apparu que quelques secondes avant de disparaître aussitôt. À présent, s’échapper d’ici relevait de l’impossible, et ce retour cruel à l’état de captif n’en était que plus insoutenable.

Il n’aimait pas l’impuissance cuisante qu’il était en train de vivre.

Il détestait être à la merci de ces humains.

Et ne pas savoir ce qui allait advenir de lui, ainsi prisonnier sans possibilités de fuite, lui donnait juste l’envie de renverser une nouvelle fois cette maudite cuve.

Mais avec les bras dans cet état, il ne pouvait rien faire. S’il était parvenu à les baisser malgré la douleur, il restait entravé, et n’avait toujours aucun moyen de s’en défaire.

Le silence régnait maintenant que les marins avaient quitté la pièce, et réfléchir à une solution en devenait plus simple. La sensation de l’eau contre son corps écaillé l’apaisa quelque peu, et il respira calmement.

Puis il émit une nouvelle onde, de pure frustration, parce que le lancinement de ses épaules lui était insupportable. Un léger remous agita la cuve avant que l’eau ne soit de nouveau inerte, figée dans ce milieu stérile. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec la mer vivante qui était son domaine ; ici, il respirait par simple réflexe, et baignait dans un liquide dépossédé de toute âme. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Il lui fallait se calmer, relativiser.

Ces marins étaient certes retors, mais il ne s’agissait que de vulgaires humains, rien d’extraordinaire. Rien qu’il n’avait déjà rencontré, rien dont il ne pouvait triompher.

Rien qu’il n’avait à craindre.

Oikawa remonta à la surface lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans la quiétude de la cale. Un des hommes se trouvait proche du bassin, et l’observait avec de grands yeux gris. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, celui du jeune marin se voila d’appréhension, et il leva les bras en signe de paix. Dans sa main, une petite clé en fer, qu’il mit en évidence pour laisser Oikawa comprendre ses intentions.

— Je vais m’approcher, déclara-t-il alors. Je vais défaire tes liens, et je vais soigner tes épaules. Hoche la tête si tu acceptes, secoue-la si tu veux que je parte.

L’intéressé détailla l’humain d’un air inquisiteur. Sa stature chétive le rendait peu menaçant, et son crâne rasé accentuait la rondeur presque enfantine de son visage. Il semblait nerveux, néanmoins sincère alors qu’il guettait la moindre de ses réactions. Il était sans doute très serviable.

Les autres marins avaient dû le contraindre à descendre jusqu’ici, sans que ce pauvre garçon soit capable de refuser.

Oikawa acquiesça prudemment, sans quitter l’humain des yeux alors qu’il s’approchait avec sa clé, la main tremblante. Une vague d’apaisement le parcourut lorsque ses liens se détachèrent et que la peau meurtrie de ses poignets fut allégée de toute entrave et immédiatement replongée dans l’eau qui saurait panser ces blessures. Avec une plus grande hésitation, il s’occupa de ses épaules ; Oikawa le laissa faire sans que son regard intense faiblisse. La peur n’empêcha pas le marin de manipuler ses bras avec précaution, jusqu’à ce que ses articulations se remettent en place. La douleur lancinante cessa enfin, et il fut de nouveau capable de se mouvoir parfaitement.

Lorsqu’il eut fini, l’humain resta quelques instants immobile près du bassin, à l’observer pour s’assurer que son travail était accompli. Oikawa acquiesça une nouvelle fois, sans témoigner la moindre gratitude.

Il ne le tuerait pas aujourd’hui ni se servirait de lui comme otage pour sa liberté ; sa dette était payée. C’était amplement suffisant.

Le marin ne traîna guère dans l’obscurité de la cale : il laissa ses yeux s’attarder quelques secondes de plus sur la sirène, et lorsque sa fascination s’estompa il se hâta de regagner le pont, soulagé d’être encore en vie. Oikawa se contenta de replonger dans l’eau en silence. Il avait volontairement manqué l’opportunité d’abattre un de ses geôliers, et cette magnanimité le rendit curieusement calme. De toute sa longue existence, il n’avait jamais épargné un humain. Et même si cette exception se justifiait, elle l’incita à réfléchir.

Ses marins n’avaient aucune raison de le soigner comme ils venaient tout juste de le faire. Ils souhaitaient bien sûr le garder en vie, mais pas seulement : il lui fallait aussi être en bon état. Oikawa n’était pas assez naïf pour croire en la bonté de l’équipage. Peu importe le sort qu’ils lui avaient réservé, c’était la qualité du produit qui les intéressait. Il ne savait s’il serait encore vivant ou non à la fin de ce voyage ; pour l’instant, il ne risquait rien.

Peut-être pouvait-il en jouer pour retrouver sa liberté.

S’il parvenait à gagner la confiance de ces marins, à faire en sorte qu’ils baissent suffisamment leur garde en sa présence, peut-être pourrait-il les manipuler plus aisément. Et puis, le mystère autour de ce Capitaine était toujours entier. Il l’intriguait. Ses pensées l’avaient effrayé, menacé, étonné. Aucun humain ne lui avait donné à voir un spectacle si empli de noirceur, et il ne saurait dire s’il en était plus terrifié qu’exalté. Une curiosité démesurée l’envahissait ; il brûlait d’en connaître les raisons, de faire face à cet humain si étrange.

Si ces marins disaient vrai et qu’il était le seul à ne pas utiliser de cire pour se prémunir contre son chant, Oikawa pouvait commencer par entrer en contact avec lui. Par souci de facilité.

Il n’userait toutefois pas de sa voix enchanteresse ; il doutait qu’elle l’atteigne, lui dont l’esprit était voilé par une affliction profonde. Et puis, emprisonné dans l’eau stagnante de cette cuve, le frisson de la chasse n’existait plus. Il n’était pas d’humeur à séduire, et un échec supplémentaire ne ferait que l’agacer plus encore.

En toute honnêteté, Oikawa ne savait pas comment s’y prendre : c’était à lui d’apporter la mort à ses victimes en jouant avec leurs désirs. Comment manipuler une personne qui dégageait d’ores et déjà une aura si funeste ? Les pouvoirs de la mer ne l’y aideraient guère.

Pour l’instant, il commencerait par faire profil bas, et attendrait une occasion pour entrer en contact avec le Capitaine. Se faire remarquer inutilement attiserait la méfiance à son égard ; et puis, à moins de renverser sa cuve une nouvelle fois, il pouvait difficilement attirer l’attention d’humains sourds.

Il se déplaça du mieux qu’il put dans cet espace restreint, ce qui se résumait à tourner en rond, à moitié plié en deux ; il créait ainsi un courant, bien qu’infime, pour respirer avec plus d’aisance et échauffer ses muscles engourdis par l’inaction. Il mobilisa ses poignets en de petits mouvements circulaires, et fut particulièrement prudent lorsqu’il sollicitait ses épaules à peine remises. L’eau de la cuve l’aidait à régénérer sa peau meurtrie, mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui accorder toutes les forces que la mer impétueuse lui conférait habituellement.

Et il attendit.

Au plus grand plaisir de son esprit déjà ennuyé par cette inactivité passive, il n’eut à patienter que quelques heures avant qu’une autre personne ne se décide à descendre dans la cale. Il en était lui-même surpris : il s’était préparé à rester plusieurs jours sans que les humains ne cherchent à reprendre contact. Après tout, ils devaient lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, et Oikawa leur avait donné toutes les raisons de se méfier de lui. Il leur avait prouvé que des tours de garde étaient dangereux, et s’ils venaient s’assurer qu’il ne commettait pas un nouvel accident, c’était bien futile : Oikawa n’allait certainement pas s’essayer à une deuxième tentative ; même si c’était le cas, les marins seraient incapables de l’en empêcher. Non, s’ils étaient dotés de la moindre logique, ils auraient dû le laisser se briser tout seul sous la réalité de sa captivité.

Pourtant, c’était bien un humain, encore un, qui avançait avec prudence dans l’obscurité. Son visage anxieux ne parut pas familier à Oikawa ; il n’avait guère eu l’occasion de détailler tous les membres de l’équipage, et celui-ci ne lui avait jamais fait l’honneur d’un face à face. Et il ne s’agissait pas non plus du Capitaine.

Cela aurait été bien trop simple.

Cet inconnu commença par allumer les lanternes suspendues aux poutres de la pièce, pour ainsi dissiper les ténèbres que le déclin du jour avait apportées. Puis, il pivota en direction de la cuve, un seau de bois tendu vers Oikawa. Une forte odeur de sang et de poisson s’en dégageait, et il comprit les intentions du marin après de longues minutes à l’observer d’un regard curieux.

Il lui offrait de la nourriture.

Ces humains étaient décidément bien étranges. Aucun doute n’était permis : ils souhaitaient le garder en vie et dans le meilleur état possible. Ou peut-être était-ce là une forme d’excuse pour le rude traitement qu’il avait subi ; dans tous les cas, c’était bien naïf. Au-delà du fait qu’il n’avait nullement besoin de se sustenter pour survivre, cette tentative attentionnée restait maladroite. Elle dissipait la crainte qu’un captif dans sa situation se devrait de ressentir. Et face à un être aussi dangereux qu’une sirène, la peur était le seul avantage dont ils disposaient.

Être bienveillant les desservait. Si les rôles avaient été échangés, il ne se serait même pas donné la peine de remettre les épaules d’un prisonnier en place, c’était bien trop dangereux.

Toutefois, cette attitude contribuait à son objectif : gagner leur confiance. Alors Oikawa allait cacher son hostilité, pour le moment, et laisser libre cours à son humeur joueuse.

Le visage rongé par l’appréhension de ce jeune marin, immobilisé par l’incertitude, ne fit que l’y inciter.

— Non merci.

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils en voyant les lèvres d’Oikawa bouger, sans comprendre. Il tendit un peu plus le seau vers lui, mais obtint la même réponse accompagnée d’un sourire désolé. L’humain commença à porter une main à son oreille avant de se figer, comme foudroyé par l’imprudence de ce geste.

Oikawa laissa échapper un rire devant la maladresse de ce matelot clairement inexpérimenté avant de consentir à communiquer convenablement avec lui. Il secoua la tête en observant le récipient où les poissons se trouvaient.

— Mais…

L’homme alarmé suivit son regard, et, incapable de gérer la situation de lui-même, il se hâta de quitter la cale après un conflit interne qui dura quelques minutes. Encore un mousse à qui les marins plus âgés déléguaient les tâches ingrates. Cela ne devrait pas l’étonner, quel genre de monstres estimaient la vie de leurs jeunes générations moins précieuses que la leur ? Qui d’autre que les humains pour livrer leurs semblables à une mort probable dans le seul but de se protéger ?

Oikawa se demandait parfois pourquoi ces créatures ne voulaient pas comprendre que leur plus grand ennemi, bien plus grand que la mer ou les sirènes, était leur orgueil.

Le retour du marin, sans surprise, ne tarda pas. Haletant, le seau toujours fidèlement à la main, il s’employa à répéter les directives qu’il avait sûrement reçues de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques :

— Mangez !

Il lui tendit le récipient de bois avec une insistance tremblante. Oikawa secoua à nouveau la tête avant de la poser sur ses bras croisés contre le rebord de la cuve, l’air innocent.

— Si… Ce sont les ordres…

Un second refus amorça un nouvel aller-retour, et Oikawa avait maintenant la certitude que ce mousse partait demander conseil au Capitaine. Il ne se donnerait pas la peine d’y retourner si ce n’était pas le cas.

Cela l’arrangeait bien.

Alors, quand cette fois-ci le marin revenu lui demanda ce dont il se nourrissait habituellement et qu’Oikawa, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, se contenta de le pointer du doigt, il sut qu’il réussirait à parler au Capitaine. Ce marin aux cheveux étrangement dressés sur la tête était incompétent, et convaincre une sirène récalcitrante sans pouvoir l’entendre n’était pas des plus facile. Par contre, un seul homme sur le navire était capable de converser avec lui, et il s’agissait certainement de la personne vers qui le mousse blême et figé se rendait une fois de plus.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu’Oikawa ne fut nullement surpris lorsque l’humain avec qui il désirait prendre contact surgit dans la cale à sa place.

Il reconnut immédiatement ces yeux vert sombres et intenses, cette carrure qui lui avait permis de le soulever malgré son poids conséquent, et même si le jeune marin de tout à l’heure était bien plus grand, l’aura qui émanait du Capitaine ne laissait aucun doute quant à son importance. Le seau du mousse à la main et un air excédé au visage, il ne semblait pas si mystérieux ; mais Oikawa n’osa toutefois pas croiser de nouveau son regard.

Il restait sur ses gardes, attentif au moindre mouvement esquissé. À vrai dire, il prenait tout son temps pour détailler le physique de son sauveur-geôlier à la lueur des lanternes. Il ne paraissait pas hostile, simplement morose.

Oikawa attendit qu’il se mette à parler.

— Il faut que tu manges.

— J’en ai pas envie.

Le Capitaine soupira, confirmant qu’il pouvait bel et bien l’entendre. C’était donc vrai, cet humain n’avait pas de cire pour se protéger contre le chant des sirènes. Était-il inconséquent, ou réellement immunisé ?

Quoi qu’il en soit, le refus d’Oikawa ne sembla pas le déstabiliser puisqu’il renchérit aussitôt :

— Le poisson, c’est pour toi. Ne sois pas stupide, ne te laisse pas mourir de faim.

— Ah, vous seriez bien embêtés si je mourais, avec tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour me capturer ! Et pour me sauver tout à l’heure ! Ce serait vraiment dommage…

Oikawa se hissa grâce au rebord de la cuve jusqu’à ce que ses branchies embrassent à peine l’eau. Il fit mine de basculer vers l’avant comme s’il cherchait à renverser de nouveau sa prison de bois, par pure provocation. Le Capitaine avança d’un pas vers lui pour empêcher cette chute, mais lorsqu’il vit le regard défiant de la sirène il s’immobilisa et passa une main sur son visage. Ses yeux possédaient une étrange aura. Ils semblaient… résignés. Et avec ce qu’il avait lu auparavant dans son esprit, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l’immunisait contre son charme.

À vrai dire, Oikawa n’était pas aussi confiant qu’il y paraissait. Quelque chose chez cet humain l’intriguait, un détail familier et pourtant invisible qui le mettait sur ses gardes. Malgré ses décennies d’expérience, il ne parvenait pas à le cerner entièrement. Les pensées de cet homme étaient constamment voilées d’une brume noire et épaisse qu’il ne pouvait dissiper : s’il possédait le moindre désir, il était inaccessible à Oikawa. Il pouvait simplement comprendre que l’aura morbide enchevêtrée dans le vert de ces iris n’était pas dirigée contre lui, ce qui était encore plus étrange.

Le Capitaine choisit d’ignorer sa bravade.

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne manges que des humains, tu dois bien être obligé de manger des poissons de temps en temps.

— Tu m’insultes, je suis un excellent chasseur. Qui te dit que je n’en tue pas tous les jours ?

— Si tu étais si bon que ça, tu ne serais pas là actuellement.

Oikawa ravala la fierté blessée qui brûlait en lui devant cette remarque froide. Son visage s’était certainement crispé mais, malgré la colère qu’il ressentait, il chercha à obtenir des informations :

— Et pourquoi je suis là ?

L’humain resta silencieux. Il lui tendit le seau avec un regard insistant.

— Pourquoi je suis là ? répéta-t-il.

— Allez la sirène, tu manges et on n’en parle plus.

— Moi c’est Oikawa déjà, et tu évites ma question. Pourquoi je suis là ?

Cet entêtement lui valut un regard étonné qui s’assombrit bien rapidement.

— Je peux aussi vider le seau dans la cuve si tu préfères.

Cette menace coupa Oikawa dans son interrogation répétitive : à ignorer la question comme il le faisait, le marin ne comptait clairement pas lui révéler les raisons de son enlèvement aujourd’hui.

— Ah non, ce serait infect.

— Pas si tu les manges avant.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils et fit claquer sa nageoire contre la paroi de la cuve avec agacement.

— Je ne les mangerai pas.

Le Capitaine leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Son irritation commença à transparaître dans les intonations que prenait sa voix :

— Non mais t’as quel âge ?

— Alors là, répliqua-t-il avec un rire mauvais, je suis bien plus âgé que toi et tout ton équipage réunis.

C’était amusant, en fin de compte, de parler avec un humain. C’était bien la première fois qu’il en avait l’opportunité, car ses parties de chasse laissaient rarement place à la discussion. De plus, les marins précédents étaient apeurés et ne pouvaient pas l’entendre. Là, le Capitaine l’écoutait, et il ne le traitait pas, curieusement, comme un prisonnier dangereux : cette discussion était divertissante. C’était rafraîchissant.

Et voir ses sourcils se froncer un peu plus à chaque remarque cinglante était particulièrement satisfaisant.

— Alors tu devrais être assez mature pour accepter la nourriture qu’on te donne.

— Vous m’avez attaqué, capturé et séquestré. Tu ne veux même pas me dire pourquoi, alors non, je toucherai pas à votre nourriture immonde. Par contre, tu peux toujours approcher, je ne dis jamais non à un peu de chair humaine…

Le Capitaine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, assimilant la menace dans les propos d’Oikawa ; puis, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un léger sourire, à peine visible et dénué de toute joie. Oikawa ne décela aucun sentiment positif dans l’esprit de cet humain indéchiffrable, ce qui ajouta à sa confusion.

— Tu veux me tuer, hein ? Eh ben, t’es loin d’être le seul.

Il soupira bien plus bruyamment et posa le seau au sol, à quelques pas de la cuve. Il n’adressa pas même un regard à Oikawa alors qu’il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie avec une exaspération perceptible jusque dans sa démarche :

— Tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux, je m’en fiche. J’ai autre chose à faire

— Attends, humain !

Son interpellation réussit à immobiliser le Capitaine, sans pour autant qu’il se retourne pour lui faire face.

— Quoi ?

— Comment tu t’appelles ?

— … Iwaizumi Hajime.

— Eh bien, Hajime…

Il étira volontairement le silence, accentuant l’anticipation avec l’hésitation qu’il avait placée dans sa voix, et il continua sa phrase lorsque l’humain le regarda enfin du coin de l’œil.

— ... Moi je n’obéis aux ordres d’aucun humain, dommage pour toi. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour

te rendre la vie facile.

L’agacement qui s’inscrivit sur les traits du visage d’Iwaizumi n’avait pas de prix. Oikawa venait de découvrir une nouvelle occupation en attendant de pouvoir se sortir d’ici ; et en observant la silhouette du Capitaine quitter la cale, il trouvait sa victime absolument parfaite.

* * *

Le soleil couchant avait accompagné les funérailles sommaires accordées à la dépouille de Konoha. Le cœur lourd, l’équipage avait accepté l’inévitable : la mort de leur ami n’avait pu être empêchée, les maigres soins prodigués à bord s’étaient contentés de repousser son dernier soupir de quelques minutes tout au plus. Mais quand son cadavre fut remonté sur le pont pour lui rendre hommage, tous comprirent rapidement que même la plus avancée des médecines n’aurait pu sauver le pirate. La nécrose s’était étendue du bassin à l’abdomen, elle avait rongé les chairs sans rien épargner sur son passage ; Kuroo avait bien cru tourner de l’œil lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte qu’à travers cet amas de pestilence et d’organes desséchés, une partie de la colonne vertébrale était visible, aussi noire que le reste des entrailles dévorées par le venin.

L’équipage avait tôt fait d’envelopper le défunt dans une vieille voile rapiécée pour couvrir cette vision d’horreur et lui offrir un linceul digne de la vie qu’il avait menée. Puis, après quelques chants funèbres pour recommander son âme dans l’au-delà, ils avaient jeté le corps à la mer. Les flots l’avaient ballotté quelques minutes avant de le laisser sombrer dans l’immensité de son tombeau. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le reflet orangé des vagues et un soleil déclinant à l’horizon, comme endeuillé.

Kuroo aurait aimé se convaincre que ces adieux étaient ce que Konoha aurait voulu, qu’il ne souhaitait rien d’autre que de reposer auprès des trésors qu’il convoitait, englouti par l’océan.

Mais il savait que c’était faux. Konoha aurait souhaité acheter des terres, se marier, fonder une famille. Il ne possédait pas cette passion qui brillait dans les yeux de son Capitaine ; lui ne rêvait pas d’aventure et de découverte, il chérissait plus l’argent que la beauté de la mer, et la piraterie était la voie qu’il avait choisie parmi d’autres pour s’enrichir et mener ensuite une vie de luxe.

Il n’aurait pas voulu reposer dans les eaux qui avaient causé sa perte, qui l’avaient éloigné des bras de sa bien-aimée.

Kuroo songea avec horreur à Yukie, et au moment fatidique où il devrait lui apprendre le sort qu’avait connu Konoha. Car même les parts du trésor qu’elle recevrait en dédommagement n’effaceraient pas la douleur qui luirait dans ses yeux lorsque Kuroo — parce que c’était toujours lui qui s’occupait de cette tâche ingrate — lui offrirait toutes ses condoléances.

Cet état d’esprit refusait de le quitter alors que tout le monde était maintenant rassemblé sur le pont, à écouter attentivement leur Capitaine assis sur le bastingage. Le moindre détail s’ajoutait à la mauvaise humeur du timonier depuis qu’il avait embarqué sur la chaloupe ; le roulis de l’embarcation sur les vagues lui avait fait poindre un mal de tête fort pénible, la sirène avait menacé Kenma, Bokuto n’avait pas tenu compte de ses conseils et avait pactisé avec le démon, Konoha avait été jeté à la mer, et, à présent, il était contraint d’écouter son meilleur ami convaincre l’équipage que son idée déraisonnable était excellente.

S’il était reconnaissant que Bokuto concerte ses hommes au lieu de les commander selon ses désirs, en revenant ainsi sur ses paroles dans la chaloupe, cela ne l’empêcha pas de garder un air agacé lors de ses explications :

— Comme vous le savez peut-être, Konoha est mort de la main d’une sirène. Oui, Yamamoto, tu avais raison, c’était bien ce qu’il y avait dans les eaux plus tôt dans la journée.

Une vague de murmures s’empara de l’équipage, et l’existence de ce monstre de légendes alimenta leur crainte superstitieuse. Bokuto demanda le silence en levant la main pour réclamer leur attention :

— N’ayez crainte, elle voulait simplement parler avec nous. Nous y sommes allés avec Kuroo, et comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes toujours bien en vie.

Kuroo ignora les regards qui l’observaient avec une admiration sans bornes et resta immobile, les bras croisés, l’air réprobateur. Le souvenir de cette rencontre lui fit serrer les dents.

— Elle s’appelle Akaashi et avec une autre, ce sont les gardiens du trésor que l’on recherche. Mais un navire de la compagnie royale a capturé cette autre sirène. Vous l’avez peut-être vu, c’était celui qui s’était rapproché de nous. Donc si on aborde ce vaisseau et qu’on la libère, Akaashi nous laisse prendre le trésor. Et croyez-moi, avec l’aperçu qu’on en a eu, sa réputation n’est pas exagérée : on sera tous bien plus riches que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer. Vous pourrez venir voir la coupe qu’Akaashi m’a donnée si vous ne me croyez pas, elle est dans ma cabine.

Kuroo ne put s’empêcher de soupirer. Écouter Bokuto parler de ce monstre en l’appelant par son prénom et en le posant comme un allié et une victime des circonstances le mettait hors de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat que Kuroo ne connaissait que trop bien ; comme si la perspective du trésor le justifiait de venir en aide à un démon.

— Mais ce changement de plan n’est pas mentionné dans le chasse-partie, évidemment, on pouvait difficilement prévoir un tel cas de figure, continua-t-il après avoir laissé le temps à l’équipage d’assimiler ces nouvelles informations. C’est donc pourquoi je vous ai tous réunis ici pour qu’on vote. Levez la main si vous êtes d’accord avec ce nouvel objectif, c’est-à-dire aborder un petit navire commerçant pour avoir accès au trésor sans problèmes.

Les pirates se concertèrent quelques instants, mais il ne fallut guère attendre pour que toutes les mains se lèvent. Toutes sauf celle de Kuroo, qui resta impassible devant cette approbation collective.

— La majorité l’emporte, fit remarquer Kai.

— Pourquoi t’es pas d’accord, Kuroo ?

La question de Bokuto était dénuée de toute agressivité. Il n’usait pas même du ton déçu ou trahi qu’il prenait lorsque Kuroo s’opposait à l’un de ses nombreux caprices. Non, il semblait simplement… étonné. Comme s’il se demandait réellement pour quelles raisons son second pouvait refuser de participer à une telle folie.

Le timonier se résolut à répondre lorsqu’une trentaine de paires d’yeux se posa simultanément sur lui :

— Parce que je pense qu’il faudrait plutôt se demander si on est prêt à faire confiance à un monstre qui a déjà tué un de nos amis.

— Mais Akaashi nous a donné la preuve qu’il connaissait l’emplacement du trésor, on peut le croire.

La candeur de Bokuto ne manquait pas de le surprendre. À croire qu’il ne s’était jamais débarrassé de cette naïveté dangereuse qui lui avait presque coûté la vie, comme s’il refusait obstinément d’apprendre de ses erreurs ; le fait qu’il accorde sa confiance avec une facilité si déconcertante, oubliant presque le sort de Konoha, laissa Kuroo partagé entre l’incrédulité et l’agacement.

Il fallait vraiment être insensé pour donner du crédit à la parole d’une créature tout droit sortie des abysses de l’océan.

Malheureusement, leur Capitaine l’était.

Et pas qu’un peu, songea le timonier excédé en observant Bokuto et ses sourcils froncés par l’incompréhension. Il se massa les tempes dans l’espoir d’apaiser son mal de tête avant de répondre à ces allégations naïves :

— C’est pas parce qu’il sait où il se trouve qu’il va nous laisser le prendre gentiment. Et si on libère l’autre en plus, ils seront au moins deux à garder le trésor. Tu crois vraiment qu’ils vont résister à l’envie de nous massacrer à la seconde où on plongera chercher le butin ?

— Akaashi nous a donné sa parole.

Kuroo secoua la tête sous le regard attentif des pirates rassemblés, incapable de se remémorer de tels propos tenus lors de leur descente en barque. Non, le monstre n’avait rien promis. Les entrailles putréfiées de Konoha portaient en elles une promesse bien trop bouleversante pour que Kuroo se laisse bercer d’illusions.

— C’est une sirène, _Capitaine._ Tu penses vraiment que sa parole a de la valeur ? Je suis certain qu’il nous tuera dès qu’il en aura l’occasion.

— Alors tu proposes quoi, Kuroo ? demanda alors Sarukui. On t’écoute malgré l’avis général, on abandonne le trésor ? Tu veux qu’on ait fait tout ça pour rien ? Que Konoha soit mort pour rien ?

— C’est pas ce que j’ai dit.

Le timonier prenait mesure de la loyauté sans faille de l’équipage envers Bokuto, quand bien même ses arguments en avaient plongé quelques-uns dans une incertitude perceptible. Ils n’avaient pas tort, dans une moindre mesure : Kuroo détesterait rentrer de cette expédition les mains vides, surtout après la perte d’un de leurs amis. Il avait besoin de ce trésor, bien plus que par avidité ou pour la simple envie d’exhumer les épaves de l’océan. Cette épave chargée de richesses était l’un de ses seuls espoirs ; il souhaitait s’en emparer le plus tôt possible, et il n’abandonnerait certainement pas si facilement.

Malgré cela, il savait reconnaître un guet-apens lorsque celui-ci lui se cachait dans des yeux si brûlants de haine ; et il n’était guère pressé de connaître la même fin que Konoha. Quoi qu’en disent ses collègues aveuglés par ce plan utopique, cette sirène n’avait aucune intention louable à leur égard.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui devrait en avoir.

— J’ai pas dit qu’on devait abandonner le trésor, se reprit-il alors. Mais tant qu’il y aura ces… choses dans les parages, ce sera juste pas possible. Alors si en plus on en sauve une…

— On pourrait demander le trésor avant de relâcher la sirène ? Comme ça, ce serait un moyen de pression.

La proposition de Kai apaisa les nerfs irrités du commandant en second. Cette solution laissait miroiter un infime espoir de réussite, mais ils devaient être bien mieux préparés s’ils désiraient se jouer d’une telle créature. Et pour l’instant, ils n’étaient absolument pas prêts à se mesurer à elle.

— Ouais, on peut toujours faire ça, même si à mon avis le mieux est encore de s’occuper de la sirène en liberté pour avoir la voie totalement libre. On s’en fiche de celle qui est prisonnière, elle ne garde plus le trésor. Mais si vous y tenez autant, il va falloir être bien préparés. On ne peut pas se laisser avoir comme tout à l’heure : si on veut le trésor, il nous faut une longueur d’avance.

En tout cas, Kuroo n’envisageait pas une seule seconde cette trêve comme la preuve d’une quelconque confiance mutuelle, qu’importe l’air mécontent du Capitaine qui suivait la discussion dans un silence déconcerté. Son timonier se soumettrait certes à l’avis général, mais il ne se montrerait pas enthousiaste pour autant. Tous ces nouveaux problèmes ne venaient que s’ajouter aux précédents, et il avait bien assez à penser pour se soucier des états d’âme de Bokuto ou des plans machiavéliques d’une sirène.

En considérant l’équipage penaud ainsi réuni autour du Capitaine sur le pont du navire, _son_ navire, à débattre d’une solution pour garder la vie sauve, Kuroo songea qu’il regrettait peut-être quelques-unes de ses décisions.

Il voulait retrouver la terre ferme, retrouver Kenma. Il en avait assez de fuir.

Ce constat était bien ironique, mais c’était les paroles de la sirène qui avait aidé le timonier à s’en rendre compte. Pourtant, elle s’était contentée d’effleurer ses pensées comme un revers de main troublerait l’onde : mais ses menaces n’avaient rendu sa vision que plus claire. Il lui fallait quitter les eaux profondes dans lesquelles il naviguait dangereusement depuis des mois déjà.

Mais avant, il devait se sortir du calvaire dans lequel ils avaient si promptement sombré.

L’équipage approuva ses précautions avec enthousiasme alors que le Capitaine continuait de l’observer silencieusement de ses yeux d’or. Kuroo ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il alla même jusqu’à ajouter, parce qu’il était d’humeur à la provocation :

— Et je maintiens qu’il faut se débarrasser de la sirène quand même. On ne négocie pas avec ces monstres. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

— C’est vrai, s’exclama Yamamoto, t’as raison. À quoi tu penses pour qu’on puisse s’occuper d’elle ?

— Je pense que nos harpons suffiront largement, continua Sarukui avec amertume. C’est pas un poisson très différent des autres après tout.

— Ouais, ça doit bien pouvoir mourir…

— Si vous continuez sur ce ton, n’allez pas vous étonner après si Akaashi n’a pas confiance en nous. J’ai fait une promesse au nom de l’équipage. C’est hors de question que vous lui fassiez le moindre mal, compris ?

Le regard de Kuroo se posa enfin sur la silhouette de Bokuto, assombrie par les lueurs mourantes du crépuscule. Il s’était levé du bastingage, et arborait un air sévère que le timonier ne lui avait jamais connu. Il était presque soulagé de ne pas être la cible de ses yeux perçants : ses iris concentraient en eux les derniers rayons du soleil en déclin.

Le Capitaine n’avait jamais eu pour habitude d’être autoritaire. Ses marins lui étaient terriblement loyaux, ils aimaient son entrain ; et son sang froid les avait déjà sortis d’effroyables situations. Des naufragés, des esclaves fugitifs, des criminels, des traîtres… Bokuto se moquait des origines de ses frères d’armes ; c’était de bonnes histoires à raconter lorsque l’alcool des célébrations déliait les langues, rien de plus. Cela n’avait aucune importance, tous souhaitaient s’enrichir ; et jusqu’à présent, leurs affaires se portaient plutôt bien.

Mais ce n’était apparemment pas destiné à durer.

Kuroo se demanda si c’était toujours le désir de s’emparer du trésor qui se lisait dans le comportement de son meilleur ami. Un léger doute voila son esprit, et il chercha donc à enquêter plus avant :

— On est des pirates, depuis quand on est connus pour tenir nos promesses ?

— Je pensais que si une seule personne pouvait comprendre, c’était bien toi, Kuroo.

Oh, il comprenait parfaitement. Seulement _ses_ promesses prévalaient à celles passées sous la menace de monstres marins. De plus, lui ne s’était lié d’aucun serment avec cette sirène.

— Ouais, continua Komi, mais c’est quand même un traître à la couronne. Les promesses c’est pas son truc…

— On en reparlera quand il faudra encore vous sauver la vie. À moins que tu préfères avoir un joli collier de corde, tu me le dis, hein.

Bokuto leva la main pour attirer leur attention, et tous se turent.

— La prochaine personne qui manque de respect à Kuroo passe par-dessus bord. Et j’espère pour vous qu’Akaashi prendra sa promesse plus au sérieux que vous.

Le silence tomba après ces paroles.Le Capitaine survola des yeux l’ensemble de son équipage tandis que Kuroo se mordait la langue pour ne pas faire remarquer que la sirène n’avait formulé aucune promesse de ce genre. Il n’allait pas se montrer désobligeant envers la seule personne qui prenait si farouchement sa défense.

Il n’était pas totalement ingrat.

Bokuto sembla quelque peu coupable de cet excès de menaces qui ne lui ressemblait pas : il observa les mines renfrognées de ses hommes avant de soupirer.

— Bien, reprit-il finalement. Maintenant que nous sommes tous d’accord sur le futur de nos opérations…

Il lança un furtif regard à Kuroo, sans doute pour jauger sa réaction. Celui-ci se contenta de croiser les bras, désabusé.

— … On va retrouver ce navire et l’aborder. Je vous fais cadeau du butin qu’on trouvera dans la cale. Quelqu’un a-t-il vu dans quelle direction il était parti ?

— Je crois qu’il est allé vers le Sud. D’où il venait, en fait.

— C’est logique, continua Sarukui après les déclarations timides de Shibayama. Leur pavillon était celui de la compagnie marchande royale, ils se dirigent vers l’intérieur des terres. Je les vois mal aller faire un tour chez l’Empereur.

— Après, leur navire n’était pas très imposant. Il n’est sûrement pas bien armé, ça m’étonnerait que la guilde marchande ait investi dans des canons. Ils ont peut-être un éperon, mais j’ai pas trop fait attention malheureusement.

Kuroo comprit que les autres marins s’étaient trouvés dans cette même situation ; ils avaient brièvement distingué le navire, leurs sens asservis par une voix enchanteresse.

— S’ils voyagent léger, ils peuvent naviguer plus rapidement aussi. Ils ont des heures d’avance sur nous, et ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’on finisse par avoir au moins un jour de retard. On n’arrivera peut-être pas à les rattraper.

— C’est vrai Kai, mais si leur navire est aussi léger, c’est que leur cale l’est aussi. Le port royal le plus proche est à au moins deux semaines de voyage, et ça, c’est quand on a une mer d’huile. Avec une petite cale, c’est impossible de faire la traversée en une seule fois. Ils vont devoir s’arrêter pour se réapprovisionner, et peut-être vendre quelques marchandises, c’est obligé.

— Ouais, mais on ne sait pas où ils vont choisir de jeter l’ancre. Ça nous laisse quand même beaucoup de possibilités… Y’a pas mal d’archipels alliés de la Reine dans ces eaux-là.

Kuroo réfléchit un instant au trajet possible du navire des ravisseurs. Ils devaient le rattraper pendant qu’il était encore en mer, car l’assaut s’avérerait nettement plus compliqué et dangereux si ces marchands parvenaient à atteindre la terre ferme.

De plus, il ne savait pas quelle était leur destination finale, encore moins qui était le commanditaire de cette capture. Était-ce un présent à la gloire de la Reine ? S’agissait-il d’une commande d’un notable particulièrement excentrique ? Ou bien comptaient-ils tout simplement vendre la sirène au plus offrant, sans se soucier de son sort ?

En y songeant avec plus d’attention, il ne savait même pas si la créature était toujours en vie. Et si ce n’était pas le cas et que l’autre venait à l’apprendre, ils allaient devoir se défendre.

Raison de plus pour l’éliminer dès qu’ils en auraient l’occasion.

Heureusement, Kuroo possédait une très bonne connaissance de ces eaux, grâce aux nombreuses heures passées à étudier les cartes de navigation ou celles vouées aux stratégies de batailles navales. Il avait aussi assisté à la confection de quelques-unes, le regard brillant d’admiration devant des yeux qui lui intimaient le silence.

Personne ne pouvait égaler le talent de ce cartographe, mais le timonier avait toujours aimé apprendre.

Et il savait donc qu’une poignée de petits ports jonchait la traversée d’ici jusqu’au domaine de la Reine. Tous entretenaient des relations neutres avec la souveraine, mais il semblait étrange que la guilde marchande royale ait passé un contrat de cette envergure avec l’un d’entre eux. Non, leur destination ne pouvait être aussi proche.

De plus, si le navire cherchait à se réapprovisionner dans l’une de ces escales, il subirait forcément une inspection de sa cale et des biens qu’elle recelait. Impossible pour les marchands de repartir discrètement lorsque la sirène serait découverte ; peut-être même que leur précieuse cargaison serait volée ou réquisitionnée s’ils ne pouvaient se défendre, dans le meilleur des cas.

Kuroo parvint alors à l’unique conclusion qui offrait un semblant de sécurité à ces commerçants ; un port qui se moquait du contenu des vaisseaux ou de l’identité de l’équipage tant que la taxe était payée, un lieu où seule l’autorité des sabres prévalait, toutes allégeances confondues.

— Ils vont jeter l’ancre sur l’Île de la Murène, déclara-t-il finalement. C’est le seul endroit où on ne leur posera pas de questions s’ils veulent se réapprovisionner. Et puis, s’ils comptent vendre la sirène, c’est le meilleur endroit pour le faire sans soulever trop de questions, même si ça m’étonnerait de la guilde marchande.

— C’est dans la bonne direction en plus, rajouta Yamamoto. On peut toujours tenter, au mieux on les rattrape là-bas ou avant, et ce sera facile ; au pire, on pourra avoir quelques informations sur eux s’ils sont déjà passés, ou quelqu’un en aura forcément entendu parler.

— On en profitera pour se réapprovisionner aussi…

— Très juste, fit Bokuto. Il nous faudra racheter pas mal de vivres. Et si l’on pouvait recruter un nouveau gabier aussi…

Un silence respectueux accompagna la déclaration du Capitaine après le rappel discret du décès de Konoha. Il n’avait pas tort toutefois : ils ne pouvaient pas se passer d’un gabier. Et si Kuroo était chargé des ressources et de l’approvisionnement une fois arrivé au port, il tâcherait aussi de trouver un chirurgien… et des moyens pour se protéger des sirènes.

— Je m’occuperai du reste une fois sur l’île, assura-t-il. Bon, il me semble qu’on a un cap.

— Kai, va dans ma cabine et étudie les cartes de ces eaux. Peut-être qu’une autre escale possible nous a échappé. Établis-nous une route aussi, qu’on ne navigue pas à l’aveugle, et reviens dès que c’est prêt. Allez lever l’ancre, et je veux que les gabiers hissent seulement la grande voile, y’a pas assez de vent pour le reste de toute façon. Les autres peuvent aller dormir, je prends le quart. Kuroo…

— Je vais à la barre, le devança celui-ci. Pas besoin de me le dire.

Kuroo se retourna sans faire attention à l’air inquiet qu’arborait son meilleur ami. Alors que tout le monde s’activait pour accomplir les tâches demandées, certains bien trop heureux de pouvoir aller dormir, le timonier gravit les quelques marches du gaillard d’arrière pour retrouver la barre. En attendant que le cabestan remonte l’ancre et que la grande voile drape le mât encore nu, il observa les étoiles pour trouver son cap. Les constellations naissantes l’aidèrent à se repérer, et son mal de tête s’apaisa dans la douceur de la nuit. Il donna un coup sec à la barre, faisant tourner la roue avec plus de force que nécessaire ; le navire vira de bord aisément, et ils commencèrent progressivement à naviguer. La maigre voilure était gonflée par le vent chargé d’embruns, et même s’il pouvait potentiellement voguer plus rapidement en déployant le reste des voiles, Kuroo préférait attendre que le jour se lève. Cette allure lui convenait : tant qu’il quittait cet endroit funeste, le reste importait peu.

Il lui fallait maintenant retrouver la terre ferme et la pleine possession de ses moyens. Il en avait assez de la menace qu’il sentait envelopper le navire, de cette ombre filant sous la coque à la poursuite de leur sillage, prête à les envoyer par le fond.

Kuroo soupira, les mains crispées bien inutilement sur les poignées de la barre. Il se contentait de guider le vaisseau dans la bonne direction, dans l’attente d’indications plus précises, mais cette occupation avait toutefois le mérite de lui apporter une distraction suffisante. Il ne paraissait pas aussi impuissant qu’auparavant.

Il observa le pont être progressivement déserté, à l’exception de quelques marins restés en cas de besoin ; quelqu’un nettoyait les planches souillées par le sang de Konoha, et Bokuto allumait avec prudence les lanternes accrochées aux mâts.

Et, sans surprise pour le timonier, lorsque le Capitaine eut fini d’égayer le navire de lumières chaleureuses, il vint le rejoindre sur le gaillard d’arrière.

De nombreuses minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’aucun des deux ne cherche à engager la conversation. Kuroo préféra porter son attention sur l’horizon qu’il poursuivait. Ses yeux commençaient à distinguer les vagues sombres du ciel d’encre, et lorsque la lune apparut et baigna un pan de mer d’un vernis d’argent, il laissa son regard se perdre dans ce miroitement.

Bokuto était penché contre le bastingage, à observer l’eau noire qui se fendait et enveloppait le navire d’une mince écume. Il resta rivé, la tête baissée, pendant de nombreuses minutes, si bien que Kuroo songea qu’il cherchait peut-être la sirène.

— Bokuto, l’avertit-il enfin, si tu fais pas gaffe tu vas tomber.

— Pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur en ce moment, Kuroo ?

L’interpellé ne s’était pas attendu à une telle question ; à vrai dire, il ne pensait pas que Bokuto le confronterait à ce propos. Il avait naïvement cru que son comportement nerveux n’était pas assez flagrant pour que son meilleur ami le relève ; il s’était bien trompé.

Devant l’absence de réponses, Bokuto continua, impassible :

— Je comprends pas pourquoi tu me contredis autant depuis tout à l’heure. Tu étais dans la chaloupe avec moi, tu sais qu’on peut lui faire confiance.

Kuroo resta silencieux une fois de plus, complètement désemparé face à la candeur dont témoignait son Capitaine.

— Et ton plan pour te débarrasser d’Akaashi, je comprends pas. Tu veux pas l’aider ? Il a besoin de nous, tout le monde peut y gagner.

Il reprit quelques instants plus tard, l’air songeur :

— Peut-être que les sirènes font partie du trésor, c’est pour ça qu’elles le gardent.

— Arrête de dire n’importe quoi, répondit finalement Kuroo. Ce sont des monstres. D’accord, ça sort tout droit des légendes, mais ne va pas les faire passer pour des victimes s’il te plaît.

Bokuto était juste à côté de la barre à présent, et il observait son ami avec des yeux voilés d’affliction. Le timonier était certes catégorique, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son Capitaine prendre pitié de créatures qui mouraient d’envie de les tuer. Et le ton qu’il employait pour en parler était épris d’une douceur insupportable.

— Et alors, ça nous donne le droit de les tuer ? Justement, ce sont des légendes, et on vogue sur leur royaume, tu penses pas qu’on devrait les respecter ?

— Parce que tu crois que l’autre là, il a respecté Konoha ?

— Il s’appelle Akaashi, déjà.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Bokuto, il nous a menacés en plus d’avoir tué un de nos amis. Pourquoi tu cherches à lui trouver des excuses ? Si y’a un kraken qui se balade et qui coule notre navire, tu vas dire quoi ? Qu’on le dérangeait alors c’est normal s’il nous tue tous ? Sois réaliste.

— Il avait l’air perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. On est peut-être les premiers humains à lui avoir parlé. Excuse-moi d’avoir confiance en celui qui nous a promis le trésor !

— Excuse-moi de pas vouloir que tu finisses noyé !

Bokuto fixa son meilleur ami, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi Kuroo se montrait si prudent. Il cherchait une réponse dans ses yeux noisette, différente de celle qu’il ne voulait pas entendre. Malheureusement pour lui, au contraire de la sirène, il ne pouvait accéder à ses pensées…

— C’est parce qu’il a parlé de ce Kenma que tu es aussi énervé ?

Le timonier se figea, surpris de la perspicacité soudaine de son Capitaine. Il ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils avec colère, ce qui le trahit lorsqu’il répliqua immédiatement :

— Ça n’a rien à voir.

— Comment ça se fait que tu m’aies jamais parlé de lui ?

Parce que cela ne le regardait aucunement. Parce que sa relation avec Kenma n’avait rien à faire dans une discussion avec le pirate le moins digne de confiance lorsqu’il était question de secrets. Parce que personne ne devait savoir s’il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger.

— Parce que j’en avais pas envie.

— Super, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu me fais confiance, j’apprécie beaucoup. Y’a encore beaucoup de choses que j’ignore sur toi ?

— Arrête Bokuto, tu sais que c’est pas vrai. J’ai juste… pas envie d’en parler. C’est tout.

Le Capitaine secoua la tête, désabusé. Les mots de Kuroo l’avaient certainement vexé, mais il ne céderait pas, pas sur ce point-là. Jamais sur ce point-là.

— C’est bon, j’ai compris. Mais dans tous les cas, je pense que j’ai raison.

— J’ai pas besoin de ça pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Il nous veut du mal.

— Eh bien, moi je ne pense pas.

Kuroo soupira devant cet entêtement borné, et il tourna la barre pour s’occuper à autre chose. Il n’aimait pas la lueur qui animait les yeux de Bokuto, elle était bien trop honnête et douce. Ce n’était plus le trésor qui s’emparait des pensées du Capitaine, et c’était autrement plus dangereux.

— Bokuto, c’est pour toi que je dis ça. J’ai pas envie qu’il t’arrive quelque chose et t’es juste en train de te faire manipuler là.

— Ouais, ouais, t’en fais pas pour moi. Je dois être un des seuls à pas avoir voulu me jeter par-dessus bord tout à l’heure donc je pense pas avoir besoin de tes conseils…

— Bokuto…

— Je vais faire un tour sur le pont si tu veux bien. Kai devrait pas tarder de toute façon. Garde le cap.

Kuroo tenta de le retenir, mais ce fut inutile ; Bokuto partit sans se préoccuper des appels de son meilleur ami. Et malgré son agacement, celui-ci se souciait de l’état dans lequel cette histoire de trésor le plongeait.

Non, pas de trésor. De sirène.

Si Bokuto refusait de comprendre qu’il se mettait en danger, Kuroo ferait son possible pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Et le débarrasser de la menace qui planait autour de lui.

* * *

Les pirates avaient jeté dans l’eau un corps enveloppé d’une épaisse voile blanche. Akaashi n’avait pas cherché à s’en approcher : après ce qu’Oikawa avait subi, il restait sur ses gardes, à l’affût de la moindre traîtrise de la part de ces marins. S’ils avaient accédé à sa requête et consenti à attaquer le navire des ravisseurs, il ne leur faisait pas confiance pour autant. L’homme dans lequel il avait plongé son regard lui était hostile ; il le savait, et le sentiment était parfaitement réciproque. Quant à l’autre pirate, qui était contre toute attente le Capitaine… il était bien trop conciliant. Peut-être était-il sincère dans ses promesses, ou peut-être attendait-il la première occasion pour le capturer ?

Avec les humains, rien n’était impossible.

Akaashi y songeait en observant d’un air absent des créatures s’amasser près du cadavre qui était sans doute sa victime de tout à l’heure. Il ne méritait pas de reposer dans le tombeau de l’océan ; son corps ne servait qu’à nourrir les êtres de l’eau. Et alors qu’il restait ballotté par le remous des vagues, son linceul rapiécé se détacha et flotta autour de lui dans l’ondulation des courants, offrant sa peau aux appétits carnassiers des poissons. Si Oikawa avait été dans ces eaux, il n’y aurait pas eu tous ces opportunistes avides de chair ; il dégageait une aura puissante, et même les requins le craignaient comme le plus dangereux des prédateurs. Il ne serait venu à l’idée d’aucune créature de s’aventurer sur son terrain de chasse et de dévorer ses proies.

Seulement, Oikawa n’était plus là. Cela se ressentait, tout était terne à présent ; et ce n’était pas la présence d’Akaashi qui allait terrifier la faune aquatique : il n’était pas plus visible qu’une ombre, tout aussi obscur que l’abysse dans lequel il avait été plongé. Personne ne le remarquait, il n’existait pas.

Pas tant qu’Oikawa n’était pas à ses côtés.

Il n’aurait pas répandu le venin si sauvagement s’il avait été avec lui : il aurait cherché à faire le minimum de dégâts pour laisser les restes à son ami. Mais Oikawa avait disparu, et Akaashi avait paniqué. Il n’avait jamais eu l’habitude de chasser sans lui, et une terrible angoisse lui serrait le cœur à l’idée de se retrouver seul.

Ces humains avaient intérêt à lui porter rapidement secours.

Sa contemplation funeste dura de longues minutes au cours desquelles la robe de l’océan s’assombrit, jusqu’à ce que les rayons orangés du crépuscule se muent en une teinte ténébreuse. Ses écailles se fondaient ainsi parfaitement dans l’eau, comme s’il n’était plus qu’un avec l’onde qui le protégeait. Comme s’il devenait cette mer impétueuse, qui partageait ses peines et galvanisait son courroux. Ses humeurs mélancoliques s’exaltaient toujours lorsque le soleil venait à mourir : ce n’était qu’un souvenir trop criant de ses années passées à sombrer dans l’abîme.

Akaashi décida de s’en aller lorsqu’un large requin le heurta de sa nageoire, à l’affût du cadavre. Curieusement, l’envie lui prit de retourner à la surface. Ses eaux étaient emplies de noirceur, il n’avait pas le courage de les affronter seul une nouvelle fois. Peut-être l’atmosphère terrestre lui apporterait-elle un semblant de paix ? Ou une distraction suffisante face aux abysses prêts à l’engloutir ?

Il remonta alors prudemment, jusqu’à ce que l’air sec caresse sa peau ruisselante. Et lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux pour observer ce monde éteint, il se figea, frappé par l’immensité de la pénombre.

Il lui semblait contempler l’infini.

Cela n’avait rien à voir avec l’obscurité qu’il connaissait : le ciel d’encre se parait d’une multitude de diamants, pareils à ceux qu’Oikawa possédait. Ils scintillaient d’un éclat diaphane, donnant à la voûte céleste une allure de trésor. Peut-être ces joyaux traçaient-ils quelque message à son intention, ou peut-être dansaient-ils simplement au-dessus de sa tête ? Qu’importe : aucune de ces lueurs ne pouvait rivaliser avec la lune argentée qui illuminait le firmament. Il admira cet astre divin avec toute la révérence d’une personne dont le cœur en découvrait l’influence. Ces rayons l’éblouissaient sans le brûler, cette lumière embrassait sa peau jusqu’à la nacrer. Akaashi leva une de ses mains hors de l’eau pour l’observer à la splendeur de cette lune majestueuse : pas de griffes, aucune trace des voiles qui palmaient ses doigts ; mais ses contours épousaient les lueurs argentées, et les gouttelettes parsemant son bras étaient autant d’étoiles incrustées dans son corps.

Pour la première fois, il se sentit exister autrement que lorsqu’il se confondait dans les méandres de l’océan. Ici, la lumière ne le traversait pas, elle ne l’ignorait pas ; elle lui donnait un nouvel éclat, pareil à celui de cet astre si grand et si froid. Akaashi se reconnaissait en elle, seul au milieu d’une mer d’ombre ; il aimerait pouvoir briller de cette même lueur, éclairer les flots d’une même atmosphère irréelle. Montrer au monde qu’il existait, lui faire craindre son passage comme si le jour ne se lèverait plus jamais et que tout resterait confondu dans des nuances noires.

Et si Akaashi était la lune, pensa-t-il soudainement, nul doute qu’Oikawa était le soleil. Un astre flamboyant, sans égal dans l’azur de la mer. Un être qui éblouissait, qui irradiait les autres de sa présence, qui tuait lorsque l’on ne savait s’en protéger. Après tout, c’était bien la lumière d’Oikawa qui l’avait arraché aux ténèbres.

Le seul problème de cette comparaison était que les deux étoiles ne partageaient pas le même ciel, et cela le peina quelque peu.

Lorsqu’il fut sorti de sa rêverie, il remarqua que les pirates commençaient à voguer vers le large : une grande voile habillait le mât, et une traînée d’eau lissée par le passage du vaisseau interrompait la cadence des vagues. Akaashi décida de les suivre pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Il resta donc dans leur sillage, replongeant dans la mer après un dernier regard vers la lune et une promesse de retrouvailles.

Il ne mit guère plus d’une minute à les rattraper, puis il nagea aux côtés du navire à une allure indolente. Les vaisseaux des humains fendaient les flots avec une lourdeur incroyable, mais Akaashi ne s’en souciait pas. Si ces pirates étaient lents, il en était peut-être de même pour les ravisseurs d’Oikawa. Ils les retrouveraient vite.

Seulement, le contre-courant du bateau altérait sa trajectoire, et il dérivait constamment. Agacé, il considéra l’idée de s’accrocher à la coque grâce à ses griffes pour se laisser transporter à travers les eaux. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse mettre en œuvre son plan, une ombre le surplomba, et il s’esquiva brusquement, de peur d’une possible capture. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la grande silhouette qui s’était posée sur les vagues était celle de la petite embarcation de tout à l’heure. Avec prudence, il s’en rapprocha, intrigué.

Il doutait que les humains aient pensé à lui donner quelque point d’appui, mais il s’accrocha tout de même à la barque avec la discrétion que lui conféraient ses écailles sombres.

Il attendit tapi contre le fond de la chaloupe. Un marin était à l’intérieur, il pouvait le sentir.

Akaashi avança doucement, progressant à la force de ses bras jusqu’au rebord, à l’air libre. Il osa passer sa tête, à l’affût de la moindre attaque, pour observer qui était l’imprudent qui recherchait ainsi la mort. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’apparaître si proche d’un humain, mieux valait être sur ses gardes.

Les iris dorés du Capitaine croisèrent les siens, d’abord luisants de surprise, puis d’excitation face à l’inconnu. Akaashi réagit à cet enthousiasme visible en s’écartant du rebord, le poing serré pour contenir ses griffes prêtes à fondre sur sa proie.

Ne pas tuer. Ne pas tuer. Ne pas tuer.

— Eh, n’aie pas peur, Akaashi ! Ça va ?

Ce pirate se souvenait de son prénom, contrairement à lui qui n’avait plus aucune idée du sien. Il préféra rester silencieux et continua de l’observer avec prudence.

Les mains du Capitaine étaient affairées à nouer une corde, sans porter véritablement attention à ses gestes, comme si lier et délier des nœuds portait un quelconque intérêt. Cela pouvait toutefois permettre de le capturer, alors Akaashi se méfiait. La lumière de la lune attira également son regard sur un infime éclat à l’oreille de l’humain. Celle-ci était sertie d’un anneau d’or qui luisait faiblement, mais la grande étoile avait trouvé le moyen d’y apporter ses rayons. Rien n’était comparable aux lueurs de l’astre, mais ce miroitement le captivait.

— Ma boucle d’oreille t’intrigue ? demanda alors l’humain qui ne semblait pas apprécier le silence à sa juste valeur.

Akaashi ne quitta pas le bijou des yeux alors que le Capitaine l’effleurait du bout des doigts. Les reflets d’or s’étouffèrent un instant avant que ses mains ne s’occupent de nouveau de la corde. Le regard fixé sur son ouvrage, il eut un léger rire.

— Il paraît que ça donne une meilleure vue. Je n’en sais rien, personnellement c’est plus un engagement.

— Envers qui ?

La question d’Akaashi n’était pas curieuse, il tâchait simplement de savoir pour qui ce pirate travaillait, s’il avait des renforts, s’il allait peut-être rejoindre une flotte plus nombreuse, plus dangereuse, si…

— Envers la mer.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse incompréhensible. Le Capitaine se contenta de sourire, toujours affairé avec ses nœuds, avant de croiser de nouveau son regard :

— Les hommes et les femmes portent un anneau d’or au doigt lorsqu’ils sont mariés… euh... lorsqu’ils décident d’unir leur vie ? Un peu comme celui-ci. C’est un peu une manière de dire que je suis marié à la mer.

— Marié à la mer ?

Comment était-ce possible pour un humain d’unir sa vie à la mer ?

— Oui, symboliquement. J’aime la mer plus que tout au monde. Découvrir de nouveaux trésors, de nouveaux détroits, de nouvelles créatures… C’est si exaltant !

Akaashi resta silencieux à le regarder fixement, toujours accroché à la barque en mouvement avec le navire. Il ne savait que dire de plus.

— Oh, reprit finalement l’humain. Je pense que tu es venu pour voir où en était l’arrangement plutôt que de m’écouter raconter ma vie…

Il ne répondit rien. Cligna à peine des yeux.

— On pense que le navire qui a enlevé ton ami… C’est quoi son nom d’ailleurs ?

— Oikawa, fit immédiatement Akaashi.

Sa voix éraillée ne rendait aucune justice au prénom de son ami, mais l’humain sembla s’en satisfaire.

— On pense qu’ils l’emmènent sur l’Île de la Murène, c’est à environ un jour d’ici. Si on les rattrape pas avant, on pourra toujours avoir des informations, ou retrouver Oikawa là-bas s’ils l’ont débarqué. En tout cas, tout l’équipage s’est mis d’accord, on s’en occupe.

Akaashi n’était pas rassuré à la mention de l’île. Il n’avait aucun contrôle sur la terre ferme, et rester trop proche d’un domaine humain le rendrait nerveux à coup sûr. Les pirates pourraient préparer un plan contre lui, et Oikawa serait peut-être perdu à jamais…

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Akaashi. Nous tiendrons notre promesse, tu as ma parole.

— Et vous aurez le trésor, répliqua-t-il machinalement.

C’était certainement ce qu’il voulait entendre. Akaashi n’avait pas besoin d’être rassuré ; quand bien même, la parole d’un humain importait peu.

Il s’étonnait lui-même de ne pas l’avoir encore tué, et de rester si longtemps à ses côtés à tenir une conversation. Oikawa ne le croirait jamais.

— J’espère bien ! J’ai hâte de voir s’il est aussi sublime que ce qu’en disent les légendes…

Le pirate sourit de nouveau et lança un regard furtif vers Akaashi avant d’ajouter :

— Même si je n’en doute pas une seconde.

Akaashi porta son attention sur le sourire énigmatique du Capitaine, puis sur le cordage qu’il nouait distraitement. Son ouvrage piquait sa curiosité.

— Pourquoi tu noues cette corde ?

L’humain grimaça, et il ne put savoir si cette réaction provenait de la question en elle-même ou plutôt de la brusquerie de cette demande qui n’avait aucun rapport avec le fil de la discussion. Akaashi s’en moquait, il était simplement intrigué par ces agissements.

— Pour m’occuper, ça m’aide à réfléchir. Tu fais quoi toi, pour passer le temps ?

Cette réponse le prit au dépourvu : il ne s’attendait pas à échanger des banalités avec ce pirate. Qu’avait-il fait pour passer le temps lorsqu’il en avait subi chaque seconde, chaque jour, chaque année avec une lenteur agonisante ?

Il n’avait rien fait. Il n’avait rien pu faire.

— Je tue des humains, répliqua-t-il, car ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge.

— C’est un passe-temps comme un autre. Je crois que c’est aussi le préféré de nos monarques…

Le Capitaine ne sembla pas intimidé le moins du monde par les propos d’Akaashi. Cela l’intrigua plus encore.

— Pourquoi n’as-tu pas peur de moi ?

— Je devrais ?

Akaashi reporta son regard sur le cordage pour enjoindre l’humain à y porter lui aussi son attention. Le nœud s’enroulait en plusieurs petits anneaux et finissait sur une grande boucle.

Le nœud du pendu.

L’humain admira son travail d’un air médusé, comme s’il était lui-même stupéfait de la forme de sa propre corde. Il retrouva les yeux d’Akaashi, interrogateur, mais celui-ci ne lui apporta aucune réponse. Il se contenta de le fixer intensément avant de partir se tapir dans l’onde, sans entendre son nom être appelé.

Akaashi s’accrocha à la coque du navire en observant la barque se ballotter brusquement, et il se demanda si tous les hommes étaient aussi étranges.


	4. À bon port ?

Contempler l’océan depuis le pont d’un navire ne manquait jamais d’apaiser l’esprit d’Iwaizumi. Le ciel s’unissait à la mer dans un chaos de gris, laissant la ligne d’horizon se diluer dans des nuages chargés de tempête. Aucune terre, aucun banc de sable n’était visible ; on ne distinguait guère plus les flots de la brume épaisse qui se déposait sur les vagues dans une étreinte vaporeuse. Personne ne pouvait prédire si l’instant d’après tout serait dégagé et lumineux, ou si le vaisseau serait aussitôt nimbé d’un brouillard impénétrable. L’atmosphère se parait de ce calme lugubre comme d’un avertissement face aux éclairs qui grondaient peut-être à des lieues d’ici, dans cette confusion grise qui transformait le paysage.

Alors, Iwaizumi laissait son regard plonger dans ces méandres obscurs. Il se perdait dans l’infini de cette brume qui ne dévoilait aucune destination, sans jamais y trouver autre chose qu’un miroir trop parfait ; une tempête déchaînait les flots au loin : peut-être s’abattrait-elle sur le navire sous peu, ou peut-être ces sombres sinuosités se dissiperaient-elles avec l’ascension du soleil matinal, et égayeraient brièvement cette étendue impétueuse ?

Iwaizumi ne saurait le dire, cela dépendait des jours. Tout était calme pour l’instant, il ne pouvait en demander plus.

Il inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux. La masse nuageuse dansait toujours sous ses paupières, mais cette accalmie le reposait. Il aimait cette atmosphère d’une quiétude troublante, presque sinistre, mais qui lui paraissait si accueillante au réveil. Il lui semblait se retrouver captif de l’œil d’un cyclone : le silence l’enveloppait, et sa solitude n’avait jamais été aussi paisible ; pourtant, une menace grondait tout autour de lui, et il ne savait que trop bien qu’elle attendait patiemment le moindre faux pas pour l’attirer à elle et le happer dans son vortex. Iwaizumi ne faisait jamais face bien longtemps. Dans quelques heures peut-être il tenterait de se débattre vainement contre une tempête grandissante, à lutter pour respirer sans s’étouffer dans des rafales violentes. Certains jours, il trouvait la force de braver cette tornade ; la plupart du temps, il se laissait emporter.

Qu’importe ce que cette journée lui réservait, Iwaizumi prenait le temps de se ressourcer dans cette contemplation paisible. Un instant comme celui-ci, où les battements de son cœur ne lui semblaient guère pénibles ou méprisants, était inestimable.

Il laissa ce moment s’étirer quelques secondes de plus avant de reporter son attention sur sa présente mission. Une distraction certes moins reposante que celle d’un paysage figé dans le chaos, mais qui restait tout de même la bienvenue.

Leur objectif était simple : escorter la sirène jusqu’à la Capitale. Elle devait impérativement être remise en vie, et l’équipage était prêt à affronter tous les périls de l’océan pour mener à bien cette opération. Surtout si le principal concerné n’allait pas leur rendre la tâche particulièrement aisée.

Oikawa…

Iwaizumi s’était attendu à bien des choses, mais rien n’aurait pu le préparer à cette rencontre. Il avait imaginé des monstres se prélassant sur des charniers au bord de l’eau, des créatures si divines que l’on se damnerait pour elles ; il avait pensé à des anges démoniaques, des entités ailées, des êtres d’écailles et de griffes aussi vermeilles que le sang dont elles s’abreuvaient… Des beautés mortelles, enivrantes, atroces et toxiques…

Et il s’était retrouvé face à Oikawa. En toute honnêteté, il était légèrement déçu.

Cette sirène n’avait rien d’un monstre fascinant et sanguinaire : il avait de grands yeux pétillants de malice, et un caractère qui exaspérait Iwaizumi au plus haut point.

C’était peut-être cela, le plus déconcertant : dans toutes ses rêveries et ses interprétations macabres, jamais il n’avait songé qu’un tel monstre de légende puisse avoir un nom et une personnalité distincte. Qu’il puisse parler, sourire, se moquer, soupirer, menacer… Iwaizumi en avait presque oublié qu’il s’adressait à une créature mythologique lorsqu’il avait tenté de le convaincre de manger. Cet échange n’aurait pas été différent s’il avait été face à un autre homme, et cette réalisation était des plus troublantes. Si le bas de son corps n’était pas écaillé et qu’il ne se nourrissait pas de chair humaine, Oikawa aurait été semblable à n’importe quel marin de son équipage.

Et puis, il n’avait même pas cherché à l’envoûter de son chant, quand bien même Iwaizumi n’usait pas de cire. Peut-être n’en était-il pas capable dans l’état où il se trouvait ? Ou peut-être que sa voix restait sans effet face à Iwaizumi ? Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’en avait pas peur.

— Bien dormi, Capitaine ?

Iwaizumi sortit de ses considérations pour retrouver son maître d’équipage à ses côtés, à suivre son regard sur l’horizon incertain vers lequel ils voguaient. Hanamaki était un homme de confiance, et même si la hiérarchie et la prise de distance volontaire d’Iwaizumi ne les avaient pas forcément rapprochés, il lui avait toujours accordé une estime respectueuse. Contrairement à lui, il rendait la vie à bord du navire plus joyeuse grâce à sa bonne humeur et son entrain incessant. Les marins le considéraient avec déférence, et en cela, il remplissait son rôle de maître d’équipage à la perfection. Iwaizumi était bien content de l’avoir pour l’assister dans cette mission.

— Pas mieux que d’habitude…

— Watari ne vous a rien donné pour remédier à cela ?

— Si…

Et il lui en était éternellement reconnaissant, d’ailleurs. Trouver facilement un sommeil profond et sans rêve n’était plus à sa portée depuis bien des mois. Cependant, aussi révolutionnaires que fussent ces élixirs, rien ne pouvait empêcher la fatigue de l’accabler dès le réveil, de l’écraser avec le poids d’une culpabilité sans nom.

Iwaizumi soupira.

— … C’est se réveiller qui reste difficile, reprit-il sans grande conviction.

Hanamaki se permit un léger rire.

— C’est vrai, j’imagine... Et puis, avec un monstre à bord, difficile de ne pas être sur ses gardes…

— D’ailleurs, réalisa-t-il soudainement, comment ça se fait que tu n’aies pas de cire ?

Son subalterne répondit d’un haussement d’épaules.

— On est nombreux à ne pas en porter sur le pont. Avec le vent et le bruit des vagues, je pense qu’on est suffisamment en sécurité. Et puis, la sirène n’a pas chanté depuis qu’elle est à bord…

— Faites attention, quand même.

— C’est noté, Capitaine.

Hanamaki tint quelques secondes avant que sa curiosité prenne le dessus sur le secret de cette opération :

— Alors… vous avez réussi à lui parler ?

— J’ai réussi à lui parler, par contre s’il m’a écouté, ça, c’est une autre histoire.

— Vous avez vraiment réussi à l’approcher sans problème ? Sa chute a dû le calmer…

Le maître d’équipage ne put s’empêcher de grimacer ; sans doute se remémorait-il sa rencontre avec la créature, et la façon dont il avait presque fini noyé. Ce fut à Iwaizumi de hausser les épaules.

— Je pense pas que ce soit encore dans son intérêt d’être menaçant, pour le moment en tout cas. Il n’a pas voulu manger, j’espère qu’il ne compte pas se laisser mourir de faim… On a encore deux bonnes semaines de voyage devant nous, il faut absolument qu’on le ramène en bon état…

— Je crois pas que ce genre de créatures ait besoin de se nourrir régulièrement. S’il cherchait juste à mourir, je pense qu’il aurait déjà renversé la cuve une nouvelle fois.

— Peut-être. Je sens que la traversée va être longue, en tout cas. Je crois que ça l’amuse de refuser

notre aide et de tout faire pour nous emmerder. Avec son petit sourire là… C’est pas comme si on

lui voulait du mal… pour le moment… Quoi ?

Iwaizumi plissa les yeux devant le demi-sourire qu’affichait son maître d’équipage.

— Rien, Capitaine ! C’est juste bizarre de parler d’un monstre mangeur d’hommes de cette façon...

— Ouais, ben crois-moi on n’est pas au bout de nos peines, répondit Iwaizumi avec agacement. On

devrait pas la laisser sans surveillance.

— Et comment comptez-vous faire ? On n’est plus qu’à quelques heures de l’Île de la Murène, vous voulez remettre en place les tours de garde ?

— Qu’en penserait l’équipage, d’après toi ?

— Eh bien…

Hanamaki passa nerveusement une main à l’arrière de sa nuque en cherchant ses mots. Cette perspective de rondes ne semblait guère l’enchanter, ce qu’Iwaizumi pouvait comprendre.

— Après ce qu’il s’est passé avec… moi… je pense pas qu’ils seront très rassurés de surveiller la sirène. C’est trop dangereux, on ne peut pas risquer de perdre quelqu’un d’une façon aussi stupide. Et puis… je pense qu’on aura besoin de se détendre un peu lors de l’escale. On revient de loin, on vient d’accomplir l’impossible, je pense qu’on a besoin de repos. Rester dans la cale sera plus vu comme une punition qu’autre chose…

— Je m’en occuperai alors.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes le Capitaine, et rester plusieurs heures avec…

— Personne ne va le faire sinon, non ? Et très franchement, je m’en fiche. La Murène ne m’a jamais intéressé, tant pis si je n’y mets pas les pieds.

Hanamaki acquiesça, toujours légèrement incertain. Peut-être qu’Iwaizumi sous-estimait grandement le danger de se retrouver des heures en compagnie d’une sirène, mais c’était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations pour le moment.

— Oh, et Hanamaki… Quand on sera sur l’île, c’est toi qui prendras le commandement le temps de l’escale. Je compte sur toi pour nous réapprovisionner pour qu’on puisse partir le plus rapidement possible.

— Très bien, Capitaine.

Après un hochement de tête conjoint, les deux hommes retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations ; Hanamaki descendit dans les quartiers des marins, et Iwaizumi décida d’observer ceux qui s’affairaient autour de lui.

La présence du Capitaine influençait indéniablement le comportement de l’équipage : ils étaient toujours consciencieux dans leur travail – que ce soit de tenir la barre, d’entretenir le pont ou de hisser la voilure – mais avec Iwaizumi dans les parages, ils semblaient désireux de donner leur maximum. Personne n’osait l’aborder, et ils ne cessaient de lancer des regards discrets dans sa direction dès qu’ils le pouvaient, si bien qu’Iwaizumi devina sans mal l’intimidation qu’il suscitait. Les hommes étaient quelque peu tendus, et la réputation de leur Capitaine y était certainement pour quelque chose. Le Repêché et les ravages de son orgueil.

Peut-être avaient-ils, eux aussi, peur de mourir sous ses ordres au cours de cette mission pour le moins périlleuse ?

Le cœur d’Iwaizumi se serra, et il obtint sa réponse. Il se massa le bras, presque inconsciemment, en guise de rappel douloureux.

Tout de même, le plus difficile avait été accompli dans le suicide qu’était ce voyage. Tout s’était déroulé selon le plan et sans le moindre accroc, si l’on omettait la cuve renversée. Contre toute attente, ils étaient parvenus à capturer une sirène, une sirène vivante. C’était presque inespéré : sans mentir, Iwaizumi avait prévu bien plus de résistance de la part d’Oikawa. Il s’était préparé à la possibilité de perdre quelques hommes de plus sous son commandement. Il s’était même attendu à ce que tout son équipage périsse dans les griffes de ces monstres, et que la mort vienne enfin le délivrer.

Et tout ce qu’il avait trouvé dans cette entreprise suicidaire, c’était Oikawa. Leur objectif était certes accompli, mais cette expédition avait cruellement manqué de frisson. Leur vaisseau n’était pas armé pourtant, mais les pirates ne les avaient pas attaqués. Rien à voir avec la condamnation à mort que l’ordre de mission dessinait en filigrane. Et même ainsi, Iwaizumi ne savait si l’ingéniosité de leur plan devait être louée ou si l’orgueil de la sirène était à blâmer pour cette capture fructueuse.

Si Oikawa se doutait de ce qui l’attendait à la fin du voyage, peut-être se démènerait-il bien plus pour quitter le navire au plus tôt…

Après avoir passé seulement quelques minutes en sa compagnie, Iwaizumi se sentait quelque peu coupable. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait imaginé, la créature était consciente. Elle n’était pas dépourvue d’humanité comme l’étaient les nombreux prédateurs qui écumaient les mers en quête de chair humaine. Ou peut-être que tout cela n’était qu’un subterfuge, une ruse pour que l’équipage baisse sa garde. Peut-être était-ce là le pouvoir des sirènes ?

Cette hypothèse lui plut fortement, elle apaisait son esprit presque coupable en minimisant la cruauté qui accompagnerait la suite de l’opération.

Mais tout cela ne serait plus de son fait ; les ordres étaient les ordres, Iwaizumi devait s’exécuter et livrer la créature à la Capitale sans heurts.

La Reine était la seule à encore croire en lui, apparemment ; et même s’il s’agissait plus d’une mission suicide que d’une offre de rédemption, il n’avait rien à redire. Cela lui convenait. Il n’avait que trop mérité cette expédition ingrate et dangereuse.

Iwaizumi sortit la boussole de sa poche pour s’assurer que le timonier conservait le cap qui avait été fixé, puis chassa les pensées négatives qui cherchaient à l’entraîner vers le fond.

Ils arriveraient dans quelques heures sur l’Île de la Murène, comme prévu.

Et ils avaient laissé Oikawa tranquille toute la nuit pour qu’il se calme et soit plus enclin à obéir : il était peut-être temps de lui rendre visite. Quelqu’un devait se dévouer pour vérifier son état, et Iwaizumi doutait fortement qu’un autre de ses hommes se porte volontaire pour effectuer cette tâche.

Une distraction convenable, pensa-t-il en descendant dans la cale.

Une forte odeur de poisson attaqua ses narines, et il remarqua avec agacement que le seau était toujours rempli, sagement posé au pied du bassin de bois.

Évidemment, Oikawa n’avait rien mangé.

Il ne se trouvait pas à la surface, mais il n’était pas non plus sur le sol, ce qui était déjà un progrès. Iwaizumi s’approcha à pas prudents de la cuve, après avoir allumé les quelques lanternes de l’espace sombre. La lumière du jour traversait les interstices des sabords, mais quelques flammes supplémentaires pouvaient l’aider à mieux percevoir la sirène.

Il déposa une main sur le rebord, se pencha et observa avec curiosité celui qui était tapi au sein des flots.

Un frisson le secoua.

Au fond du bassin gisait Oikawa, les yeux parfaitement clos. Son teint était d’une pâleur troublante, et les nuances bleues qui parcouraient son visage lui donnaient un aspect cadavérique. Non, c’était bien plus qu’un simple aspect : il ressemblait bel et bien à un mort, la peau flétrie, d’une immobilité confondante, la tête et le buste semblable aux restes d’un noyé. Même ses écailles turquoise semblaient ternes à la lueur des lanternes.

Non… C’était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la vie.

Des milliers d’hypothèses défilaient dans l’esprit d’Iwaizumi alors qu’il observait avec une attention angoissée le corps inerte dans la cuve. S’était-il laissé mourir de faim ? Non, c’était impossible, pas en un laps de temps aussi restreint. L’espace du bassin était-il trop réduit ? Manquait-il d’eau ?

Animé par une terrible appréhension, le Capitaine du navire tendit la main vers l’eau qui abritait la sirène immobile. Il devait s’assurer qu’Oikawa était toujours en vie, et faire de son possible pour le secourir. Pour le bien de la mission.

Cependant, dès que ses doigts troublèrent l’onde, des yeux injectés de sang vinrent brusquement compléter cette vision d’horreur. L’instant d’après, un visage émergea face à lui, de manière si soudaine qu’Iwaizumi ne put que se figer devant ce spectacle. À présent, il ne voyait plus qu’une peau satinée par les gouttes d’eau qui s’écoulaient le long d’un cou gracile et d’un buste finement sculpté, de grands yeux d’un marron intense et empli d’une lueur envoûtante. Tout ce qu’il avait cru apercevoir au fond de la cuve ne pouvait bien être qu’une illusion : face à ce visage, si proche et rehaussé par un éclat mystique, Iwaizumi resta quelques secondes sans voix, en proie à une contemplation médusée et curieuse. S’il avait aussitôt retiré sa main du bassin, dans la crainte inconsciente de se la faire happer, Iwaizumi doutait être maintenant capable d’esquisser le moindre mouvement alors qu’il observait de si près une telle créature.

Quelques mots suffirent toutefois à rompre le charme qui maintenait Iwaizumi interdit, mots qui furent prononcés par Oikawa avec toute la malice du monde :

— Alors, on a eu peur de me perdre ?

Iwaizumi recula devant le sourire mauvais et hautement satisfait qu’arborait la sirène. Il sentait déjà un profond agacement faire naître un soupir au creux de ses poumons. C’était bon signe : il s’était enfin remis de la crainte d’un possible échec de sa mission et du décès du captif, ce qui n’avait pas été facilité par la proximité qu’ils avaient partagée quelques instants auparavant. Iwaizumi n’avait jamais pu le détailler comme maintenant, et quelque chose lui disait que bien peu de personnes encore vivantes avaient eu ce privilège.

C’était comme s’il venait tout juste de contempler la mort. C’en était presque grisant.

Il retirait au passage ce qu’il avait pu penser sur l’apparence décevante des sirènes. D’aussi près, il n’était que trop facile d’être ébloui par leur allure angélique, et cette soudaine révélation le fit frissonner de nouveau.

— Qu’est-ce que tu viens de faire, là ?

Cet aspect de noyé était-il une illusion, ou bien était-ce ce visage-là qui était factice ? Pourquoi Iwaizumi avait-il été témoin de ce spectacle si macabre ? Était-ce la captivité qui le faisait dépérir ?

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda innocemment Oikawa.

— Tu le fais exprès de te laisser mourir ?

— Je ne me laisse pas mourir. Ça, c’est juste un de mes nombreux talents.

— Ouais ? Et j’imagine que manger du poisson n’en fait toujours pas partie.

Il désigna le seau rempli de poissons. Oikawa le considéra d’un air dédaigneux.

— Manger, non. Moi, je préfère chasser.

Iwaizumi fut aussitôt la cible d’un regard intense et d’un sourire affreusement joueur. Encore des menaces. Il finit par soupirer profondément : les prochaines heures, lors de l’escale, seraient sans doute bien éprouvantes.

* * *

_Une lettre._

_Alors que Kuroo considérait les affaires dont il n’avait pas grand besoin et celles qu’il devait absolument prendre avec lui pour ce voyage, l’idée de rédiger une lettre lui traversa l’esprit. Il s’arrêta quelques instants de vider sans merci les tiroirs de son bureau pour y réfléchir._

_Un simple morceau de parchemin griffonné d’encre ne suffirait certainement pas à transmettre toutes les nuances de ses sentiments, mais ce serait toujours préférable à un départ dans la nuit sans un mot. Mais…_

_Non, c’était bien trop dangereux. Une lettre était une preuve qui pouvait aisément être retrouvée et s’utiliser contre lui. Il n’avait pas besoin d’accumuler de nouveaux problèmes dans cette situation déjà bien trop compliquée._

_Le cœur de Kuroo battait à tout rompre, la perspective de sa future trahison empoisonnant la majorité de ses pensées. De ses futures trahisons. Non, il n’écrirait pas de lettre, il survivrait bien mieux à un silence douloureux qu’à la mise à mort du destinataire pour complicité. Personne n’utiliserait Kenma contre lui, il serait en sécurité, c’était tout ce qu’il désirait. Qu’il comprenne ou non sa décision et les actes de cette nuit n’avait aucune importance._

_Kuroo nourrissait tout de même le maigre espoir que Kenma se douterait de quelque chose. Il avait le talent de discerner les plus infimes secrets dissimulés derrière des yeux emplis de culpabilité ou des gestes trop hypocrites. Aucun détail ne lui échappait : il savait tirer parti de toutes les informations que son regard pouvait récolter._

_Il devinerait sans mal que Kuroo se devait de secourir Bokuto, qu’importe si cela revenait à trahir sa Reine._

_Le lieutenant soupira, posa fermement les deux mains contre le bois ciré de son bureau et tenta de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Ces dernières heures à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre ne l’avaient mené nulle part. Il n’avait pas besoin de prendre avec lui toutes ces affaires, cela ne lui serait d’aucune utilité, il pouvait aisément en racheter plus tard. Il tentait simplement de retarder_

_l’inévitable, car il ne craignait que trop les conséquences que ses actions entraîneraient._

_Dans le silence de la nuit, il entrerait par effraction dans la prison, libérerait Bokuto et son équipage, et réquisitionnerait son propre navire sans autorisation pour s’enfuir loin de la Capitale. Il serait un traître à la Couronne, activement recherché par les autorités. Sa tête serait mise à prix et il lui serait impossible de revenir ici sans avoir lavé son nom auparavant, si toutefois il en était capable._

_Il quitterait Kenma et ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Probablement jamais._

_Cette perspective le figea d’angoisse._

_Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas assister à l’exécution de son meilleur ami d’enfance sans soulever la moindre protestation. Il avait essayé, en vain, de faire valoir sa cause auprès de Sa Majesté. Mais Bokuto était un pirate, il avait été capturé, et la potence l’attendait dès l’aube. Ils avaient peut-être pris des chemins différents, mais Kuroo ne pouvait supporter de le voir mourir sans avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher ce drame. Il se mettait certes en danger, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. C’était la meilleure solution, il ne devait pas avoir de regrets. Il ne devait pas laisser les regrets le faire hésiter._

_Même si ce dilemme le rongeait toujours autant de l’intérieur._

_Kuroo inspira et se concentra sur sa respiration. Pas de lettre. Il devrait probablement partir maintenant, sans rien apporter d’autre que ses armes. C’était le plus simple._

_Le cliquetis de la poignée le fit sursauter, et les yeux dorés qui croisèrent les siens achevèrent de le figer d’appréhension. Un sabre en plein cœur aurait été moins douloureux que de soutenir ce regard tristement résigné._

_Il savait._

_Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Kuroo se contenta de se redresser et de se tourner vers Kenma qui refermait silencieusement la porte. Il ne put que l’observer et mémoriser chaque détail de son visage comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il posait les yeux sur lui._

_Ce qui était peut-être le cas._

— _Tu vas libérer le Grand-Duc._

_Sa voix était douce, guère plus élevée qu’un murmure. Kuroo acquiesça faiblement._

— _Et tu vas partir avec lui, car tu seras le coupable désigné._

_Kuroo hocha encore la tête, sans savoir s’il était toujours capable de respirer après cet aveu sans paroles. Kenma baissa les yeux, rompant ainsi le contact qui maintenait le lieutenant pétrifié. Mais avant que ce dernier n’ait le temps de plaider sa cause, le silence fut de nouveau brisé :_

— _Tu es en train de faire exactement ce que Daishou voulait. C’était ce qu’il cherchait à faire depuis le début avec cette capture…_

— _Je sais._

— _Tu seras accusé de trahison. Il y aura une prime sur ta tête._

— … _Je sais._

— _Tu ne reviendras plus jamais ici._

_Kuroo conserva un mutisme peiné après cette déclaration. Inutile de se bercer d’illusions ; Kenma y avait sans doute longuement réfléchi, il était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions. Peut-être l’avait-il su bien avant même que Kuroo ait décidé d’agir._

_Il chercha à replonger dans ces yeux dorés, mais ces derniers balayaient obstinément le sol, et un air triste se cachait derrière des mèches qui brillaient à la flamme des bougies._

— _Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. C’est mon ami._

— _Je sais, répondit-il d’une petite voix._

— _Alors viens avec moi, Kenma. On peut partir ensemble._

_L’interpellé secoua sa tête légèrement baissée. Kuroo s’était attendu à un refus, mais son cœur se serra face à la réalité de ce départ, qui s’approchait bien trop rapidement._

— _Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, déclara finalement Kenma dans un murmure défait. J’ai trop de resp_ _onsabilités… avec la guerre qui se prolonge, la Reine a besoin de moi._

— _Tu ne lui dois rien._

— _Bien au contraire. Je… je ne peux pas partir._

— _Tu ne veux pas, traduisit-il le cœur lourd._

— _Ne me demande pas ça, Kuroo. Ma place est ici._

_Et la place de Kuroo était à ses côtés. Cela semblait si évident, c’était ce que lui criait son esprit et son instinct d’une même voix persuasive. Il n’avait aucune raison de quitter cet endroit si c’était pour y laisser son cœur._

_Mais il devait faire ce qui était juste._

— _Tu es venu pour me demander de rester ?_

_Kenma décida enfin d’affronter le regard de son partenaire. Son visage demeurait voilé d’une affliction résignée que Kuroo ne lui avait jamais connue. Être la cause de ce désarroi l’accabla énormément._

_Et, s’il était parfaitement honnête, il n’était pas certain de pouvoir refuser quoi que ce soit à Kenma. Si celui-ci lui insistait pour qu’il reste ici à ses côtés, il lui obéirait après peut-être quelques secondes d’hésitation._

— _Non, annonça-t-il alors. Tu as déjà fait ton choix._

_Cette phrase lui fit l’effet d’une gifle. Aucun venin n’avait accompagné ces propos, mais c’était une finalité froide qui s’en était dégagée. Kuroo avait choisi Bokuto au détriment de Kenma. Kuroo était prêt à vivre en fugitif avec son meilleur ami et quitter, à jamais peut-être, les bras de celui qu’il aimait. C’était simple, terriblement simple, et pourtant l’esprit de Kuroo bouillonnait de mille remords, à la recherche d’une alternative qui n’impliquerait pas la perte de ces deux personnes. Mais une telle solution n’existait pas, pas sans avoir la mort d’un ami sur la conscience ; alors il avait choisi. Kenma le savait, et si cette décision le peinait, il tâchait de ne pas le montrer._

_Ce n’était toutefois pas suffisant pour tromper le regard soucieux et observateur de Kuroo._

— _Je respecte ta décision, tu fais ce qui est juste. Ton ami a besoin de toi…_

— _Kenma, s’il y avait une autre solution je te jure que-_

— _Ce n’était pas un reproche, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je comprends._

— _Alors… pourquoi tu es venu ici ?_

_Il craignait la réponse à cette question, comme si les mots qui allaient franchir les lèvres de Kenma lui seraient fatals._

— _... Pour te dire au revoir._

_Kuroo n’aimait guère les sous-entendus de séparation qu’il percevait dans ce timbre presque froid. Il ne supportait pas cette simple pensée, encore moins lorsqu’il savait que prononcer ces quelques_

_mots peinait Kenma tout autant._

— _Kenma…_

_Celui-ci soupira difficilement avant de sortir une enveloppe cachetée d’une de ses poches et de la_

_lui tendre._

— _Et je voulais te donner ça aussi. Si jamais… tu te fais arrêter par les Impériaux, ou n’importe_

_qui d’autre, donne-leur ça._

_Kuroo inspecta le document et la cire vermeille sur laquelle étaient apposées les armoiries de la_

_famille Kozume. Il fronça les sourcils._

— _Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

— _Des informations qui te garantiront la vie sauve._

— _Des informations sur le royaume ? Tu plaisantes, j’espère. Garde-les, si jamais ça vient à se_

_savoir c’est toi qui vas payer. Je ne veux pas t’impliquer là dedans. C’est trop dangereux._

_Kenma insista un peu plus avant qu’il ne se résigne devant le refus catégorique et répété de Kuroo._

_Il préférait mourir que de lui porter préjudice d’une quelconque manière. Peu importe si cela_

_semblait troubler le cartographe._

— _Je ne serais pas venu te voir ici si je n’étais pas conscient des risques, fit remarquer Kenma. Je_

_suis déjà impliqué, c’est trop tard._

— _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Silence._

— _Des gens sont au courant ?_

_Le cartographe se mordit la lèvre sans le gratifier d’une réponse. Il regarda ailleurs._

— _Kenma, réponds-moi._

— _Ne t’inquiète pas, je saurai m’en occuper. Sans preuve, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose._

— …

_Ses arguments ne convainquaient absolument pas Kuroo, mais il tenta d’accepter la résignation de Kenma. Il n’avait pas vraiment le choix ; s’il était vrai que certaines personnes se doutaient de_

_leur relation, ils pourraient facilement s’en prendre à son partenaire pour se venger, ou l’obliger à_

_se rendre. Il ne supporterait pas qu’on lui fasse le moindre mal, encore moins à cause de sa propre_

_trahison._

— _Qu’est-ce que ça change, finalement ? reprit Kenma. La pendaison est toujours pour demain, tu dois secourir le Grand-Duc._

— … _Je trouverai un moyen de revenir. De me racheter auprès de la Reine._

— _Je ne t’en demande pas tant… Juste…_

_Kuroo s’avança vers Kenma pour l’étreindre, incapable de contenir plus longtemps les émotions qui lui intimaient de le prendre dans ses bras._

_Mais cet élan d’affection s’étouffa lorsque ce dernier recula, dressant un mur glacial entre eux._

_Il en oublia comment respirer, et la peine qui meurtrissait ses traits n’avait d’égal que celle qui se reflétait sur le visage de son partenaire._

— _S’il te plaît, Kuroo, ne rends pas ça plus difficile…_

_Il resta immobile, figé par la froideur de ce rejet. Le ton presque brisé de Kenma ne l’aidait pas à garder son calme ; il ne désirait rien de plus que de pouvoir s’approcher et déposer un baiser sur son front, l’enlacer et ne pas l’abandonner comme il s’apprêtait à le faire._

— _Juste… promets-moi que ce n’est pas un adieu._

_Sa voix était nouée et ses yeux brillants. Kuroo se détestait, mais il ne fit aucun geste. Il lui offrit un sourire infiniment triste._

— _Je te le promets._

_Il aurait souhaité l’embrasser une dernière fois, apporter un semblant de réconfort à ces adieux_

_glacials, mais il n’en fit rien. S’il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras, il n’aurait plus aucune volonté de partir loin d’ici pour vivre en traître à la couronne ; et à en croire la réaction de Kenma, lui non plus ne voudrait plus le laisser s’en aller._

_Après tout, quelle meilleure motivation que la promesse de retrouvailles ? Si c’était pour avoir une chance d’être aux côtés de Kenma et de l’aimer autant qu’il le méritait, Kuroo ne reculerait devant rien._

— _Bien. Alors… au revoir, Kuroo._

_Kuroo cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de comprendre que le maigre sourire de Kenma s’accompagnait de larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues._

Il laissa ses yeux papillonner quelques instants de plus pour chasser le sommeil qui menaçait de s’emparer de son esprit. Il secoua également la tête, comme si ce simple geste suffirait à déloger les souvenirs qui s’accrochaient péniblement à ses pensées troublées par lafatigue. Un fantôme de sanglots retentit au creux de son oreille et le fit sursauter.

Kuroo se redressa brusquement, de nouveau alerte. Il comprit rapidement qu’il s’était assoupi à la barre, qu’il tenait bien trop fermement entre ses mains après avoir passé une nuit entière à diriger le navire. Un soleil timide accompagnait cette navigation paisible, et le vent adonnait sans faiblir, assurant au vaisseau de fendre les vagues à une vitesse honorable. Il ne pouvait rêver d’un meilleur temps pour voguer.

Et il allait profiter de ces conditions optimales pour laisser la barre à quelqu’un d’autre. Il était exténué d’avoir veillé toute la nuit, et plus encore par les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface dans son esprit ensommeillé. Il n’avait guère besoin de les revivre : chaque instant, chaque mot prononcé, chaque larme était douloureusement gravé dans sa mémoire. Il n’oublierait certainement pas sa promesse.

Mais pour l’instant, il désirait simplement dormir, car être debout n’était pas la position idéale pour s’accorder du repos. Bokuto pouvait peut-être venir le relever, il était un bon navigateur, et était sans doute déjà réveillé à cette heure-ci.

Leur dispute sous les étoiles lui revint en mémoire. Kuroo n’avait pas cherché à retenir son Capitaine, il l’avait regardé partir et fulminer dans un coin pour se calmer.

Il avait un navire à acheminer jusqu’à l’Île de la Murène, ce qui serait encore l’affaire de nombreuses heures, et lui aussi avait eu besoin d’être laissé seul pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées.

Et il restait catégorique : Bokuto devait cesser d’accorder son entière confiance à ce monstre. C’était dangereux et cela pourrait trop facilement tourner au désastre. Il maintenait fermement ses positions : s’ils pouvaient se débarrasser de la sirène, ils devaient saisir l’occasion. C’était une question de survie. Toutefois, ces dernières rêveries l’incitaient, bien malgré lui, à se montrer compréhensif. Kenma l’avait été lorsqu’il l’avait laissé partir pour une durée indéterminée, il ferait bien de suivre son exemple. Bokuto avait lui aussi des arguments et un point de vue. Pour Kuroo, cela ne changeait rien : son avis sur la question resterait le même, mais il pouvait bien se montrer plus conciliant avec son Capitaine. Sans aller jusqu’à s’excuser, il pouvait tout de même essayer de trouver un accord.

Du haut du gaillard d’arrière, il lui était facile de balayer d’un simple regard l’intégralité du pont ; pourtant, Kuroo ne décela pas la présence exubérante de son meilleur ami. Bokuto avait l’habitude de quitter sa cabine dès le lever du jour pour profiter de la conversation des quelques marins déjà éveillés. Il n’était pas rare qu’il aille jusqu’à relever certains de ses hommes pour les laisser se reposer ou prendre le temps de discuter. C’était une des raisons qui lui assuraient la loyauté de son équipage depuis de nombreuses années, même si cette gentillesse lui desservait à de multiples occasions.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Il leva les yeux vers les mâts, pour vérifier que son Capitaine n’avait pas eu l’idée fantasque de s’improviser gabier : quelques marins se trouvaient déjà sur les hunes, attendant passivement des directives, profitant de cette inactivité pour somnoler à plusieurs mètres de haut.

— Hissez les voiles en vent arrière, s’écria-t-il pour les réveiller.

Le vent leur était extrêmement favorable, autant en tirer le maximum s’ils souhaitaient rattraper leur retard sur les marchands. Par contre, toujours aucune trace de Bokuto ; son absence plongeait le navire dans un silence inhabituel.

— Est-ce que quelqu’un a vu le Capitaine ?

Les pirates sur le pont ne purent lui apporter de réponse. Kai lui proposa d’aller vérifier dans sa cabine, mais Kuroo doutait réellement qu’il y soit encore. Il l’espérait plus mature : occuper son esprit à autre chose après une altercation était une bien meilleure idée que de s’enfermer dans ses quartiers. Peut-être s’affairait-il dans la cale, ou sur l’un des ponts inférieurs, ou bien…

Kuroo remarqua les cordages tendus là où l’une de leurs chaloupes devait se trouver. Cordages qui disparaissaient à l’extérieur du navire, et qui sans doute épousaient presque les vagues.

L’agacement du timonier se mua bien vite en colère lorsqu’une hypothèse bien trop probable s’imposa à son esprit. Il demanda prestement à Kai de le remplacer à la barre et de garder le cap. Il n’avait jamais descendu les marches jusqu’au pont principal à une telle allure, mais le bouillonnement de ses pensées se moquait bien s’il venait à trébucher. Il avait un désastre à éviter et un meilleur ami à invectiver.

Il se pencha alors, les mains crispées avec un peu trop d’insistance sur le bastingage, vers l’emplacement de la chaloupe manquante. Sans surprise, celle-ci était presque mise à l’eau, encore suspendue au navire par des nœuds robustes. Au grand dam de Kuroo, Bokuto était assoupi à l’intérieur. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, le visage reposé par un maigre soleil.

Ce fut avec frayeur que Kuroo remarqua aussil’intrus, ce corps diaphane qui contrastait avec le noir des vagues, à moitié plongé dans les flots. Avec un pincement au cœur, il reconnut le danger qu’il avait craint et qui planait toujours au-dessus de son meilleur ami.

La sirène se tenait au bord de l’embarcation, le regard intensémentfixé sur le Capitaine. Une de ses mains était tendue vers Bokuto, comme pour effleurer du bout des doigts la peau de sa joue. Il allait s’en prendre à lui maintenant qu’il était vulnérable, le tuer comme il avait tué Konoha.

— Bokuto !

Le cri du timonier ne réveilla pas le Capitaine, mais il réussit à alarmer la créature, qui sursauta avant de lever les yeux dans sa direction. Kuroo lui adressa un regard empli de menaces qui lui fut parfaitement retourné.

Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce visage brillant de haine.

Le monstreretira finalement sa main de l’embarcation comme si le contact l’avait blessé, et il replongeasans un mot se tapir dans les flotsaussi sombres que ses intentions.

Kuroo poussa un léger soupir après cette confrontation silencieuse, mais intense. Il avait arraché son meilleur ami à une mort imminente, et cela avait été bien plus aisé qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Cette sirène se méfiait de lui, et c’était parfaitement réciproque. Il ne lui laisserait plus s’approcher de Bokuto comme elle venait de le faire.

Mais pour cela, il devait également s’assurer que son imbécile de Capitaine ne soit pas si prompt à se jeter dans de tels dangers.

— Bokuto, t’as intérêt à te réveiller immédiatement !

Toujours aucune réponse, il était profondément endormi. Kuroo ne pensait pas être arrivé trop tard, la sirène n’avait pas eu le temps de s’en prendre à lui : il avait juste le sommeil lourd.

— Les gars, s’exclama-t-il à quelques hommes nettoyant le pont, remontez-moi cette chaloupe tout de suite.

Des hochements de tête empressés lui répondirent alors qu’il partait d’un pas survolté dans la cabine de son cher Capitaine, celle qui lui avait autrefois appartenu. Malgré l’obscurité de la pièce, il se dirigea avec facilité en direction du petit meuble où étaient entreposées de nombreuses bouteilles d’alcool. Il se saisit de la première à sa portée avant de quitter ces quartiers en claquant la porte, profondément agacé.

Durant le court instant qu’il lui fallut pour revenir sur le pont, l’équipage s’était déjà exécuté ; il n’eut à attendre que quelques secondes de plus pour que la chaloupe retrouve son emplacement initial. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il s’approcha de l’embarcation et observa son Capitaine assoupi. Kuroo inspira profondément. Laissa le vent et les embruns apaiser sa colère.

Puis il déboucha la bouteille et en renversa l’intégralité sur l’être naïf qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas lui jeter le récipient au visage.

— Debout, Bokuto.

— Qu- ?

Bokuto ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés dès que le liquide lui agressa la peau, et il se redressa brusquement. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, assis au fond de la chaloupe, avant de détailler les marins qui l’entouraient.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?

Kuroo lança un regard aux pirates rassemblés autour d’eux, et ils comprirent bien vite que retourner à leurs obligations était plus sage.

— Oh rien, la routine, je t’empêche de te faire tuer, je te remonte sur le navire, je te réveille parce que tu t’es endormi dans une _putain_ de chaloupe _._

Bokuto fronça les sourcils avec une moue confuse et mal réveillée. Il ne chercha pas à répliquer, il était trop occupé à vouloir saisir la raison de ces reproches.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? Je te dis de faire attention et de te méfier de la sirène, et toi tu passes la nuit dehors ? Tu veux te faire bouffer, c’est ça ?

_Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que j’ai abandonné pour te sauver la vie ?_

C’était ce que Kuroo aurait souhaité répondre, mais il se mordit la langue avant de regretter ces paroles. Ce n’était pas la peine de le faire culpabiliser : la décision avait appartenu à Kuroo depuis le début, il avait fait un choix et personne d’autre que lui n’était à blâmer. Cela faisait des mois…

Mais en constatant l’inconscience de son meilleur ami, incapable de se rendre compte du danger, le timonier craignait de le perdre stupidement, même après l’avoir sauvé de la pendaison.

Il avait fait bien trop de sacrifice pour le laisser faire.

— Non ! Je… J’avais besoin de me changer les idées hier soir et je… je sais pas, je voulais juste aller sur la chaloupe, et j’ai fini par m’endormir, j’ai le droit, non ?

— Pas quand un monstre qui t’a déjà menacé se trouve dans les parages, non.

— Akaashi ne m’a rien fait ! On a un peu discuté, et puis tu vois, je suis encore en vie. Incroyable, il respecte ses promesses, exactement comme je te l’avais dit !

— Joue pas à ça avec moi, Bokuto. T’as de la chance d’être encore en vie, j’espère que tu t’en rends compte. T’étais à sa merci.

Bokuto passa subrepticement une main sur sa joue avant de répliquer avec colère :

— Et il ne m’a pas tué malgré ça, je sais pas ce qu’il te faut de plus.

— On ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe dans la tête de ces monstres, et je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme Konoha. Alors s’il te plaît, ne refais plus jamais ça. Je m’inquiète pour toi.

La sincérité de ses paroles calma le Capitaine, qui en resta coi. Kuroo prenait sur lui, mais il savait que la colère et l’agressivité qu’il brûlait de témoigner n’aideraient en rien sa cause. Bokuto se braquerait, et il ne l’écouterait pas. Il lui fallait se montrer plus conciliant, plus tolérant.

Comme il conservait le silence, Kuroo décida d’insister :

— J’ai pas envie que tu meures, Bokuto. Crois-moi, je ne le supporterais pas.

— Désolé de t’avoir inquiété, répondit-il finalement. J’aime pas me disputer avec toi, et j’imagine que j’avais besoin d’air…

— Moi non plus j’aime pas ça, et j’espère que tu comprends que ce que je te dis, c’est pour ton propre bien.

— Peut-être ouais…

Il n’était pas convaincu.

— Je vais y réfléchir, poursuivit-il alors avec un sourire.

Il n’allait pas y réfléchir.

Bokuto était borné, il pensait avoir raison. Kuroo le savait : s’il souriait et se montrait complaisant, c’était parce qu’il ne voulait pas se disputer maintenant. Il profitait du compromis que lui offrait son second qui essayait pour une fois d’être conciliant.

Kuroo sourit malgré tout.

— Tu m’en vois ravi. Tu devrais aller te changer par contre, tu empestes l’alcool.

— Ouais, je me demande bien pourquoi.

— Désolé pour ça…

Le timonier observa son Capitaine partir dans ses quartiers. Il était toujours aussi exténué, mais le comportement de son meilleur ami allait certainement le garder éveillé quelques heures de plus.

* * *

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Oikawa s’ennuyait à mourir. Il reposait paresseusement son visage contre ses bras croisés sur le rebord de la cuve. Le Capitaine l’avait laissé seul de nombreuses heures après être venu vérifier son état plus tôt dans la journée. Oikawa en perdait progressivement ses repères : l’obscurité de cette cale ne l’aidait pas à se rendre compte du temps qui s’écoulait ; les flammes des lanternes remplaçaient le soleil, et cette eau morte n’était pas influencée par les caprices de la lune. Il était conditionné par cette attente, prisonnier de chaque seconde, chaque heure. Il savait qu’un jour était passé, mais il ne savait pas s’il serait capable de conserver cette notion plus longtemps.

Et puis, sans contact avec les humains, comment pouvait-il espérer gagner leur confiance et les contraindre à le libérer ?

Certes, il n’y avait que le Capitaine qui était apte à interagir librement avec lui. Certes, il choisissait d’adopter le comportement le plus agaçant qu’il lui était possible de témoigner, mais ne prouvait-il pas en cela qu’il n’était pas différent d’un homme ? Qu’il pouvait se montrer têtu et borné, contrairement à ce que les légendes véhiculaient ?

De plus, les réactions d’Iwaizumi l’amusaient au plus haut point, et l’encourageaient fortement à continuer. Leurs joutes verbales lui procuraient la même satisfaction que celle de son chant enchanteur et, pour une fois, sa victime était en mesure de se débattre. C’était une nouvelle forme de jeu pour lui, moins sanglante certes, mais tout aussi captivante.

Le plan d’Oikawa lui permettrait de s’enfuir d’ici, mais si par la même occasion il pouvait découvrir ce qui voilait l’esprit de ce Capitaine, il serait comblé. Alors, pour son plus grand bonheur, il continuait à agir avec Iwaizumi comme il l’avait fait jusqu’alors : ce marin semblait le considérer avec plus d’humanité que le reste de ses hommes. Il n’avait qu’à poursuivre sur cette lancée.

Et le Capitaine était ainsi revenu après des heures, lorsque l’agitation au-dessus de lui fit comprendre à Oikawa que le navire avait appareillé. D’abord anxieux d’être arrivé à la fin du voyage, il fut soulagé de constater la venue d’Iwaizumi dans la cale.

Il avait apporté une chaise, quelques bougies, du papier et de l’encre. Oikawa l’observa rassembler deux petits tonneaux surmontés d’une planche pour s’en servir de table de fortune. Puis il avait allumé les mèches, trempé la plume dans l’encrier, et commencé à écrire sur le parchemin. Il n’avait pas accordé un seul regard à son prisonnier.

Et il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

— Pourquoi le navire a-t-il cessé de voguer ? continua-t-il alors. Tu es le seul à être resté à bord ? Pourquoi tu me surveilles ? Tu fais quoi ?

— Est-ce que ça t’arrive de te taire ?

— Tu devrais mettre de la cire, comme tes amis humains, tu ne m’entendrais pas. Je peux aussi chanter, si tu préfères. On m’a toujours dit que j’avais une très belle voix.

Pour la première fois depuis sa venue, Iwaizumi leva les yeux vers lui sans toutefois interrompre son ouvrage, et il semblait si désabusé qu’Oikawa se retint difficilement d’éclater de rire. Il en oublia presque les ténèbres que ce vert sombre lui donnait à lire.

— Réponds à mes questions alors, Hajime. Ça m’évitera de faire un monologue.

Iwaizumi soupira.

— Nous faisons escale à un port pour nous réapprovisionner… et vendre nos marchandises. Je suis là pour te surveiller, et j’écris mon journal de bord. T’es content ?

Oikawa plissa les yeux face à ces réponses. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

— Vous êtes des marchands ?

— Oui.

— Tu mens.

Cette accusation sembla déconcerter le Capitaine, qui fronça les sourcils en lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Même discerner la vérité du mensonge dans ses yeux était difficile, mais Oikawa allait continuer sur cette voie. Plus il obtiendrait d’informations sur l’identité de ses ravisseurs, plus il serait en mesure de se défendre. Et son instinct lui disait qu’il avait tout à fait raison.

— Pourquoi je mentirais ? Comment tu pourrais le savoir déjà ?

— Vous ne ressemblez pas à des marchands : ils sont mal organisés et imprudents… j’en ai mangé assez pour le savoir.

Et puis, il était hors de question pour lui de croire qu’un regard comme celui qu’il croisait à cet instant appartenait à un humain qui ne jurait que par l’or.

— Et puis… continua-t-il. Votre cale est presque vide, vous n’avez aucune marchandise à vendre.

— Elles sont stockées autre part, répondit calmement Iwaizumi.

— Mais pas dans votre plus grande pièce presque vide ? Vous êtes vraiment des idiots dans ce cas…

Iwaizumi ne lui accorda pas son entière attention, mais Oikawa devina que ses propos l’intriguaient : il avait cessé les mouvements de sa plume contre le parchemin.

— Comment tu peux avoir en tête toutes ces informations ?

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

— Comment tu peux savoir ce qu’est un marchand, ou savoir à quoi il ressemble ? Comment tu peux savoir que cette cale est la plus grande pièce de ce navire ? Tu vis dans l’eau, t’es une sirène, tu ne peux pas savoir toutes ces choses…

Oikawa cligna des yeux. Il n’avait jamais eu droit à une telle curiosité de la part d’Iwaizumi, et ces questions semblaient véritablement le troubler ; il se mit lui-même à y réfléchir, et ne trouva pas immédiatement de réponses adéquates.

— Je le sais, c’est tout. Ça fait des siècles que j’écume les mers. J’entends les humains parler, j’apprends des informations… C’est toujours utile de connaître ses proies. Et puis, on comprend rapidement à qui l’on a affaire lorsque le bateau que l’on coule est rempli de marchandises… à force, on apprend à les reconnaître.

— C’est quand même étrange…

— Je suis quelqu’un d’extrêmement intelligent, insista-t-il.

— Je n’en doute pas.

Oikawa aurait parfaitement pu se passer de ce ton empli de sarcasme, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.Il pouvait presque l’entendre penser : _« Si tu étais si intelligent que ça, tu ne serais pas ici »_. Quoi qu’il en soit, Iwaizumi n’avait pas nié ses accusations, et il n’avait pas non plus

cherché à les expliquer rationnellement. Cela ne changeait rien : ce n’était pas un

marchand, il n’y croyait pas une seule seconde.

— Donc si vous êtes des marchands, continua-t-il tout de même, vous allez me vendre ?

— Je ne sais pas qui pourrait bien vouloir de toi…

— Tu sais, Hajime, à insulter une créature bien au-dessus de ta compréhension limitée, tu vas t’attirer le courroux des Dieux.

Iwaizumi eut l’audace de lever les yeux au ciel. Peut-être se serait-il abstenu s’il avait su qu’Oikawa répondrait à cette insolence en l’éclaboussant copieusement avec l’eau de la cuve. Les bougies s’éteignirent, et le parchemin s’engorgea, transformantl’encre fraîche en un mélange illisible.

— Mais p-

— Les Dieux de la mer demandent une rétribution ! s’écria Oikawa en prenant une grosse voix. Tremble, pauvre mortel !

— T’es sérieux là ?

— Très sérieux. Réponds à mes questions avec moins de sarcasme, à l’avenir.

— Ouais ben tu vas attendre deux secondes, t’as foutu de l’eau partout, je vais devoir tout recommencer.

Il se leva avec humeur et quitta la pièce en se massant le bras, son matériel abîmé dans les mains. Oikawa, de son côté, était plutôt satisfait de son petit numéro. Il replongea dans l’eau du bassin, toujours aussi grisé par cet échange avec le Capitaine. Même si ses branchies étaient immergées, il devait tout de même créer quelque courant pour respirer avec plus d’aisance. Iwaizumi reviendrait d’ici peu.

Cela le fit inexplicablement sourire.

Et, effectivement, lorsqu’Oikawa décida de remonter à la surface, le Capitaine était de nouveau dans la cale et portait une nouvelle chemise, sèche. Avec un regard suspicieux, il décala sa table improvisée pour l’éloigner le plus possible de la cuve. Ily plaça soigneusement les bougies, qu’il ralluma avant de déposer son matériel d’écriture et un parchemin neuf. Ses yeux s’attardèrent un instant de trop quand Oikawa rabattit ses cheveux gorgés d’eau en arrière, et il fronça les sourcils en croisant l’air malicieux de la sirène.

— Hajime, minauda alors Oikawa, es-tu disposé à répondre à mes questions maintenant ?

L’intéressé s’installa dans sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur le papier encore vierge.

— Vous comptez me vendre ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— Peut-être.

— Et pourquoi vous ne me vendez pas à cet endroit-ci dans ce cas ?

— Parce que le commanditaire n’est pas ici.

Oikawa était ravi qu’Iwaizumi se soit décidé à répondre à ses questions. Il restait certes vague, mais au moins avait-il la décence de l’informer et de discuter avec lui.

Peut-être pensait-il que s’il continuait de se taire, Oikawa insisterait jusqu’à devenir invivable ? Il avait parfaitement raison ; coopérer était une bien sage décision.

— Ah, je vois, c’est une transaction particulière… Et qu’est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir faire de moi ? Me tuer ? M’exposer ? M’asservir ?

Il énumérait ces possibilités avec une assurance bien incertaine : chacune de ces situations lui nouait la gorge d’effroi. Plutôt mourir que de devenir le jouet de vulgaires humains. Il plaignait celui qui essaierait de le contraindre à quoi que ce soit.

— Tout dépend ce que tu es capable d’offrir, répondit calmement Iwaizumi, concentré sur sa tâche.

— Pourquoi, qu’est-ce que les humains croient les sirènes capables de faire ?

Le Capitaine resta silencieux quelques secondes, pensif. Oikawa l’observa froncer les sourcils et il reprit sa place contre le rebord, la joue posée rêveusement sur ses bras croisés. Il laissa sa nageoire se balancer doucement ; un léger courant se formait ainsi, donnant vie à cette eau figée.

— Ça dépend des légendes, déclara-t-il finalement. De celles que je connais, vous avez autant de capacités positives que négatives.

— J’imagine que dévorer des humains fait partie des capacités négatives ?

— Plutôt, oui.

Oikawa sourit. Iwaizumi accordait de nouveau toute son attention à son journal de bord, mais sa réponse était empreinte d’un cynisme amusé qui plut beaucoup à la sirène.

— Certaines légendes disent que vous êtes de mauvais augure, que vous invoquez des tempêtes et précipitez les navires dans les écueils.

— Hm… Ce n’est pas totalement faux.

— D’autres racontent que vous êtes capables d’ensorceler les humains et de nous contraindre à faire ce que vous voulez. Avec le chant, tout ça...

— Ça explique la cire.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

— Mais ça n’explique pas pourquoi _toi_ tu n’en utilises pas.

— J’ai pas l’air d’en avoir besoin, si ? Et puis, très franchement, je m’en fiche.

— Tu es pressé de mourir, Hajime ? Qui te dit que je ne contrôle pas ton esprit, là tout de suite, sans que tu le saches ?

Son sourire triste refit surface. Celui qu’Oikawa n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer, celui qui était aussi énigmatique que l’obscurité que lui offrait son regard. De tous les humains qu’il avait rencontrés, il était le seul qu’il ne comprenait pas. Là où les autres brillaient d’une simplicité grossière, Iwaizumi se perdait dans une brume insaisissable.

— Ce serait bien dommage, ironisa-t-il enfin. Dis-moi, si tu me contrôles, tu pourrais au moins faire

en sorte que je n’aie pas à t’écouter déblatérer toutes ces stupidités.

Oikawa ne sut répondre à cet affront : il resta la bouche entrouverte, à la recherche d’une réplique acerbe. Mais lorsque rien ne lui vint après quelques secondes, il s’avoua vaincu, et une moue boudeuse trouva le chemin de ses lèvres. Ceci fit éclater Iwaizumi de rire.

Oikawa demeura interdit : c’était un rire satisfait et victorieux, un de ceux qui auraient dû l’agacer au plus haut point. Mais, ce son lui sembla si naturel, si spontané, et si _rare_ qu’il en perdit ses moyens. Iwaizumi était fait pour rire, il devrait s’y essayer plus souvent. En tout cas, Oikawa se faisait une mission de l’y inciter, même à ses dépens, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir d’entendre à nouveau un tel éclat sincère.

— J’avais qu’à demander pour avoir le silence, finalement.

La sirène reprit bien vite son habituelle contenance, mais l’amusement d’Iwaizumi restait contagieux. Il sourit à son tour en le voyant déposer sa plume sur la table.

— Ne rêve pas trop. Qu’est-ce qu’on dit d’autre à notre sujet ?

— Hm… que vous pouvez exaucer des vœux, je crois.

— Comme c’est original...

— Vous avez des propriétés de guérison aussi, apparemment ?

Oikawa s’accorda un instant pour y réfléchir : ses blessures se refermaient certes rapidement lorsqu’il se trouvait dans l’océan, mais avouer une telle prouesse restait trop dangereux. Il ne tenait pas à être disséqué pour permettre aux humains de dérober cette aptitude surnaturelle.

— Qui sait ?

Cette réponse évasive laissa Iwaizumi songeur. Il croisa les bras puis sembla rechercher d’autres légendes au sujet de ces créatures mythologiques. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour annoncer une nouvelle superstition, se ravisa, l’ouvrit à nouveau et fut immédiatement interrompu par une remarque acerbe :

— C’est une très belle imitation de carpe que tu nous fais là, Hajime.

L’intéressé lui asséna un regard désabusé, ce qui amusa beaucoup Oikawa, avant de finalement déclarer comme si on ne lui avait jamais coupé la parole :

— Je crois que ce sont là les légendes principales.

— Vous manquez terriblement d’imagination, ça me déçoit…

— Après, il y a toujours les nombreuses rumeurs sur les propriétés de vos cheveux, l’influence de votre musique, ce genre de conneries. Ah et bien sûr l’éternel débat sur le baiser des sirènes…

— « L’éternel débat sur le baiser des sirènes » ? Vous pensez que ça fait quoi ?

— Personne n’est d’accord, justement.

— Et toi, Hajime, tu penses que ça fait quoi, d’embrasser une sirène ?

Iwaizumi planta son regard dans le sien, et Oikawa resta un moment à se perdre dans l’intensité de ces yeux embrumés, illisibles. C’était frustrant de ne pouvoir contempler aucun de ses désirs, si toutefois il en avait. Même la réponse à cette question en devenait incertaine, si bien qu’il ne put détourner son attention de ce visage énigmatique : s’il avait eu des poumons en bon état, il aurait retenu son souffle.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement.

— Tu veux le découvrir par toi-même ?

Nouveau silence. Cette invitation avait clairement des allures de provocation, et il osait espérer qu’Iwaizumi l’avait compris. Oikawa se plaisait à déchiffrer les réactions de ce Capitaine, à observer jusqu’où son comportement blasé pouvait le mener.

Iwaizumi ne détourna pas le regard. Il cligna lentement des yeux. Lorsqu’il se leva de sa chaise, Oikawa n’avait pas encore décidési le Capitaine était impulsif ou tout simplement stupide pour consentirà s’approcher autant d’une sirène.

Mais Iwaizumi releva le défi porté par ce ton langoureux et s’avança jusqu’au rebord de la cuve. Son regard ne faiblit pas, il était si ancré dans le sien qu’il lui semblait impossible de contempler autre chose. Alors, Oikawa n’en fit rien. Il se redressa légèrement pour approcher son visage du sien, et il attendit. Cet homme était peut-être différent des autres, mais il ne résisterait pas à la tentation. Oikawa était l’incarnation du charme : c’était l’essence même de son existence, ce pour quoi il avait été créé. Et lorsque la plus sulfureuse des propositions se trouvait à portée de lèvres, et que l’enivrement de la transgression accélérait les battements du cœur, tous cédaient dans la seconde. Alors Oikawa battait des cils à une lenteur agonisante, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans cesser de défier l’humain d’un regard brillant de volupté.

Et lorsqu’Iwaizumi ferma enfin les yeux et que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, Oikawa eut sa réponse : il était parfaitement stupide. S’abandonner ainsi à une telle créature équivalait à une mort certaine.

Il porta ses mains de part et d’autre du visage du Capitaine pour approfondir le baiser, les pouces effleurant la peau tendre de ses joues. Et, progressivement, lentement, Oikawa commença à sombrer un peu plus dans l’eau de la cuve, et sa victime l’y suivait, réclamant passionnément la distance infime qui s’installait au fil des secondes. Iwaizumi se laissait faire, perdu dans l’exquis du baiser alors que la mort le guettait dangereusement. Toutefois, lorsqu’il fut suffisamment penché vers le bassin et qu’Oikawa, le visage presque entièrement immergé, n’avait plus qu’à l’attirer à lui pour mettre fin à ses jours, celui-ci resta incertain. Et cela n’avait rien à voir avec la sensation de lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

Iwaizumi se laissait faire. Il savait, il savait pertinemment ce qu’Oikawa s’apprêtait à faire, mais il demeurait toujours impassible. Il accompagnait ses mouvements avec une docilité confondante.

Et une mort aussi facile n’était aucunement satisfaisante, il ne prendrait aucun plaisir à noyer une victime qui ne se débattait pas, qui acceptait ainsi son sort. C’était une défaite.

Il n’attira pas l’humain à lui dans la cuve. Il ne le laissa même pas entrer en contact avec l’eau qui l’effleurait presque à présent. Non, Oikawa, quoique distrait par la bouche qui s’emparait de la sienne, fit glisser ses mains jusqu’à l’un des bras d’Iwaizumi. Puis il mit fin au baiser et releva la manche de sa chemise avant de susurrer au creux de son oreille :

— Un marchand, hein ? Ça m’étonnerait que tu te sois fait ça en vendant quoi que ce soit, Hajime.

En effet, une large cicatrice défigurait la peau de son avant-bras. Nul doute que la chair y avait été mise à vif, et Oikawa pouvait parier que cette blessure provenait d’un éclat de bois projeté par un canon. Il avait vu suffisamment d’humains arborer ce genre de balafres : tous étaient des pirates ou des soldats.

— Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas tué ?

Le ton d’Iwaizumi était bien plus bas et grave, et son souffle se perdait contre la joue glacée d’Oikawa. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ce timbre. Il ignorait certes les accusations d’Oikawa, mais sa voix trahissait une curiosité sincère, presque triste. Comme s’il avait véritablement espéré mourir, ici et maintenant.

— Pourquoi tu t’es laissé faire ? demanda Oikawa tout aussi doucement.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et les yeux qui le regardaient intensément restaient toujours obstinément voilés d’ombre. Seule la respiration saccadée du Capitaine brisait ce silence énigmatique.

* * *

Hanamaki était bel et bien un homme de confiance : l’escale sur l’Île de la Murène ne dura guère plus de quelques heures. Le navire fut bien vite chargé de vivres et d’eau potable, suffisamment pour survivre à la semaine de navigation qui les attendait encore. Et après avoir payé leur droit de passage au maître des lieux et s’être adonné à quelques distractions, chacun était retourné à bord, prêt à lever l’ancre et en finir avec cette mission capitale. Le cuisinier avait même préparé un repas copieux avec les denrées achetées sur le port, et tous profitaient de ce moment de repos pour partager quelques boissons alcoolisées et se délecter du goût de la viande fraîche.

Le maître d’équipage était venu le chercher dans la cale, avec une prudence qu’on ne lui connaissait pas. Iwaizumi l’avait suivi sans accorder un regard à la sirène, qui était demeurée affreusement silencieuse depuis sa question restée sans réponse. Après cet incident, Oikawa s’était laissé envelopper par l’onde de la cuve, tandis que le Capitaine s’en était retourné à la rédaction de son journal. Hanamaki était revenu quelques heures plus tard, muni de cire, pour enjoindre son supérieur à partager le repas avec tout l’équipage.

Il eut droit à un rapport détaillé et étonnamment consciencieux sur les sommes dépensées et les denrées achetées sur l’île. Hanamaki lui assura même qu’aucune information sur la raison de leur présence ici n’avait été divulguée, et que leur couverture n’avait pas été interrogée.

Que de bonnes nouvelles.

Après cela, ce fut au tour du maître d’équipage de demander, avec une curiosité bien mal contenue, comment s’étaient passées ces longues heures de surveillance en compagnie de la sirène. Iwaizumi avait haussé les épaules et déclaré que rien de spécial n’était survenu. Hanamaki en fut soulagé, mais il avait tout de même conseillé à son Capitaine de se méfier du monstre, et de ne pas être constamment le seul à effectuer des gardes. Iwaizumi avait distraitement acquiescé, puis avait reporté son attention sur le ragoût qui était dans son assiette.

Maintenant qu’il se trouvait avec son équipage, au milieu d’anecdotes amusantes et de bon vin, Iwaizumi aurait dû profiter de cet instant de repos amplement mérité, il aurait dû plaisanter avec ses hommes et savourer le repas à sa juste valeur. Tous s’amusaient à présent à charrier Kindaichi qui racontait en balbutiant ses péripéties avec la sirène et son seau de poissons ; même les plus solitaires de cette expédition, ceux qui ne se mélangeaient que rarement aux autres depuis l’embarquement, esquissaient de légers sourires à l’entente de ce récit laborieux. Mais, comme à chaque fois, toute cette animation ne le faisait que se sentir bien plus seul qu’il ne l’était réellement. Et cette solitude laissa ses pensées vagabonder et revenir sur les événements survenus plus tôt dans la journée.

Oikawa et ses capacités de déduction étaient décidément bien étranges. Même en sachant qu’il s’agissait d’une créature surnaturelle, ses connaissances sur la société humaine et sa vivacité d’esprit pour assimiler des informations forçaient l’admiration. C’était à se demander si c’était véritablement inné, ou si cette sirène-ci était différente des autres. Après tout, Oikawa avait certainement vécu pendant des siècles, et témoignait pourtant d’une puérilité alarmante : il restait joueur, moqueur, et impitoyablement malicieux. Il y avait là de quoi détruire tout un mythe. Cette créature était agaçante, certes, mais aussi humaine, terriblement humaine. Et cette différence ne s’oubliait que trop facilement en sa présence.

Oikawa était une énigme.

Un demi-sourire flotta sur les lèvres d’Iwaizumi.

Il avait toujours cru que le baiser d’une sirène était fatal, une sorte de délivrance face à une existence trop pénible. Pouvait-on connaître une fin plus douce ? Beaucoup de personnes craignaient cette version de la légende : la noyade était une mort effrayante et terrible, et bien peu nombreux étaient ceux prêts à quitter ce monde de manière si douloureuse.

Mais Iwaizumi s’en moquait bien : lui se noyait tous les jours dans ses propres pensées, ses souvenirs, ses angoisses. Cette même sensation le prenait à la gorge, l’empêchait de respirer, l’étouffait péniblement jusqu’à ce qu’il remonte à la surface et se remémore comment nager à travers ce flot de remords ; et il ne remontait que rarement à la surface.

Alors, quitte à se noyer, autant que cela soit définitif ; ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer avant de se laisser entièrement sombrer, les sens engourdis par la distraction exquise d’un baiser.

C’était une fin tout à fait convenable, oui.

Mais le sort était cruel et en avait décidé autrement. Oikawa l’avait surpris en lui laissant la vie sauve. Peut-être l’avait-il ressenti et n’avait pas voulu accorder à Iwaizumi ce souhait funeste ?

Peu importe. C’était un instant d’égarement. Il avait une mission à mener à bien : il aurait le temps d’y penser après. De telles distractions étaient inutiles.

Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Inutiles.


	5. La Mort dans son sillage

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Kuroo n’était plus revenu sur l’Île de la Murène.

Il ne comptait plus les années qu’il avait passées au sein ce repaire de criminels et de personnes peu recommandables. Lui aussi avait été, dès son enfance, avide des frissons et des interdits qui étaient permis en ces lieux. Jeune orphelin fuligineux et isolé, il y avait trouvé un sanctuaire où aiguiser ses armes et ses sens, un moyen de se confronter aux réalités qu’il serait condamné à vivre. Il ne pouvait se souvenir du moment exact de son arrivée sur l’île ; il avait certainement embarqué clandestinement dans un navire à dix ans, peut-être onze, prêt à survivre, qu’importe où le vent déciderait de le porter. C’était donc là-bas qu’il avait vécu toute son adolescence, aux côtés de Bokuto, un autre enfant des rues rejeté sur ce même rivage. Ils y avaient rapidement trouvé leur place, et Kuroo développa des relations qui lui permirent d’obtenir son premier contrat de course. Il avait été un excellent corsaire. Le meilleur, quoi qu’en disent certaines vipères du Royaume. Et ces talents l’avaient hissé jusqu’aux plus hauts cercles du pouvoir, tout comme ils l’avaient séparé de Bokuto.

Au fil du temps, et avec son anoblissement, cette île n’avait plus été qu’une escale dangereuse, indigne de l’officier de la Reine qu’il était. Avait été. Et, en toute honnêteté, il n’y avait plus trouvé le moindre intérêt, pas depuis que la Capitale représentait à ses yeux bien plus qu’un lieu où récolter sa paye. Pas depuis que son véritable foyer s’ancrait dans des pupilles fendues et un sourire timidement réprimé.

Il aurait pu s’y rendre plus tôt, en faire un refuge après sa trahison envers la couronne. Après tout, l’autorité royale n’y avait aucune emprise, et personne ne connaissait mieux chaque recoin de cette île que celui qui avait passé son adolescence à les découvrir. Il aurait pu y être en sécurité.

Mais il n’était plus le bienvenu, et certainement pas maintenant qu’une prime conséquente était allouée à sa capture.

Si là-bas l’influence de la Reine était aussi inexistante que celle de l’Empereur, c’était pour une bonne raison. La seule forme de pouvoir que respectait cette communauté insulaire, c’était celle qui parvenait à se hisser au sommet par la force de son caractère et le tranchant de ses sabres. Telle était la règle qui régnait sur l’Île de la Murène. Kuroo ne la connaissait que trop bien, et il y avait été suffisamment confronté pour savoir qu’y débarquer compromettrait sa sécurité. Il serait une cible à abattre, et passer inaperçu relèverait de l’impossible.

Voilà pourquoi, alors qu’il manœuvrait minutieusement le navire en direction de la baie, Kuroo se sentait exposé et vulnérable. Il avait la terrible impression de voguer lentement vers un piège qui n’attendait que de pouvoir se refermer sur lui.

Tout le monde reconnaîtrait son vaisseau à la minute où son pavillon flotterait effrontément depuis les quais. Un bâtiment royal supplanté d’un drapeau pirate. Mutin. Traître. Fugitif.

Le timonier craignait de se heurter à cette hostilité dès qu’il poserait le pied sur la terre ferme. Il balayait les plates-formes d’accostage d’un regard inquiet, observait les navires déjà présents, tentait de deviner qui se cachait derrière chaque étendard sinistre.

Il put toutefois difficilement détacher les yeux de l’immense vaisseau de haut-bord qui trônait à l’entrée de la baie, et dont la position défensive trahissait ses menaces silencieuses. Trois ponts, une centaine de bouches à canon. Une seule mise à feu suffirait à réduire leur modeste navire en cendres qui parsèmeraient le fond de l’océan. Il appartenait sans doute à l’actuel maître des lieux.

Kuroo resserra malgré lui son emprise contre le bois de la barre avant de poursuivre sa traversée jusqu’aux quais. Si la terre ferme le libérerait de la menace écaillée qui suivait sinueusement le vaisseau, elle pouvait très bien devenir tout aussi dangereuse.

Mieux valait rester discret.

Alors que plusieurs de leurs marins s’étaient rassemblés sur le pont pour admirer le colossal bâtiment de guerre, le timonier continuait son observation minutieuse du port. Pour l’instant, il n’apercevait pas le voilier marchand qu’ils étaient venus pourchasser.

Bokuto l’avait rejoint à la barre pendant que l’ancre était jetée et que les amarres du navire étaient attachées aux bollards. Ses yeux contemplaient l’île avec une excitation mal contenue.

Il rentrait à la maison.

— Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?

— Ouais, répondit Kuroo en desserrant la mâchoire. Faudra quand même faire profil bas, je pense pas que notre arrivée – enfin, surtout la mienne – soit vraiment la bienvenue.

Le Capitaine acquiesça, et lorsque le navire fut parfaitement attaché aux quais, les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste de l’équipage sur le pont.

— Bon alors écoutez-moi, déclara Bokuto. Il nous faut des renseignements sur les marchands du navire, leur destination, et aussi leur commanditaire peut-être. Enfin, tout ce qui peut nous dire où ils vont. Shibayama, vérifie si leur bateau est encore dans la baie. Les autres, vous avez plus ou moins quartier libre, mais il faut avant tout trouver des informations, c’est clair ?

Les pirates acquiescèrent.

— Bien. Amusez-vous bien dans ce cas, et essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer. Oh, et Kai, tu te charges de nous réapprovisionner ? Prends comme d’habitude, et quelques fruits aussi, si tu peux.

Il lança une bourse remplie d’or à l’intéressé avant de se tourner vers son second :

— On y va ?

Kuroo soupira avant de suivre le mouvement général hors du navire. Il observa furtivement les eaux troubles du port, à la recherche d’un regard perçant qui les toiserait avec méfiance. À son plus grand soulagement, il ne décela aucune présence, et maintenant qu’un sol sablonneux se trouvait sous ses pieds, la menace qui s’était accrochée à lui relâchait enfin son emprise étouffante.

La sirène ne pouvait plus les atteindre, l’esprit influencé de Bokuto n’était plus à sa portée. Maintenant, Kuroo devait profiter de cette escale pour raisonner son Capitaine et l’inciter à se débarrasser du monstre s’il voulait s’emparer du trésor sans danger – et rester en vie. Il leur faudrait également recruter un gabier et un chirurgien qualifié, récolter des informations sur ces étranges marchands – du moins jusqu’à ce que Bokuto redevienne lucide sur la situation –, et aussi se reposer. Kuroo mourait d’envie de prendre un bain ; le sel imprégnait ses vêtements, ses cheveux et sa peau, et il ne supportait plus l’odeur qui ne quittait plus le navire et son équipage.

Passer inaperçu avec un tel programme s’avérait difficile. Leur groupe n’avait jamais eu pour habitude d’être discret.

— Halte-là !

Une grimace se dessina immédiatement sur les traits de Kuroo. Un homme s’avançait vers eux, les épaules larges, le teint mat, les yeux sombres. Il était sûrement venu récolter l’argent pour le droit d’amarrage. Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement agressif, mais son expression traduisait un sérieux presque crispé.

— Tiens, le Grand-Duc, ça fait longtemps qu’on ne t’avait pas vu ici...

Bokuto offrit un grand sourire à l’homme devant eux, ravi de l’emploi de son surnom. Son enthousiasme mit à l’aise le percepteur.

— C’est toujours un plaisir de revenir ici !

— Le plaisir est partagé, surtout si vous avez la somme demandée avec vous.

Il observa le navire d’un air curieux avant de reporter son attention sur les pirates, et d’enfin remarquer Kuroo qui lui tendait le montant dû. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en acceptant l’argent.

— Griffenoire…

L’intéressé contint fort mal une nouvelle grimace. Il n’avait plus entendu ce nom depuis des années, et le ton froid utilisé à son encontre n’était que trop criant des dangers de sa venue.

— Le seul et l’unique, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Le percepteur prit quelques instants pour le détailler, et porter plus d’attention sur le navire duquel les pirates venaient de débarquer. Peut-être le reconnaissait-il seulement maintenant.

— La Tempête veut te parler.

Bokuto et Kuroo se concertèrent brièvement du regard. Nul doute que cette « Tempête » n’était autre que l’actuel maître des lieux, mais il n’en avait jamais entendu parler. Quant à son Capitaine, quoi qu’il sache sur cette personne, cette déclaration le laissait muet.

— Maintenant ?

Sa voix trahissait son incertitude ; il ne tenait pas vraiment à se livrer lui-même aux requins qui le ramèneraient à la Reine.

La prime de sa capture était très attirante, après tout.

— Dès que tu remettrais les pieds sur l’île. Donc, oui, maintenant.

— Et c’est possible de savoir pourquoi ?

— Tu demanderas toi-même.

La main de Kuroo se porta subrepticement sur la garde de son sabre. Il évalua rapidement ce qu’il gagnerait à refuser, ce qu’il perdrait à accepter. L’absence d’hostilité du percepteur l’encourageait à obéir, mais il ne savait rien de la situation dans laquelle il s’engouffrait. Son Capitaine l’incita à y aller.

— Vas-y, on se rejoindra à la taverne. Tu sais toujours où c’est ?

— La Corneille ? Ouais, je vois. J’espère juste _pouvoir_ te rejoindre.

Kuroo lança un regard en coin à l’homme sérieux, mais sa dernière remarque n’eut pas l’air de le faire réagir. Il soupira, et s’appliqua à suivre le percepteur jusqu’à la Tempête.

Leurs pas les m en direction du fort qui surplombait l’île du haut d’une petite falaise. Le timonier supposait qu’ils prenaient les passages les plus isolés de la ville, à l’abri des curieux, pour éviter une mauvaise rencontre sur le chemin. Il avait eu raison de craindre son retour.

L’homme qui l’escortait n’était pas très loquace : son regard était fixé sur sa destination, et aucune expression ne flottait sur ses lèvres pincées par la concentration. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, mais Kuroo ne saurait dire si l’agacement en était plus la cause que le sable des rues balayé par le vent.

— Et j’aurai le droit de garder mes armes où vous allez m’exécuter lâchement ?

Sa question sembla amuser son interlocuteur, qui secoua la tête avant de s’engouffrer dans un sentier pentu, ombragé par les larges éventails de jeunes palmiers à l’écart des habitations. Le fort était proche.

— Si on te voulait mort, vous n’auriez même pas pu franchir la baie.

L’image du bâtiment de guerre lui revint en mémoire. Il frissonna face à cette perspective.

— C’est pas faux…

— Tu peux toujours tenter un duel, si ça t’amuse. Tu tiendras peut-être quelques minutes.

Kuroo garda le silence en se demandant quel genre de tueur sanguinaire avait pris possession de l’île depuis son départ. Même Bokuto n’avait pas eu l’air très rassuré de le voir s’en aller, et pourtant il n’avait pas cherché à s’opposer un seul instant.

Survivre à cette rencontre commençait à devenir un objectif tout à fait honorable.

Son esprit bouillonnait d’hypothèses quant à l’identité de la Tempête tandis qu’ils dépassaient la herse et atteignaient la cour pavée. Les quelques personnes sur place le dévisagèrent avec insistance, mais il les ignora.

— C’est ici.

Le percepteur le mena à l’intérieur du bâtiment, et après avoir gravi un escalier en pierre blanche, il lui désigna une petite porte d’ébène. Son inaction fut accompagnée d’un mouvement de main supplémentaire pour lui signifier d’y aller ; puis l’homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de signaler leur présence de plusieurs coups contre le bois et d’entrer dans la pièce.

— Griffenoire est ici, déclara-t-il pour justifier cette venue.

La personne assise au bureau de ministre posa la plume qui griffonnait sans merci quelque parchemin et gratifia les nouveaux arrivants d’un regard curieux.

La Tempête.

De toutes les possibilités qui s’étaient offertes à l’esprit de Kuroo, jamais il n’aurait imaginé que l’actuel maître de l’île était une jeune femme au teint d’albâtre et au visage si délicat. Ses grands yeux bleus portaient en eux toutes les nuances de la haute mer, bien plus encore maintenant qu’elle ôtait les lunettes derrière lesquelles elle les cachait. La blancheur de sa peau était rehaussée d’un grain de beauté sur le menton, détail qui attirait d’autant plus le regard dans ce portrait immaculé.

Même s’il était certain de n’avoir jamais rencontré cette personne, une aura étrangement familière émanait d’elle.

— Merci Daichi, déclara-t-elle alors d’une voix douce, tu peux disposer.

Après une respectueuse révérence, le percepteur quitta la pièce, sans oublier d’adresser à Kuroo un petit sourire presque moqueur. S’il n’avait pas été autant sur ses gardes, le timonier aurait presque été amusé de constater que ce Daichi n’était pas si sérieux qu’il le paraissait.

La voix de la Tempête, aussi apaisante fût-elle, remit bien vite ses sens en alerte :

— Alors Griffenoire est de retour.

— Les nouvelles vont vite.

Elle joignit ses mains avant d’y poser son menton, l’air songeur. Elle inspecta Kuroo d’un regard si profond qu’il s’en sentit presque désarmé.

— Qu’est-ce qu’un ancien lieutenant de la Reine vient donc faire sur l’Île de la Murène ? N’es-tu pas au courant de la somme que tu vaux ?

— C’est une longue histoire. Je pense que vous n’en croirez rien…

Il avait déjà du mal à la concevoir lui-même. Des sirènes...

— Tu serais surpris… Pour tout dire, je suis assez curieuse de te voir encore en vie après ta petite expédition près de l’épave du Grand Amiral.

Kuroo en resta interdit quelques instants, alors que le début d’un amusement naissait sur le visage de la Tempête. Il avait tôt fait d’oublier à qui il s’adressait : la personne à la tête de cette île avait des informateurs aguerris et des espions disséminés sur les océans ; elle entendait tout, voyait tout, et savait bien plus encore.

— Avez-vous récupéré le trésor ? continua-t-elle.

— Pas pour le moment, avoua-t-il.

— C’est regrettable. Au moins, tu es toujours vivant, c’est un bel exploit.

— … Pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

La Tempête esquissa un petit sourire à l’entente de sa curiosité inquiète. Elle quitta son bureau et s’approcha des grandes fenêtres qui offraient une vue admirable sur la baie et le port en contre-bas. Les rayons du soleil baignaient son visage d’un nouvel éclat, et devant cette vision si paisible, ce visage si majestueux, Kuroo ne put s’empêcher de se sentir mal à l’aise avec ses vêtements gorgés de sel et ses cheveux sales.

En continuant de contempler l’horizon, la Tempête daigna enfin lui répondre :

— Tout le monde te connaît ici, Griffenoire. Tout le monde sait quel corsaire exceptionnel tu as été pour la Reine. Elle ne t’aurait certainement pas offert un poste d’officier dans sa Marine sinon. Tu t’es forgé une belle réputation, et elle a continué de grandir après que tu aies libéré le Grand-Duc.

Elle tourna finalement les yeux dans sa direction, et le soleil derrière elle voilait d’ombre son visage si sérieux :

— Tu es un des meilleurs pirates de cet océan.

— Eh bien, merci, mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’être aussi un des hommes les plus recherchés du royaume…

— Je peux assurer ta protection, si tu le souhaites. Personne ici ne posera la main sur toi.

Kuroo ne put empêcher un léger rire de franchir ses lèvres :

— Et je dois vous vendre mon âme d’abord ?

— Ne sois pas si dramatique. La prime sur ta tête n’est que le reflet de l’intérêt que tout le monde te porte. C’est la preuve que la Reine est au courant de la menace que tu représentes pour elle.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, préférant écouter ce que la Tempête avait à lui proposer.

— Tu as grandi ici, tout le monde te connaît. Et tout le monde sait aussi que tu n’abandonnes pas les tiens. Les gens te suivront, Griffenoire. Si tu acceptes de servir sous mes ordres, tu n’auras plus à t’inquiéter de cette prime, tu n’auras plus à vivre à l’écart. Tu seras ici chez toi.

— Facile à dire, mais quand je me retrouverai devant les soldats royaux, votre protection ne m’aidera pas.

La Tempête croisa les bras et s’approcha du timonier pour s’asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau. Son visage ne trahissait aucun agacement ; elle restait impassible, nimbée de soleil. Même la Reine n’avait jamais possédé autant de majesté aux yeux de Kuroo.

— La Reine n’est pas aussi puissante que tu le crois, surtout en ce moment. Entre sa guerre avec les Impériaux et la maladie de sa chère fille Hitoka, je pense qu’elle n’a ni les moyens ni le temps de s’occuper des pirates en ce moment. Tout ce qu’elle attend, c’est qu’on te livre à elle. Et si tu n’es pas sous la protection de quelqu’un…

— … je ne partirai pas de cette île vivant, c’est ça ?

Un sourire désolé lui répondit.

— Tu sais comment sont les gens ici. Ton navire est à la vue de tous dans la baie, la nouvelle va se répandre. Ta présence va en alerter beaucoup, et tu risques de faire de mauvaises rencontres… tu représentes une somme considérable.

— Je m’en doute bien...

— Alors, que penses-tu de cette proposition ? Une sécurité assurée, une place de choix au sein de mon armée, et une île sur laquelle tu peux séjourner sans risquer ta vie.

Kuroo considéra rapidement la situation : il ne pouvait espérer une meilleure offre. Cette opportunité effaçait tous les problèmes qui pesaient actuellement sur ses épaules. Il serait libéré de sa vie de fugitif et pourrait utiliser ses talents pour une puissance qui le respecterait et le traiterait en conséquence. L’Île de la Murène serait de nouveau son foyer.

Mais…

Il avait déjà un foyer.

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition. Je suis flatté d’avoir retenu votre attention, et vos conditions sont très intéressantes, mais…

Il soupira.

— … mais j’ai fait une promesse, reprit-il.

Un sourire compatissant étira les lèvres de la Tempête.

— Donne-moi son nom. Je me chargerai de ramener cette personne saine et sauve ici, si tu acceptes mon offre.

— Je ne pense pas être en mesure de faire ce genre de choix à sa place.

Et il ne révélerait pour rien au monde l’identité de Kenma à la personne la plus influente de cette île de criminels. Il n’était pas inconscient.

— Comme tu voudras. Prends au moins le temps d’y réfléchir. Tu me donneras ta réponse à la fin de ton séjour ici.

— Si je survis jusque-là…

La Tempête détacha la dague ornée de son ceinturon et se leva. Elle avança alors d’un pas feutré vers Kuroo, qui l’observa sans masquer son air dubitatif. C’était bien absurde de penser qu’elle s’approchait dans le but de le poignarder, surtout après sa proposition d’alliance, mais le timonier ne put s’empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Il eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui amusa fortement la jeune femme, et elle continua son avancée sous un regard quelque peu méfiant.

— Ne t’en fais pas, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te tuer maintenant ?

— Eh bien, déclara Kuroo maintenant docilement immobile devant la Tempête, vous pouvez toujours me surprendre…

Celle-ci se permit un léger sourire alors que sa main vint se poser sur le col lâche de sa chemise miteuse. Kuroo n’osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, et il retint sa respiration lorsqu’il sentit sa paume contre lui. La douce chaleur qui en émanait ne l’empêcha pas de se figer : la Tempête leva brièvement les yeux vers lui, pour ensuite porter toute son attention sur la jonction entre l’épaule et la clavicule de son interlocuteur, là où ses doigts fins dégageaient l’encolure du vêtement pour dévoiler une peau brûlée par le soleil. Puis, d’un geste assuré, son autre main tenant le poignard comme s’il s’agissait d’une plume, elle rapprocha la lame de cette peau ainsi exposée jusqu’à ce que la pointe en brise l’épiderme. Kuroo tressaillit sous la sensation désagréable de l’acier dans sa chair, mais la Tempête raffermit son emprise sur son épaule pour qu’il ne puisse se dégager.

— Ne bouge pas, ça ne prendra qu’un instant.

Celui-ci obtempéra, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés par le désagrément de la dague qui encrait sa peau d’un rouge vif. Avec une grande minutie, la jeune femme inscrivit sur lui ce qu’il imaginait être un sceau ; ses gestes étaient précis, rapides, et malgré la brûlure causée par la lame Kuroo lui savait une certaine maîtrise : ce n’était sans doute pas la première fois qu’elle effectuait un tel acte.

— Si les gens de l’île te voient avec cette marque, ils ne te feront rien. Considère ça comme un sauf-conduit de ma part.

— J’avoue que j’aurais préféré avoir un bout de papier signé, mais j’imagine que ça, ça marche aussi.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir la mine amusée de la Tempête, toujours concentrée sur son œuvre. Sa mâchoire resta étroitement serrée alors que l’acier sillonnait sa chair.

— Personne ne pourra te le voler comme ça. Où comptes-tu te rendre ensuite ?

Le timonier décida de répondre avec franchise : peut-être cherchait-elle des informations, peut-être lui offrait-elle une distraction. Pour le moment, cela lui importait peu.

— Je dois rejoindre Bokuto… enfin…

— Oui, le Grand-Duc. Tout le monde le connaît, ne t’inquiète pas.

— Bref, je dois le rejoindre à La Corneille.

— Vous y cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

Kuroo se mordit la lèvre, en proie à une brève hésitation. La Tempête était informée du moindre détail qui façonnait le quotidien de l’île, peut-être savait-elle si les marchands royaux avaient fait escale ici ?

— Des informations surtout… Sur des marchands royaux qui seraient peut-être passés dans le coin.

Son interlocutrice cessa son ouvrage, et elle retira enfin la dague de la peau à vif. Elle admira le résultat d’une mine satisfaite, incitant Kuroo à faire de même : une large spirale de sang ornait à présent sa clavicule. L’air mordillait cette nouvelle plaie, peu profonde et pourtant aussi considérable qu’une marque au fer rouge. La Tempête effleura la blessure de son pouce pour y recueillir le vermeil qui se gorgeait à la surface et empêcher son écoulement. Elle croisa de nouveau son regard.

— Un navire de marchands est arrivé hier. Il n’est resté que quelques heures, le temps de se réapprovisionner. Je n’en sais pas plus pour l’instant. Vous les chassez ?

Kuroo acquiesça et essuya le reste du sang avec le col de sa chemise.

— Eh bien, tu devrais aller en parler en ville, peut-être que certaines personnes ont pu leur parler. As-tu besoin d’autre chose ?

Un sourire franchit les lèvres du timonier :

— Juste… est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez où l’on peut prendre un bain ?

* * *

À présent parfaitement revigoré par les vapeurs d’un bain chaud, vêtu d’habits propres et secs, Kuroo arpentait avec assurance l’allée principale du port. Sa marque rougeoyante était insolemment mise en évidence par un col trop lâche, pour que tous puissent la contempler et l’observer avec un respect craintif. Cela faisait des années qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi tout-puissant : la dernière fois que cette impression si indécente l’avait traversé, il sortait tout juste de l’adolescence, et pensait avoir le monde à ses pieds du haut de son tout premier navire, au commencement de sa carrière de corsaire. L’expérience avait tôt fait de calmer ses ardeurs ambitieuses, et son récent statut de fugitif ne faisait que l’acculer dans une atmosphère de peur et d’insécurité. La survie apparaissait ainsi bien plus primordiale que l’enivrant désir de conquête.

Mais, dans cette rue qu’il avait tant foulée par le passé, en direction d’une taverne qui le liait à mille souvenirs, Kuroo, maintenant protégé par l’autorité de la Tempête, était comme invincible. Et chaque regard dans sa direction était d’autant plus réjouissant qu’il était hors d’atteinte ; les gardes du fort, le propriétaire des bains publics, le marchand auquel il avait acheté des citrons à s’en remplir les poches, les vagabonds… toutes ces personnes qui le reconnaissaient et se seraient peut-être empressées de le capturer témoignaient à présent d’une impuissance agacée. Cela changeait de son quotidien, et contrastait admirablement avec les craintes qui l’avaient assailli dès son arrivée ici ; alors, Kuroo en profitait.

Il entra dans la salle sombre de La Corneille, éclairée sommairement par des lustres de bois et des interstices laissant la lumière se perdre dans la pièce. Tout était semblable à ce que sa mémoire lui rappelait, et il accueillit ces souvenirs intacts avec soulagement et nostalgie. Bokuto l’attendait, à l’exact emplacement où ils s’étaient si souvent attablés dans leur jeunesse. Il prit place face à lui, assez fier de son effet lorsque le visage de son meilleur ami s’illumina par sa simple présence.

— Tiens, te revoilà ! Ça s’est bien passé, j’imagine ?

Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la spirale sanglante.

— Ça s’est même super bien passé, dis donc !

— Que veux-tu, répondit Kuroo avec un sourire narquois, je suis un homme très demandé.

Le timonier sortit les citrons de ses poches pour les poser sur la table, et il commença à les couper en quatre à l’aide de son canif sous l’œil attentif, mais intrigué de son Capitaine.

— Elle te voulait quoi du coup ? T’as pu avoir des infos ?

— Elle veut que je reste ici et que je sois sous ses ordres, chuchota-t-il pour rester discret. Je dois lui donner ma réponse avant de partir.

— Mais c’est génial ! Il faut que tu acceptes !

Kuroo haussa les épaules avant de croquer dans le quart de l’agrume, appréciant la saveur acide qui s’empara de son palais. Bokuto fit une grimace.

— Faut voir hein. Je préférerais quand même avoir le trésor et payer ma dette chez la Reine, ça me semble plus stable.

Et plus en accord avec ses aspirations actuelles.

— Ah, mais oui, on va avoir le trésor d’abord, mais si tu peux laver ton nom _et_ travailler pour la Tempête, ce serait vraiment parfait !

— Du coup, continua le timonier pour changer de sujet, t’as eu des infos, toi ?

Bokuto secoua la tête, légèrement désappointé.

— Pas pour l’instant. Enfin, si, je sais qu’ils ont été ici, mais je ne sais pas s’ils sont encore là ni ce qu’ils ont fait de la sirène…

— La Tempête m’a dit qu’ils étaient repartis hier, l’informa-t-il en croquant dans un nouveau quart de citron. Ça m’étonnerait qu’ils aient laissé la sirène ici, elle serait certainement au courant.

— Dans ce cas, il faut qu’on mette les voiles le plus rapidement possible si on veut pouvoir les rattraper avant qu’ils n’arrivent à un port royal !

Cet engouement fit soupirer Kuroo.

— Bokuto, tu le veux ce trésor ?

Un acquiescement dubitatif lui répondit.

— Bon, et tu veux le récupérer le plus vite possible et sans danger ?

— Où tu veux en venir ? Et arrête de manger ces trucs comme ça, c’est dégueulasse.

— Alors, déjà, excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir mourir du scorbut. Et tu sais très bien où je veux en venir.

Le Capitaine plissa les yeux, méfiant quant à l’attitude désinvolte de son ami.

— Il faut aller secourir l’ami d’Akaashi pour avoir le trésor, assura-t-il comme s’il s’agissait de leur meilleure option.

— Tu ne penses pas qu’il faudrait plutôt envisager « d’écarter » la sirène en liberté du trésor, comme ça la voie serait définitivement libre ?

Il avait espéré de tout cœur que poser les pieds sur terre aurait ramené Bokuto à la raison, mais il en douta fort en observant sa mine renfrognée.

— Tu veux le tuer.

— Je ne veux pas forcément le tuer, mais du moins faire en sorte qu’il ne représente plus un danger pour quiconque.

Il avait menacé Kenma. Bien évidemment qu’il le voulait mort.

— Bokuto, reprit-il alors, secoue-toi, tu sais que j’ai raison ! Ce monstre ne veut que notre mort.

— Il nous a fait une promesse.

Kuroo soupira bruyamment, frustré de revenir sur cet éternel débat stérile. Bokuto était obstinément sourd aux avertissements les plus sensés.

— Avoue quand même qu’on gagnerait du temps à récupérer directement le trésor au lieu de partir au secours d’une sirène prisonnière…

— Tu…

— Alors ici aussi ça parle de sirènes ?

Kuroo sursauta à l’entente de la voix étrangère qui survint derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il rencontra des yeux chocolat et un sourire bienveillant que ses nerfs s’apaisèrent.

— Tiens, Griffenoire ! Ça faisait longtemps !

— Suga, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Alors t’as repris l’établissement de ton père en fin de compte ?

Le jeune homme resta quelques instants captivé par la marque qu’arborait Kuroo avant de rire légèrement. Il n’avait pas changé : c’était le même Sugawara, avec ses cheveux gris, son sourire angélique, et sa gentillesse malicieuse. Kuroo se souvenait des bons moments qu’ils avaient passés ensemble, à comploter dans les coins sombres de cette taverne.

— Il faut croire que oui, répondit-il en souriant. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je peux te faire du jus de citron si ça te fait plaisir.

Sugawara observait les agrumes découpés avec amusement ; Kuroo secoua la tête, et tenta de revenir au sujet qui avait piqué sa curiosité :

— Non merci, ça ira. Qu’est-ce...

— Je veux bien du cidre si tu en as, le coupa Bokuto.

Le tavernier acquiesça pour confirmer la commande.

— Qu’est-ce que tu disais à propos des sirènes ? reprit Kuroo d’une voix discrète.

— Oh, eh bien, ça fait quelques jours que tout le monde parle de ça par ici. C’est une nouvelle lubie du continent, j’imagine, de vouloir faire la chasse à la sirène...

Kuroo et Bokuto échangèrent un regard quelque peu incrédule.

— Quand tu parles du continent, tu parles de… ?

— De la Reine, évidemment. Je crois que les Impériaux sont assez sensés pour ne pas croire à ce genre de mythe. Ils gèrent suffisamment bien la guerre pour ne pas être désespérés à ce point…

— Mais pourquoi ils font de telles chasses ?

— Ah ça… pour apporter du prestige à leur royaume ? Pour s’illustrer par un fait d’armes exceptionnel ? Peut-être y a-t-il une récompense, qui sait ? En tout cas, ça fait plusieurs fois en peu de temps que quelques personnes montent des petites expéditions, on les voit passer par ici.

Peut-être que le navire marchand agissait pour ces mêmes raisons, ou peut-être avait-il capturé une sirène dans cet engouement patriotique ?

— C’est étrange en effet, répondit Kuroo, l’air songeur.

— Rassurez-moi, vous n’êtes pas venus pour ça vous aussi ?

— Oh non, ne t’inquiète pas, on n’est pas là pour ça…

Non, son Capitaine était bien trop têtu pour accepter de chasser la maudite sirène, qui s’accrochait à leur navire telle la mort au-dessus d’un champ de bataille.

— À vrai dire, continua alors Bokuto, on cherche des informations sur les marchands royaux qui étaient ici hier. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Sugawara croisa les bras, les yeux levés vers l’un des lustres ; il considéra longuement la question, comme s’il cherchait à se remémorer chaque détail de la journée passée.

— Hm… commença-t-il après quelques minutes. Il y a bien des marchands qui sont venus ici. Ils ont tous un peu bu, mais ne se sont pas beaucoup attardés. Ils ont pris des boissons pour le voyage par contre, car ils devaient repartir au plus tôt vers la Capitale. Je n’en sais pas plus, désolé.

— Tu nous aides déjà beaucoup, Suga, lui assura Bokuto. Grâce à toi, on a un cap.

— Ravi de l’entendre ! Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais je vais chercher ton cidre, je reviens.

Bokuto lui offrit un sourire de gratitude avant de porter un regard plus sérieux sur son timonier. Kuroo, pour sa part, était en pleine réflexion sur l’intérêt soudain du Royaume pour les sirènes, ainsi que la raison de l’implication de la compagnie marchande royale. Si ces commerçants voguaient vers la Capitale, ils étaient forcément en affaire officielle : cela effaçait donc toutes les hypothèses de transaction illégale ou privée. Et si la Reine en était le commanditaire, et que la chasse aux monstres écaillés était ouverte à tous, il devait y avoir une récompense. Une grosse récompense.

Cela laissa Kuroo songeur. Peut-être que tuer Akaashi n’était pas la meilleure solution…

— Bon, eh bien, déclara le Capitaine, en route vers la Capitale.

— Tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu ici ? Le temps que les hommes se reposent, qu’on recrute plus de monde…

— Plus vite on les rattrapera, plus vite on aura le trésor. C’est pas ce que tu veux ?

Kuroo soupira. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était que son meilleur ami n’ait plus l’esprit accaparé par un monstre sanguinaire.

— Je pense au bien-être de l’équipage avant tout, tenta-t-il.

— Eh bien, je suis certain qu’ils seront ravis de découvrir le fin mot de l’histoire. À ton avis, c’est quoi la récompense qu’offre la Reine pour une telle capture ? Parce que je vois pas trop les gens se jeter dans une telle expédition sans un trésor à la clé.

Quelques hypothèses surgirent dans son esprit, si probables qu’elles en devenaient séduisantes. Lui aussi désirait savoir ce que cachait cette étrange capture. Peut-être d’autres chasseurs se trouvaient-ils dans cette salle, sur cette même île, à épier leur conversation ou débattre passionnément de leur stratégie…

Kuroo balaya la taverne du regard, avec l’illusion de pouvoir percer à jour de tels aventuriers d’un simple coup d’œil. Malheureusement, toutes les personnes présentes étaient soit des habitants locaux, des habitués, soit des êtres isolés, probablement en fuite, certainement des criminels. La différence entre ces deux notions étant tout juste relative. Il ne voyait pas de jeunes âmes fougueuses en quête de gloire, ou de marins avides de récompenses : tout ce qu’il pouvait observer, c’était des visages rapiécés, des ivrognes trop occupés à inspecter le fond de leur verre pour se soucier d’autre chose, ou même un…

Le cœur de Kuroo manqua un battement. Il se figea complètement, et son expression dut trahir quelque effroi puisque Bokuto s’en enquit dans la seconde :

— Kuroo, ça va ? T’es tout pâle d’un coup…

Il était là, avec son allure impeccable et son regard de serpent. Cet air doucereux qui ne cachait qu’un venin plus mortel que toutes ses mièvreries.

Il était là, assis à une table, une choppe dans la main. Ses yeux perçants observaient chaque recoin de la salle avec leur habituelle condescendance dédaigneuse. Cependant, les commissures de ses lèvres se tordaient en un léger sourire, mauvais, fourbe, perfide.

Il savait que Kuroo était ici. Il l’espionnait.

— Kuroo ? répéta Bokuto avec inquiétude.

— Alors Bokuto, chuchota-t-il enfin sans détacher ses yeux de ce danger imminent, ne te retourne surtout pas, d’accord ?

— Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Daishou est ici.

Ce fut au tour de Bokuto de devenir livide. Il amorça un geste pour regarder derrière lui, mais Kuroo l’interrompit immédiatement :

— Je t’ai dit de ne pas te retourner !

— Tu crois qu’il nous a repérés ?

— J’en suis certain.

— Il est venu pour nous alors… On n’a vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant, ça va juste nous faire perdre du temps !

Kuroo quitta sa contemplation figée pour réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. C’était une pure et malheureuse coïncidence, voilà la seule explication. Mais connaissant Daishou, il n’allait certainement pas les laisser repartir paisiblement. Il ne vivait que pour envenimer la vie des autres. Et particulièrement celle de Kuroo.

Il tourna la tête dans leur direction, forçant le timonier à plonger dans les yeux angoissés de son Capitaine. Il ne devait pas laisser Daishou s’attaquer à Bokuto : c’était une cible trop facile, et il l’avait déjà vaincu par le passé. Nul doute qu’il n’hésiterait pas à s’en prendre à lui de nouveau, et à peut-être le ramener devant la Reine.

Kuroo ne le permettrait pas.

— Bon écoute, je vais m’occuper de lui, d’accord ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ce type est complètement taré, c’est trop dangereux…

— T’inquiète, je le connais bien. Suffisamment, en tout cas. Et de toute façon, je pense que c’est moi qui l’intéresse plus, considérant ma prime et ma trahison. Il va essayer de m’avoir en premier.

— Et c’est quoi ton plan ?

— Toi, reste tranquille dans la ville…

Moins Bokuto passait de temps près de l’eau, plus vite il serait de nouveau lui-même, libéré de cette emprise tenace.

— … et ne t’approche pas du rivage, compris ? continua le timonier. Tu restes là, en sécurité. Moi je vais sortir, je pense qu’il va me suivre. Je lui ferai croire que je ne l’ai pas repéré, et je n’aurai qu’à trouver un endroit calme pour désamorcer la situation au mieux.

Kuroo se demanda un instant si Daishou était capable de le tuer. Sa raison lui certifiait qu’il n’oserait jamais, mais leurs dernières interactions et l’emprisonnement de Bokuto laissaient un doute voiler son esprit. Peut-être.

— D’accord, fais attention à toi quand même.

— T’inquiète.

Le timonier inspira profondément pour rassembler son courage. Il avait une discussion à mener, une capture à empêcher et une vie à conserver. Et, en considérant ces objectifs, Kuroo ne savait qui était le pire du serpent ou de la sirène.

* * *

Cette nouvelle nuit de captivité avait considérablement amenuisé les forces d’Oikawa. L’eau stagnante dans laquelle il baignait le privait de ses nombreuses facultés, et, au fil des secondes et des heures, son affaiblissement s’approchait peu à peu d’une mort lente et douloureuse.

Il avait besoin de ressentir le tumulte des eaux, de se perdre dans la violence des courants et des vagues scélérates. Il tirait toute sa puissance de cette mer farouche, aussi paisible que destructrice : il n’en avait jamais eu autant conscience qu’à présent, maintenant que respirer devenait le seul effort possible.

Il dépérissait inexorablement, à l’étroit dans cette cuve.

Cependant, alors qu’Oikawa, presque inerte, perdait de sa vitalité, la nuit s’était déchaînée autour du navire. Les humains avaient quitté le port dans la soirée, peu de temps après le départ d’Iwaizumi de la cale. Puis, ils avaient navigué, quelques heures peut-être, sur un océan qui ballottait progressivement le vaisseau dans des creux plus violents ; la tempête s’était abattue sur eux peu après. Elle avait déchiré les ténèbres nocturnes, et le tonnerre qui grondait n’était que la confirmation du courroux des eaux.

Oikawa avait ressenti la puissance de ces vents et des lames qui s’écrasaient contre le navire prêt à chavirer : cette tension était aussi omniprésente que la peur animant les marins sur le pont au-dessus de lui. Des heures durant, ils avaient crié des ordres, et leurs pieds avaient frappé les planches avec une intensité pareille à celle de la pluie. Le vaisseau avait maintes fois été recouvert par la robe sombre de l’eau, et à chaque nouveau déferlement l’océan réclamait un peu plus l’équipage à lui.

Ce tumulte traversait Oikawa à mesure qu’il s’affaiblissait : cette tempête lui apparaissait comme une revanche sur ces marins. Une punition pour l’avoir enlevé à sa mer.

Une accalmie était survenue après cette lutte interminable : les flots restaient agités, il pouvait toujours en ressentir les secousses, mais les humains avaient eu le luxe de souffler un peu.

Et Iwaizumi avait inexplicablement profité de ce calme pour retourner dans l’obscurité de la cale.

Il n’avait pas allumé les lanternes de la pièce, il n’avait pas même adressé la parole à Oikawa : il s’était adossé contre l’une des parois, et sans que ses jambes portent son poids plus longtemps, il s’était laissé tomber jusqu’au sol. Sa respiration était bruyante, essoufflée. Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux trempés, et tâchait sûrement de conserver son calme.

Oikawa l’observait depuis le rebord de la cuve. L’obscurité n’affectait pas sa vision : si Iwaizumi ne distinguait que des ombres, lui discernait avec précision le moindre mouvement, la moindre goutte de pluie s’écoulant de son visage. Il semblait désemparé, perdu.

Le Capitaine ne prononça pas un mot. Il ne s’adressa pas une seule fois à lui. Pourtant, s’il avait cherché un lieu où s’isoler, sa cabine aurait été un bien meilleur choix.

En sondant son visage, ses yeux toujours ancrés à l’inconnu, Oikawa se demanda ce qui l’avait poussé à revenir ici. Et si ce choix avait été conscient et réfléchi.

S’il prenait en compte leur baiser, il en doutait fortement.

Ce fut donc le silence qui les lia pour le restant de la nuit, jusqu’à ce qu’Iwaizumi, calmé, retourne sur le pont. Sa présence n’avait pas dérangé Oikawa plus qu’elle ne l’avait intrigué : cet humain se moquait assurément de la mort.

Des hypothèses sur son passé continuaient d’alimenter son esprit atone : cet homme n’était pas un marchand. Ils n’allaient certainement pas le vendre : ils étaient en mission. L’attitude d’Iwaizumi et la cicatrice qui défigurait son bras étaient plus révélatrices que tout ce qu’il avait pu lui faire dire : Oikawa ne tarderait pas à découvrir ce qu’il cachait derrière ses yeux sombres.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne pouvait nier qu’un lien s’était forgé entre eux : ce Capitaine ne serait pas si prompt à revenir dans cette cale, pas après les intentions claires d’une sirène à son égard. Il savait que la mort l’avait guetté depuis le rebord de la cuve, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de retourner le voir. Il n’en avait que faire.

Et Oikawa se doutait bien que ses visites étaient plus qu’une simple surveillance. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de sa venue plus tardive, lorsque le jour s’était levé sans pour autant calmer l’océan. Il ne s’était attendu à personne d’autre.

Iwaizumi s’occupa d’égayer la pièce de la lueur des lanternes vacillantes pour ensuite s’installer sur une chaise tournée en direction de la cuve. Lorsqu’Oikawa, de nouveau à la surface, croisa son regard, il sut que le Capitaine était d’humeur à parler. Et avec la légère inquiétude qui se dessina sur ses traits, il avait certainement perçu l’affaiblissement de la sirène.

Oikawa ravala l’amertume que lui suscitait cette prise de pitié : si cet humain possédait de la compassion à son égard, il lui serait possible de le manipuler. Qu’importe qu’être faible et à la merci d’hommes lui donne envie de hurler.

Il lui fallait s’armer de patience.

Iwaizumi resta coi de nombreuses minutes : son regard vagabonda sur les sabords et les quelques objets de la cale, puis sur la cuve et la sirène, puis enfin vers ses pieds. Les yeux d’Oikawa, eux, étaient fixés sur le Capitaine, à la recherche d’une réponse à ses mille questions. Il respecta le silence, et, la tête appuyée contre le rebord de bois, il attendit. Il n’était pas d’humeur aux plaisanteries, pas après les événements d’hier, et certainement pas maintenant qu’il se sentait si faible.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as une famille ?

Oikawa entendit la voix avant même de se rendre compte que les lèvres d’Iwaizumi avaient bougé. Il s’était perdu dans ses yeux.

— Une famille ? répéta-t-il avec curiosité.

La question du Capitaine avait été prononcée sans l’agacement qu’il lui connaissait, et il ne discernait aucune morosité dans ce timbre. C’était une curiosité sincère, presque bienveillante, qui le prit au dépourvu. Aucune remarque légère ne lui traversa l’esprit alors que le visage d’Akaashi lui apparut soudainement.

— Oui, déclara-t-il alors, j’ai une famille.

Iwaizumi acquiesça, l’air quelque peu coupable.

— Et tu vivais avec eux là-bas ? Avec tes parents ou tes frères et sœurs ?

Cette fois-ci, Oikawa ne put s’empêcher de rire : l’imagination d’Iwaizumi était presque touchante.

— Non, je n’ai pas de parents. Pourquoi, tu étais pressé de les rencontrer ?

Malgré sa confusion, le Capitaine se permit de lever les yeux au ciel ; Oikawa répondit à cette insolence d’un avertissement, faisant bouger la surface de l’eau avec son bras.

— Comment tu peux ne pas avoir de parents ?

— On n’est pas créés de la même façon que vous, si c’est ce que tu veux savoir.

Il n’avait que peu de souvenirs du début de son existence. Cela remontait à des siècles maintenant, et tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire semblait distant, lointain, comme s’il s’agissait d’une autre vie. Une brûlure atroce le rongeant de l’intérieur, des mains enserrées dans le dos, une lutte désespérée et une trahison qui lui brisait le cœur. Voilà les fragments épars dont il se souvenait, ceux qui l’avaient animé lors du tout premier naufrage qu’il avait orchestré à l’encontre de l’épave protégeant maintenant son trésor. Cette rancœur s’était accrochée à lui des années durant, tout comme l’obsession qu’il entretenait pour ce navire.

Maintenant, elle l’indifférait. Il tuait pour s’amuser et non pas pour assouvir une quelconque haine.

— Alors vous êtes créés à partir de rien ? Vous apparaissez comme ça, prêts à tuer ?

— Si on veut, mentit-il. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, tu sais.

La curiosité d’Iwaizumi était légèrement invasive, mais Oikawa ne lui en tenait pas rigueur : peut-être que ces confidences le rendraient enclin à se livrer à son tour.

— Et toi, tu as toujours vécu là-bas, près de l’arche ?

— J’y ai passé une grande partie de ma vie, oui. Pourquoi ?

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

— Non, pour rien…

Oikawa claqua la langue contre son palais devant cette réponse évasive.

— Hajime, je fais l’effort de répondre à tes questions sur ma vie privée, tu pourrais faire l’effort de répondre aux miennes.

Celui-ci sourit. Il semblait fatigué.

— Je me demandais juste si c’était toi qui avait coulé tous les navires près de l’arche, mais j’imagine que oui.

— Tu imagines bien. Cet endroit a sûrement la réputation d’être maudit chez les humains, je me trompe ?

— Non, c’est vrai.

— Et pourtant vous continuez de venir là-bas. C’est à croire que vous tenez à me nourrir.

— Je pense que c’est surtout le trésor du Grand Amiral qui les intéresse.

— Le trésor du… ?

— Ça remonte à très longtemps, c’est presque une légende maintenant. Un navire du royaume a coulé avec le plus gros trésor de guerre jamais capturé à son bord. Il a sombré, le trésor et le Grand Amiral avec. Ça a dû être ton œuvre, ça aussi.

Oikawa resta silencieux, l’esprit en ébullition. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils devant ce récit : s’agirait-il de son trésor ? Celui du tout premier vaisseau qu’il avait précipité dans l’abîme ?

Il ne voyait pas d’autres explications, mais savoir qu’un humain était désigné comme propriétaire de son butin l’agaçait étrangement.

— Possible. En tout cas, c’est _mon_ trésor, maintenant.

— Donc je suis en train de parler à la sirène qui a dévoré le plus grand officier de tous les temps ?

Oikawa haussa les sourcils avec dédain :

— Si c’est le cas, il n’avait pas un goût bien différent des autres, je te rassure.

Iwaizumi sourit de nouveau. Le souffle d’un rire s’échappa de ses lèvres. C’était ce même éclat dépréciatif qui apparaissait à chaque allusion morbide, comme si le Capitaine y retrouvait l’évocation d’une vieille amie.

Et il comprit.

Iwaizumi souhaitait mourir.

Voilà pourquoi Oikawa ne pouvait apercevoir le moindre désir dans ses yeux verts.

Voilà pourquoi il était insensible à sa voix et à ses charmes.

Comment séduire quelqu’un pour le tuer quand celui-ci attendait déjà l’étreinte de la mort ?

Oikawa se sentit idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais cette attitude venait à l’encontre de tout ce qu’il savait sur les humains : cela venait même à l’encontre de tout ce pour quoi il avait été conçu.

L’existence d’Iwaizumi remettait en cause celle d’Oikawa.

Il n’était pas de ces hommes avides et orgueilleux qui dominaient la mer avec brutalité, ceux que la sirène s’était toujours complu à mépriser.

Oikawa, face à cette soudaine prise de conscience, n’avait plus que deux certitudes : Iwaizumi n’était plus du côté des vivants, et il ne prendrait aucun plaisir à le tuer s’il devait en arriver là.

Il ne souhaitait pas en arriver là.

— Hajime, tu…

Il n’eut guère le temps d’enquêter sur ces nouvelles découvertes, Iwaizumi reprit la parole à ce même instant :

— Et du coup, qui est ta famille ?

— Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain, Hajime ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu veux apprendre à me connaître…

Il se préoccuperait des pensées d’Iwaizumi plus tard. Après tout, plus le Capitaine s’enquérait de sa vie à lui, plus il serait capable de compassion à son égard. Et c’était bien la seule arme dont il pouvait tirer avantage à présent.

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules, l’air faussement désintéressé.

— Je ne sais pas, t’as l’air enclin à parler sans dire trop de conneries aujourd’hui. Et puis… ce n’est pas tous les jours que l’on peut parler à une sirène.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d’Oikawa, si bien qu’il ignora le début de sa réplique cinglante :

— Ce n’est pas tous les jours que je parle à un humain, lui confirma-t-il.

Et surtout pas à un humain comme Iwaizumi.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à une réponse adéquate. Elle était si simple, et pourtant Oikawa ne saurait l’exprimer parfaitement.

— C’est une autre sirène. Il s’appelle Akaashi. Ça fait seulement quelques années que je le connais, mais…

Le visage d’Oikawa s’adoucit.

— … mais c’est ma famille. Ça me suffit.

— Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Il est apparu au même endroit que toi ?

— Non, pas du tout. Je l’ai découvert quand j’ai décidé de partir explorer le reste des océans. Il était…

Un frisson parcourut le haut de son corps lorsqu’il se remémora ce souvenir. Il contint sa grimace, mais ne put s’empêcher d’agiter nerveusement sa nageoire, comme s’il cherchait à remonter à la surface même si elle était déjà atteinte.

— Il était… Je l’ai trouvé tout au fond de l’océan. Je n’aurais pas dû descendre si loin au départ, mais… quelque chose là-bas m’appelait. Une voix… ou un instinct étrange. Quand je l’ai vu dans ces profondeurs…

Quand il l’avait finalement aperçu, brillant d’un éclat diaphane au sein d’une obscurité presque totale, Oikawa avait pensé être pris d’une vision. Il était inerte, sans vie. Ses yeux étaient clos, et sa peau couverte de coquillages se nourrissant de lui alors qu’il dépérissait lentement. Ses écailles s’étaient parfaitement fondues dans les ténèbres, comme s’il était voué à disparaître entièrement en elles. C’était au cours de cette inspection médusée qu’Oikawa avait remarqué le boulet de plomb qui enserrait sa nageoire et le clouait au sol, à des kilomètres de la surface. Par chance, il avait été suffisamment puissant pour fendre la chaîne rongée par la rouille, et ainsi secourir cette créature de l’abysse dans lequel elle avait été bannie.

Oikawa se souvenait avoir porté les mains sur les joues livides de l’autre sirène alors que celle-ci avait instinctivement commencé à balancer sa nageoire libérée de toute entrave. Et lorsqu’il avait finalement ouvert les yeux, et qu’Oikawa avait pu contempler deux saphirs plus brillants que son trésor, ils brûlaient déjà d’une haine viscérale.

Il lui avait semblé réveiller la Mort, ce jour-là. Comme si le courroux de la mer s’était incarné en une seule âme, et qu’Oikawa l’avait tiré d’un long sommeil.

— … je savais que je devais lui venir en aide. Il était seul et perdu, il avait besoin de quelqu’un pour lui.

— Je pensais pas que tu étais capable de sauver quoi que ce soit.

— Ça m’arrive, que veux-tu. Akaashi est différent, reprit-il plus sérieusement, il a besoin de quelqu’un à ses côtés, sinon…

Sa voix se perdit. En réalité, il était effrayé à l’idée de le laisser seul comme il était en train de le faire.

— Sinon ?

— … Sinon je n’aimerais pas être à votre place, finit-il simplement.

Oikawa ne doutait pas qu’Akaashi était capable de déchaîner les flots jusqu’à ce que les hommes, leurs terres, et toute leur civilisation sombrent dans le même abysse qui l’avait gardé captif. Sa haine ne s’assouvirait jamais, malgré les efforts fournis par Oikawa pour l’aider à s’en libérer.

— On dirait qu’il te fait peur, remarqua Iwaizumi.

— Faut-il avoir peur d’une tempête incontrôlable ? J’y vois plutôt du respect devant un phénomène qui nous dépasse. Je le respecte, je l’admire, j’essaie de l’aider. Ceux qui devraient avoir peur, ce sont ceux qui l’ont à nouveau isolé.

— Tu penses qu’il va s’en prendre à nous ?

— J’en suis persuadé. Mais si tu es gentil, Hajime, je pourrai peut-être intercéder en ta faveur avant que tu ne sois tué...

Iwaizumi ne cacha pas son sourire alors qu’il secouait la tête. Le récit d’Oikawa l’avait captivé, et il l’observait maintenant avec un air songeur. La sirène brûlait de poser des questions à son tour, mais le Capitaine semblait si paisible après cette petite discussion qu’il ne put s’y résoudre. Il avait au moins eu le mérite d’égayer son humeur et d’atténuer son éternelle mine morose. Ses yeux paraissaient plus brillants.

Oikawa lui rendit ainsi son sourire sans savoir pourquoi il désirait tant aider un humain.

* * *

Marcher dans une rue déserte en feignant de ne pas remarquer la présence d’une filature indiscrète était une épreuve très difficile pour Kuroo. S’il déambulait avec sa nonchalance habituelle, le poing refermé sur un citron, il pouvait tout de même sentir le regard perçant qui de loin le prenait pour cible. Il n’allait pas mentir, Daishou savait se montrer furtif et, si les sens du timonier n’étaient pas aussi alertes, peut-être passerait-il inaperçu dans d’autres circonstances.

Malheureusement, Kuroo le connaissait. Et alors qu’il s’efforçait de paraître ignorant du danger qui le guettait, un léger sifflement parvenait à ses oreilles : ce n’était là que le vent et ses caprices, mais même le plus infime des détails alarmait son esprit. Il témoignait déjà d’une immense maîtrise pour ne pas porter la main à son fourreau, et préférait se concentrer sur sa démarche en pressant l’agrume avec une force grandissante. Un suc acide s’écoula bientôt de ses doigts et ruissela le long de son poignet pour s’écraser durement contre le sable et le cuir de ses bottes.

Il espérait que Bokuto avait suivi ses instructions et était resté sagement à la taverne. S’occuper du danger que représentait Daishou était dénué de sens si le Capitaine frôlait la mort de son plein gré.

Kuroo soupira. Un seul problème à la fois.

Il se dirigea donc vers les petites ruelles les plus éloignées de la ville, celles qui séparaient les dernières bâtisses de la végétation luxuriante et des plantations de l’île. L’endroit rêvé pour des règlements de compte, et plus idéal encore pour cacher les cadavres trop encombrants aux yeux du monde. Il en savait quelque chose.

Il était proche.

Kuroo s’engouffra dans l’une de ces allées étroites. Il jeta à terre le fruit entièrement pressé, laissant l’herbe naissante le recouvrir, et fit glisser ses doigts le long du bois flétri de la cloison, à la merci des échardes.

Il s’arrêta enfin dans ses pas. Resta le plus immobile possible.

Il compta jusqu’à dix. Vingt. Trente.

L’acier froid d’une lame vint se porter à son cou, le tranchant dangereusement affûté.

Il était là.

— Salut Daishou, articula-t-il avec calme.

— Ça faisait longtemps, Sire Kuroo… ou attends, peut-être que c’est de nouveau Griffenoire, maintenant ? Je m’y perds avec ces histoires d’allégeance et de trahison…

Il sentit l’épée se déplacer contre sa peau alors que Daishou, un sourire mauvais greffé au visage, avançait prudemment pour lui faire face. La pointe tournoya sur sa gorge avec une lenteur cruelle quand son adversaire décida enfin de l’observer avec attention. Il s’attarda quelques secondes sur sa marque écarlate avant de retrouver ses yeux.

— Comment dois-je t’appeler, hm ? reprit-il en ramenant la lame sur le cou dégagé de Kuroo.

— Je préfère que tu ne m’appelles pas, honnêtement.

Cette remarque fit rire Daishou.

— Oh, Kuroo, c’est quoi ce ton sec... Tu m’en veux encore ? Je n’ai rien fait, pourtant…

— Tout est de ta faute, je te signale, répliqua le timonier. Si tu n’avais pas capturé Bokuto…

— On ne va pas encore avoir cette conversation, si ? Un pirate, le corrigea-t-il. J’ai capturé un pirate. Activité qui est, je te le rappelle, illégale.

— Tu as fait exprès de le capturer lui, tu savais que je l’aiderais à s’échapper.

— Et pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ?

Son ton faussement innocent agaça Kuroo bien plus que de raison.

— Avec toi, ça fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre… Pour m’éliminer, et être le seul lieutenant de nos deux escadres ? Et sûrement pour me faire chier, aussi. Surtout ça, en fait.

Le rictus de Daishou gagna en amertume après cette réponse. Il secoua légèrement la tête :

— C’est beau de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi, Kuroo. Tu n’as pas changé.

— Toi non plus à ce que je vois, fit-il en désignant les alentours d’un geste de main. Toujours à traîner dans les endroits les plus recommandables…

— Et tu n’imagines pas ma surprise quand j’ai vu un magnifique brick royal dans ce port si malfamé... Je me suis dit : « Non, Suguru, c’est impossible. Kuroo n’est pas assez bête pour venir ici alors que sa tête est mise à prix… Tu le connais, il préférerait se cacher tel un lâche comme il l’a fait pendant ces sept derniers mois… » Mais bon, maintenant que tu es là devant moi, autant gentiment te ramener, toi et tes amis les pirates, devant la Reine, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu m’aimes trop pour ça, tenta Kuroo.

Ils avaient toujours eu l’habitude de plaisanter de la sorte, à une époque qui semblait maintenant aussi lointaine qu’une autre vie ; mais ce trait d’humour n’émut guère Daishou qui, malgré le sourire attaché à ses lèvres, appuya le tranchant de la lame contre sa gorge avec plus de force qu’auparavant.

— Mais bien sûr… Ne le prends pas mal, mais la prime pour ta capture est légèrement plus attirante. Et avec celle que j’obtiendrai pour avoir retrouvé le Grand-Duc et ton prestigieux navire, je remplacerai bientôt le déchet dépressif qui nous sert de Vice-Amiral.

— Ta loyauté envers le royaume ne cessera jamais de m’impressionner, ironisa Kuroo. Ça ne m’étonne pas qu’on perde la guerre avec des opportunistes pareil parmi les officiers.

Daishou arqua un sourcil à l’instant même où le timonier s’était inclus, peut-être inconsciemment, parmi les sujets de la Reine.

— Oh tu sais, il ne faut pas s’arrêter à ce genre de détails… Je sers quand même sous ses ordres. Tant que je ne lui nuis pas, j’ai carte libre et tout le monde est content. Et puis, à ta place je ne la ramènerais pas trop quand on voit ce qu’il s’est passé avec Kenma…

Kuroo se figea. Il regretta immédiatement sa réaction instinctive, car il était impossible qu’elle passe inaperçue face à des yeux si perçants ; l’entente de ce nom effondra l’espace d’un instant toute son assurance.

Daishou le mettait certainement à l’épreuve. Il s’en amusait.

— Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? demanda-t-il alors avec une nonchalance affreusement factice.

— Allons, c’est pas la peine de faire genre. Si tu penses que personne ne le savait…

— Savait quoi ? risqua Kuroo avec une crainte qui s’amplifiait au fil des secondes.

Son haussement d’épaules n’était qu’une pitoyable tentative de paraître détaché. Daishou se permit de rire.

— Oh trois fois rien, juste que tu te tapais le meilleur cartographe de la Reine, c’est tout. C’est pas comme si vous étiez spécialement discrets.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Savoir Daishou au courant ne l’angoissait pas autant que les informations qu’il apprenait : maintenant, toutes les craintes et incertitudes qu’il peinait à apaiser s’emparaient à nouveau de son esprit.

Que s’était-il passé avec Kenma ?

La mine perdue du timonier sembla beaucoup amuser Daishou.

— Quoi, ne prends pas cet air indigné. Tu me prenais pour un imbécile peut-être ?

— Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Kenma ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ? fit-il dans un rire.

L’hilarité mauvaise de Daishou agaça fortement Kuroo, qui sentit une sourde colère transformer les questionnements alarmés de son esprit. Il voulait des réponses. Maintenant.

— Alors ça… continua Daishou. Genre tu n’as jamais reçu de nouvelles ? Comme c’est…

Kuroo ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase : il profita de l’inattention de son interlocuteur, trop occupé à se moquer pour se concentrer sur autre chose, et s’avança. Il lui arracha son épée, la retourna contre lui et la lui porta au cou d’un vif geste de poignet avant de le pousser contre l’un des murs de l’allée. Il s’assura que son dos se heurte au vieux bois avec suffisamment de violence pour lui soutirer une grimace.

— Où est Kenma ?

L’intensité de son regard troubla son interlocuteur quelques secondes, le temps d’assimiler la situation. Kuroo resta immobile, les mains appuyées contre l’acier nu, et maintint Daishou dans son emprise.

— Tiens, fit ce dernier en retrouvant son aplomb, ça y est, tu arrêtes de faire l’hypocrite. Ça en a mis du temps.

— Où est-il ?

Il comprima l’épée sur la gorge de Daishou pour insister sur la question posée. Cela le fit sourire.

— Alors chéri, je te préviens, tu vas me lâcher tout de suite si tu ne veux pas retrouver tes entrailles au sol.

Une pointe affûtée vint se presser contre son abdomen, et Daishou lui offrit une mine faussement désolée. Il ne manquait jamais de ressources.

Mais même si la perspective d’être transpercé par une dague n’était pas des plus séduisantes, Kuroo ne bougea pas.

— Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kenma.

— Et moi je veux que tu me lâches. Tu veux vraiment qu’on s’entre-tue ici, dans cette allée miteuse ?

L’emprise du timonier resta immuable malgré la pression du poignard sur sa peau, et son regard furieux était toujours ancré dans celui de Daishou.

Il réfléchit à un arrangement commun.

La force brute ne fonctionnait jamais sur quelqu’un comme lui, mieux valait tenter de s’accorder momentanément.

— Passons un accord, déclara-t-il alors en reculant sans rendre l’épée à son propriétaire.

— À moins que tu acceptes de venir gentiment te rendre à la Reine en échange d’informations sur ton précieux génie des cartes, tu peux toujours rêver.

— Tout ce qui t’intéresse c’est l’argent et le prestige, hein ?

— C’est fou ce que tu me connais bien, affirma Daishou en regardant sa dague. Un véritable livre ouvert.

Une idée traversa l’esprit de Kuroo. Son bon sens soudain le fit presque sourire.

— Et j’imagine que la Reine accordera bien plus de prestige – et d’argent sûrement – à un chasseur de sirène qu’à la personne qui me ramènera à elle ?

Daishou plissa les yeux.

— Qu’est-ce que t’es en train de raconter là ?

— La Reine incite bien ses sujets à mener des expéditions pour trouver des sirènes, non ?

— Ouais, concéda Daishou, mais si tu crois que ce genre de conneries me branche… Elle est juste désespérée avec ces légendes à la con.

— Mais la récompense doit être colossale, insista Kuroo.

Un soupir s’échappa des lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Oui. Et alors ? C’est quoi ton plan, qu’on te déguise en sirène ? T’as pas trop le physique pour ça, tu sais.

— Et si je te disais que je sais exactement où en trouver une ? Ça te dit qu’on s’en occupe tous les deux, comme ça tu as ton prestige et ton fric, je suis gracié, tu me dis ce que tu sais sur Kenma, et tout le monde est content ! Tu pourras même prendre toute la récompense, j’en ai rien à faire.

D’autant plus qu’un trésor fastueux l’attendrait lorsque la sirène ne serait plus un danger.

Kuroo scruta le visage dubitatif de son adversaire à la recherche de la moindre réaction. Son plan réglait tous ses problèmes du moment et s’accordait avec les intérêts de Daishou : il ne pouvait qu’accepter.

— Une sirène… T’es sérieux là ?

— Très sérieux. Elle était près de l’épave du Grand Amiral, elle nous a suivis jusqu’ici. Elle est seule, ça va être facile. Crois-moi, allez, si je dis des conneries et qu’elle n’existe pas, je te laisse me capturer.

Un regard sceptique se heurta à l’air parfaitement déterminé de Kuroo. Et, après plusieurs minutes de délibération muette, alors que le timonier s’attendait à un refus dédaigneux, Daishou brisa le silence :

— T’es vraiment dingue de lui, pas vrai ?

Cette réponse le prit légèrement de court, et il ne put se résoudre qu’à un hochement de tête certain. Si cette manœuvre le débarrassait de toutes ses préoccupations actuelles, c’était bien pour Kenma qu’il était prêt à tout faire.

Daishou soupira finalement avant de ranger son poignard.

— Si tu me fais perdre mon temps, ça va mal se passer, Kuroo.

Il lui fit signe de lui rendre son épée. Le timonier obtempéra après quelques secondes d’hésitation.

— Bon, allons voir ça. T’as un plan ?

Kuroo acquiesça avec un petit sourire fier qui agaça son ancien partenaire. Il n’était pas naïf : c’était une trêve temporaire, et Daishou chercherait assurément à le trahir dès que l’occasion se présenterait. Il ne pouvait résister à la tentation d’une double récompense.

Pour le moment, Kuroo n’en avait que faire : ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment intelligents pour savoir qu’ils avaient besoin d’unir leur force pour ce travail, et éliminer ce monstre était l’une de ses priorités. Il aviserait du reste plus tard : tant qu’il découvrait ce que Daishou lui cachait sur Kenma, il se moquait bien du reste.

* * *

Les pirates avaient jeté l’ancre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Akaashi avait attendu leur retour dans les eaux troubles du port avant de comprendre que ces humains n’iraient pas aussi vite qu’il l’escomptait. Peut-être prenaient-ils volontairement leur temps, ou bien étaient-ils seulement incapables ? Il ne saurait dire ; mais plus les secondes s’écoulaient et plus Akaashi perdait patience.

Le Capitaine – Bokuto, c’était son nom, celui qui avait été crié par l’homme aux cheveux hirsutes et au regard noir – lui avait certifié que le navire des ravisseurs s’arrêterait sur cette île. Et pourtant, aucune des carènes amarrées n’était semblable à celle des marins qui lui avaient enlevé Oikawa. Il eut l’occasion d’observer chacune d’elle avec attention : l’aura de son ami ne se ressentait nulle part. Il n’était pas sur le port.

Et s’il avait été débarqué comme l’avait envisagé Bokuto, Akaashi était terrifié. Les pirates n’étaient que de simples humains une fois sur terre ; sans les canons pour faire jouer le sort en leur faveur, ils étaient faibles. Par contre, si le vaisseau avait d’ores et déjà repris la mer, alors ils perdaient leur temps sur cette île.

Akaashi s’était éloigné du port lorsque l’attente était devenue insoutenable et la proximité avec les hommes désagréable. Il avait choisi de rejoindre des eaux plus claires et moins souillées par toute cette écœurante activité humaine. Leur omniprésence l’effrayait quelque peu : ils étaient des centaines à vivre ici, et Akaashi ne s’était jamais trouvé aussi proche d’un territoire ennemi. Oikawa avait toujours insisté pour ne jamais s’approcher des villes des hommes, il préférait se terrer au loin, dans les méandres obscurs de son épave. Des proies isolées, lui disait-il souvent, étaient plus faciles à tuer, car personne n’entendait leurs cris de détresse. Il le savait parfaitement, et s’était demandé plus d’une fois pourquoi Oikawa se focalisait autant sur ce point.

Maintenant, il commençait à comprendre : cette excuse n’était qu’un prétexte pour le protéger. Car en contemplant cette île, même de loin, caché dans les flots et parmi les roches, il souhaitait la détruire. Qu’une énorme vague emporte tout sur son passage, pour ne laisser que des ruines dont il serait le seul témoin lorsque tout aurait sombré.

Si Oikawa était retenu prisonnier ici, il le sauverait par la même occasion.

Akaashi découvrait le récif corallien qui parait les côtes de couleurs chatoyantes. Les rayons du soleil traversaient l’eau pour se répandre en tache lumineuse sur les fonds couverts de sable. La vie sous-marine abondait tout autour de lui, et cette observation l’aida à tempérer la haine qu’il sentait bouillonner en lui. Certes, toute cette présence humaine le rendait nerveux et l’animait d’une ire anormale, mais les hommes n’avaient pas encore gangrené ce havre de paix. Oikawa adorerait cet endroit, et ces coraux colorés, et ces anémones gigantesques. Tout était lumineux.

Même si aucune chaleur ne s’en dégageait.

Akaashi décida de s’approcher de la surface après avoir laissé son esprit s’apaiser. De grandes roches parsemaient le rivage, encadrant le sable qui remontait jusqu’à la terre ferme. Il fut soulagé de ne ressentir aucune présence humaine : cet endroit, sans être extrêmement éloigné de la baie, restait calme. Il regrettait même que personne ne vagabonde le long de cette côte ; après tout, en plus de lui faire passer le temps, tuer quelques âmes remédierait sans doute à cette obsession qui s’accrochait à lui.

Il ne serait pas contre une distraction, en attendant que les pirates agissent.

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse commencer à déceler la moindre présence aux alentours, l’odeur du sang attira son attention. Sa provenance paraissait toute proche, suffisamment pour qu’Akaashi se décide à nager prudemment dans sa direction. C’était un effluve nouveau, qui se diluait rapidement dans la mer, à proximité de la plage.

Lorsqu’il remarqua enfin l’imposante carcasse animale qui flottait dans l’eau, entourée de ses viscères, Akaashi devint alerte. Des humains devaient être dans les parages, ce cadavre venait d’être fraîchement massacré ; mais tout ce sang répandu autour de lui l’empêchait de distinguer une véritable présence.

Puis, il perçut des jambes s’avancer de la plage vers les profondeurs dans lesquelles il trouvait refuge. La surface happait le reste du corps depuis les genoux, et la personne s’arrêta au bord du gouffre, là où le sable redescendait brusquement vers l’abîme.

Akaashi le vit tremper ses mains dans l’eau, laissant le rouge quitter sa peau pour danser à travers les courants. Puis, il attendit.

Akaashi l’observa pendant de longues minutes, intrigué par ce comportement singulier. Le sang qui enivrait ses sens ne l’aidaient pas à garder les idées claires, mais il décida tout de même de s’approcher plus avant. Avec les reflets de la surface, des taches de couleurs apparaissaient et offraient une vision déformée de l’humain du rivage. Lorsqu’il reconnut finalement l’hostilité qui se dégageait de lui, Akaashi se permit de remonter hors de l’eau pour lui adresser un regard noir.

C’était l’un des pirates. Celui qui était méfiant. Celui qui l’avait empêché de s’approcher de Bokuto alors qu’il cherchait à savoir si sa peau était capable d’être réchauffée par les rayons du soleil, contrairement à la sienne.

Sa vigilance initiale s’estompa au profit d’une réflexion sur les agissements de l’homme qui soutenait ainsi son regard, les bras croisés, toujours immobile. Il l’avait délibérément attiré ici, peut-être désirait-il lui parler au nom de l’équipage ? Avaient-ils trouvé Oikawa ? Venait-il l’informer de leur enquête ?

Akaashi grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer maintenant s’il souhaitait conserver l’aide des pirates. Il aurait préféré en discuter avec le Capitaine, car les yeux qui l’observaient ne lui inspiraient guère confiance.

— L’avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence que l’humain imposait.

— Le navire a repris la mer. Ils vont en direction de la Capitale.

Akaashi ne savait où se trouvait cette capitale, mais il acquiesça gravement.

— Alors on doit partir les suivre. Maintenant.

Le pirate continua de le fixer, imperturbable.

Ne comprenait-il pas ce qu’il venait de dire ?

— Maintenant, répéta-t-il de sa voix cassée.

— L’équipage se rassemble, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi me préviens-tu maintenant ? Pourquoi n’es-tu pas simplement remonté dans ton bateau ? Je n’aurais eu qu’à vous suivre.

— Je n’ai pas envie que tu t’approches de Bokuto. Tu vas finir par le tuer.

L’hostilité de l’humain à son égard ne vacillait pas, si bien qu’Akaashi resta sur ses gardes. Ses mains se crispèrent, prêtes à attaquer.

— Ce n’est pas en me menaçant que tu me feras partir, lui assura-t-il.

— Je sais. C’est pour ça que ça ne peut plus durer.

Il s’éloigna instinctivement à l’entente de ces paroles, mais ce fut trop tard : aussitôt le pirate claqua des doigts, et malgré son agilité sous l’eau, Akaashi ne put rien esquiver. La douleur le foudroya lorsqu’il sentit ses écailles se briser, transpercées par une arme de métal. Elle provenait des rochers, un autre homme s’y tenait debout, sans qu’il l’ait remarqué. Akaashi n’eut pas le temps de croiser son regard perçant : il devait fuir. C’était un piège.

Il battit frénétiquement de sa nageoire pour se réfugier dans les profondeurs, hors de portée de ces humains, mais il n’y parvint pas non plus. Quatre crochets d’acier transperçaient sa chair, et, en plus de lacérer son corps écaillé, l’empêchaient de partir à l’abri. Pire encore, une force immuable le ramenait près du rivage. L’arme était rattachée à une corde.

Dans un mouvement de panique, Akaashi se débattit furieusement, dans l’espoir que ses mouvements brusques déloge cette grande flèche ; mais plus il s’agitait, plus son emprise s’ancrait dans sa chair. Une nuée de sang commença à danser tout autour de lui : la mer se paraît d’un rouge bien sombre devant ses yeux.

Sonné par la douleur, il sortit la tête hors de l’eau pour tenter de couper la corde qu’il ne voyait pas ; et malgré sa lutte et ses griffes acérées, il ne put rien empêcher. Il se heurta avec violence contre les rochers alors qu’on le hissait progressivement à la surface. Sa peau s’érafla au contact de la pierre noire et tranchante, et la pesanteur l’empêcha de se défaire de ses entraves.

L’air libre s’engouffra dans ses plaies ouvertes et lui soutira un cri déchirant.

L’humain qui l’avait tiré jusqu’ici rencontra enfin son regard lorsque son visage fut lui aussi arraché à la mer : le sourire fasciné auquel Akaashi fit face le laissa bouillonnant de rage. À moitié pendu aux rochers, il menaça de ses griffes son adversaire, qui les évita sans grand mal et sortit un poignard de sa manche.

— Va falloir couper tout ça…

Il se pencha vers Akaashi et esquiva une nouvelle attaque. Il était presque hors d’atteinte, le harpon l’entravait dans ses mouvements.

Mais une détonation éclata brusquement, avec la violence d’un coup de canon. L’impact fit exploser la tête de l’humain, qui relâcha aussitôt la pression qu’il exerçait sur la corde. Son sang macula le visage d’Akaashi avant qu’il ne s’effondre au sol en basculant. Il tomba sur la sirène et ils finirent leur chute plus bas, contre les rochers immergés.

— Non !

Akaashi eut à peine le temps d’entendre ce cri qu’il retrouva de nouveau la mer. Mais le corps de l’homme était toujours sur lui, et le sang que sa tête explosée déversait se mélangeait avec le sien, rendant sa vision trouble et lui donnant la nausée. Il ne voulait pas qu’il le touche, il ne voulait rien partager avec ces monstres d’humain ; pas même une mort.

Il se dégagea rapidement avec une adrénaline nouvelle alors qu’il sentait la corde être coupée de son point d’ancrage : il abandonna le cadavre à son sort, s’éloignant avec horreur de la traînée vermeille que la mer avait amalgamée. Ses idées étaient troubles, son esprit en alerte, et l’odeur du sang alarmait tous ses sens.

Akaashi fila aussitôt vers la plage, et ce traître d’humain qui était resté figé depuis la détonation. Malgré la blessure béante qui lui ouvrait son corps d’écailles, il avança furieusement vers lui, et lorsque le pirate chercha à sortir de l’eau, il fut trop tard : ses griffes étaient déjà plantées dans la chair de son mollet, et Akaashi savourait avec délectation la vue du venin qui s’y insinuait. Il lâcha son emprise quand sa victime fut brusquement tirée hors d’atteinte vers la plage.

Un nouvel humain plongea quelques instants après, les mains en signe de reddition.

Le Capitaine. Bokuto.

Akaashi s’éloigna de lui instinctivement, les griffes enfoncées dans ses poings.

Bokuto lui désigna l’arme toujours fixée dans son corps. Puis, son regard brûlé par le sel lui demanda sa permission.

Il souhaitait l’aider.

Akaashi choisit alors de le laisser s’approcher sans ciller maintenant qu’il nageait jusqu’à lui. Le pirate remonta brièvement à la surface pour reprendre de l’air, avant de revenir et de déloger le harpon. Il l’arracha d’un mouvement sec et une nuée de sang s’échappa de la plaie. Akaashi réprima un cri de douleur.

Le Capitaine s’assura de son état, et dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, ainsi entourés par l’immensité de l’océan, Akaashi partit se réfugier dans les profondeurs plus obscures du large.

Ne pas tuer. Pas lui.

* * *

— Vous croyez que c’est la sirène qui est à l’origine de cette maudite tempête ?

— C’est possible, ce serait sa vengeance qui s’abat contre nous…

— Ouais, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi elle ne fait rien au Capitaine ? Il reste souvent avec elle en ce moment.

— C’est vrai que c’est toujours lui qui insiste pour la surveiller. Non pas que je m’en plaigne… mais Makki les a même vus rire ensemble la dernière fois qu’il est descendu lui parler ! Rire !

— Elle l’a peut-être ensorcelé… après tout, il ne porte pas de cire, lui…

— Imaginez qu’il soit sous son influence ! Qu’est-ce qu’on va devenir ?

— On ne peut laisser personne compromettre la mission. Pas même le Capitaine. Il faut qu’on lui en parle…


	6. Feu aux poudres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Contenu un peu graphique au début du chapitre /!\

Kuroo s’écrasa sur le sable brûlant à la seconde où les bras qui l’avaient hissé hors de l’eau le lâchèrent. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, et l’instabilité de ce sol friable ne l’aida pas à conserver son équilibre : sa chute lui déroba tout l’air que ses poumons possédaient. Mu par l’adrénaline du moment, il se redressa pour reculer quelques mètres de plus à la force de ses bras.

Son regard se perdit dans l’azur de l’eau, comme si le danger tapi en son sein pouvait surgir à n’importe quel instant, ramper jusqu’au sable et finir ce qu’il avait commencé. Aveuglé par l’éclat du soleil, la respiration haletante, il aperçut Bokuto plonger dans ces profondeurs menaçantes, et son front se perla de sueurs froides à l’idée de ne jamais le voir reparaître à la surface. Il lui avait pourtant interdit de s’approcher du rivage. Que faisait-il ici ?

Réfléchir avec discernement relevait de l’impossible à présent.

La chaleur étouffait ses sens, le maintenait péniblement au sol sans qu’il ne perçoive autre chose que son cœur battant et son souffle court, et surtout, surtout la douleur. Cette douleur aiguë ancrée dans son mollet, si intense et immédiate qu’elle lui arracha une plainte lorsqu’il tenta de se relever.

Impossible.

Kuroo serra les dents pour contenir le cri logé dans sa gorge, avant de se risquer à jeter un œil à sa jambe engourdie. Ses bras furent secoués d’un tremblement dès qu’il se hissa pour constater l’ampleur des dégâts, et le peu de calme que la canicule accordait à son esprit léthargique se dissipa aussi rapidement que les nuages dans ce ciel d’azur.

Même sans relever son vêtement gorgé d’eau et parsemé de sable blanc, quatre lambeaux de tissus laissaient déjà entrapercevoir sa peau et les filets de sang qui s’en échappaient. Un venin s’insinuait dans sa jambe, il le sentait parcourir ses veines à chaque battement dans ses tempes.

Il allait mourir. Comme Konoha.

Comme Daishou.

Il observa furtivement les rochers ; le passage des vagues les paraît d’un reflet éblouissant, si bien qu’il était impossible de discerner la moindre traînée écarlate se déversant dans la mer. La détonation d’une arme à feu résonnait toujours dans l’air : la vue de son ancien partenaire perdant la vie et la moitié de son crâne l’avait figé sur place, et s’il n’était pas assommé par la douleur, il pourrait peut-être assimiler le chaos concentré en ces quelques dernières minutes.

Mais pour le moment, rester en vie était une préoccupation bien plus urgente. Avec un acharnement désespéré, il tenta de retrousser son pantalon, puis, comme le tissu pesant et son mollet enflé l’en empêchaient, il jugea préférable de déchirer le vêtement.

Sa vision lui fit momentanément défaut lorsqu’une silhouette se plaça devant le soleil assassin. Cette ombre était grande et trempée, l’eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux jusqu’aux manches de ses habits et s’écrasait en lourdes taches sur le sable et les jambes de Kuroo. Il accueillit cette fraîcheur avec gratitude ; et ces quelques instants de répit lui laissèrent les idées suffisamment claires pour reconnaître Bokuto.

Il lui avait interdit de se rendre sur le rivage. Et pourtant, il était là, tout juste sorti de cette onde meurtrière.

C’était lui qui avait tiré. Qui avait tué Daishou.

C’était lui qui avait ruiné leur plan. Et pour quoi ?

— Kuroo ! Ta jambe !

Les rayons incandescents l’assaillirent de nouveau quand Bokuto s’agenouilla près de lui pour inspecter la blessure avec attention. Celui-ci découvrit entièrement la zone envenimée, et lorsqu’il pressa la peau gonflée par l’œdème, il arracha un grand cri à Kuroo.

— Je vais te faire un garrot, ne bouge pas !

L’intéressé ne répondit pas l’insulte que la douleur avait apportée jusqu’à ses lèvres, et il se concentra plutôt sur l’état de sa jambe à présent nue.

Si la mort ne planait pas au-dessus de sa tête, il se serait peut-être mis à hurler d’horreur. Du sang s’écoulait des plaies creusées par les griffes et le venin du monstre ; son mollet avait enflé et des veines noires et gonflées s’étendaient progressivement le long de sa peau. Kuroo savait ce qui l’attendait, si les entrailles putréfiées de Konoha pouvaient lui apporter une quelconque indication. Il fut incapable de mouvoir sa jambe engourdie, alors il laissa Bokuto poser le garrot avec les restes du tissu déchiqueté en essayant de ne pas s’effondrer dans le sable. Il serra les dents malgré les soulèvements erratiques de sa poitrine, qui s’affolait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle respiration.

Le Capitaine lui lança un regard hésitant lorsqu’il noua ce garrot de fortune en dessous du genou, où des palpitations furieuses commençaient déjà à protester contre cette violente compression. Il devait faire bien peine à voir, avec sa jambe progressivement rongée par le venin et son corps tremblant et dégoulinant de sueur.

— Tu peux te lever ? lui demanda-t-il alors en lui tendant la main.

Kuroo secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps les rayons qui le brûlaient autant que le sable. Il accepta tout de même l’aide offerte et laissa Bokuto le hisser sur ses jambes et soutenir une grande partie de son poids. Ils commencèrent à avancer avec une précipitation accrue par la panique, sans ménager son membre blessé qui, à défaut de pouvoir suivre le rythme, traînait sur le chemin menant à la ville.

— On va aller voir un chirurgien, annonça Bokuto en resserrant le bras de Kuroo autour de ses épaules. Tiens bon !

Kuroo ne parvint pas à répondre quoi que ce soit ; formuler des phrases sensées lui demandait bien trop d’effort, et le flot incohérent de pensées qui défilait à vive allure dans son esprit ne l’y aidait pas. Il se contenta d’étouffer un grognement face aux hautes herbes qui s’accrochaient à ses blessures.

Bientôt, il n’eut d’autre choix que de se fier aveuglément à Bokuto ; son champ de vision se réduisit à de grandes taches lumineuses : elles s’étalaient sur les bâtisses de pierre à la merci du soleil jusqu’à ce que Kuroo ne voie plus rien, ne ressente plus rien d’autre qu’une insupportable douleur. Le corps trempé qui le maintenait debout était l’unique distraction qui l’empêchait de succomber à cette chaleur infernale. Sa jambe ne faisait plus le moindre effort pour avancer, et un fourmillement désagréable s’étendait sur l’ensemble de son mollet.

Il ne reconnaissait plus les allées sablonneuses qu’ils empruntaient, toutes se confondaient dans son esprit. Seul Bokuto semblait savoir où se diriger, s’il se fiait à son rythme exigeant et aux directions qu’il prenait sans jamais s’arrêter pour s’orienter.

— On y est presque.

Lorsque le pied nu de Kuroo se heurta contre une marche de pierre, il ne put même pas se répandre en injures : il se contenta d’une plainte étouffée, terriblement faible.

Il n’avait plus la force pour autre chose. Le venin rongeait déjà son talon.

Le goût du sang lui attaqua le palais, et Kuroo se demanda quand il finirait par s’évanouir. Si l’ombre et la fraîcheur ne l’avaient pas accueilli sitôt qu’il fut traîné à l’intérieur d’une bâtisse, il aurait probablement succombé.

— Mon ami a besoin d’aide !

La vision de Kuroo était bien trop dégradée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit : tout était obstinément sombre maintenant que le soleil ne pesait plus au-dessus de lui. Il se sentit être déposé brutalement sur une surface en bois, et des voix, étouffées par ses sens défaillants, retentirent dans la pièce après un silence de quelques secondes :

— S’il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous !

— Ce ne serait pas Griffenoire votre ami, par hasard ?

Un soupir répondit à ce ton sceptique ; lorsque Kuroo chercha à se redresser, une main froide s’accrocha au col évasé de sa chemise pour dévoiler sa peau scarifiée par la spirale de sang. L’exclamation bruyante de Bokuto résonna alors dans ses oreilles :

— Il est à la Tempête, alors vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher !

— Hm, répliqua l’interlocuteur avec dédain, je ne pense pas qu’elle apprécierait votre choix de mots.

Des pas s’approchèrent enfin, et une figure sortit de l’ombre qui enveloppait le reste de la pièce. Kuroo osa espérer qu’il s’agissait d’un chirurgien. C’était un homme grand, blond, relativement jeune pour la fonction qu’il occupait ; derrière une fine paire de lunettes, ses yeux ne traduisaient rien d’autre qu’un ennui profond et un léger agacement alors qu’il commençait à porter attention au blessé. Bien vite, son regard se posa sur la jambe dévorée par le venin, et son expression laissa transparaître une pointe de surprise.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour examiner les lésions. Morsures de serpent ? Dard de torpille ? De trygon ?

Kuroo ne parvint pas à répondre. La fièvre l’étourdissait, et il n’osait plus observer sa jambe de peur de la revoir gonflée et striée de veinules noires transportant le poison au reste de son corps, si jamais la nécrose n’avait pas déjà commencé à tout ronger.

Sa respiration erratique était suffisamment difficile à contrôler pour penser à autre chose.

— Je ne sais pas ! mentit Bokuto.

— Et ça fait combien de temps ? Une heure ?

— Non… non ça doit faire... dix minutes ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Le chirurgien resta silencieux. Les secondes qui suivirent furent insoutenables : elles décidaient de la survie de Kuroo à une lenteur qui lui parut agonisante.

— Yamaguchi, dit alors le chirurgien en tournant la tête, apporte la bassine et des bandages. C’est vous qui lui avez fait le garrot ?

— Oui, pour éviter que le venin se répande…

— Le membre est bien trop atteint, fit-il en pressant la peau juste en dessous du lien noué. Votre garrot n’a fait qu’accélérer la gangrène. Mais je n’ai jamais vu une propagation aussi rapide…

Le chirurgien s’éloigna de quelques pas. Il semblait récupérer des instruments, à en juger par le léger bruit métallique et l’éclat que Kuroo percevait bien faiblement.

— Il va falloir amputer, continua-t-il sans aucune émotion.

Le cœur de Kuroo se souleva.

— Attendez…

Il tenta de se redresser complètement pour faire valoir son opinion, convaincre le médecin qu’une autre solution était peut-être envisageable. Mais ses bras tremblèrent de plus belle, si bien que Bokuto dut poser une main contre son dos pour le stabiliser.

Il put ainsi apercevoir plus aisément le matériel que le chirurgien apportait sur un petit chariot. La vue de la scie à os acheva de lui glacer le sang.

— Non… non non non.

C’était la seule idée qu’il parvenait à exprimer clairement.

L’assistant déposa une lourde bassine en bois sur le sol. Il en sortit quelques bandages qu’il disposa sur une table à côté.

— C’est vraiment la seule solution ? demanda Bokuto.

— S’il ne veut pas mourir, oui. Ce sera rapide. Maintenez-le immobile, voulez-vous ?

Kuroo sentit son corps fiévreux être déplacé sur la table d’opération pour que sa jambe se trouve au-dessus de la petite cuve. Bokuto se tenait derrière lui, ses bras l’entourèrent rapidement et le comprimèrent avec une force qui l’empêcha presque de respirer.

— Yamaguchi, tiens-lui la jambe.

— Non, tenta faiblement Kuroo.

Le chirurgien avisa le visage déformé par la douleur de son patient avant de rajouter :

— Attends… donne-lui quelque chose à mordre avant.

Alors qu’il s’exécutait et plaçait une étoffe nouée entre les dents de Kuroo, celui-ci fusilla du regard l’homme qui examinait ses lésions, couteau à double tranchant en main.

C’était la seule chose qu’il pouvait encore faire.

Il vit ensuite Yamaguchi maintenir sa jambe tendue et la comprimer juste en dessous du garrot, un air coupable assombrissant son visage couvert de taches de rousseur. Ce contact contre sa peau sensible lui soutira un nouveau grognement, étouffé par le tissu épais qu’il avait dans la bouche. Il tenta vainement de se débattre.

Bokuto resserra son emprise.

Quelques larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux lorsque le chirurgien approcha sa lame avec un sérieux froid. Il préféra les fermer, pour ne plus voir les ravages du venin et l’acier qui s’apprêtait à entrer dans sa chair.

Il ne voulait pas.

Mais le couteau n’avait que faire de ses volontés lorsqu’il transperça son épiderme, et Kuroo mordit l’étoffe de toutes ses forces en se demandant dans un excès de fièvre si sa mâchoire risquait de se déboîter sous son acharnement. Il ne put que serrer les poings aussi fortement que ses paupières, secoué de tremblements et pourtant fermement maintenu immobile par son Capitaine et l’assistant aux yeux baissés.

Ses hurlements se perdirent dans le tissu.

Il sentit un pan de sa peau être découpé avant que l’acier ne s’enfonce entièrement dans sa chair et n’arrache tout sur son passage. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, ses palpitations remontèrent jusque dans sa gorge ; il tenta de respirer furieusement, mais l’étoffe l’empêcha d’offrir à ses poumons tout l’air qu’il désirait. Trempé de sueur, l’esprit en alerte, il ne parvint plus à penser ; seule la douleur lui martelait le crâne et torturait sa jambe.

Il crut mourir.

Kuroo perdit connaissance lorsque la scie s’attaqua à l’os.

* * *

Akaashi fila à travers l’onde pour se tapir dans les profondeurs, là où il était invisible, là où il serait en sécurité. Du sang s’échappait toujours de ses écailles ouvertes par les dents d’acier du harpon, mais il n’était plus mélangé à celui de l’infect humain.

Et si la mer savait panser ses blessures, celles-ci ne faisaient au contraire qu’exciter la haine qui brûlait dans ses veines. Même s’il était de nouveau en sécurité, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de revivre avec violence ces quelques minutes : le regard chargé de menaces du pirate ; le sourire mauvais de l’homme au poignard ; la sécheresse de l’air et les traînées écarlates qui se mélangeaient dans l’eau.

La vision d’Akaashi restait trouble : tout était rouge. Jamais les coraux et les anémones aux teintes chaleureuses ne lui parurent si détestables, comme s’ils se gorgeaient du sang qui se déversait jusqu’à eux. Il s’éloigna rapidement du récif, peu enclin à offrir ses plaies ouvertes aux désirs carnassiers de cette flore maritime, et de ces poissons, et de ces hommes qui grouillaient à la surface.

Tout était de la faute des humains.

Akaashi les maudissait tous alors qu’il cherchait un endroit sombre, sans soleil ni couleurs, dans lequel se fondre. Se perdre dans les abysses, dissimuler son existence dans l’obscurité la plus totale, voilà tout ce qu’il désirait à présent. Le refuge qu’il trouvait dans la mer ne lui semblait plus si effrayant : s’il ne devait faire plus qu’un avec elle, ainsi soit-il. À quoi bon espérer autre chose ? À quoi bon vouloir vivre autre part que dans le néant, quand tout le reste du monde n’affichait qu’hostilité et mépris ? Autant y renoncer immédiatement ; cet espoir naissant avait failli lui coûter la vie aux mains de ces monstres.

Il ne désirait pas mourir. Pas encore.

S’il devait cesser de vivre, ce serait dans l’union de ses écailles et des courants : cette vulnérabilité, ce sang, cette violence à son encontre, tout ceci l’avait rendu mortel l’espace de quelques minutes.

Trop mortel. Presque comme un humain.

Et il abhorrait cette égalité face à la mort. Ce n’était pas ce pour quoi il avait été créé.

Mais pourquoi exactement l’avait-il été ? Pour trôner dans les entrailles de l’océan ? Pour agoniser lentement, immobile et rongé par la vie alentour ?

Ses plaies s’étaient refermées à présent, mais la détresse dans laquelle Akaashi était plongé ne disparaissait pas. Attiré par les robes froides et sombres des rochers, il découvrit une cavité creusée par la mer ; il s’y engouffra pour fuir les maigres rayons de soleil, qui peinaient à atteindre les fonds marins à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. L’obscurité l’accueillit, mais elle n’était pas terrifiante comme celle qu’il avait connue, hostile et sans limites. Il ne distinguait plus aucune autre couleur que celle des parois qui l’entouraient à présent : la surface et son infime miroitement se faisaient ciel au-dessus de lui, mais les rocs l’ensevelissaient loin du monde, à l’abri de tous.

Le silence de ce caveau lui permit de reprendre ses esprits, et il resta immobile quelques instants, enfoui dans cette eau glaciale qu’aucun homme n’avait encore souillée de sa présence.

Il ferma les yeux.

Serait-il condamné à vivre sans Oikawa ? Serait-il tué par ces maudits humains, parce qu’Akaashi avait été incapable de lui venir en aide ? Le bateau des ravisseurs se dirigeait vers une capitale ; où se trouvait-elle ? Comment l’atteindre à présent ?

Il ne pouvait plus se fier aux hommes, plus maintenant. Ces pirates possédaient des canons, mais ils ne les utiliseraient pas pour sauver Oikawa. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance et le lui avaient clairement fait comprendre : Akaashi avait été bien naïf de croire qu’ils tiendraient leur parole. De croire qu’ils l’aideraient.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que sa victime avait succombé à ses blessures.

Mais comment Akaashi pouvait-il secourir Oikawa sans eux ? Seul, il était parfaitement impuissant. Le temps qu’il trouve une solution, il serait déjà trop tard.

Seul, il n’existait pas.

Les courants commencèrent à s’agiter autour de lui, alors même que sa détresse refaisait surface.

Il maudissait tous ces humains, pirates et ravisseurs. Leur vaisseau n’avait qu’à sombrer dans le creux des vagues, Oikawa serait sauvé. Il souhaitait que la mer se déchaîne autour d’eux, qu’elle les fasse trembler et les réduise à ce qu’ils étaient vraiment : des monstres qui se prenaient pour des Dieux. Que tous ces hommes meurent dans le tumulte des eaux ; l’écume se chargera du linceul de leur cadavre. Ils ne méritaient rien d’autre, et si Akaashi le pouvait, il détruirait ce navire planche par planche avec la force enragée des éléments.

Voilà ce qu’il leur réservait. À tous.

L’osmose d’Akaashi avec l’onde de cette grotte, qui remuait d’une effervescence nouvelle, prit fin lorsqu’il observa ses écailles noires, parfaitement guéries de toute trace de harpon.

Un humain l’avait aidé. Il l’avait sauvé, arraché au sort funeste qui l’avait guetté.

Il ne s’expliquait pas les raisons de ce sauvetage. Bokuto avait tué un autre homme : il ne devait guère avoir d’empathie pour son espèce s’il était capable d’un tel acte.

Cela leur faisait un point commun.

Peut-être ne devait-il la vie qu’à l’avidité du pirate pour le trésor ; cela n’avait pas d’importance. Quelqu’un prêt à éliminer tout ce qui se dresse sur son chemin, quelqu’un dont les volontés s’accompagnent de traînées de sang laissées dans son sillage : quelqu’un comme cela était bien plus proche des sirènes que n’importe quelle créature. Aucune pitié. Aucune concession. Rien d’autre que la mort recouverte par les vagues.

Cet humain en était capable. Il pouvait le comprendre.

Il s’était montré ouvert à la discussion, profitant de leurs intérêts communs pour accepter son offre. Il n’avait pas pleuré ses défunts. Il avait lui-même ôté la vie.

Et il avait sauvé Akaashi.

C’était la deuxième fois que quelqu’un le protégeait, et Bokuto l’avait fait avec une violence qui trouvait un écho dans l’âme emplie de fureur d’Akaashi.

Ce pirate n’avait rien à faire dans le monde des humains.

* * *

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla Kuroo. Pas celle de son dos, qui était pourtant particulièrement désagréable, ni celle de son crâne et de son lancinement régulier. Non, elle était plus vive, plus pressante. Plus insupportable.

Le venin s’écoulait toujours dans son mollet droit ; il pouvait le sentir, juste là, au cœur de ses veines gonflées, s’insinuer lentement dans chaque parcelle de sa jambe blessée.

Kuroo souffla une plainte alors qu’il ouvrait enfin les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre agréable grâce aux grands volets fermés qui tamisaient les rayons du soleil : la lumière se frayait un chemin à l’intérieur sans être accompagnée d’une chaleur étouffante. Une fraîcheur passagère fit frissonner sa peau moite, ajoutant à l’inconfort de son corps endolori et étrangement affaibli. Il tenta de se redresser, en vain puisqu’il s’effondra misérablement sans que ses bras tremblants ne parviennent à effectuer le moindre effort. Sa tête se heurta contre le bois de la table, et, devant ce piteux échec, il émit un grognement, puis préféra rester immobile pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées bien nébuleuses.

Il avait été attaqué par la sirène. Et pourquoi ? Parce que son plan avait échoué. Parce que Daishou était mort. Parce que…

— Kuroo ? T’es de nouveau parmi nous ?

La voix de Bokuto ramena Kuroo à la réalité en un instant ; il était envenimé parce que Bokuto avait tué Daishou. Et c’était celui-là même qui l’avait mené ici, chez un chirurgien, pour…

— Vas-y doucement, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang…

Alors que le Capitaine était apparu à ses côtés et l’aidait à présent à se redresser, une main plaquée contre son dos, Kuroo commença progressivement à s’alarmer. La vive sensation qui lui raidissait la jambe ne le calma guère.

Et quand il fut assis, et qu’il put observer de lui-même l’étendue des dégâts, il lui sembla que tous ses nerfs se crispèrent dans une décharge qui lui traversa le corps.

Il n’y avait rien.

Sa jambe s’arrêtait juste en dessous de son genou ; du reste, Kuroo ne voyait qu’une surface de bois assombrie par de vieilles taches de sang. Son mollet, qui pourtant le faisait toujours souffrir, sa cheville et son pied avaient été découpés.

Amputés.

Kuroo fixa le moignon recouvert d’épais bandages et tenta de contrôler la nausée qui l’assaillit immédiatement. Il entendit à peine Bokuto continuer de déblatérer des remarques inutiles :

— C’était le seul moyen, ta jambe était déjà trop blessée… Tu serais sûrement mort sinon.

Ces mots étaient vides de sens. Il la sentait très bien, sa jambe. Les sensations étaient les mêmes que sur la plage, seules ses idées restaient plus claires. Les sinuosités du venin prompt à se répandre, l’œdème qui s’étendait au fil des secondes, rien n’avait changé.

Et pourtant…

C’était impossible : comment pouvait-il encore ressentir cette douleur, alors qu’une partie de sa jambe lui avait été arrachée ? Pourquoi cette impression s’acharnait-elle à persister, si sa cause nécrosée reposait à présent au fond d’une bassine en bois ?

Cette soudaine panique accéléra les battements de son cœur maintenant qu’il prenait pleinement conscience de cette ignoble réalité. Il tenta de déplacer sa jambe comme il l’imaginait, comme son corps en avait toujours eu l’habitude, mais une vive douleur répondit à ce simple effort.

Kuroo serra les dents et ne dit pas un mot. Il ne saurait par où commencer, s’il laissait ses pensées affolées trouver le chemin de ses lèvres.

— Kuroo, ça va ? demanda alors Bokuto devant son comportement de plus en plus agité. Reste calme, t’es toujours vivant, tu…

— Laissez-le respirer, il est en état de choc.

Le chirurgien apparut enfin près d’eux. Il s’assura brièvement de la bonne tenue des bandages avant de placer deux coussins volumineux sous la jambe mutilée de Kuroo pour la surélever. Celui-ci s’allongea de nouveau et accueillit le contact avec un frisson désagréable qui le fit grimacer.

— Donnez-lui au moins un peu de temps pour s’en remettre, reprit-il en s’essuyant les mains sur son tablier teinté de traces d’un rouge sombre.

— Combien de temps avant qu’il puisse reprendre la mer ? s’enquit immédiatement le Capitaine.

Le chirurgien l’observa comme s’il était parfaitement stupide.

— Euh… certainement pas avant une guérison totale.

— Et c’est à peu près combien de temps ?

L’homme resta silencieux quelques instants ; son regard se porta sur Kuroo, comme s’il avisait de son état avant d’offrir une réponse :

— Trois semaines minimum.

Bokuto écarquilla les yeux ; Kuroo, pour sa part, essayait toujours de digérer la perte définitive d’un de ses membres. Que valaient trois semaines de rémission, face à une vie entière d’infirmité ?

Il écoutait la conversation en conservant un mutisme impuissant. Il n’osait même plus esquisser le moindre mouvement avec sa jambe.

— C’est beaucoup trop long, répliqua Bokuto en secouant la tête.

— Ça aurait pu être encore plus long aux mains de quelqu’un d’autre. Je lui ai empêché bien des complications en coupant comme je l’ai fait. Je ne peux pas faire de miracles non plus.

— Peut-être, mais j’ai besoin que mon second soit opérationnel le plus rapidement possible. On ne peut pas attendre trois semaines, c’est impossible.

— Qu’est-ce que j’y peux ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Faites quelque chose !

Le chirurgien soupira avec agacement. Il ne fit pas l’honneur à Bokuto de le regarder, préférant se détourner et adresser des ordres silencieux à son assistant d’un simple mouvement de tête.

— Votre second a besoin de rester sur terre pour qu’un chirurgien puisse surveiller son alimentation et l’avancée de la cicatrisation, et je ne parle même pas des onguents qu’il faudra fournir.

— Mais vous êtes chirurgien, déclara Bokuto en le désignant vivement.

— J’espère que vous en étiez conscient avant d’avoir emmené Griffenoire ici…

Bokuto ignora la remarque. Il se mit à sourire.

— Vous n’avez qu’à venir avec nous !

— Non merci, répondit-il immédiatement.

Ce refus ne découragea toutefois pas le Capitaine. Au contraire, celui-ci posa les mains sur ses hanches, le regard brillant d’une lueur déterminée. Il allait user de toute sa passion et son entrain pour vendre à cet homme de médecine la plus formidable des aventures ; Kuroo le savait, il avait déjà vu cet enthousiasme communicatif à l’œuvre. C’était naturel chez Bokuto.

Et il trouverait même cela digne d’admiration, si la quête qu’il s’apprêtait à promouvoir n’était pas aussi infernale que vouée à l’échec.

Son état pouvait en témoigner.

— Allons, mon cher…

— Tsukishima, l’informa celui-ci.

— Mon cher Tsukishima, ne me dites pas que vous n’avez jamais ressenti l’appel de la mer ?

— Jamais.

L’ombre d’un sourire naissait presque sur les traits apathiques du jeune chirurgien. C’était à croire qu’il prenait plaisir à contredire tout ce que Bokuto avait à dire.

— Les embruns qui parfument l’air, le soleil qui se couche sur une étendue infinie, le vol des oiseaux suivant le navire…

Tsukishima se permit un petit rire empreint d’un dédain non dissimulé.

— Oui, et n’oublions pas non plus le scorbut, le manque d’hygiène, l’entassement et les rats…

— Je vois que vous êtes pointilleux sur les bords. Mais vous oubliez le plus important, déclara-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Il laissa un silence théâtral s’installer, juste assez pour que même les yeux du chirurgien se parent d’une lueur d’impatience, avant de s’exclamer :

— Les trésors !

Tsukishima croisa les bras.

— Imaginez tous les trésors enfouis dans les profondeurs, toutes les richesses qui n’attendent qu’à être découvertes. Je suis sûr que vous aimez l’argent.

— Hm, comme tout le monde sur cette île. Vous en avez déjà trouvé ?

— Des trésors ? Oh oui, quelques-uns.

— Et récemment ?

— On peut dire ça.

Kuroo allait le tuer. Kuroo allait se lever et étrangler l’abruti endoctriné qui avait le malheur d’être son Capitaine.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il se cogna l’arrière de la tête contre la table pour faire passer ses envies de meurtre. La douleur le rappela bien vite à l’ordre.

— Mon équipage a trouvé l’emplacement de l’épave du Grand Amiral, reprit alors Bokuto avec un aplomb très solennel. On doit simplement faire un léger détour vers la Capitale et le trésor est à nous. Si vous rejoignez l’équipage, vous aurez une belle part du trésor et vous vivrez comme un roi jusqu’à la fin de vos jours. Plutôt honnête comme marché, non ?

Tsukishima sembla réfléchir aux paroles de Bokuto avec un grand sérieux. Son visage était dénué de tout air narquois et désabusé, et il hocha finalement la tête après quelques minutes.

— C’est d’accord. Mais vous me remboursez les onguents. Et je ne reste pas plus de deux semaines sur le navire.

— Marché conclu, s’exclama Bokuto en avançant sa main pour officialiser le contrat.

— Et vous attendez au moins une semaine avant de quitter cette île.

Les sourcils du Capitaine se froncèrent.

— L’état de Griffenoire est trop instable pour le moment, expliqua le chirurgien. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il doit s’habituer à sa récente opération… et puis, il doit rester allongé pendant les premiers jours. Il ne vous sera d’aucune utilité en mer, alors laissez-lui au moins les premiers jours pour se remettre d’aplomb.

Kuroo songea l’espace d’un instant à déclarer vouloir rester ici le temps de sa convalescence, et laisser Bokuto se débrouiller avec son trésor et ses sirènes. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que tout l’équipage paye le prix de la folie de leur Capitaine ; et une telle décision ne l’avancerait à rien s’il souhaitait arranger ses affaires avec la Reine. Il lui fallait trouver une solution, et rester dans l’inaction ne faisait qu’exacerber l’impression d’inutilité qui empoisonnait son esprit.

Et il était hors de question qu’il se repose passivement sur cette île alors que le sort de Kenma lui était inconnu. Daishou était le seul à pouvoir l’informer, et il était mort. Cette simple pensée noua son estomac d’une crainte démesurée ; il avait bien trop à perdre, bien plus que tout ce qui lui avait déjà été arraché. Et devant toutes ces catastrophes qui s’accumulaient à outrance, Kuroo ne saurait dire laquelle lui faisait le plus mal.

Cependant, il préféra d’abord s’enquérir de la réponse de Bokuto, en proie à une profonde hésitation, tiraillé entre l’état de santé de son meilleur ami et le sauvetage de la sirène prisonnière.

Il n’avait pas autant hésité, il y a quelques heures.

— On doit rattraper une cargaison, on ne peut pas prendre une semaine de retard.

— La cargaison est en direction de la Capitale ?

La voix de l’assistant s’éleva dans la pièce. Tous se retournèrent vers lui alors qu’il s’affairait à nettoyer divers instruments ; ainsi au centre de l’attention, il s’empressa de rajouter :

— En ville, les gens parlent d’une grosse tempête à l’Ouest. Les navires marchands de ce coin-là ont du retard sur les livraisons ici... Donc euh… si le navire emprunte la route pour la Capitale, ils doivent être en plein dedans…

— … C’est vrai, effectivement, et il vaudrait mieux attendre que la tempête se calme avant de prendre la mer, poursuivit Tsukishima.

Cet argument sembla venir à bout de la réticence du Capitaine. Il baissa légèrement la tête et soupira :

— D’accord, ça marche. Une semaine, mais pas un jour de plus, c’est clair ? Et on a intérêt à les retrouver, sinon tu passes sur la planche.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

— On essaiera d’éviter ça, alors.

— Et prenez soin de mon second. Remettez-le sur pied.

Tsukishima porta son regard sur Kuroo. Puis, pour la première fois depuis qu’il était entré dans cette boucherie, l’homme à lunettes daigna enfin lui adresser directement la parole :

— Je connais mon métier. Mais, Griffenoire, sache que tu as bien de la chance d’être sous la protection de la Tempête. Seul dans cet état-là, tu n’aurais pas tenu une heure.

Kuroo déglutit difficilement avant de hausser les épaules. Qu’en était-il de la protection de la Tempête lorsqu’elle découvrira – car ce n’était qu’une question d’heures – que l’incroyable Griffenoire ne tenait plus debout ? Révoquerait-elle sa proposition de partenariat ? Le vendrait-elle sans concession aux hommes de la Reine ?

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Y avait-il quelque chose sur cette île qui ne cherchait pas à faire de sa vie un enfer ?

— Bon, reprit-il en remarquant l’air assombri de Kuroo, je vais aller chercher le matériel qu’il me faudra. Est-ce que vous avez un charpentier à bord ?

— Oui, on en a un.

Satisfait par cette réponse, le chirurgien s’avança vers la porte. Il l’ouvrit d’un geste qui fit entrer une chaleur lumineuse et étouffante.

— Parfait. Yamaguchi, assure-toi qu’ils ne touchent à rien.

— Compris !

Kuroo se redressa sur les coudes avec lenteur pour ne pas brusquer son corps fatigué ; il tâcha de ne pas céder à la colère bouillonnante qui grandissait en lui alors que Bokuto lui faisait à présent face.

— Tu te sens un peu mieux ? lui demanda-t-il d’une voix plus basse.

Il répondit d’un nouveau haussement d’épaules désinvolte, fixant le sol pour ne pas poser les yeux sur ce qui lui restait de jambe ni sur l’air compatissant qu’arborait sans doute le Capitaine.

— Je suis vraiment soulagé que tu ailles bien, continua-t-il alors.

— On n’a pas la même définition d’aller bien, répliqua Kuroo entre ses dents.

Sa voix était éraillée par son long silence et ses cris de douleur. Il adressa à Bokuto un regard lourd de reproches alors même que celui-ci avait décidé de se rapprocher de la table.

— Au moins, tu es encore en vie…

Cette remarque le fit rire jaune. Il se souvenait de tous les vétérans invalides qui quittaient les rangs de la Marine après de sanglantes batailles navales contre l’Empire ; éclats de bois, boulets de canon, balles perdues, flammes… combattre sur mer s’accompagnait de son lot de blessures et d’infirmités diverses. Et Kuroo se souvenait également de toutes les fois où il avait réconforté ces hommes-là, leur assurant qu’ils pouvaient se réjouir d’être encore en vie, qu’ils s’étaient bien battus et devaient continuer de lutter.

Et il disait cela tout en remerciant sa chance insolente, qui le faisait toujours revenir de bataille indemne et couvert d’honneur.

Cet acharnement du sort lui fit comprendre avec ironie à quel point ces mots de consolation étaient déplacés.

— J’aurais préféré garder ma jambe.

— C’était impossible, elle était-

— Je t’avais interdit de t’approcher du rivage, le coupa-t-il froidement. Mais t’écoutes jamais rien.

Bokuto fronça les sourcils, l’air confus.

— Si je ne m’étais pas approché du rivage, tu serais mort à l’heure qu’il est.

— Si tu étais resté sagement là où je t’avais dit de rester, j’aurais toujours ma jambe, Daishou serait encore en vie et la route vers le trésor serait libre !

— J’allais certainement pas laisser Daishou tuer Akaashi.

— Mais qu’est-ce que ça pouvait te foutre ? On aurait eu le trésor de toute façon !

La voix de Kuroo commençait progressivement à s’élever, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa fureur. Bokuto l’avait remarqué, mais il poursuivit tout de même l’échange avec une mine renfrognée :

— Je rêve ou tu prends la défense de Daishou ? Tu crois que je regrette de l’avoir tué ? Je vais sûrement pas m’excuser pour ça.

Kuroo resta silencieux quelques instants ; la mort de Daishou le troublait beaucoup plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Sans lui, il n’avait plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Kenma. Et ce serait se mentir que de ne pas prendre en compte leurs années communes à naviguer dans la marine royale. Daishou était bien des choses, mais il ne méritait pas de connaître une fin aussi lâche. Un tir à l’arrière de la tête, sans qu’il y soit préparé, ne rendait pas justice à quelqu’un comme lui.

Et tout ceci attisait la colère de Kuroo contre son Capitaine.

— J’avais passé un accord avec lui.

— Un accord ? Kuroo, ce type a fait couler mon navire, il a tué des membres de mon équipage ! Il m’a même envoyé en prison, tu crois vraiment qu’il était digne de confiance ?

— Je le connais mieux que toi.

Bokuto se figea, garda la bouche ouverte quelques instants sans qu’aucun son ne s’échappe. Il observa Kuroo d’un air vexé, mais cela ne suffit pas à tempérer les flammes qui brûlaient dans les yeux de celui-ci.

— Peut-être, mais tu ne vas quand même pas me dénier cette vengeance. Et je t’avais déjà dit qu’on suivrait le plan, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c’est d’essayer de tuer Akaashi ? Tu veux qu’il ne nous remette jamais le trésor, c’est ça ?

— Mais il ne nous le remettra jamais ce putain de trésor, tu l’as pas encore compris ?! On va juste se faire tuer par deux sirènes au lieu d’une avec tes conneries.

— Pourquoi elles nous tueraient si on les aide ?

— Oh c’est vrai, pardon, ce monstre a été si indulgent quand il a tué Konoha… ou tiens, y’a pas ma jambe qui pourrit quelque part dans la pièce ? Mais même ça, ça n’a pas l’air de te remettre les idées en place.

Bokuto secoua la tête.

— T’es toujours avec ça… Et toi Kuroo, combien de personnes t’as tuées ? Je suis sûr que ça t’en fait un bon paquet avec tout ce que tu as fait pour la Reine. En quoi c’est différent ?

Cette question prit Kuroo de court ; non seulement elle comparait deux situations parfaitement différentes, mais elle ne faisait que dévoiler ce dont il avait fini par se douter : Bokuto ne voyait absolument pas le problème posé par la mort de Konoha.

Il était complètement en dehors des réalités.

— Ça n’a rien à voir. Les gens que j’ai tués savaient ce qui les attendait parce que c’était la guerre. Tout le monde se préparait à mourir, c’est pas comme si j’y avais pris un plaisir personnel... contrairement à l’autre là, ou même à toi.

— Ta condescendance tu peux te la garder. Je suis pas un ange, d’accord, mais Konoha n’est pas le premier homme à mourir sous mes ordres, je m’y suis juste habitué. Et pour Daishou… écoute, moi je tiens mes promesses. Et puis, si je ne l’avais pas tué, je n’aurais pas pu vous sauver tous les deux.

Kuroo fut secoué d’un rire nerveux qui devint vite incontrôlable.

— Quoi, demanda Bokuto, légèrement interloqué, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Je t’interdis de dire que tu m’as sauvé. Tout est de ta faute.

— Mais je...

C’en était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus retenir le flot de pensées qui voulait furieusement franchir ses lèvres. Et, au point où il en était, il n’avait plus envie de le faire taire.

— Si t’avais pas été là, j’aurais encore ma jambe. J’aurais pas ruiné toutes mes chances d’une nouvelle vie sous les ordres de la Tempête ou de la Reine. On aurait le trésor. Si t’étais pas complètement obsédé par ta putain de sirène, tu verrais peut-être à quel point tu es un ingrat, Bokuto. T’as préféré la sauver elle. Pas moi, arrête de mentir. T’as juste ruiné ma vie, encore une fois. Si t’étais pas là, je serais officier et j’aurais encore ma vie avec… non, tu sais quoi ? C’est de ma faute. J’ai fait l’erreur de te sauver malgré tout le reste sans savoir que toi tu préférerais me laisser crever si jamais ta sirène te le demandait.

Un silence glacial s’abattit sur la pièce à la fin de sa tirade enflammée. Bokuto le regardait avec des yeux luisants d’émotion, sans que son visage affiche autre chose qu’un air profondément blessé. Kuroo, pour sa part, préférait se concentrer à reprendre une respiration plus apaisée : il s’était totalement redressé pendant qu’il assenait ses lourds reproches, ses bras tremblants et sa jambe surélevée protestaient vivement.

Ce fut Bokuto qui brisa le silence, d’une voix basse et vulnérable qu’il ne lui avait jamais connue :

— Tu regrettes vraiment de m’avoir sauvé la vie ?

Une pointe de culpabilité traversa le cœur de Kuroo.

— Ça dépend des jours.

* * *

Hanamaki était habituellement d’un naturel optimiste : toujours le mot pour rire et détendre même la plus pesante des atmosphères. Cette attitude lui valait la sympathie de tous les hommes à bord de ce navire, et lui offrait un avantage certain en tant que maître d’équipage. C’était son rôle d’être le lien qui unissait les marins et le Capitaine.

Il n’était donc pas étonnant que tout le monde vienne lui faire part de ses problèmes, surtout après les jours difficiles qu’ils subissaient.

Hanamaki en avait presque arrêté de sourire.

La tempête les avait surpris peu de temps après leur départ de l’Île de la Murène. Rien de bien nouveau en somme pour les navigateurs expérimentés que la plupart d’entre eux étaient ; mais elle avait perduré des jours durant, même après une courte accalmie qui les avait fait espérer une traversée plus paisible. Et maintenant, alors qu’ils essuyaient depuis trois jours une pluie battante et ininterrompue, le moral de tous était au plus bas. La houle ébranlait sans merci le navire, prêt à le renverser au moindre relâchement des hommes qui s’activaient sur le pont. Leur détermination seule n’avait pas suffi, et après plusieurs jours de lutte contre les éléments sans jamais apercevoir l’ascension et le déclin du soleil, elle avait commencé à s’éroder.

Plus d’une fois, ils avaient manqué de chavirer et d’être engloutis par des vagues scélérates, et Hanamaki ne comptait plus le nombre de prières qu’il avait entendues, que ce soit sur le pont secoué par les rafales ou dans la pénombre des quartiers d’équipage.

La tempête ne faisait qu’empirer.

La violence des courants les avait fait dériver de leur route initiale ; difficile de garder un cap lorsqu’on était ballotté en tous sens, impuissant face aux caprices de la mer. Heureusement que quelques-uns à bord étaient rompus à la maîtrise des cartes et des instruments propre à l’orientation, sinon leur expédition aurait été bien plus pénible qu’elle ne l’était déjà. À cause de ce contretemps, du retard était à prévoir, et braver le déluge qui s’abattait sur eux commençait à devenir difficile.

Quelques hommes s’étaient rassemblés, lorsque le tumulte des eaux le leur avait permis, pour faire part de leurs craintes. L’acharnement de cette tempête serait une malédiction, selon les allégations de certains. D’autres pensaient plutôt qu’il s’agissait-là d’une sorte vengeance à leur encontre, pour les punir de leurs crimes.

Tous s’accordaient sur un point : la sirène était la responsable.

Et Hanamaki ne pouvait pas vraiment leur donner tort : il partageait l’avis du reste de l’équipage, et alimentait même l’effroi commun de ses propres appréhensions. Le monstre à bord était dangereux, il l’avait appris à ses dépens. Une telle créature ne pouvait être étrangère à la tempête.

Qu’il s’agisse de l’incarnation de sa colère ou d’une malédiction suite à son rapt n’avait guère d’importance : ils étaient tous en danger de mort.

Et pourtant, ils revenaient de loin, tous autant qu’ils étaient. Quand Hanamaki portait son regard sur les hommes frappés par la pluie torrentielle, se démenant pour ne pas laisser le navire être retourné par les flots, il trouvait leur rédemption bien chère payé.

Ce n’était pas pour leurs qualités ou leurs compétences que cette équipe de marins avait été formée ; tous avaient en commun d’être tombés en disgrâce auprès de la Reine. Faux-monnayage, trahison, lèse-majesté, conduite déshonorante, défaite critique durant la guerre… les raisons étaient multiples, et la sentence irrévocable. Rapporter une sirène à la Capitale.

Personne n’avait vraiment pu refuser cette expédition, car si elle offrait certes un espoir de rédemption à tous ces damnés de la couronne, c’était bien une exécution qui se lisait entre les lignes : bien nombreux étaient ceux à avoir craint la mort pendant ce voyage.

Ils avaient accompli l’impossible en capturant cette sirène.

Et ça n’avait eu rien de facile : les plus cultivés de l’équipage, ceux provenant de l’entourage le plus immédiat de la Reine, s’étaient échinés à démêler toutes les rumeurs au sujet de ces monstres marins ; ils avaient passé des heures plongés dans des cartes à localiser les emplacements que l’on croyait maudits, les secteurs les plus propices aux naufrages. Ils avaient même fini par trouver la légendaire épave du Grand Amiral, tristement connue pour faire disparaître les explorateurs partis à sa recherche, et ils avaient tenté leur chance. Ils avaient établi une stratégie solide, renforcée par l’expérience militaire de certains et par la connaissance du mythe des autres.

Voilà ce qui les avait conduits, après avoir enlevé une sirène à la mer, à risquer de sombrer dans l’abîme. Mais, si cette créature en était réellement la cause, que faire ? Ils devaient bien s’acquitter de leur mission, surtout maintenant qu’ils avaient bravé l’impossible.

Certains des hommes, le visage creusé par la fatigue, proposaient des solutions pour apaiser l’océan déchaîné : entraver le monstre, lui empêcher toute accession à ses sens, jusqu’à ce que la tempête cesse. Ou, si ce n’était pas faisable, le tuer pour briser la malédiction.

Hanamaki ne pouvait contredire de telles idées, d’autant plus qu’elles apparaissaient comme nécessaires à mesure que les jours s’écoulaient. S’il se doutait bien que la sirène devait être rapportée en vie – sinon ils n’auraient jamais fourni autant d’effort dans l’installation de cette cuve –, il ne pouvait nier que des mesures devaient être prises rapidement.

Avait-elle réellement besoin d’arriver vivante à la Capitale ? Qu’est-ce que la Reine comptait en faire ? Ces réponses étaient réservées aux hauts-rangs de cette expédition, ceux qui étaient proches de la royauté, ceux qui avaient de l’expérience, ceux qui avaient le plus à perdre si la mission venait à échouer.

Le Capitaine était l’un d’entre eux. Cependant, il avait fini par perdre la confiance de ses hommes ; et Hanamaki, qui servait de lien entre les deux sphères de cette mission, peinait à tempérer la situation. Lorsqu’il était allé lui avancer l’idée d’éliminer la sirène, il s’était heurté à un refus catégorique : Iwaizumi n’avait rien voulu entendre, et avait assuré qu’entraver la créature de ses mouvements n’aiderait pas à surmonter la tempête ; elle était déjà grandement affaiblie par le voyage.

Cette opposition, à laquelle s’ajoutait l’inquiétude qu’Hanamaki avait perçue dans le visage et le timbre du Capitaine, avait commencé à semer le doute dans les esprits. Pourquoi allait-il à l’encontre de l’opinion de l’équipage ? À l’encontre du bon sens ?

À passer autant de temps aux côtés de la sirène, seul avec elle dans la cale, ne devenait-il pas sujet à ses ensorcellements ? Après tout, il ne portait pas de cire en présence de la créature, tout le monde le savait. Et, si Iwaizumi était tombé sous son influence, ce que chacun soupçonnait, et qu’il la protégeait au détriment de la sécurité des hommes sous ses ordres, la tempête n’était pas leur unique problème. La réputation qu’il avait acquise pendant la guerre ne faisait qu’accentuer la méfiance. Sa proximité avec la sirène était dangereuse ; bientôt, elle serait mortelle.

La colère de l’équipage grondait, exacerbée par la fatigue et la peur de ces derniers jours éprouvants. Hanamaki pressentait une mutinerie se profiler à l’horizon.

Si le Capitaine n’entendait toujours pas raison et que la situation ne s’arrangeait pas, il soutiendrait la révolte. Il en avait parlé avec les marins ; beaucoup partageaient son avis sur la question : ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi au bord de la catastrophe.

Toutefois, avant de prendre des mesures aussi drastiques, le maître d’équipage jugea plus prudent de s’enquérir de l’opinion d’un haut-rang. Et comme Iwaizumi n’était plus digne de confiance, il s’en alla en trouver un autre. Celui qu’il chercha avait également participé à l’élaboration de toute cette capture. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment ni ne savait ce qu’il faisait ici – une histoire de trahison selon certains. Il parlait peu au reste de l’équipage, préférait s’isoler, même lors des repas, et ses compétences en navigation étaient nulles : s’il avait grandement contribué à la préparation de l’expédition, en pleine tempête il ne devenait rien de plus qu’un poids mort qui aidait peu, ou mal. Hanamaki le laissait généralement tranquille, malgré sa propension à nouer le contact avec tout le monde à bord ; ils avaient tous leurs problèmes, et les grands noms de la Reine n’étaient pas habitués à se mélanger avec le commun des mortels.

Il le trouva à côté des tonneaux de vivres attachés non loin des quartiers sommaires de l’équipage. Il se tenait à l’un d’eux pour ne pas vaciller quand le navire tombait brusquement dans le creux d’une vague ; ses yeux dorés étaient rivés sur une petite boussole qu’il avait dans la main.

— On va toujours dans la bonne direction ? demanda Hanamaki en s’approchant doucement.

L’intéressé ne le regarda pas lorsqu’il répondit d’un murmure presque couvert par le chaos extérieur :

— Il faut qu’on garde ce cap.

Il attendit quelques secondes, juste assez pour constater que le nouveau venu ne partait pas, avant d’élever de nouveau la voix :

— Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

— Eh bien, commença Hanamaki en se raclant la gorge, j’ai besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant que la situation actuelle est très difficile.

Le silence répondit à cette évidence.

— Et l’équipage commence à s’inquiéter du comportement du Capitaine. Tu l’as vu, il est… euh… il passe trop de temps avec la sirène. C’est sûr, quelqu’un doit la surveiller, mais il ne porte même pas de cire en sa présence, et… les gars pensent qu’il est ensorcelé à cause de ça, et que c’est la sirène qui produit la tempête. Il ne veut pas nous écouter à ce sujet.

L’interlocuteur d’Hanamaki ne daigna toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui, si bien qu’il se demanda presque s’il l’avait écouté. Le maître d’équipage fut donc grandement surpris d’entendre une quelconque réponse de sa part :

— Vous comptez vous mutiner ?

Cette question l’embarrassa. Lui qui avait pris le temps d’y mettre les formes voyait tous ses efforts anéantis par quatre mots, qui portaient pourtant en eux le sentiment général.

— Je ne sais pas… pas encore peut-être, mais… disons que si la tempête ne s’arrête pas bientôt et que le Capitaine refuse toujours qu’on fasse quelque chose à la sirène…

— La Reine a besoin d’elle en vie, répondit simplement l’homme à la boussole. Elle compte l’offrir en sacrifice. Le Vice-Amiral ne vous laissera pas la tuer.

Il y avait donc bien une raison pour laquelle la créature ne pouvait être tuée maintenant. Cela rassurait quelque peu Hanamaki quant aux motivations du Capitaine, mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation : la tempête grondait toujours, et Iwaizumi était toujours potentiellement sous l’emprise de la sirène.

— J’imagine que la seule solution c’est d’arriver le plus vite possible à la Capitale, c’est ça ?

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

— La mer finira par se calmer. Il faut juste tenir le cap pour ne pas se perdre encore une fois.

Hanamaki hocha la tête, peu certain que cette réponse satisfasse le reste de l’équipage. Il devait faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher la panique de tous les gagner.

— Dis-moi, demanda-t-il alors, est-ce que tu soutiendrais la mutinerie s’il devait y en avoir une ?

L’intéressé leva enfin les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d’Hanamaki. Ils brillaient d’incertitude, et de crainte aussi, peut-être.

— Vous devriez tous avoir une conversation honnête avec le Capitaine avant de prendre ce genre de décision.

— Et si on a raison ? insista-t-il. Et qu’il est véritablement ensorcelé ?

— … Si votre mutinerie permet de mettre fin à tout ça plus vite, alors... oui.

Hanamaki se satisferait de cette réponse : le soutien d’un haut-rang était toujours bon à prendre.

* * *

Lorsqu’Akaashi quitta la grotte sous-marine dans laquelle il s’était réfugié, il n’avait toujours pas trouvé de solutions pour venir en aide à Oikawa seul. Plusieurs jours s’étaient certainement écoulés, et s’il avait certes réussi à se calmer, il savait aussi que ses chances de retrouver les ravisseurs étaient dorénavant plus minces.

Il fut toutefois étonné de constater que les pirates n’avaient encore pas levé l’ancre : leur bateau mouillait toujours dans le port quand il avait de nouveau osé approcher le monde humain. Akaashi les aurait pensés plus couards, à mettre les voiles pour se débarrasser enfin de lui et de la promesse qui les unissait, ou même pour s’emparer du trésor ; plus personne ne le gardait, et il n’allait certainement pas retourner là-bas sans Oikawa à ses côtés.

Les humains étaient donc restés ici : attendaient-ils de reprendre contact avec lui ? Il en doutait fort : ils n’auraient aucun intérêt à le faire, et après leur guet-apens, Akaashi redoublerait de méfiance et attaquerait dès qu’il ressentirait la moindre menace provenant d’eux. Il ne retiendrait pas ses coups et, si l’homme au regard noir était, par malheur, encore en vie, il faisait la promesse de le détruire. Il paierait pour l’avoir rapproché ainsi de la mort : c’était à lui de la contrôler, et à personne d’autre. Cette unique pensée ravivait l’ire qui l’avait consumé ces derniers jours.

Sa seule consolation fut d’attendre la nuit, quand l’obscurité le dissimulait aux yeux de tous et que les humains accordaient un maigre répit au reste de monde, pour pouvoir observer les cieux d’encre. Ce désir insatiable l’avait convaincu de retrouver la surface, malgré la peur d’être de nouveau happé et traîné dans cet air sec et assassin ; et, répondant à ses attentes et ses prières, la lune trônait sans partage au-dessus de lui.

Si c’était pour contempler pareille vision, il pouvait bien affronter un univers si hostile.

Toutefois, un détail piqua sa curiosité. Cette fois-ci, l’astre diaphane ne formait pas une sphère parfaite : une partie se diluait dans les ténèbres du ciel. Allait-elle disparaître un jour ? La reverrait-il de nouveau au zénith de sa splendeur, ou serait-il seulement témoin de son effacement progressif, ainsi réclamée par l’obscurité de son royaume ?

Qu’importe. Ses reflets paraient toujours l’eau secouée par les vagues : elle ajoutait un vernis d’argent à cette étendue noire et habillait Akaashi d’un scintillement de gouttelettes, glissant le long de son buste d’albâtre et de ses cheveux mouillés. Il resta plusieurs minutes hors de l’eau, à gorger ses yeux du ravissement que cette nuée d’étoiles lui procurait. Il s’approcha des rochers aussi sombres que les eaux dans lesquels ils s’ancraient et s’y accrocha d’une main, pour reposer sa nageoire fatiguée par cette immobilité contrainte. Passer toute la nuit à admirer la lune ne dérangeait aucunement Akaashi : il observait l’arc qu’elle suivait dans le ciel sans jamais se lasser de son éclat. Ses cheveux avaient presque entièrement séché tant il était resté à la surface, de même pour sa peau, sujette aux caresses de la brise tropicale.

Mais à trop s’égarer dans les étoiles, il en avait oublié d’être sur ses gardes. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte lorsqu’il détecta une présence derrière lui, sur la plage. Il se maudit de son inattention ; depuis combien de temps un humain se trouvait-il à seulement quelques mètres de lui ? Avait-il déjà été repéré ? Cela ne l’étonnerait guère : contre le roc noir, sa peau n’était que plus éclatante.

Prudemment, il replongea son buste dans l’onde et se concentra pour détailler la silhouette illunée assise sur le sable.

Le reconnaître fut l’affaire de quelques secondes ; ce qui le laissait confus, c’était plutôt la raison qui avait poussé le Capitaine du navire pirate à revenir sur la plage où l’attaque avait eu lieu.

Lorsque l’humain croisa son regard, sûrement attiré par le mouvement d’Akaashi dans l’eau, il se figea, et ses griffes vinrent instinctivement se planter dans le roc auquel il s’accrochait.

Il ne fit plus aucun geste lorsqu’il aperçut Bokuto se relever et s’approcher du rivage.

— Akaashi ?

À l’entente de son nom dans le silence de la nuit, l’interpellé chercha à se tapir un peu plus dans l’ombre. Son cou était presque entièrement immergé quand le pirate cessa d’avancer, ses pieds nus rencontrant déjà le soupir des vagues sur le sable.

— Est-ce que… je peux m’approcher ?

Akaashi le détailla et tâcha de déchiffrer toutes les intentions que son regard pouvait trahir. Il n’y avait aucune trace d’hostilité, simplement de l’hésitation. Il se déplaça à pas prudents en direction des roches lorsqu’il reçut l’approbation désirée. Sans quitter Akaashi des yeux, comme pour prouver sa bonne volonté, et par crainte aussi, peut-être, il se fraya un chemin jusqu’à lui entre les rochers biscornus. Puis, il s’arrêta, prit place non loin sur un pan moins escarpé que les autres, et jaugea la réaction de la sirène.

Akaashi pouvait parfaitement distinguer le visage qui le surplombait à présent : une profonde tristesse luisait dans ses yeux d’or. Après cette observation, il s’éloigna de quelques mètres pour baigner entièrement dans l’onde, là où les pieds du pirate ne pouvaient atteindre le fond. Simple précaution.

Cela n’eut pas l’air de froisser outre mesure Bokuto, qui croisa les bras autour de ses jambes repliées avant de regarder pensivement la voûte céleste.

— Tu as l’intention de me tuer ?

Akaashi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, interloqué par cette question sortie de nulle part. Il prit tout de même le temps d’évaluer ses désirs meurtriers avant de répondre :

— Pas pour le moment.

Sa voix était toujours aussi cassée. C’était une honte d’emplir le ciel de paroles si désagréables à entendre. Mais la réponse fit sourire Bokuto, même si la mélancolie accompagnait encore le léger étirement de ses lèvres.

— Ça me va. Tu vas bien ? Tu n’es plus blessé ?

Akaashi secoua la tête. Curieusement, communiquer avec cet humain ne lui posait que peu de problèmes : il s’adressait à lui avec une familiarité confondante, et semblait suffisamment différent des autres pour ne pas réveiller un quelconque courroux en Akaashi.

Son aide avec le harpon n’était pas quelque chose qu’il oublierait facilement non plus. Pour le moment, il n’affichait qu’une méfiance contenue.

Il fit quelques mouvements pour prouver son rétablissement ; Bokuto le regarda se déplacer dans l’onde avec fascination.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda froidement Akaashi.

— Je voulais m’assurer que tu allais bien. Je pensais que tu étais reparti.

Akaashi resta silencieux ; ils avaient partagé les mêmes craintes, et pourtant, aucun des deux n’avait quitté l’île, en dépit de toute logique. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer que leur accord tienne toujours : ils avaient tous deux besoin l’un de l’autre.

— Je suis complètement désolé pour ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois, reprit alors soudainement Bokuto. Cette attaque, tout ça… ça n’a jamais été prévu, et je n’ai certainement pas approuvé. Je… j’espère que tu ne nous en veux pas, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, je te le promets. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais de notre côté, on compte toujours aller récupérer ton ami.

Il semblait sincère. Cela ne changeait rien, il ne pardonnerait certainement pas, mais cet humain reconnaissait toutefois les torts de ses pairs.

— Pourquoi tu m’as aidé ?

L’or de ses yeux se plongea de nouveau dans son regard : les rayons de la lune y plaçaient une élégance solaire. Akaashi attendit patiemment qu’une réponse vienne couvrir le clapotis des vagues contre les rochers. Bokuto semblait perdu dans ses pensées : avait-il au moins une raison pour avoir agi de la sorte ?

Rien n’était sûr.

— Je t’ai fait une promesse, non ? Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te tuer.

— Ça arrangeait bien les autres.

— Je me fiche pas mal de ce que pensent les autres. De quel droit on tue une sirène ? Enfin, je t’assure qu’ils ne recommenceront plus maintenant.

S’ils tentaient quoi que ce soit, Akaashi les tuerait bien avant.

Toutefois, les réponses du pirate lui firent plisser les yeux.

— Tu es… humain… Mais tu ne soutiens pas les autres de ton espèce. Pourquoi ?

— Les humains sont très différents les uns des autres, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Beaucoup n’apprennent pas à respecter le monde dans lequel ils vivent. On ne pense pas de la même façon.

— Tu n’es pas comme les humains ? demanda-t-il pour essayer de comprendre.

— Si, mais... comment dire… même si on se ressemble, on peut être très différent quand même ? Je suis sûr que tu ne ressembles pas exactement à ton ami Oikawa, par exemple.

Il ne pouvait lui donner tort : leur tempérament était parfaitement opposé. Et pourtant, il lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait donné à voir le monde sous un tout nouveau jour, bien moins sombre.

— C’est comme les sirènes et les hommes, poursuivit Bokuto en suivant son idée, je suis sûr qu’on n’est pas si différents.

Avec un sourire qu’Akaashi n’eut pas le temps de comprendre, le pirate se leva des rochers et se laissa tomber dans l’eau. La sirène s’éloigna instinctivement maintenant que l’onde était remuée par cette chute, et lorsque Bokuto reparut, toujours en mouvement pour garder la tête à la surface, Akaashi le regarda avec étonnement.

Qui était assez idiot pour s’approcher ainsi d’une sirène ?

Et pourtant, il continua, et nagea jusqu’à lui avec une difficulté générée par la force des vagues et du courant.

— N’aie pas peur.

Akaashi réfléchissait à toute vitesse ; quoi qu’il arrive, il était dans son élément, le tuer ne lui prendrait qu’une poignée de secondes. L’intention derrière cette décision l’intriguait bien plus. Il le laissa donc avancer, méfiant, les sourcils froncés d’incompréhension.

— Regarde.

Tout en se débattant contre la mer – chose étrange, pensa Akaashi, pour un homme qui déclarait être marié à elle – avec ses brasses saccadées, il avança doucement son bras vers celui de la sirène, et, sans jamais enfreindre la permission de son regard, il prit sa main et la porta hors de l’eau.

Une fois de plus, Akaashi constata que sa main caressée par l’air paraissait bien inoffensive ; ses griffes avaient de nouveau disparu, de même que les voiles qui lui palmaient les doigts. Elle était en tout point semblable à celle qui la tenait comme s’il s’agissait du plus fragile des trésors, à une différence près : l’emprise qui recouvrait sa peau dégageait une chaleur incroyable.

— Tu vois ? Aucune différence.

Les yeux d’Akaashi se perdirent quelques instants dans ce blanc diaphane réchauffé et rehaussé par un teint presque hâlé.

Mais Bokuto avait tort.

Avec une lenteur tout aussi prudente, Akaashi déplaça sa main pour entrelacer doucement leurs doigts. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, après avoir soutenu le regard intrigué mais ravi du pirate, il plongea l’étreinte de leur paume dans l’onde noire. Et il attendit que Bokuto remarque les griffes qui touchaient à peine le dos de sa main, qu’il sente la membrane qui liait entre eux ses doigts palmés.

— Ce n’est pas parce que tu ne les vois pas qu’il n’y en a pas, déclara-t-il alors.

Le pirate sourit, peu intimidé par le venin qui pouvait entrer dans sa peau à tout instant ; il pressa légèrement leurs mains avant de le lâcher.

— C’est plutôt mineur comme différence.

Akaashi arqua un sourcil.

— Tu n’as pas d’écailles.

— Malheureusement non, confirma-t-il.

— Tu ne peux pas respirer sous l’eau non plus.

— Je peux tenir une minute quand même !

Cette absurdité lui fit secouer la tête. Il observa Bokuto se fatiguer à nager contre les vagues qui menaçaient de le recouvrir, si bien qu’Akaashi se demanda quand il commencerait à se noyer tout seul. Mais bientôt, il s’allongea dans l’étendue d’eau, et son corps resta parfaitement droit, ballotté au rythme de la mer. Il fixa le ciel avant de soupirer.

Akaashi choisit de l’imiter. Après tout, la lune n’avait toujours pas disparu, elle méritait toute son attention.

— On reprendra la mer dans quelques jours, annonça Bokuto après un silence contemplatif de quelques minutes.

Cette déclaration surprit la sirène, mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’enquérir des raisons de ce délai que le pirate précisa immédiatement :

— Il y a une tempête là où ils ont emmené ton ami. Ils seront forcément retardés, mieux vaut attendre que tout se calme avant de partir. On les rattrapera plus facilement comme ça.

Akaashi acquiesça, sans quitter l’astre des yeux. Cette justification suivait une certaine logique. Si le besoin se faisait ressentir, il pouvait toujours contrôler les vents et aider les humains à rattraper leur retard.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait d’autres solutions.

— Ça te va ? demanda finalement Bokuto en tournant la tête vers lui.

— Les autres humains sont d’accord ?

— Ils me suivront. Et Kuroo finira bien par s’y faire.

Akaashi se promit de le tuer à la moindre occasion.

— Merci de me faire confiance, Akaashi. Je ne te décevrai pas.

Le regard de l’intéressé retrouva le visage du pirate, baigné dans la clarté lunaire. Il semblait apaisé, sans l’air mélancolique qui avait affaissé ses traits quelques minutes auparavant.

Pouvait-il réellement parler de confiance dans de telles circonstances ?

Akaashi ne saurait dire, mais il ne put se résoudre à le corriger ; alors, il replongea dans les étoiles, en se demandant si Bokuto et lui percevaient le même message dans leur éclat.

* * *

La semaine passée à attendre de pouvoir reprendre la mer s’écoula à une lenteur agonisante. Ce fut du moins le ressenti de Kuroo, qui fut forcé de la vivre allongé et immobile, chaque seconde alourdissant un peu plus dans son esprit la tragédie qu’était la perte de sa jambe. Le chirurgien l’avait déplacé de cette inconfortable table d’opération, car il avait, d’après lui, d’autres patients à traiter et qu’il ne pouvait s’occuper d’un pirate qui allait déjà lui réclamer son entière attention pendant deux semaines.

Kuroo concevait cet argument : c’était les affaires après tout, surtout sur cette île, et il ne rechigna guère lorsqu’il fut installé sur un vieux sommier de bois surmonté de quelques draps troués. Mais, dans ce cas, si Tsukishima le jugeait trop encombrant, pourquoi était-il toujours là à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes – ce qui dans sa situation revenait à bien peu de choses – ? Il ne saurait dire combien d’onguents avaient été appliqués sur la peau sommairement recousue qui recouvrait son moignon ; pour limiter les saignements, pour favoriser la cicatrisation… Kuroo avait arrêté de s’enquérir de leurs usages dès le deuxième jour, quand le chirurgien en avait encore utilisé un nouveau, sans qu’il comprenne en quoi celui-ci était différent de tous les autres.

L’immobilité forcée était de loin la pire des sentences. Contraint de rester ici, sans bouger, sur un lit dont les lattes de bois s’incrustaient dans son dos endolori, sa jambe mutilée toujours surélevée à l’aide de quelques coussins : Kuroo crut perdre la raison. Il ne pouvait même pas se retourner pour dormir sur le ventre. Lorsqu’il tenta de se lever seul pour la première fois, incapable de supporter cette inaction de plusieurs jours, il fut non seulement horrifié de constater que son organisme affaibli et soumis à un régime alimentaire scrupuleux ne soutenait pas son poids, mais également frustré d’avoir perdu tout ce qu’il avait d’équilibre, et d’avoir été aussitôt rallongé, malgré ses protestations, par le chirurgien et son assistant.

Il avait pourtant le besoin vital de se mouvoir : son membre amputé était parcouru de lancinements réguliers, et sa jambe arrachée – et le supplice qui l’accompagnait, lui semblait toujours attachée au reste de son corps. C’était ces moments-ci que Kuroo vivait le plus mal ; s’il n’hésitait pas à se plaindre lorsqu’une timide douleur survenait peu à peu, il était bien vite rattrapé par la sensation de subir ce cauchemar une nouvelle fois, de sentir sa jambe et de ne rien désirer de plus que de pouvoir la couper lui-même pour mettre fin à ce supplice. Et, quand il regardait enfin sa blessure recouverte de bandages pour prouver à son esprit qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir mal à un endroit qui n’existait plus, c’était le contrecoup psychologique qui l’écrasait brutalement.

Quand est-ce que cela prendrait-il fin ?

Voilà ce qui avait rythmé péniblement cette semaine à attendre de reprendre la mer, pour se plier à des ordres suicidaires et perdre la vie comme il avait perdu sa jambe.

Cela ne prendrait jamais fin, pensait-il amèrement.

Et, comme il s’y était attendu, pas même le jour du départ n’avait su apaiser son humeur atrabilaire. Il observait, l’air absent, Tsukishima rassembler ses affaires dans un sac de toile et choisir avec le plus grand soin les différents onguents et remèdes utiles durant le voyage. Puis, lorsqu’il eut terminé ses préparations, le chirurgien, non sans soupirer, se dirigea enfin vers lui et avisa son état de son éternel regard lassé.

— Tu te sens prêt ? lui demanda-t-il.

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

— Autant que je puisse l’être dans cet état. À moins que tu ne m’empêches encore de me lever ?

Tsukishima secoua la tête à l’entente de cette remarque, qu’il ignora pour porter plus d’attention aux bandages qui s’enroulaient autour du membre mutilé de son patient. Il commença à les défaire.

— Tu cicatrises rapidement, observa-t-il alors en examinant les points de suture qui fixaient la peau du moignon. Tu as de la chance.

— Ouais, super.

Son sarcasme lui valut un regard en coin, mais le chirurgien continua toutefois son ouvrage. Une fois l’onguent appliqué, de nouvelles compresses vinrent remplacer les anciennes, et la sensation désagréable que leur contact avec sa chair sensible produisit soutira une grimace à Kuroo.

— Tu comptes vraiment repartir avec le Grand-Duc ? Yamaguchi m’a dit que vous vous étiez beaucoup disputés.

— C’est maintenant que tu te préoccupes de ce genre de choses ?

Un sourire en coin traversa le visage de Tsukishima avant de repartir aussitôt.

— Ça ne m’intéresse pas, lui assura-t-il. C’est simplement pour savoir si le voyage est toujours d’actualité.

— Bien-sûr qu’il l’est, répliqua Kuroo avec humeur. C’est tout ce qui compte pour Bokuto de toute façon.

Aucune réponse ne survint, Tsukishima était concentré sur son travail et, comme il l’avait dit, ne semblait que peu captivé par ces histoires entre pirates. Il resserra les liens du nouveau bandage avant d’élever la voix avec une plus grande prudence, jaugeant la réaction de son patient du coin de l’œil.

— Il m’a aussi dit des choses étranges sur la cause de cette envenimation…

Il leva enfin les yeux vers Kuroo, et fut confronté à l’air glacial de ce dernier, peu enclin à évoquer l’instant où sa vie avait irrémédiablement échappé à son contrôle.

Il ne lui offrit aucune réponse. Ne détourna pas le regard.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter n’importe quoi à mon assistant, poursuivit alors Tsukishima, ça m’arrangerait.

— C’est vrai que j’ai que ça à faire. T’as bien vu ma blessure, tu peux faire tes conclusions tout seul. Si notre histoire te convient pas, je m’en fiche.

Kuroo n’était pas d’humeur à discuter, mais il rajouta tout de même en marmonnant :

— Tu vas le découvrir bien assez tôt de toute façon…

— Oui, et après la méchante sirène va appeler son ami le dragon et va tous nous attaquer…

Cette remarque lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Tsukishima l’ignora et s’éloigna de quelques mètres : il récupéra de longues béquilles de bois et les lui tendit.

— Tiens, c’est pour toi. Tu penses pouvoir te lever seul ?

— Je verrai bien.

Sa tentative fut moins pitoyable que celle de son premier échec ; ses bras ne tremblèrent pas lorsqu’il se redressa prudemment, lentement, jusqu’à ce que son seul pied retrouve le sol.

Au moins avait-il recouvré quelques forces.

Il s’appuya sur les béquilles avec un peu moins de difficultés qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, et grâce à l’équilibre qu’elles lui fournirent, il s’essaya à tenir quelques instants immobiles, debout sans sa jambe droite.

C’était une sensation qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à découvrir.

Le chirurgien observa la stature stable de Kuroo, et sembla plutôt satisfait. Il l’incita à se déplacer d’un geste de main. Sans surprise, être en mouvement, bien qu’aidé par le soutien des béquilles, était bien moins douloureux que d’être allongé sur ce lit inconfortable.

Il fit quelques pas, en s’appuyant sur les traverses de bois avec peut-être plus de force que nécessaire, mais il tint bon. Il était bien plus aisé de se mouvoir ainsi, même si sa démarche claudicante restait quelque peu laborieuse.

— Tu t’en sors pas mal, fit remarquer Tsukishima.

— Ouais, après je pense que sur un bateau en mouvement ça ne sera pas trop la même chose.

— Tu resteras allongé la majeure partie du temps de toute façon.

Kuroo lui lança un regard défiant.

— Je suis le timonier du navire, il faut que je sois à la barre.

— Quelqu’un devra te remplacer. Même avec ces béquilles, tu ne pourras rien faire. Attends que ça cicatrise parfaitement, et après on verra pour te faire une jambe de bois.

Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait d’aucune façon, mais il ne dit rien : il se contenta de s’entraîner à avancer avec le plus d’adresse possible. Tsukishima le laissa faire et poursuivit le rangement de ses affaires.

Après quelques minutes de tentatives bien plus prometteuses – Kuroo parvenait maintenant à se retourner rapidement, et la douleur lancinante semblait s’être apaisée –, la porte de l’habitation s’entrouvrit dans un grincement. Le chirurgien s’en alla prestement voir de quoi il en retournait ; il revint en compagnie d’un visage qui figea Kuroo sur place.

La Tempête se trouvait face à lui, aux côtés de Tsukishima. Elle ne lança qu’un bref regard en direction de sa jambe avant de déclarer d’une voix douce :

— J’ai appris que vous partiez aujourd’hui.

Kuroo acquiesça prudemment. La présence du maître de l’île en personne ne présageait rien de bon : souhaitait-elle annuler leur accord ? Le remettre aux autorités, maintenant qu’il n’était plus aussi utile et précieux qu’avant ?

Mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

Comprenant la méfiance dont elle faisait l’objet, la Tempête fit signe à Tsukishima de les laisser seuls avant de s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

— Tu devrais venir t’asseoir.

Il s’exécuta avec plus de difficultés qu’il n’en eut pour se lever : il s’aida de la main qui était tendue vers lui pour quitter la stabilité de ses béquilles et retrouver l’inconfort du sommier bas et délabré.

Le silence se brisa après quelques secondes, suffisamment longues pour nouer d’appréhension la gorge de Kuroo.

— Je suis désolée pour ta jambe.

Il eut un rire défait.

— Moi aussi.

— Je sais que ces mots ne valent rien, mais ça ira mieux quand tu seras parfaitement remis. On te fabriquera une prothèse adaptée, et tu pourras te déplacer exactement comme avant.

La confusion dut se lire sur son visage, puisque la Tempête enchaîna aussitôt :

— Tu n’as pas confiance ?

— Je vous avoue que le « on » me surprend un peu.

— C’est parce que mon offre tient toujours, Griffenoire.

— Même dans cet état ?

Il désigna sa jambe mutilée avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice. Cette vision ne sembla pas l’atteindre outre mesure, puisqu’elle se contenta de lui offrir un léger sourire.

— Je connais de brillants navigateurs qui ont déjà perdu des membres. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de faire fortune et de mener une belle vie, même après leur amputation. Et puis, ne le prends pas mal, mais c’est surtout ta vivacité d’esprit et tes qualités de stratège qui m’intéressent. Tu n’as pas besoin d’avoir deux jambes pour être un atout précieux.

Cette déclaration ôta un grand poids des épaules de Kuroo ; le soutien d’une personne d’une telle influence lui était inestimable, surtout considérant son état actuel. Et apprendre qu’il n’avait pas perdu toute valeur aux yeux du monde le soulagea bien plus que n’importe quel remède du chirurgien.

— Allons, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j’allais te remettre à la Reine à cause de ça ? reprit la Tempête devant le silence qui lui répondait.

— Je ne sais pas… je… c’est difficile d’avoir les idées claires, en ce moment.

— Je peux comprendre.

La Tempête soupira, observa longuement Kuroo avant de reprendre d’une voix bien plus basse :

— D’ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas, Griffenoire, j’aimerais savoir ce qu’il s’est passé sur cette plage.

Sa mâchoire se serra instinctivement. Cette simple évocation fit revenir le lancinement qui parcourut toute sa jambe. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il était censé dire ni ce qu’il devait omettre ; mais parvenir à tout raconter relèverait de l’exploit.

— On a retrouvé le corps de Suguru près des rochers, insista-t-elle.

— Suguru ? répéta-t-il, étonné par cette familiarité. Vous le connaissiez ?

Un soupir s’échappa une fois de plus de ses lèvres, accompagné d’un début de sourire.

— Nous avons voyagé ensemble pendant quelque temps, répondit-elle. Je lui dois beaucoup.

Cette découverte était tout à fait inattendue. Cela donnait à voir Daishou sous un tout nouveau jour, un dont il n’avait jamais soupçonné l’existence.

— C’est toi qui l’as tué ? reprit la Tempête.

Il secoua la tête.

— C’est Bokuto. C’était pas ce que je voulais.

— Une vengeance donc… je vois… Et tu t’es retrouvé au milieu de tout ça ?

Elle observa sa jambe, comme si ses yeux pouvaient trouver la réponse sur les bandages noués. Kuroo préféra mentir :

— Je me suis pris une balle perdue. Ça a touché l’artère, et voilà.

Si cette version des faits ne convainquait pas la Tempête, elle ne le montra pas. Elle acquiesça faiblement avant de se lever.

— Merci d’avoir été honnête avec moi, Griffenoire. Je ne compte pas te retarder plus longtemps.

Elle lui tendit une main et l’aida à conserver son équilibre. Cependant, elle ne le lâcha pas, même lorsqu’il fut debout, ce qui le força à planter son regard dans le sien.

— Un navire de marchands royaux a été aperçu à l’Ouest. Ils ont dû pas mal dériver à cause de la tempête. Faites attention là-bas, la mer est loin d’être calmée.

Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il la remercia d’un signe de tête et l’accompagna à l’extérieur. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, les rayons du soleil vinrent réchauffer son corps anémié ; la lumière l’aveugla quelques instants, mais il retrouva bientôt la Tempête, le chirurgien et son assistant qui les attendaient dans la rue étroite. Tous le regardaient.

— On devrait retrouver Bokuto, on ne va pas tarder à lever l’ancre.

— Je vais récupérer mes affaires, déclara Tsukishima en s’engouffrant dans la pièce après une respectueuse révérence adressée au maître des lieux.

— Alors, tu vas remplacer Tsukishima le temps du voyage ? demanda la Tempête.

L’assistant acquiesça timidement, les yeux baissés sur le sable bruni de l’allée.

— Je suis sûre que tu feras du bon travail, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

La voix de la Tempête avait le don d’apaiser ; même si ses mots ne lui étaient pas adressés, les entendre calma Kuroo. C’était à en oublier que cette jeune femme était à la tête de l’île la plus dangereuse de ces eaux : si elle s’était maintenue au pouvoir, ce n’était pas sans raison ni sans cadavres dissimulés aux yeux de tous.

Et, baignée dans la clarté du jour, l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres et le visage rayonnant de sérénité, elle inspirait la confiance. Quelqu’un qui tenait sa parole, et qui méritait la loyauté des personnes sous ses ordres.

Kuroo y songeait intensément maintenant qu’il attendait le chirurgien, immobile et parcouru de légers tremblements au niveau des bras. Peut-être avait-il réellement sa place ici. Après tout, ses chances de retourner auprès de la Reine avaient drastiquement diminué : il avait eu le temps de l’accepter durant ces jours d’inactivité et ces nuits d’insomnie. Il ne regagnerait probablement jamais la Capitale, pas plus qu’il ne retrouverait son prestige d’antan. Sa jambe en moins le désavantageait, et les possibilités de s’emparer du trésor étaient aussi faibles que celles de trouver la mort étaient élevées. La Tempête lui offrait une échappatoire, une chance de survivre : refuser serait une erreur, il le savait. Mais les conséquences de ce choix engageaient bien plus que son seul futur : en acceptant de revenir sur l’Île de la Murène, n’abandonnait-il pas définitivement tout espoir de revoir Kenma ? Déciderait-il, une fois encore, de le sacrifier au profit d’autre chose ? Après ce que Daishou avait impliqué, Kuroo n’en était que plus perdu : il ne savait pas où il était, et n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-il toujours en vie ?

Si c’était sa propre trahison qui avait condamné Kenma, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Jamais.

Cette simple pensée le glaçait d’effroi.

Mais, s’il travaillait pour la Tempête, il aurait accès à des informations. S’il lui était possible d’espérer, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, que son âme sœur soit encore de ce monde, servir pour elle lui permettrait d’en apprendre plus. Elle savait tout. Elle saurait où le trouver.

Du moins, c’était ce que Kuroo se forçait à penser : il n’avait pas la force d’envisager l’alternative.

— J’accepte votre proposition, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Les yeux de la Tempête se posèrent sur lui, surpris d’abord. Elle croisa son regard déterminé, puis s’accorda un léger rire.

— J’en suis ravie, annonça-t-elle simplement.

Leur chemin se sépara lorsque Tsukishima revint avec ses affaires pour le voyage, prêt pour le départ. Elle leur souhaita une bonne traversée, mais son sourire leur avouait qu’elle suivrait leur progrès avec attention. Kuroo, de son côté, préféra garder le silence et avancer jusqu’au port sans faire glisser ses béquilles sur le sable des rues. Il ne pensa même pas à faire la conversation : son esprit était trop occupé à se convaincre qu’il venait de prendre la meilleure décision possible ; chose difficile, considérant que toutes celles qui l’avaient mené jusqu’ici avaient été catastrophiques.

Le Capitaine les attendait près des quais. Il observa son second sans pouvoir cacher la culpabilité qui brillait dans ses yeux. Kuroo l’ignora royalement, tout comme il ne fit cas des regards insistants de l’équipage. Il entendit à peine Bokuto lui offrir ses quartiers : conserver l’équilibre sur ces planches instables était bien plus digne de son attention.

Il devait survivre à cette mission : après, il aurait tout le luxe de rechercher Kenma, et de vivre en sécurité sous les bannières sanglantes de la Tempête. Ce sera difficile ; il avait déjà perdu une jambe durant cette expédition, et son Capitaine tout sens commun.

Kuroo scruta l’eau du port avec méfiance. La créature à l’origine de ce chaos était proche, il pouvait sentir sa présence intoxiquer l’air, s’accrocher au navire et le ronger lentement. Il avait l’impression d’être observé : peut-être était-ce son esprit fatigué qui le malmenait, mais les reflets des vagues offraient au regard des lueurs pareilles aux yeux du monstre.

Les nerfs de Kuroo se crispèrent une nouvelle fois, et il serra la mâchoire. Il survivrait.

* * *

Iwaizumi avait rarement connu des traversées si éprouvantes : il n’était pas habitué à braver des tempêtes sur une embarcation si légère, et les quelques jours passés à se noyer dans le creux des vagues lui avaient fait craindre plus d’une fois de voir ses hommes emportés par le passage de l’eau déchaînée sur le pont.

Ils tenaient bon, mais combien de temps avaient-ils avant que le mât ne cède aux bourrasques furieuses qui sifflaient autour d’eux ? Combien de temps avant qu’une autre tragédie les envoie par le fond, et accroche à son nom des accents aussi funestes que le reste de sa carrière ?

Les hommes présents sur ce bateau méritaient le nouveau départ que la réussite de cette expédition pouvait leur offrir. Cette tempête l’inquiétait, si bien qu’il ne trouvait plus que rarement le sommeil : s’il n’était pas en train de se démener pour maintenir les cordages des voiles en place, il usait toutes ses heures à rester dans la cale en compagnie d’Oikawa. Il fallait bien quelqu’un pour le surveiller, et que la sirène veuille l’admettre ou non, sa santé empirait de jour en jour : Iwaizumi s’assurait simplement de son état, le succès de la mission était en jeu.

C’était ce qu’il se disait chaque fois que ses pas le conduisaient inexplicablement jusqu’à lui. Puis, au fil des minutes, absorbé dans une conversation ou profitant simplement du calme de sa présence et de la majesté de son visage, Iwaizumi en venait à oublier les raisons de sa venue. Il en oubliait presque la tempête qui grondait au-dehors, et peut-être même aussi celle qui tourmentait les battements de son cœur. Au fil du temps, Oikawa était devenu plus qu’une distraction : avec lui, ses pensées sombres disparaissaient le temps d’un regard et d’un rire partagés.

C’était étrange.

Mais Iwaizumi savait qu’il n’était pas ensorcelé par la sirène. Il ne pensait pas l’être, en tout cas ; pas quand celle-ci semblait dépérir inexorablement au fil des jours. D’accord, il ne portait pas de cire, et était de fait le plus exposé d’entre tous, mais Oikawa ne chantait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de le faire sortir d’ici, il ne l’avait jamais menacé pour être libéré : pourtant, il en avait eu l’occasion. Iwaizumi avouait qu’il n’était plus vraiment sur ses gardes lorsqu’il rendait visite à Oikawa, mais celui-ci n’en avait jamais profité.

Il n’était donc pas sous le charme de la sirène.

Pas littéralement.

Il avait longuement considéré la fascination qu’il éprouvait, sans toutefois savoir qu’en conclure. Après tout, cela n’avait rien d’extraordinaire, comment rester indifférent face à une créature de légende ? Il était peut-être le premier humain à avoir parlé si longtemps à une telle créature, et, rien que pour cet exploit, cela valait la peine d’être toujours en vie. Continuer de s’entretenir avec elle était grisant : c’était un honneur qui lui était réservé, à lui seul et, dans ces moments intimes, Iwaizumi osait blasphémer en pensant qu’il avait de la chance de se trouver ici et vivant. Quelque peu blessé, certes. Brisé à de nombreux égards, sans aucun doute ; mais, vivant, scandaleusement vivant. Et, malgré tout, il ne le regrettait pas.

Quoi de plus passionnant que de découvrir l’inconnu ?

Comment ne pas remettre en cause tout ce que l’on croyait savoir quand cet inconnu si mystique se révélait d’une humanité déconcertante ?

C’était peut-être cela, le plus fascinant.

Mais Oikawa avait sérieusement perdu de sa superbe : ses remarques affûtées s’étaient espacées jusqu’à devenir anecdotiques. Ses sourires narquois s’étaient effacés au profit d’expressions fatiguées ; il souhaitait ne rien laisser paraître, mais cela ne suffisait pas à tromper l’œil attentif d’Iwaizumi.

Il s’inquiétait d’autant plus que la tempête empirait à mesure que l’état de la sirène se dégradait. Les hommes d’équipage croyaient à une malédiction, et le lui faisaient comprendre à travers des propositions fantasques et désespérées. Iwaizumi ne savait si leurs craintes étaient fondées : tout ce qui le préoccupait, c’était la violence de ces eaux furieuses qui ne leur laissait aucun répit, et la survie d’Oikawa.

Il devait absolument être en vie à la fin du voyage. La mission en dépendait.

Pourtant, quand il le vit poser faiblement la tête contre le rebord de la cuve, Iwaizumi ne pensait plus aux ordres donnés : il brûlait de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour lui venir en aide.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Hajime ? demanda Oikawa en remarquant le regard posé sur lui. On dirait que tu n’as jamais vu une sirène de ta vie.

Cette interpellation soudaine surprit Iwaizumi ; cela faisait bien une heure qu’ils conservaient un silence paisible malgré le sifflement du vent à l’extérieur. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Oikawa commence à lui parler, surtout dans cet état.

— Tu fais vraiment peine à voir, déclara-t-il simplement, parce que c’était la vérité.

Ceci fit sourire la sirène.

— Hm, toujours le mot qui fait plaisir… Je t’avais bien dit que les Dieux demanderaient une rétribution…

— C’est à cause de toi la tempête ? Les hommes pensent déjà que c’est le cas.

— Et toi, Hajime, qu’est-ce que tu penses ?

Oikawa ferma un instant les yeux ; les mouvements du navire frappé par les vagues agitaient l’eau de la cuve, lui permettant sans doute de respirer avec plus d’aisance. Si c’était effectivement lui qui déchaînait les éléments, Iwaizumi était enclin à comprendre pourquoi : sa survie en dépendait.

Ce constat le terrifia : si la tempête continuait, des hommes risquaient de mourir, et il ne voulait plus de sang sur les mains.

Par contre, si Oikawa venait à perdre la vie, la tempête s’apaiserait peut-être.

Mais il ne voulait certainement pas qu’il meure.

C’était là tout le problème.

— Je pense que tu as besoin d’aide.

Il pensait chacun de ses mots, même s’ils étaient déraisonnables, même s’il savait qu’il ne devait pas se soucier autant d’Oikawa, car la fin du voyage se rapprochait inéluctablement.

— Merci, mais garde donc ta pitié. Je ne suis clairement pas la personne la plus à plaindre de nous deux.

— On peut peut-être survivre à cette tempête, répondit Iwaizumi en croisant les bras.

— Je ne parlais pas de la tempête.

Oikawa plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et, comme d’habitude, un léger froncement de sourcils accompagna cet éclat marron. Ce regard intense déstabilisait toujours autant Iwaizumi ; pourtant, il ne s’en détourna pas, et se demanda ce que la sirène pouvait bien lire dans le vert sombre de ses iris.

Ses implications le troublaient quelque peu : il n’était pas certain d’en saisir pleinement le sens. Mais il trouva tout de même à répliquer :

— Je ne suis pas le prisonnier à l’agonie ici.

— Crois-tu ? Je connais peu de personnes assez désespérées pour embrasser consciemment une sirène.

La porte de la cale s’ouvrit à la volée, dans un bruit semblable au tonnerre qui grondait au-dehors, ce qui fit sursauter Iwaizumi. Hanamaki se tenait dans l’encadrement, l’air alarmé, sans que les mots parviennent à s’échapper de sa bouche. Il observa si longuement son Capitaine que celui-ci commença à s’en inquiéter.

— Capitaine ! parvint-il enfin à articuler. Je peux vous parler ?

Il parlait fort, certainement à cause de la cire : et pourtant, son regard trahissait autre chose.

Avait-il écouté aux portes ?

Iwaizumi hocha la tête avant que ses yeux ne partent inconsciemment à la recherche d’Oikawa : il s’était replongé dans l’onde. Après ce constat, il suivit son maître d’équipage hors de la pièce, aussi soucieux de l’état de la sirène que de cette conversation.

Après plusieurs mètres, Hanamaki ôta le dispositif qui l’assourdissait. Il soupira avant de porter son attention sur Iwaizumi :

— Il ne pleut plus. Et le vent s’est légèrement calmé. Pour l’instant.

L’interpellé cligna des yeux, confus. Ce n’était certainement pas pour des questions météorologiques qu’Hanamaki venait le chercher.

— C’est… une bonne nouvelle. On a peut-être passé le plus gros de la tempête.

— J’espère bien.

— C’est pour ça que tu es venu me voir ? demanda Iwaizumi, dubitatif.

Le maître d’équipage passa nerveusement une main derrière sa nuque.

— Eh bien, c’était aussi pour m’assurer que vous allez bien… les gars préféreraient vous voir sur le pont avec eux, ça les rassure.

— Il faut quelqu’un pour surveiller la sirène, répondit-il immédiatement.

La grimace d’Hanamaki ne lui échappa pas.

— Justement, à ce propos… vous devriez porter de la cire en sa présence… à trop l’écouter, vous allez finir par être sous son influence.

Iwaizumi croisa les bras.

— Je me sens parfaitement bien.

— Pour le moment. Mais vous êtes tout le temps avec elle, et avec la tempête… Faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que c’est mauvais signe. Il faut faire attention.

— Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, mentit-il. Son état s’aggrave au fil des jours. Il faut…

— Sauf votre respect, Capitaine, le coupa-t-il avec insistance, il faut surtout que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre la tête avec ça. La sirène est en chemin pour la Capitale, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Son état n’a pas d’importance, elle finira en sacrifice quoi qu’il arrive, c’est pas la peine de sympathiser avec elle.

Cette remarque le laissa interdit. Hanamaki était au courant des raisons précises de cette expédition, en tout cas d’une partie. Il ne savait comment il avait pu mettre la main sur de pareilles informations mais, curieusement, c’était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Cette légère hostilité à son encontre ne le troubla pas autant que la vérité tenue dans ces propos.

Il avait raison. Iwaizumi s’inquiétait pour Oikawa, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Mais n’était-il pas hypocrite de s’alarmer de ses tourments alors qu’il le conduisait lui-même à une mort assurée ?

En entendant son maître d’équipage énoncer les tenants de leur mission, Iwaizumi se rendit compte qu’il ne désirait plus vraiment l’accomplir. Quelle gloire retirer du meurtre d’une telle créature ?

Un acte pareil méritait-il récompense ?

— La sirène est en train de mourir, insista-t-il avec plus d’agacement.

— Ou c’est ce qu’elle cherche à vous faire croire. Capitaine, soyez raisonnable.

Hanamaki semblait anxieux à travers ses conseils. Iwaizumi, quant à lui, ne savait plus ce que sa raison lui sommait de faire. Il ne voulait pas laisser Oikawa dans cet état déplorable, c’était bien trop cruel. Mais cela reviendrait à sacrifier tout l’équipage et les priver de rédemption auprès de la Reine.

Mais pouvait-on parler de rédemption, si celle-ci devait se gagner par le meurtre d’une créature prisonnière et à leur merci depuis des jours ?

Non. Pas pour Iwaizumi.

Il en avait assez, de tout ce sang sur ses mains. La réussite du sacrifice n’était que pure spéculation, et ils avaient déjà bravé l’impossible lors de ce voyage : personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’ils reviennent.

Quant à son futur, il lui importait peu. Nombreux étaient ceux à le vouloir mort, pour effacer du royaume la souillure de son déshonneur, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment les contredire.

Autant faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois dans sa vie.

Ce dilemme était loin d’être agréable ; les deux choix qui s’offraient à lui étaient monstrueusement égoïstes.

L’un peut-être un peu plus que l’autre.

Qu’importe, Iwaizumi n’avait jamais été connu pour ses bonnes décisions. Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère : la nervosité des marins, la tempête, l’agonie d’Oikawa… il fallait y mettre fin.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Hanamaki. Je sais ce que je fais.

Le regard que lui asséna l’intéressé rayonnait de doute. Il ne lui faisait peut-être déjà plus confiance.

* * *

La torpeur d’Oikawa prit brusquement fin lorsqu’une main entra dans l’onde et lui attrapa le poignet. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, d’autant plus surpris qu’il était maintenant tiré vers la surface. Pourtant, il n’avait entendu personne arriver : le mouvement du navire altérait peut-être ses sens déjà amoindris par cette traversée interminable. Il n’avait perçu aucune présence, aucun pas faisant grincer les planches, et il n’avait pressenti le potentiel danger qu’une fois que des doigts brûlants l’avaient enserré. Une telle faiblesse le dégoûtait ; qu’était-il advenu du plus grand prédateur de cet océan ? De la plus mortelle, la plus puissante créature à se tapir dans ces eaux ? Cette léthargie le maintenait docilement prisonnier : ces humains tenaient sa vie aux creux de leurs mains. Bientôt, leur poing se refermerait sur lui, et son sort serait scellé.

Mais, peu importe son état, peu importe sa fatigue, il ne mourrait pas sans lutter pour sa survie.

Lorsque son visage fut lui aussi enveloppé par l’air humide de la cale noyée dans l’obscurité, il se prépara à se défendre. Il rassembla ses forces restantes et toisa l’humain qui venait ainsi troubler son repos laborieux.

Toute son hostilité s’évanouit lorsqu’il reconnut la mine sombre d’Iwaizumi.

Ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur déterminée qui déstabilisa fortement Oikawa, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Ses yeux brillaient.

— Haji-

Un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Il obtempéra, et le vit jeter des regards prudents partout dans la pièce. Ses intentions n’en furent que plus étranges pour l’esprit atone d’Oikawa.

— Je suis venu te sortir de là, lui expliqua-t-il en chuchotant.

Son plan avait fonctionné. C’était exactement ce qu’il avait voulu : gagner la confiance d’un humain, le manipuler, et être enfin hors d’atteinte de ce qui l’attendait à la fin de cette traversée. Tout s’était passé comme prévu…

— Pourquoi ? demanda Oikawa sans réfléchir.

Iwaizumi lui adressa un regard empli de culpabilité.

— Si on te ramène à la Capitale, tu vas mourir.

— Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

Le silence pesant portait déjà en lui toutes les condamnations des ordres reçus par ces marins, mais le Capitaine lui accorda de plus amples informations.

Il devait vraiment être pathétique si Iwaizumi consentait à tout lui dévoiler ainsi.

— La Reine veut t’offrir en sacrifice pour guérir sa fille.

Un sourire étira à peine ses lèvres. Une telle raison ne devrait pas l’étonner : après tout, quoi de plus normal pour un humain que de s’attaquer à une créature inconnue et incomprise pour son intérêt personnel ? Sans chercher à établir le moindre contact ni à vouloir découvrir leurs origines : cet orgueil avide était la raison même de son existence. C’était un service rendu au monde que de le débarrasser de toute cette pestilence. Si Oikawa en avait eu la force, il aurait laissé une pointe de haine trouver le chemin de son cœur.

Le visage d’Iwaizumi apaisa toutefois son courroux.

— Hm, une vie pour une vie, murmura-t-il alors. Et qu’est-ce qui lui fait croire que ça marchera ?

— Le désespoir. L’échec de tout le reste.

Cette réponse le laissa pantois. Iwaizumi avait déclamé ces quelques mots avec une finalité si froide, si dure, qu’Oikawa en vint à regretter ses précédentes pensées. Était-il réellement différent d’eux ? Que serait-il prêt à faire, pour protéger ceux qu’il aimait ?

Son esprit s’attarda sur Akaashi.

Il serait prêt à bien pire.

— Il y a des chances pour que ça réussisse ? reprit Iwaizumi.

— Si je te disais que oui, tu me laisserais là ?

Il le regarda intensément. S’il se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait apercevoir quelque chose dans ce vert sombre...

— Non. Je… j’en ai assez qu’on meure à cause de moi. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

Oikawa voulut sourire et acquiescer ; à la place, il se surprit à entendre une question inquiète franchir ses lèvres sans sa permission :

— Et que va-t-il t’arriver si la mission échoue ?

Iwaizumi haussa simplement les épaules ; il regarda ailleurs, empêchant la sirène d’accéder aux secrets de ses yeux.

— Je m’en fiche.

Une vie pour une vie.

Il n’eut pas le temps de protester, ni même d’essayer de comprendre pourquoi cette attitude face à la mort lui déplaisait tant ; Iwaizumi poursuivit dans son idée d’évasion :

— Tu penses pouvoir tenir assez longtemps hors de l’eau ?

— Plusieurs minutes, peut-être. Pourquoi, tu comptes me porter ?

Le ton moqueur d’Oikawa fut parfaitement ignoré par le Capitaine.

— J’ai pas vraiment le choix.

— Tu n’arriveras pas à me porter jusqu’au pont, répondit-il.

Cette remarque pleine d’assurance fit enfin réagir son interlocuteur. Il arqua un sourcil.

— Tu penses que c’est qui qui t’a amené jusqu’à l’ancre pour t’y attacher ? Les Dieux ? Allez, dépêche-toi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Il s’avança vers Oikawa pour lui permettre de s’accrocher à lui. La sirène, malgré la magnanimité du Capitaine, ne put s’empêcher de penser à toutes les victimes qui s’étaient ainsi offertes à lui en baissant leur garde. Il se souvenait d’avec quelle facilité il les maintenait dans son emprise avant de les dévorer.

Cet humain lui faisait confiance. Peut-être un peu trop.

Toutefois, il fit taire ses désirs et passa ses bras autour du cou d’Iwaizumi. Son corps était brûlant contre le sien ; il resserra son étreinte, dans l’espoir inconscient de lui dérober un peu de cette chaleur qui lui manquait. Le sang de sa gorge palpitait contre sa joue.

Oikawa serra les dents et tenta de se contenir.

— Ça va ? Tu es prêt ?

Il acquiesça contre sa peau. Iwaizumi se pencha alors plus avant : un de ses bras enlaçait le dos d’Oikawa. Leurs bustes se touchèrent ; les gouttes perlant celui d’Oikawa se déposaient sur la chemise du Capitaine, imprégnant le tissu d’un infime ruissellement.

Puis, il sentit un bras plonger dans la cuve et soutenir son corps écaillé pour le soulever hors de l’eau. Avoir ses branchies de nouveau au contact de l’air n’avait rien d’agréable ; mais il pensa à sa liberté imminente et tâcha de garder son calme.

Iwaizumi chancela lorsqu’il sortit entièrement Oikawa du bassin de bois, mais il resta stable après quelques secondes à s’habituer à ce nouveau poids conséquent. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.

— T’es sûr que tu peux le faire ? murmura Oikawa contre lui.

— Tu comptes y aller tout seul sinon ?

Ceci le fit sourire. Du reste, il respecta le silence et laissa Iwaizumi le guider hors de la cale, profitant pleinement de cette chaleur enivrante. Les pas de celui-ci étaient prudents, mais décidés : il poussa la porte avec son dos, prenant garde à ce que le corps lourd qu’il portait ne se heurte pas aux parois exiguës du bateau. Sa nageoire effleurait doucement une des jambes de l’humain, qui se concentrait maintenant pour monter les marches menant jusqu’au pont supérieur.

Iwaizumi était fort, c’était indéniable. Il avait la force de supporter son poids, de le guider à travers le navire, qu’importe s’il tremblait sous l’effort ou que sa vision était amenuisée par la pénombre environnante. Il avait la force d’avancer sans hésitation, pour sauver une créature qu’il avait pour mission d’offrir en sacrifice, même si cela revenait à se condamner.

Il avait la force de survivre chaque nouveau jour sans que le moindre désir ne traverse son regard.

Alors qu’il prenait en compte tous les sacrifices auxquels Iwaizumi consentait sans se soucier des conséquences, il resserra inconsciemment ses bras autour de lui. Oikawa se surprit à ne pas vouloir le lâcher : une fois qu’il retrouverait la mer, il ne le reverrait plus, Iwaizumi serait certainement exécuté.

Il n’aurait jamais cru avoir un jour une quelconque pitié pour un humain, et pourtant…

Pourtant, Iwaizumi la méritait entièrement. Il était tout ce que les hommes qui avaient croisé la route d’Oikawa n’étaient pas. Et il avait besoin d’aide.

Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire, lui qui ne semait que la mort ?

— Hajime, chuchota alors Oikawa, incommodé par la sécheresse de ses branchies, je tenais à te dire que tu es l’humain le plus courageux que j’ai jamais connu.

Il déglutit difficilement, la tête enfouie dans le creux de sa gorge : son visage perlé d’eau laissait des frissons sur la peau d’Iwaizumi, qui frémissait lorsque les lèvres d’Oikawa s’y attardaient paresseusement. Cette douce chaleur était agréable : il la réclamait en échange d’un froid trempé.

— Ou le plus stupide, reprit-il immédiatement. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

— Ça fait toujours plaisir, réussit à articuler Iwaizumi entre ses dents serrées par l’effort.

— Tu me manqueras.

Iwaizumi s’arrêta sur une des marches, qui protesta dans un grincement sourd. Il se dégagea un instant pour contempler son visage. Ses yeux recherchaient, hésitants et troublés par l’obscurité, ceux de la sirène.

Mais Oikawa, lui, les distinguait parfaitement. Et ce qu’il y trouva le désarma bien plus que ses branchies qui lui réclamaient de l’eau.

Un éclair au milieu des ténèbres insondables.

Une lumière face au néant dans lequel il ne s’était que trop perdu, visible et déchiffrable.

Oikawa ne savait si ce qu’il percevait dans ce regard en était la cause, ni même si son corps affaibli et secoué de légers tremblements affectait sa raison, mais il n’y réfléchit pas lorsqu’il approcha son visage et déposa délicatement ses lèvres glacées contre les siennes.

— Ne laisse pas le monde t’abattre, Hajime.

La réponse d’Iwaizumi se perdit dans un nouveau baiser. Ou peut-être était-ce cela, sa réponse. L’esprit asphyxié d’Oikawa n’avait que faire de la nuance : il était perdu. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il n’agissait pas dans le but de donner la mort.

C’était un autre plaisir qu’il trouvait dans le souffle qu’Iwaizumi lui partageait.

Et malgré l’ivresse de cette sensation, il avait assez vécu pour savoir qu’il s’engageait sur une voie dangereuse : le léger tiraillement qu’il ressentait n’était pas seulement l’œuvre du manque d’oxygène, et il le savait.

Ce n’était pas pour cela qu’il avait été façonné.

— Je…

Les mots d’Iwaizumi se perdirent dans sa respiration saccadée. Oikawa se contenta de lui sourire : son corps lui rappela bien vite qu’il lui fallait se dépêcher de retrouver la mer. Il leva un de ses bras pour soulever l’écoutille et permettre au Capitaine de continuer sa progression.

— Allez, murmura-t-il, continue d’avancer.

Il s’exécuta non sans difficulté. Cette dernière ascension était la plus éprouvante, tant les convulsions d’Oikawa se faisaient plus fréquentes, ralentissant les mouvements d’Iwaizumi. Son emprise contre ses écailles manqua plus d’une fois de glisser, mais il se rattrapait toujours, et put ainsi laisser Oikawa rencontrer l’air vif et agité de l’extérieur. Le ciel était nuageux, la mer tumultueuse : l’obscurité de la nuit ne le dérangea pas, il balaya du regard le pont du navire…

Et se figea dans les bras d’Iwaizumi.

— Capitaine, fit une voix dans l’ombre pour attirer leur attention.

Ce fut à l’interpellé de se figer.

— Tu nous as trahis, Iwaizumi.

Un grand nombre d’hommes était rassemblé : leurs intentions étaient inscrites dans leur air impitoyable à mesure qu’ils les encerclaient. Aucune issue.

Oikawa connaissait ce sentiment.

— Laissez-moi vous expliquer, commença alors Iwaizumi.

Personne ne réagit. Certains avaient d’ores et déjà sorti leurs armes.

— Sois raisonnable, remets la sirène dans la cuve.

Le Capitaine resta immobile face à cette menace accompagnée du reflet de quelques lames. Ces hommes ne l’écouteraient pas, Oikawa le savait : ils portaient de la cire, et semblaient décidés à mettre un terme au commandement d’Iwaizumi.

Une mutinerie.

La situation le glaça de l’intérieur. Ses chances d’évasion étaient détruites ; il allait bientôt commencer à suffoquer ; et l’hostilité de l’équipage rallumait en lui un feu éteint des siècles auparavant. Ils étaient tous les deux en danger.

— Iwaizumi, on ne te le répétera pas.

Les marins s’avancèrent. Iwaizumi secoua la tête, resserra son emprise sur Oikawa.

— Tu es un traître.

Oikawa n’eut pas le temps de les attaquer : ses griffes ne trouvèrent pas de victime, ils arrivèrent tous d’un même élan, trop rapide pour le laisser réagir. Ils firent tomber Iwaizumi et fondirent brusquement sur eux, étouffant Oikawa contre les planches en même temps que son espoir de liberté.

* * *

— Je t’ai déjà dit que c’était trop tôt pour essayer.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois depuis le début de ce voyage. Le chirurgien le regardait de haut, comme à son habitude, les bras croisés et un air dubitatif greffé au visage.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et continua d’examiner la prothèse qu’il tenait dans les mains.

Comme demandé par Tsukishima, le charpentier du navire, Sarukui, lui avait façonné une jambe à partir d’un morceau de bois. Elle ressemblait à une grosse bouteille : seul le long col n’était pas creux, et des sangles du cuir entouraient le dispositif pour le fixer au membre. C’était un travail sommaire, sans aucune finition ni précision quelconque, mais cela suffisait. Pour l’instant, Kuroo ne pouvait espérer mieux, surtout quand il ne désirait que se lever et être enfin utile à l’équipage.

— Et moi, répondit-il, je t’ai dit que j’en ai marre de rester allongé pendant des jours.

— Griffenoire, si ta blessure s’ouvre parce qu’elle n’était pas assez cicatrisée, tu feras moins le malin.

— Oui, ben c’est pour ça que tu es venu, non ? Pour me soigner.

Tsukishima remit lentement ses lunettes sur son nez. L’attitude de Kuroo lui faisait progressivement perdre patience.

Tant mieux.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour te remettre sur pied à chaque fois que tu décides de faire n’importe quoi. Je suis chirurgien, pas magicien.

Kuroo l’ignora une fois de plus et entreprit d’essayer sa prothèse. Une petite étoffe avait été pliée au fond, pour ménager le moignon et éviter la friction de la peau sensible contre le bois. Le contact de sa jambe mutilée contre cet étau produisit une sensation étrange, qu’il étouffa en resserrant les sangles au maximum.

— La mer est plus calme, expliqua Kuroo pour se justifier, le bateau tangue beaucoup moins qu’il y a quelques jours. J’ai peu de chances de me blesser.

Tsukishima soupira.

— Fais comme tu veux, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… Je ne vais pas me fatiguer pour quelqu’un qui n’écoute rien. Tu arrives à te lever, au moins ?

Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour en faire l’expérience : il quitta prudemment sa chaise pour ménager ses articulations et garder son équilibre. Une de ses mains empoigna le dossier avec peut-être plus de fermeté que nécessaire alors qu’il posait cette jambe en bois au contact des planches.

La pression exercée sur sa chair sensible était désagréable, mais il s’y ferait. Mieux valait cet inconfort aux lancinements insoutenables qui l’assaillaient lorsqu’il restait allongé. Kuroo supportait difficilement cette douleur.

Il fit quelques pas chancelants, les bras devant lui pour éviter de vaciller. Son avancée fut, à son sens, tout à fait honorable, et il continua jusqu’à atteindre un des murs de la cabine. Il offrit un sourire insolent au chirurgien.

— Tu riras moins quand il faudra te recoudre.

— Excuse-moi d’être content de pouvoir remarcher.

Content restait un bien grand mot. Chaque pas, même s’il accordait à Kuroo une mobilité qu’il avait crue perdue à jamais, était claudicant, disgracieux. Il pouvait certes surpasser cette infirmité, mais pour le moment, avec cette prothèse grossière et ses cicatrices sensibles, tout n’était qu’un rappel constant de ce qui lui avait été arraché.

Il avança jusqu’à la porte, bien déterminé à se rendre utile sur le pont. Tout en ménageant sa nouvelle jambe de bois, ignorant Tsukishima resté à l’intérieur, Kuroo observa sur le navire baigné de lumière. Le regard de l’équipage s’attarda sur lui alors qu’il se dirigeait lentement vers le gaillard d’arrière : certains lui sourirent, beaucoup lui offrirent quelques mots de sympathie. Il tâcha de les rassurer d’un léger sourire, surtout lorsqu’ils commencèrent à s’inquiéter et à lui poser des questions sans aucun tact.

Oui, il allait mieux. Il pouvait marcher, il n’allait pas mourir. Il continuerait d’être à la barre.

Kuroo ignora le goût amer laissé par toute cette attention. Le souvenir de l’attaque lui apparaissait avec violence à la moindre évocation, même indirecte, et bientôt il prétexta avoir besoin de calme et reprit son avancée. Monter ces quelques marches ne lui parut jamais aussi laborieux : qu’était-il advenu du temps où il les gravissait quatre à quatre ?

De l’histoire ancienne.

Le visage amical de Kai l’accueillit à la barre. Il lui fit un signe de main, mais l’attention de Kuroo l’avait déjà quitté : il était bien plus préoccupé à chercher des yeux celui qui aurait dû diriger le navire.

Il n’était pas bien loin.

Le sourire crispé qu’il gardait aux lèvres s’effaça à la seconde où il vit Bokuto accoudé au bastingage, le regard perdu dans les vagues d’en bas. Il s’avança derrière lui, et ne se fit remarquer que lorsqu’il se planta à ses côtés avec un air sombre.

— Kuroo ? Qu’est-ce que…

— Il est là ? C’est ça que tu regardes depuis tout à l’heure ?

— De quoi est-ce que tu…

Kuroo ne lui laissa finir aucune de ses phrases. Bokuto semblait avoir brutalement été tiré d’un rêve, et ses grands yeux, brillants de culpabilité, quittèrent enfin la mer pour observer son second avec surprise.

— Allez, vas-y. Montre-moi où il est.

Il scruta l’onde noire avec colère. Le monstre était là, c’était évident. Il pouvait sentir sa présence, et peut-être distinguait-il même un reflet d’albâtre percer la robe des vagues et de leur écume.

Il était tout prêt.

— Kuroo, tu vas bien ? Tu peux déjà marcher ? Je suis…

Un éclat blanc attira son regard. Il se saisit du pistolet qui ornait la taille du Capitaine et tira dans l’eau. La détonation engourdit ses oreilles pendant quelques instants, qu’il passa à l’affût du moindre mouvement.

Il n’y avait rien.

— Mais t’es malade ou quoi ?!

Bokuto lui arracha l’arme des mains, aussi hors de lui qu’indigné.

— Il était là, reprit Kuroo sur son idée fixe, pas vrai ? Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une scène sinon.

— Calme-toi ! Arrête ta paranoïa deux secondes, d’accord ?

— Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas me méfier. Une seule.

Il fit claquer sa jambe de bois contre les planches pour insister sur ses mots.

— Je suis content que tu guérisses, répondit Bokuto en changeant de sujet. Mais tirer comme ça dans l’eau ça gâche de la poudre pour rien.

La réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres s’évanouit aussitôt qu’une voix parvint jusqu’à lui.

_Alors… au revoir, Kuroo._

Cette phrase retentit dans son esprit avec autant de force que si elle venait d’être déclamée. Ce ton noué, épris d’une profonde tristesse… Il glaça Kuroo d’effroi.

Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Pourtant, il savait que personne d’autre sur le navire ne l’avait entendu, que cet adieu était réservé à lui et à lui seul, dans l’intimité d’un souvenir douloureux, d’une chambre faiblement éclairée.

Cela faisait des mois qu’il brûlait d’entendre à nouveau cette voix ; à présent, elle lui était tout simplement insoutenable. Des coups de poignard.

Mais ces mots continuèrent de surgir dans son esprit, encore et encore, toujours plus forts et plus insistants.

_Au revoir, Kuroo... Au revoir, Kuroo... Au revoir, Kuroo…_

La voix de Kenma supplanta la moindre de ses pensées : il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, prisonnier d’un instant qui ne l’avait fait que trop souffrir.

À bout de nerfs, Kuroo se prit la tête dans les mains, légèrement tremblant.

— Fais-le taire, ordonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

C’était lui qui lui faisait subir ça. C’était ce monstre qui jouait avec ses souvenirs : sa seule présence en devenait insupportable. Kuroo ne désirait plus que le silence : cette voix, aussi adorée soit-elle, commençait à le rendre malade.

_Au revoir, Kuroo..._

Bokuto posa une main contre son épaule ; il la remarqua à peine.

— Kuroo, dis-moi ce qu’il se passe.

— Fais-le taire !

— Eh, Kuroo !

— Capitaine ! Navire en vue !

L’exclamation de Shibayama atteignit faiblement Kuroo : elle se mêla presque au reste de ses pensées cruelles. Elle n’avait pas sa place dans son esprit, quand bien même lui apporterait-elle un semblant d’espoir s’il essayait de la comprendre.

— On les a enfin rattrapés, t’entends ça, Kuroo ?

Il préférerait entendre ça : tout sauf des adieux répétés.

* * *

Les mutins avaient confiné Iwaizumi dans la cale. Lorsqu’il revint à lui-même avec un mal de crâne lancinant, il comprit bien vite qu’il était fermement ligoté à l’une des poutres. Les épais cordages s’ancraient dans sa peau, et le moindre mouvement générait une friction douloureuse. Il était à genoux, les bras bloqués le long de son torse, incapable de bouger.

Pris au piège.

Ses sens commencèrent à se faire plus alertes, suffisamment pour que son regard se porte sur la cuve. Depuis le rebord, Oikawa l’observait avec inquiétude.

— Hajime, tu vas bien ?

Il tenta de se dégager, en vain : même se lever relevait impossible, tant les liens l’immobilisaient étroitement.

— Ça fait des heures que tu es inconscient, continua-t-il doucement.

— Ils ne t’ont pas fait de mal ?

La présence d’Oikawa le rassura grandement : aux dernières nouvelles, les marins de son équipage le voulaient mort. Mais la tempête s’était calmée, et maintenant que la raison de la capture était connue, leurs plans en avaient sûrement été altérés.

Ils avaient reporté leur courroux sur Iwaizumi.

Oikawa secoua la tête.

— Non, ça va. Toi, ils t’ont vraiment pas loupé, par contre.

À voir la façon dont la sirène scrutait son visage, il devait avoir hérité de quelques contusions au cours de sa lutte. La rébellion de ses hommes le laissait étrangement triste : ils le considéraient comme un traître, alors que, pourtant, Iwaizumi n’avait jamais autant pensé faire le bon choix.

L’échec était décidément une constante dans sa vie.

— C’est à croire que je suis incapable de sauver quoi que ce soit, répondit-il alors avec un sourire peiné. Juste…

— Tu n’as pas à te remettre en cause pour la trahison de tes hommes, s’exclama vivement Oikawa. Ce sont des lâches. Une mutinerie, c’est… c’est…

La sirène semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide. Iwaizumi fut surpris de les retrouver si rapidement sur lui :

— C’est ignoble. Ce manque de loyauté les mènera à leur perte.

— Ils ne voulaient pas mourir, c’est compréhensible. Je ne suis pas plus loyal qu’eux…

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, le cœur lourd. Son esprit lui intimait de se confesser, d’avouer l’étendue de son déshonneur et de son égoïsme, qui s’étaient accrochés à lui jusqu’à ce qu’il n’aspire plus qu’à un sommeil sans rêves. Définitif.

S’il devait se repentir de tous les torts de sa conscience torturée, autant que ce soit en présence d’Oikawa. Qui de plus apte à le juger qu’une créature aussi mortelle ?

— Dans les deux cas, reprit Iwaizumi, quelqu’un mourrait. Je n’ai pas écouté les ordres, j’ai trahi la Reine. Encore une fois. Tout ça parce qu’une de ces alternatives avait plus de valeur à mes yeux. Ils ont eu raison de me trahir. Je les aurais conduits à leur mort.

— Hajime, comment est-ce que tu en es arrivé là ?

Le visage d’Oikawa était grave, et ses yeux soucieux. Mille questions luisaient dans son regard : il les avait condensées en une seule. Comment as-tu eu cette blessure ? Pourquoi as-tu été envoyé dans une pareille mission suicide ? Pourquoi donnes-tu raison à des traîtres ?

Pourquoi souhaites-tu mourir ?

Iwaizumi ne méritait pas cette pitié. Il inspira profondément, tâchant de rassembler son courage pour avouer ce passé indigne.

— J’étais Vice-Amiral. Un des plus réputés du Royaume, à la tête de la marine royale. J’ai toujours été privilégié, et j’avais confiance en mes capacités. Je me sentais invincible.

Il avait souvent eu cette impression, à bord de son vaisseau amiral, rentrant au port après d’écrasantes victoires navales. Cette époque lui semblait bien lointaine.

— Puis la guerre avec l’Empire s’est intensifiée. On a perdu beaucoup de territoires, beaucoup de ressources et d’hommes. La Reine a lancé un assaut au large d’îles impériales. Mais moi…

Quelle arrogance.

— Moi je voulais prendre les forts, en plus de combattre la flotte de l’Empereur. Ça nous aurait permis de récupérer du terrain et de porter un grand coup à l’Empire, donc je n’ai pas écouté l’état-major. Je me sentais invincible. J’ai continué d’avancer jusqu’aux îles pour pouvoir débarquer vu qu’elles n’avaient pas l’air d’être gardées. On n’a pas eu le temps d’utiliser les canons qu’ils ont envoyés des brûlots.

Le plafond de la cale remua sous des bruits de pas précipités. Une fine poussière s’échappa des planches et rejoignit le sol où Iwaizumi était à genoux. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme pour tenter de chasser l’image vivide de navires embrasés qui s’imposa à lui avec violence.

— Tout est parti en fumée. Les navires qui restaient se sont pris un déluge de canons de l’autre côté.

Tout ça à cause de sa maudite fierté.

— Pratiquement toute la flotte a sombré. Tout mon équipage y est resté. Et tout ça à cause de moi.

Il n’aurait pas dû être sauvé ; il aurait dû mourir avec ses hommes, entouré du débris de son vaisseau et des flammes de son orgueil. À la place, il était là, en vie, une énorme cicatrice en guise de rappel pour l’ensemble de son infamie.

— Ils auraient dû me laisser pour mort, au lieu de me ramener à la Reine. Ils n’attendaient que ça avec cette expédition, mais même maintenant…

Sa gorge se serra sur la fin de sa phrase.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver.

— Hajime, déclara enfin Oikawa d’un ton très bas, presque couvert par l’activité au-dessus de leur tête. Tu as préféré ma vie à ta rédemption. C’est moi qui suis désolé.

Iwaizumi lui lança un regard confus. La sirène lui sourit.

— Si tu arrêtais de t’accrocher au passé, tu verrais peut-être quel homme exceptionnel tu es. Ne laisse pas tes erreurs t’empêcher de vivre.

— Mes erreurs ont coûté la vie à des milliers de personnes…

— Et tu dois faire pénitence pour le restant de tes jours ? Tu ne peux pas changer ce qu’il s’est passé. Ce n’est pas en te tuant que tu rendras toutes ces morts utiles.

Un cri résonna sur le pont, et de nouveaux pas furieux vinrent fouler bruyamment les planches. Ce vacarme permit à Oikawa de choisir ses prochains mots avec attention.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de la valeur de la vie… mais je pense que la tienne mérite tellement plus que ce à quoi tu t’astreins. Vis pour toi, pas pour les autres. Ne les laisse pas peser sur ta conscience, agis pour toi. Loin de moi l’idée d’être ingrat pour cette tentative de sauvetage, mais ce sont tes intérêts qui doivent être la priorité.

— Qui te dit que je n’ai pas agi pour moi quand je t’ai libéré ?

Ce fut à Oikawa de détourner les yeux, pour la première fois depuis qu’ils s’étaient connus.

— Tu voulais te racheter une conscience, certes, mais....

— Je ne parlais pas de ça.

La sirène secoua la tête : son regard ne rencontrait plus le sien. Les planches tremblèrent au-dessus d’eux.

— Et après tu te dis égoïste…

— J’ai jugé que ta vie avait plus de valeur que celle de l’héritière, la mienne et peut-être même celle de tout l’équipage. J’ai préféré les condamner tous pour te sauver toi, j’appelle ça être égoïste, oui. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Je ne regrette pas cette décision.

Un rire lui répondit.

— Tu confonds juste ton intérêt et ton dé-

La suite de sa phrase se perdit dans une explosion, bien trop familière, qui lui vrilla les tympans. Iwaizumi s’arrêta de respirer, et ne put que fermer les yeux pour se protéger des éclats de bois qui volaient déjà à travers la cale.

Un tir de canon.

Un trou béant fit entrer la lumière. Iwaizumi toussa à cause de la fumée et rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, les sens en alerte, le cœur battant frénétiquement contre les cordes qui l’enserraient.

Son regard se porta sur la cuve. L’impact l’avait fendue en deux, laissant l’eau se répandre sur le sol et parvenir à ses genoux.

— Oikawa !

Il ne voyait que sa nageoire et un pan d’écailles, inerte : cela suffit à l’alarmer. Cloué sur les planches dans son état, sans eau, à la merci de l’air aride, il allait mourir.

Iwaizumi se débattit pour se libérer. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Les cordages restèrent immuables, la douleur de leur emprise s’ajouta à la panique qui le rongeait.

Oikawa allait mourir.


	7. Une mer de fantômes

La panique s’était emparée du navire aussi rapidement que lorsque la tempête s’était abattue sur eux, réduisant l’équipage à une confusion de cris désespérés et d’agitation frénétique. Kindaichi n’était peut-être que peu habitué à de telles situations, mais la maigre expérience en mer qu’il avait accumulée depuis le début de cette expédition donnait, selon lui, raison à l’effroi général. Ils n’étaient pas en mesure de se battre contre ce navire ennemi, qui venait de signaler sa présence d’un coup de canon bien placé ; tout le monde était épuisé après avoir difficilement bravé les caprices de l’indomptable océan, et la mutinerie avait mis fin à l’organisation fragile qu’ils avaient réussi à conserver. Ils n’avaient rien pour riposter, et leurs armes, sommaires et peu nombreuses, ne les aideraient que peu face à des assaillants habitués au combat en mer.

Toutes ces inquiétudes accompagnaient l’ébranlement du navire attaqué, et les marins, comme Kindaichi, foulaient le pont avec agitation dans l’attente des instructions de leur nouveau Capitaine.

— Virez de bord ! s’exclama alors Hanamaki. Faut pas leur laisser l’occasion de nous canonner de nouveau ! Putain...

Hanamaki avait été le choix le plus judicieux pour prendre la tête de cette expédition à la dérive : tout le monde à bord lui accordait une confiance aveugle, et son expérience passée dans la marine royale leur était précieuse, surtout dans une situation aussi critique.

Le voir ainsi debout sur le bastingage et le regard fixé dans sa longue-vue rassura Kindaichi, demeuré immobile tandis que d’autres s’affairaient à suivre les directives qui les sortiraient peut-être de danger.

— La cale a été touchée, Capitaine ! vociféra l’un des marins.

— Et en plus ces connards visent bien… Dépêchez-vous avec les voiles, s’écria alors l’interpellé, s’ils s’en prennent au mât c’en est fini pour nous !

Les yeux d’Hanamaki balayèrent le pont alors qu’il redescendait sur les planches plus stables du navire. Il remarqua enfin Kindaichi, figé sur place.

— Reste pas là, le sermonna-t-il, va aider les autres !

— C’est un navire impérial ? se résolut-il à répondre, alerté par l’air affolé de son Capitaine.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

— Non, c’est des pirates… Ils ont des voiles noires, et leur pavillon me dit quelque chose, mais crois-moi, vaut mieux pas rester ici pour le savoir.

Kindaichi resta silencieux. Se retrouver face à des pirates n’était certainement pas le futur dont il avait rêvé. Et mourir transpercé par des sabres, noyé dans la mer ou heurté par un boulet de canon étaient toutes des fins effrayantes et trop, bien trop probables. L’angoisse alentour commença progressivement à ronger son calme tétanisé : le bois sous ses pieds lui sembla instable, mouvant d’une volonté propre, prêt à le laisser vaciller par dessus bord et être englouti par les vagues. La radiance du soleil le frappa d’un seul coup, et il en perdit presque l’équilibre, étourdi par la chaleur et le roulis.

— Eh, va pas me claquer dans les pattes, toi. C’est pas le moment !

Une bourrasque lui arracha un frisson ; Kindaichi retrouva alors brusquement les yeux d’Hanamaki, les siens s’étant égarés un instant dans la robe sombre de cet enfer informe.

— Capitaine, je ne veux pas…

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, d’accord ? On va partir d’ici le plus vite possible, et…

L’attention du Capitaine se détourna de lui alors qu’une personne se dirigeait vers eux, le poing refermé sur un petit cylindre en cuir. Kindaichi ne le reconnut que vaguement ; il n’avait presque jamais adressé la parole à cet homme, même son nom lui était inconnu : tout ce qu’il en savait, c’était qu’il était noble et que ses yeux dorés lui rappelaient ceux des chats.

Lorsqu’il arriva à leur hauteur, il tendit l’objet au Capitaine sans croiser leur regard. Il tremblait légèrement.

La peur ne l’avait pas épargné.

— Les ordres de mission, marmonna-t-il à l’attention d’Hanamaki.

Celui-ci s’en saisit comme s’il eut s’agit d’un trésor inestimable.

— Parfait ! s’exclama-t-il, visiblement soulagé. Tu t’es débarrassé du journal de bord ?

Le nouveau venu hocha la tête.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle… On ne doit prendre aucun risque avec ces pirates.

Le Capitaine reporta inconsciemment son attention sur le navire ennemi qui se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante malgré les manœuvres de leur timonier. Kindaichi l’imita, et ils furent bientôt trois à observer la menace qui voguait jusqu’à eux et se détachait de l’horizon, portée par le vent et de mauvais augure.

— Vous… avez pu voir leur pavillon ? demanda soudainement le noble.

Le ton employé pour poser la question déconcerta le jeune marin. Il se tourna vers lui pour constater que cette voix hésitante était accompagnée d’une posture statufiée, d’épaules tendues et d’un regard glacé en direction du navire pirate.

Cette attitude étonna également Hanamaki qui, malgré l’urgence de la situation, consentit à lui répondre, quelque peu interdit :

— Oui… Je ne sais plus vraiment à qui il appartient, mais c’est deux ailes dorées qui se croisent. Pourquoi ?

— Est-ce qu’ils ont un éperon noir ? Combien de canons ont-ils ?

Ces questions pressées nécessitèrent une observation plus attentive de la part du Capitaine, qui détailla une nouvelle fois le navire des pirates à l’aide de sa longue-vue. Il donna le cylindre qui encombrait ses mains à Kindaichi.

— Euh… ouais, un éperon noir. Mais je ne vois pas tous leurs canons… Quatre, six…

Le noble resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux écarquillés et toujours rivés sur la silhouette du vaisseau ennemi. Kindaichi ne saurait dire s’il avait l’air soulagé ou encore plus anxieux. Il demeurait enveloppé de mystères.

— Ils en ont seize. On n’arrivera pas à s’enfuir.

— Pourquoi ? demanda abruptement Hanamaki devant ce fatalisme résigné. Tu connais ces pirates ?

— C’est l’Aurore, répondit-il sans ciller, un brick royal. C’est le Grand-Duc qui nous attaque.

La panique regagna le Capitaine : il sembla enfin reconnaître le navire maintenant que son interlocuteur en prononçait le nom.

— On ne peut pas les semer, insista alors le noble. Le vent leur est favorable et… leur… et ils sauront en tirer avantage.

Les yeux de Kindaichi alternèrent entre les visages sombre et alarmé des deux hommes, y cherchant le moindre espoir, une infime échappatoire au sort funeste qui les guettait. Mais le Capitaine semblait à court de solutions, plus encore devant ce discours pessimiste, et l’activité du pont n’aidait personne à garder son calme.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? On les attend et on les laisse nous tuer ?

— Je ne pense pas qu’ils nous feront du mal.

— Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais soutint le regard d’Hanamaki ; ses iris dorés trahirent une émotion certaine, qui suffit à convaincre Kindaichi, sans que celui-ci se l’explique.

Ce noble semblait en savoir bien plus qu’il le montrait : son jugement, même s’il paraissait irréaliste, restait tout de même préférable à une fuite incertaine sous un déluge de canons.

En tout cas, cela l’était pour le jeune marin, qui sentait déjà son mal de mer revenir lui secouer le cœur. Mais cela ne réglait toujours pas le problème qui gisait dans la cuve, au fond de la cale percée.

— Et que fait-on pour la sirène ? se surprit-il à demander. Et si le coup de canon l’a blessée ? Et si les pirates nous la volent ?

— La sirène ne nous servira à rien si on est tous mort, déclara Hanamaki, lui aussi convaincu par les allégations du noble. Baissez le pavillon ! On se rend !

Le Capitaine passa une main dans ses cheveux ; si la perspective de se rendre sans combattre jetait sur le pont une vague de soulagement, tout n’était qu’incertitude.

Il fallait survivre. Ensuite, ils pourraient se préoccuper de leur rédemption.

Chaque chose en son temps.

— J’espère pour toi qu’on fait le bon choix, dit Hanamaki à l’attention du noble.

— Je ne promets rien.

Ceci le fit soupirer.

Puis il observa le petit cylindre en cuir que Kindaichi tenait toujours dans la main.

— Les pirates ne doivent pas savoir pourquoi on a une sirène dans la cale. C’est la mort assurée.

Le jeune marin se crispa lorsqu’il rencontra le regard déterminé du Capitaine.

— Va vite préparer une chaloupe, lui ordonna celui-ci. Emmène ces documents loin d’ici. Allez, dépêche-toi, on va te faire gagner du temps.

— Mais…

— Il y a bien quelques petites îles pas loin… poursuivit-il dans son idée. C’est une route très empruntée, Y’a moyen qu’un navire te récupère…

— Mais on pourrait simplement s’en débarrasser comme pour le journal, non ?

— Bien-sûr que non, c’est notre lettre de grâce !

— Sans sirène le document est caduc, objecta le noble.

— Mais non… On… enfin, je ne sais pas… La Reine comprendrait la situation, et puis... écoute, on se débrouillera pour garder la sirène, voilà. En attendant, je ne veux pas de ce document sur le navire. Ils arrivent, allez, dépêche-toi !

Malgré son hésitation, Kindaichi hocha la tête avant de se précipiter vers l’une des chaloupes, pour en défaire les cordages de ses mains agitées de tremblements. Le navire ennemi était tout près, il devait faire vite. Garder les documents en lieu sûr. Les éloigner des pirates.

Leur mission en dépendait.

L’embarcation s’écrasa contre les vagues à toute vitesse à la suite d’une mauvaise manœuvre ; Kindaichi se retrouva au fond de l’esquif, sans air dans ses poumons et soumis aux battements brutaux de son cœur. Il reprit toutefois rapidement ses esprits, s’assura que le cylindre n’était pas tombé à cause de la chute, et continua à détacher les derniers cordages qui le reliaient au navire.

Lorsqu’il se saisit des rames et commença à fuir vers le premier banc de sable qu’il pourrait apercevoir, Kindaichi sentit une curieuse adrénaline s’emparer de lui.

Il voguait vers sa liberté.

Si les pirates ne tuaient pas tout le reste de l’équipage.

Et qu’ils ne découvrent pas les tenants de leur mission. Et que rien ne soit fait à la sirène. Et qu’ils l’apportent sans heurts jusqu’à la Reine. Et que Kindaichi parvienne à s’échapper sans se faire arrêter. Et que…

Trop de paramètres compromettaient leur réussite. Beaucoup trop.

Mais s’en soucier ne l’aiderait en rien : pour l’instant, il ne pouvait compter que sur la clémence des courants et la force de ses bras pour gagner le rivage le plus proche.

S’il était conscient que la tâche qui lui incombait était dangereuse et ancrée dans une logique folle et sans espoir, Kindaichi ne pouvait toutefois pas s’empêcher de se trouver chanceux d’éviter de rencontrer ces pirates. Cette occasion lui offrait un sursis inestimable ; si le reste de son équipage venait à mourir, il serait l’unique survivant de cette expédition funeste.

Cet exploit vaudrait bien un pardon royal.

Le jeune marin accéléra la cadence des rames lorsqu’il vit deux mâts surplomber le petit navire. Il retournait l’écume avec rapidité, bien trop heureux de ne pas se trouver sur le chemin de ces tueurs : l’abordage était imminent, la clameur qui retentissait jusqu’au creux des vagues en témoignait, et arracha même un frisson d’effroi à Kindaichi.

Il devait se hâter.

Une vive collision mit brusquement fin au cheminement de ses pensées : la chaloupe fut si secouée par l’impact qu’il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il resserra son emprise sur le manche des rames pour conserver son équilibre, chercha instinctivement le précieux cylindre du regard. Puis, en interrompant son avancée, il se pencha vers le rebord pour observer le potentiel récif contre lequel il s’était heurté. Il n’était pas rompu à la navigation maritime, mais il lui semblait tout de même être trop loin des côtes pour ce genre de risques. L’embarcation ne paraissait pas abîmée après cet ébranlement, et l’eau ne s’introduisait pas encore à l’intérieur : cela ne pouvait être l’œuvre de rochers enfouis.

Une nouvelle secousse le fit basculer en avant ; si Kindaichi ne s’était pas rattrapé au rebord de la barque, il aurait été propulsé dans la mer. La perspective de se retrouver soudainement trempé à lutter seul contre les vagues précipita les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses tempes.

Il ne savait pas nager.

Le jeune marin souffla une injure avant de retourner à son poste, rames en main : s’il ne s’agissait pas d’un récif, rien ne l’empêchait de continuer à ramer, qu’importe si un squale turbulent prenait plaisir à s’écraser contre la coque de la chaloupe. Ses mouvements se firent alors plus vigoureux, animés par son instinct primaire de survie.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l’eau, il en était certain. S’il chavirait, qu’il soit noyé ou attaqué par un prédateur des mers ne changeait rien : il mourrait.

Un nouveau vacillement souleva le cœur de Kindaichi ; il donna un grand coup de pied contre le fond de l’embarcation. Ses bras se mirent à trembler, ses yeux observèrent fébrilement l’onde remuée par la pelle de ses rames.

Il ne voyait rien.

Après quelques secondes passées à retenir son souffle, il recommença sa progression, satisfait du moment de répit que son rappel à l’ordre lui accordait. Le squale avait renoncé.

Kindaichi se permit de soupirer, et apprécia la distance honorable qui le séparait maintenant du reste de son équipage : l’abordage avait sans doute démarré, même si les exclamations portées par le vent lui arrivaient en de bien faibles bribes.

Ce constat l’incita à redoubler d’efforts.

Mais un de ses avirons s’accrocha contre quelque chose ; et malgré ses mouvements frénétiques pour le dégager, l’emprise à laquelle il était soumis demeura inébranlable : plus Kindaichi tirait, plus sa rame était entraînée vers le fond.

Il cessa de respirer lorsque la pelle se brisa en morceaux. Un éclat diaphane jaillit des vagues sombres. Sans réfléchir, Kindaichi abandonna le manche, le laissant s’engouffrer dans l’eau, et il retourna se coller contre le fond de la barque, parfaitement alarmé tandis que les solutions s’évanouissaient une à une de son esprit.

Avec une seule rame, il pouvait encore avancer. Ce serait plus lent, et fastidieux, mais il survivrait. Il rassembla son courage.

Et chavira l’instant d’après.

Il ne put ni se tenir à un rebord, ni se préparer à entrer dans ces flots froids et tumultueux : la chaloupe chavira, et lui avec.

Il commença alors à se débattre désespérément contre cette ennemie informe et uniforme, dans une lutte qu’il savait ne pouvoir gagner. Ses mouvements frénétiques peinèrent à le faire remonter à l’air libre, et sa respiration haletante ne l’aida pas à retenir son souffle.

Il avait envie de crier.

Le cylindre passa rapidement devant ses yeux agressés par le sel : il le vit retrouver paisiblement la surface tandis que lui regardait Kindaichi couler.

Il tenta de s’en saisir pour le garder auprès de lui, pour assurer sa rédemption.

Une main le devança.

Elle était diaphane, d’un éclat si brillant qu’elle resplendissait, même ainsi tapie dans l’onde. Malgré sa vue trouble, Kindaichi perçut brièvement la créature livide, terriblement livide, dont le bas du corps se perdait dans les ténèbres. Deux lueurs bleues le toisaient, plus brûlantes encore que le sel dans ses yeux.

Ce fut tout ce qu’il réussit à détailler dans sa lutte pour retrouver l’air de la surface ; ses poumons protestaient, ses sens s’embrouillaient, son esprit peinait à garder le contrôle.

Le monstre fondit sur lui la seconde d’après.

Il le saisit au cou. Enfonça ses griffes dans sa chair, puis serra.

Kindaichi hurla le peu d’air qu’il avait difficilement conservé : les vibrations de sa gorge se perdirent contre la main glacée.

Des nuances de rouge se répandirent devant ses yeux. Il lutta de toutes ses forces, l’esprit intoxiqué par la douleur.

Mais la créature continua de serrer, d’ancrer son venin profondément dans son cou, jusqu’à ce que son poing se referme totalement sur sa trachée.

Tout devint noir. Kindaichi ne parvenait déjà plus à crier lorsque le monstre tira d’un coup sec, peignant la mer d’écarlate.

* * *

— Oikawa ! Tu m’entends ?!

Aucune réponse. Iwaizumi redoubla d’efforts : il s’acharna contre ses liens, tenta par tous les moyens de se lever, de se libérer, qu’importe tant qu’il redevenait maître de ses mouvements. Il devait atteindre Oikawa et lui venir en aide. Alors, il ignorait le chanvre rongeant progressivement la peau de ses poignets plaqués derrière son dos ; il ne se préoccupait pas non plus de la douleur qui gagnait ses jambes à mesure que ses tentatives pour se mettre debout échouaient les unes après les autres. Cette lutte obstinée, malgré tout son acharnement, ne le menait à rien : il demeurait solidement ligoté, les genoux compressés contre le sol humide.

Il ne renoncerait pas pour autant.

— Oikawa ?

La clameur terrible qui battait au-dessus de sa tête alarmait ses sens : elle l’empêchait de se concentrer sur la prochaine salve de canons qui ne tarderait guère ; pire encore, il lui était impossible de démêler la voix d’Oikawa, si toutefois elle s’élevait au milieu de cet enchevêtrement confus de cris et de pas contre les planches. Et, même si cette ironie lui aurait fait grincer des dents dans n’importe quelle autre situation, il donnerait tout pour entendre la sirène. Une remarque acerbe, son rire moqueur… même son chant funeste, Iwaizumi l’écouterait avec plaisir s’il surgissait des débris de cette cuve et mettait fin à cette atmosphère pesante prête à l’étouffer.

L’appréhension lui serrait aussi douloureusement la gorge que les cordages autour de son corps : sa respiration se faisait brève, contenue, dans l’attente insoutenable du moindre signe de vie ; et il attendait toujours, le souffle coupé, de peur de dérober celui d’Oikawa.

Après quelques instants où seuls les bruits de l’équipage se donnaient à entendre, Iwaizumi perçut un mouvement, infime, du pan d’écailles qui lui était visible.

Mais le silence réclamait le reste.

Il reprit brusquement sa lutte contre les entraves qui l’empêchaient de rejoindre la sirène et de s’enquérir de son état. Il tenta de se libérer, et échoua. Il surmonta les protestations de son corps endolori et de sa chair à vif, mais échoua encore.

Le faible espoir qu’il se permettait d’avoir ne rendait son immobilité que plus insupportable, et ses brûlures plus profondes.

Mais il n’abandonnerait pas, il se l’interdisait : pas tant qu’il était en mesure de sauver Oikawa.

Cette fureur de vivre, de survivre, voilà bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas gouverné ses actions. Cet acharnement lui rappelait les batailles navales du début de la guerre, quand l’adrénaline et la peur de l’ennemi faisaient croire que tout était possible. Et en cet instant, le regard fixé sur cet éclat d’écailles frémissantes, Iwaizumi se sentait prêt à arracher la poutre de ses fixations si cela lui permettait de quitter cette étreinte immuable : l’urgence de la situation l’y incitait presque.

Bientôt, le pont supérieur devint calme, alors que les efforts du Capitaine déchu demeuraient terriblement vains. De temps à autre, il croyait entendre un halètement étouffé, mais celui-ci se perdait trop vite dans les battements effrénés de son cœur, qui réclamait jalousement toute son attention à mesure qu’il se serrait d’angoisse.

Le navire tangua quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser brusquement. Même ainsi entravé, Iwaizumi savait et craignait déjà ce qui allait les attendre.

L’abordage avait commencé, l’équipage s’était sans doute rendu.

— Oikawa… ? appela-t-il une dernière fois.

Le silence lui répondit alors qu’il considérait la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il était pris au piège. Si c’était un vaisseau de l’Empire qui les avait interceptés, leur couverture était compromise : la présence du Vice-Amiral le plus tristement célèbre de la guerre les trahirait tous.

Ils le reconnaîtraient, puis les captureraient.

Et les Dieux seuls savaient le sort qu’ils réserveraient à Oikawa lorsqu’ils le découvriraient.

Car il était encore vivant. Il le savait.

Le contraire était impensable.

Le peu de temps qu’il resta à Iwaizumi fut obstinément passé à s’écorcher la peau sur les cordes : mais la force nouvelle insufflée par cette échéance critique ne suffit pas à les sauver tous les deux, pas plus qu’elle ne fit ralentir les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient dans la cale.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Trois hommes survinrent dans la pièce. Iwaizumi ne les reconnut pas, mais il n’eut pas à se soucier du problème que son identité était en mesure de poser : leur attention fut immédiatement capturée par la sirène. Ils s’approchèrent avec empressement, manquant de glisser sur l’eau répandue sur les planches.

— Putain faites gaffe, c’est un coup à se casser la gueule !

Leurs yeux brillèrent d’une curiosité exaltée alors qu’ils se penchaient pour examiner la créature au fond de la cuve fendue.

Iwaizumi donna un coup d’épaule pour se dégager. En vain.

— Eh ben, elle a vraiment pas bonne mine, fit remarquer l’un d’eux en tendant la main là où reposait Oikawa.

Il la retira aussitôt avec un jappement surpris.

— Mais t’es con ou quoi ? Tu as vu ce que l’autre a fait à Konoha et toi tu mets ta main comme ça ! — Ça va, je voulais juste m’assurer que c’était vivant ! Je pensais pas qu’elle essaierait de me la choper.

Qui que soient ces hommes, ils étaient clairement venus pour la sirène. Leur mission pour la Reine avait donc été percée à jour. Ils n’avaient pas agi avec suffisamment de discrétion et avaient été suivis… Ils avaient échoué.

Mais cet échec ne l’alarmait pas autant que les intentions de ces marins envers Oikawa.

— Bon Yamamoto, au lieu de faire n’importe quoi, attrape ses poignets, là. On va la porter à deux.

— Il a besoin d’eau !

Cette exclamation paniquée quitta les lèvres d’Iwaizumi sans que celui-ci se soucie le moins du monde d’être ainsi remarqué par ces trois intrus, qui sursautèrent avant de se tourner simultanément vers lui.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? lui demanda l’un d’eux.

— Si vous le laissez comme ça, expliqua-t-il vivement, il va mourir.

L’homme le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire étirant constamment la commissure de ses lèvres malgré l’avertissement on ne peut plus sérieux d’Iwaizumi. Il fit signe aux deux autres de poursuivre leur tâche et continua d’observer son interlocuteur et les cordes qui le maintenaient captif.

Il ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Ce petit groupe provenait certainement d’un équipage de pirates : ils ne portaient pas d’uniformes, et leurs manières ne faisaient que confirmer cette hypothèse.

Iwaizumi recommença alors à s’agiter.

Cela amusa beaucoup l’autre homme : il s’approcha et se pencha vers le prisonnier.

— T’as vraiment dû faire une belle connerie s’ils t’ont laissé ici.

L’ancien Capitaine serra les dents ; il ne pensa pas à répondre, et son attention fut bien vite reportée sur le corps sorti maladroitement de la cuve, avec autant de délicatesse que s’il eut s’agit d’un sac de grains. Mais Oikawa, comme le pirate l’avait dit, n’était clairement pas en état de riposter : il se laissait faire, les poignets bloqués et sa nageoire immobilisée avec plus ou moins d’adresse. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait avec une régularité désespérée, sans que cela remédie d’une quelconque manière à son état. Si aucune blessure n’était visible, il manquait toujours d’eau : le voir lentement suffoquer était tout simplement insoutenable.

L’espace d’une seconde, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et Iwaizumi se sentit aussitôt submergé par la supplication silencieuse qui brillait dans la prunelle de ces yeux. Aucun mot ne franchit leurs lèvres, mais aucun ne fut nécessaire : Oikawa implorait son aide, mais il était trop tard : il était traîné vers un sort inconnu sans le moindre ménagement.

S’il ne rejoignait pas l’eau, il allait mourir.

— Où est-ce que vous l’emmenez ?!

— Eh oh, calme-toi un peu, reprit le pirate devant le zèle d’Iwaizumi. Je vais t’amener sur le pont, qu’on voit un peu ce qu’on va faire de toi.

Il commença à examiner les cordages solidement noués, mais Iwaizumi ne se calma pas pour autant : les deux hommes venaient de disparaître de la pièce, et regarder Oikawa, au bord de la mort, partir sans pouvoir lui venir en aide l’alarmait plus que de raison.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

* * *

Kuroo avait rarement connu un abordage aussi rapide. Il avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, de se convaincre que la voix qu’il percevait n’avait pas lieu d’être, qu’elle n’existait pas et qu’il ne l’entendrait peut-être plus jamais ; l’instant d’après, l’équipage préparait les canons, faisait feu, et s’écriait en chœur à la suite de la reddition presque immédiate des marchands. Ils avaient eu raison : ce modeste navire n’était pas décemment armé, et, à en juger par la passivité dont il faisait preuve maintenant que leurs assaillants se rapprochaient et les surplombaient de leurs voiles noires et menaçantes, il ne s’attendait pas à une telle rencontre.

Il ne fut donc pas difficile de lancer les grappins sur le bastingage d’en face. Des hommes s’étaient aussitôt élancés sur le pont adverse avec cette frénésie digne de tous bons pirates, celle qui plongeait leurs victimes dans une terreur pétrifiée. À brandir fièrement leurs sabres et leurs haches d’abordage, ils donnaient toutes les raisons de redouter les conséquences de la moindre insoumission. Si ces hommes-là étaient sensés, s’ils ne voulaient pas connaître un sort plus incertain que celui dans lequel ils étaient déjà enlisés, ils se laisseraient faire.

Même s’il y avait fort longtemps qu’une attaque frontale ne s’était pas aussi bien déroulée, l’agitation qui animait les pirates ne parvint pas à gagner Kuroo. Il observa, l’air absent, les marchands être rassemblés au centre du pont à coup de menaces et d’armes braquées sur eux : leur complaisance, considérant leur précieuse cargaison, pouvait toutefois forcer l’étonnement. Kuroo aurait été tenté de s’en satisfaire, mais ce succès sans accroc lui paraissait déjà bien éphémère.

C’était beaucoup trop facile. Et après le calvaire qu’ils avaient enduré durant ce périple suicidaire, se méfier lui semblait d’autant plus capital.

Il attendit qu’une épaisse planche de bois relie les deux navires avant de songer à aborder celui des marchands. Toute la fatigue émotionnelle accumulée jusqu’alors lui intimait de ne rien faire, de se contenter de regarder l’échange avoir lieu et laisser Bokuto se débrouiller avec les deux sirènes qui réclameraient sans doute sa peau.

Il en avait assez de le prévenir d’un danger qu’il ignorait au détriment de la sécurité de ses hommes ; à son tour de payer le prix de sa déraison. En attendant, il alla tout de même le rejoindre face à tous ces marchands saisis par la peur : sa présence rassurait curieusement les membres de l’équipage, et même s’il était contre ce sauvetage aberrant, il était hors de question qu’il reste plus longtemps allongé dans sa cabine à se plaindre de ce qui lui restait de jambe.

Il traversa ainsi le pont de fortune, lentement, afin de garder son équilibre malgré sa prothèse. Cette épreuve, ridiculement simple auparavant, lui fit serrer les dents de frustration, et il se plaça sans plus attendre aux côtés de son Capitaine en tentant de calmer les palpitations de son cœur malmené par ce risible effort.

Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Bokuto pour lui signaler sa présence, et au passage retrouver la stabilité que les balancements de cette embarcation-ci, davantage soumise aux caprices des vagues par sa modeste taille, ne lui accordaient pas. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Capitaine lorsqu’il le remarqua, mais sa bienveillance fut brève : ses yeux se reportèrent bien vite sur les otages avec une intensité prédatrice. Kuroo décida de l’imiter et laissa son regard vagabonder au milieu de toutes ces pauvres âmes. Les affres de la tempête s’inscrivaient profondément sur leur visage angoissé : le tourment de ces derniers jours se donnait à voir dans leur corps famélique ; un simple coup d’œil suffisait à comprendre la nécessité de leur reddition, et ce malgré l’abandon probable de la mission qui leur incombait.

Kuroo se surprit à s’attarder sur certains de ces marchands, dont la physionomie lui paraissait curieusement familière. Il ne s’était pourtant jamais targué d’une mémoire infaillible, et n’avait que rarement côtoyé la compagnie marchande ; malgré tout, il aurait juré avoir déjà croisé quelques-uns de ces hommes au cours de ses années au service de la Reine. Cette invraisemblance lui fit froncer les sourcils maintenant qu’il détaillait avec attention un marin dont il était certain de connaître le nom.

Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Le cœur de Kuroo manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un nouveau prisonnier. Il fut incapable de détourner le regard ; il resta là, interdit, à laisser les couleurs quitter son visage sans pouvoir faire autre chose qu’ancrer sans ménagement ses doigts dans l’épaule de son Capitaine.

— Kuroo, ça va ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint à l’esprit. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c’était de savoir s’il s’agissait d’une nouvelle ruse perfide de ce monstre, ou si ce qu’il contemplait à présent était bien réel.

Les yeux dorés rencontrèrent enfin les siens. Kuroo en retint son souffle.

Ce ne pouvait être le fruit d’une vision. S’il s’était permis de s’égarer de la sorte, celui qui se tenait en face de lui aurait été fidèle à ses souvenirs : un visage aussi lumineux que son esprit, doté d’un calme apaisant et de rares sourires plus précieux encore que tout ce que la terre avait jamais porté.

Aucune détresse ne serait venue déformer ses traits marqués par la fatigue ; il n’aurait pas l’air d’avoir subi toutes les épreuves qui se devinaient dans son allure abattue, sa peau terne, ses yeux cernés ; il ne le dévisagerait pas avec la même incertitude que s’il s’était retrouvé face à un fantôme.

Et pourtant, c’était bien ce triste portrait qui se tenait devant Kuroo et lui nouait la gorge de mille paroles qui ne sauraient trouver le chemin de ses lèvres.

Il était là.

En plein cœur de ce qui s’annonçait déjà comme un désastre de plus.

Vivant. Misérable, et arraché à l’univers luxueux auquel il avait toujours appartenu, mais vivant.

Et c’était un trésor inestimable.

Kuroo ne parvenait plus à contrôler le flot de pensées qui le submergeait en cet instant. Ses émotions luttaient pour savoir de qui du soulagement ou de l’appréhension prendrait le dessus : car si le revoir après des mois d’absence apaisait toutes les craintes qui l’avaient maintenu éveillé ces dernières semaines, les conditions de ces retrouvailles tant attendues commençaient à lui retourner l’estomac.

Que faisait-il ici ? Sur un bateau marchand ?

Kenma laissa son regard tomber jusqu’à remarquer la jambe de bois qui remplaçait le membre arraché de Kuroo. Il se figea.

L’effroi décomposa ses traits ; lorsqu’il retrouva les yeux qu’il avait tout juste quittés, une triste compassion brilla dans ses iris, et le cœur de Kuroo se serra sous l’intensité de leur éclat. Tant de questions étourdissantes étaient prisonnières de ce silence partagé, de ce regard souhaitant rattraper en quelques secondes sept mois de séparation.

Les premières idées claires de Kuroo furent des excuses, qu’il espérait de tout cœur savoir transmettre dans cet échange sans paroles. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Il se retrouvait aussi impuissant que lors de leurs adieux : incapable de s’approcher, de l’étreindre, de lui assurer que tout irait bien. Incapable même de s’excuser.

Mais aujourd’hui, les raisons qui l’y contraignaient allaient bien au-delà de sa propre lâcheté. Un épais mystère enveloppait toujours ce navire de marchands, tout comme l’océan au-dessous les destinait à une mort certaine : Kuroo devait d’abord écarter les dangers qui les guettaient tous les deux. Et ils étaient considérables.

Les menaces de la sirène résonnèrent à nouveau en lui, comme pour empoisonner plus encore son esprit bouleversé. Cette situation était aussi inattendue que désastreuse : s’il se laissait dépasser par les événements, il risquait de tout perdre.

Son emprise sur l’épaule de Bokuto se resserra.

— Kuroo, tu me fais mal, là. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Le Capitaine se dégagea en grimaçant avant de scruter leur prise à la recherche de ce qui incommodait tant son second. Il n’eut pas à chercher bien longtemps : Kuroo restait parfaitement immobile, les yeux rivés sur Kenma comme s’il pouvait disparaître à la moindre seconde d’inattention.Rien d’autre n’avait d’importance en cet instant, et alors qu’il considérait, perdu dans ce visage, les raisons de sa présence sur ce navire, celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard face à l’aura intense de Bokuto.

— Tu connais ces gens ? lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

— Non, mentit Kuroo sans ciller.

L’attitude de Kenma le sortit brusquement de sa stupeur, mais il en comprit sans mal les intentions : tant qu’il ne possédait pas toutes les réponses aux questions qui affluaient dans son esprit, mieux valait ne rien laisser paraître. Bokuto n’avait pas à savoir pour Kenma ni pour les soupçons qu’il entretenait au sujet de ces prétendus marchands, cela ne ferait qu’envenimer les choses.

— J’ai juste mal à la jambe, reprit-il pour le rassurer.

Un air compatissant lui répondit, ce qui n’empêcha pas les yeux du Capitaine de s’attarder quelques instants de plus sur la silhouette du cartographe.

Le grincement de l’écoutille permit à Kuroo de porter son attention sur autre chose alors qu’il tentait de mettre de l’ordre dans son esprit. Le lourd panneau s’ouvrit et laissa apparaître Yamamoto et Komi, qui transportaient à bout de bras l’imposante créature jusqu’à la hisser entièrement sur le pont. Ils la lâchèrent sans grand ménagement sur les planches et, après avoir peiné à retrouver leur souffle, désignèrent la sirène au Capitaine, comme si tout le monde n’était pas déjà en train de fixer ce monstre de chair et d’écailles. Même le chirurgien en était frappé d’incrédulité.

Malgré toute sa rancœur, Kuroo ressentit de la pitié en observant cet être pantelant et secoué de quelques spasmes silencieux. Ainsi affaiblie et à leur entière merci, elle ne disait pas un mot, et laissait ses bras et ses cheveux dissimuler son visage de tous ces regards invasifs. C’était à en oublier que quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait souhaité soumettre tous les hommes ici présents aux dangers de son chant et qu’elle avait bel et bien séduit la moitié d’entre eux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il avait été victime de ses notes enchanteresses, ou peut-être parce que les reflets turquoise de ses écailles brillaient de splendeur : quoi qu’il en soit, Kuroo ne parvenait pas à haïr cette créature mourante autant que celle qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Seul un apitoiement réservé accompagnait ce spectacle pathétique, qui ne l’émouvait toutefois pas au point d’approuver ce sauvetage. Il n’avait que faire de sa survie.

Lorsque Sarukui sortit à son tour par l’écoutille, en tenant fermement un prisonnier dont les poignets étaient ligotés entre eux, Kuroo eut la confirmation immédiate qu’il ne s’agissait absolument pas d’un navire de marchands. Il reconnut silencieusement le visage alarmé du Vice-Amiral déchu de la flotte, « le Repêché » comme la cour le surnommait avec médisance ;il fut d’autant plus surpris de trouver tant d’émotions sur ses traits naguère imperturbables.

Un rapide coup d’œil suffit à Iwaizumi pour constater quele reste de l’équipage était indemne, mais son affolement ne fut que plus visible lorsqu’il remarqua la créature au sol.

L’inquiétude que Kuroo put lire dans son regard l’incita à croire qu’il était tombé, tout comme son Capitaine, sous l’influence de la sirène. Cela expliquait sa présence dans la cale et les entraves au niveau de ses mains, ainsi que l’agitation qui l’animait et que Sarukui peinait à contenir.

— On a trouvé ça aussi dans la cale, informa ce dernier en avançant vers les pirates regroupés. Il n’y avait rien d’autre.

Bokuto observa le Vice-Amiral sans trahir aucune réaction. Il ne semblait pas l’avoir reconnu, ni lui ni aucun des hommes qui naviguaient prétendument pour la compagnie marchande de la Reine. Kuroo préféra garder le silence : si la véritable identité de ces marins venait à être découverte par les pirates, ils se montreraient bien moins cléments, et c’était là un des drames qu’il souhaitait éviter. Non, il choisit de se taire et, en baissant la tête vers la créature, il laissa Bokuto s’avancer vers eux, animé de cette aura intense dont il avait le secret.

Les mains sur les hanches, droit et fier comme si ce navire lui avait toujours appartenu et qu’il en était maintenant le Capitaine, il déclara :

— C’était sage de votrepartd’avoir capitulé rapidement, résister vous aurait coûté cher.

Il les avisa un instant en silence avant de poursuivre :

— Vous me paraissez être des marchands raisonnables. C’est vrai, vous voyez des pirates vous attaquer, vous ne fuyez pas, vous vous laissez aborder… Vous avez sûrement eu peur de nous, n’est-ce pas,nous les pirates,les tueurs sanguinaires que votre Reine craint tant. Savez-vous au moins qui nous sommes ?

— Tu es le Grand-Duc, répondit Kenma avec mépris.

Cette réponse désabusée fit sourire le Capitaine. Kuroo, en revanche, sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau à l’entente de cette voix bien réelle : s’il était ravi de la retrouver enfin, le ton employé contre Bokuto ne l’aida pas à garder son calme.

— Je suis le Grand-Duc, confirma-t-il avec une révérence pour accompagner cette présentation. Et vous, vous êtes les marchands cupides qui ontvoulu faire plaisir à votre Reine en lui ramenant une sirène.

Il s’avança vers ladite créature avec précaution et s’agenouilla auprès d’elle. Kuroo n’essaya même pas de l’en empêcher : ses avertissements seraient ignorés une fois de plus, et mieux valait éviter la discorde devant tout ce public. Seul le Vice-Amiral réagit et se débattit quelque peu, l’air inquiet, mais il fut rapidement maîtrisé par Sarukui ; quant aux autres, les sabres qui les entouraient ne les incitèrent pas à jouer les rebelles.

— Vous avez pensé que l’or et votre petite gloire personnelle valaient bien la séquestration et la mort d’une créature pareille, accusa-t-il plus gravement. Vous êtes ignobles.

Le Capitaine toucha l’épaule de la sirène et sembla s’assurer de son état. Sa seule réaction, outre un halètement progressivement continu, fut de tendre la main et de s’accrocher au sol, comme pour essayer de ramper.

Ses bras tremblants ne réussirent pas à déplacer son corps.

— Regardez-la, et osez me dire que nous sommes les tueurs sanguinaires dans cette histoire. Pas la peine de vous cacher derrière votre condescendance.

Cette dernière remarque, Bokuto la déclara en fixant Kenma du regard. Kuroo en serra les dents. Toutefois, l’attention du Capitaine retourna rapidement sur la sirène mourante :

— On va te sortir de là, lui dit-il doucement. Tu vas retrouver la mer.

Les mots de Bokuto furent accompagnés d’un grand bruit lorsqu’un cylindre en cuir se heurta contre les planches du pont. Tous l’observèrent rouler paresseusement jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse sa course contre le pied de Kuroo, qui le ramassa avec plus de difficultés qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. L’objet était trempé : il semblait avoir été projeté de l’extérieur, depuis la mer.

Quand Kuroo s’approcha du bord pour s’enquérir de sa provenance, il remarqua avec effroi la chaloupe renversée au loin dans une mare de sang.

C’était sans aucun doute l’œuvre de cette infâme sirène.

— Vous essayiez de nous cacher quelque chose ? demanda Bokuto, qui avait lui aussi compris qui avait envoyé cet objet. Vas-y, Kuroo, ouvre-le.

L’intéressé, avant même qu’il ne songe à s’exécuter, sentit instantanément tous les regards se poser sur lui. Il croisa l’air impuissant du Vice-Amiral, qui résumait à lui seul l’inquiétude que les marins trahissaient à l’idée que le contenu de cet étui soit découvert. Leur couverture en dépendait.

Il chercha malgré lui les yeux de Kenma pour le consulter en silence.

Il secoua subrepticement la tête, les sourcils à peine froncés.

Cela suffit à le faire hésiter. Il observa longuement ce cylindre en cuir assombri par l’eau, soupira, puis obtempéra aux ordres de son Capitaine tout en se préparant à défendre ces marins prisonniers avec toute la verve dont il possédait.

Il ouvrit la capsule, essuya sa main mouillée sur sa chemise avant de sortir le précieux parchemin que renfermait cet étui. En le parcourant rapidement du regard, il comprit très vite qu’il tenait dans les mains tout ce qu’il avait cherché à obtenir durant ces sept derniers mois.

Une lettre de grâce.

Le sceau royal y était fièrement apposé : la Reine consentait par le présent document à pardonner la totalité de cet équipage, déconsidéré et accusé de multiples méfaits et trahison, s’ils rapportaient une sirène en vie, à la Capitale, pour que la créature puisse être offerte en sacrifice pour la guérison de la princesse et héritière.

— Alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça dit ?

Les mains de Kuroo tremblaient légèrement. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de cette situation. Il ne savait que dire, que faire : s’il était honnête, il compromettait l’équipage de la Reine, et il ne pouvait deviner ce que ferait Bokuto de cette information tant il était imprévisible. Toutefois, dans l’urgence du moment, il ne trouvait pas non plus de mensonge convenable : il laissa le silence s’étirer en réfléchissant en vain à une solution.

Le Capitaine en eut assez de cette absence de réponse : il se leva pour s’approcher de son second et lui immobilisa le bras pour éviter que le document ne lui soit caché.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

— Ah mais vous agissez directement sous les ordres de la Reine en plus ! Vous donnez sa vie pour sauver votre peau. Vous me dégoûtez.

— On devrait peut-être garder la sirène, Bokuto, commença prudemment Kuroo. La Reine veut sauver sa fille, imagine la récompense qu’elle accordera. Elle nous pardonnerait tous.

— Elle peut bien se le garder, son pardon, répliqua-t-il avec dédain. Je peux très bien vivre sans le pardon d’un tyran dans son genre, ça ne m’empêchera pas de dormir.

— Moi j’en ai besoin, continua le second avec un calme glacial.

— Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, il va mourir ! s’écria brusquement le Vice-Amiral. Il lui faut de l’eau !

Iwaizumi recommençait à s’agiter, si bien que Yamamoto vint en aide à Sarukui pour réussir à le contenir. La détresse dont il témoignait, le regard éperdument posé sur le corps suffocant de la créature, troublerait presque Kuroo s’il n’était pas déjà convaincu de l’influence néfaste de ces monstres.

D’ailleurs, il ne lui accorda aucune attention. Il était bien trop occupé à toiser son Capitaine avec intensité : sa grande taille apportait beaucoup à son allure menaçante lors de cette confrontation. Il n’en démordrait pas, qu’importe ce que les yeux dorés de Bokuto lui inspiraient.

— Il a raison, tu sais, reprit Bokuto. Si on ne remet pas la sirène à l’eau, elle va mourir quoi qu’il arrive.

— Je refuse de sacrifier toutes nos vies pour la sienne, répondit Kuroo en désignant la créature mourante. Pas quand elles peuvent être sauvées. C’est pas dans l’intérêt du plus grand nombre.

— Du plus grand nombre ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler pourquoi on fait ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre si ces types ne remplissent pas leur mission tant qu’on a notre trésor !

— Tu vas tous nous faire tuer, Bokuto.

Un rire nerveux resta coincé dans la gorge du Capitaine.

— Non, je veux juste qu’on soit riches. Et que tu sois pardonné. Je m’en fiche des autres, pas besoin d’une sirène pour y arriver.

— Si tu la libères, elles vont nous tuer !

— Oikawa !

Tout le monde s’arrêta et observa la sirène ; si quelques instants auparavant l’attention générale avait été capturée par cette vive dispute, dans laquelle les marins prisonniers semblaient approuver unanimement les dires de Kuroo, l’exclamation déchirante d’Iwaizumi suffit à mettre en alerte l’entièreté du navire.

La créature commençait à se convulser misérablement. Elle laissait enfin voir son visage maintenant qu’elle s’était mise sur le dos : ses yeux étaient fermés, ses sourcils froncés par la douleur, et sa bouche restait ouverte dans le vain espoir que cela l’empêche de suffoquer.

Cela ne fonctionnait apparemment pas.

Iwaizumi profita de cette prise de pitié générale pour se dégager de l’emprise des pirates et se précipiter aux côtés de la sirène : il tomba à genoux et continua de lui parler, de lui sommer de tenir bon. C’était bien tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, ses poignets étaient toujours derrière son dos, solidement liés entre eux par du chanvre.

— Il faut le rejeter à la mer avant qu’il meure ! s’écria-t-il à l’attention de tous.

— Tu vois bien que c’est la seule solution, Kuroo, reprit Bokuto en appuyant les paroles du Vice-Amiral. Si on la laisse ici, elle va mourir, et ta Reine ne veut pas d’une sirène morte.

— On n’a qu’à laisser mourir celle-là, répliqua froidement Kuroo, y’en a une deuxième qui nous attend en bas de toute façon.

Le regard que lui lança Bokuto passa de l’incrédulité à la colère en l’espace de quelques secondes.

— N’y pense même pas.

Puis, en se détournant complètement de Kuroo, comme pour mettre fin au débat, le Capitaine désigna Komi d’un geste de menton.

— Aide-moi à la porter, on la rejette à la mer.

— Bokuto, non.

Kuroo savait qu’il ne parviendrait pas à faire entendre raison à Bokuto : toutes ses précédentes tentatives avaient échoué, pourquoi son Capitaine deviendrait-il raisonnable maintenant que ces actions influaient véritablement leur chance de survie ?

Il fit un pas pour les en empêcher, mais Bokuto le défia de s’approcher d’un simple regard : ses yeux brûlants le dissuadèrent de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Il observa donc impuissant la sirène agonisante être soulevée et transportée jusqu’au rebord du navire, au grand soulagement du Vice-Amiral et au désarroi immense du reste des prisonniers. Un bruit sourd retentit lorsqu’ils la lâchèrent dans les vagues quelques mètres plus bas.

Il préféra ignorer le sourire satisfait que Bokuto arbora en se tournant à nouveau vers l’équipage, tout comme il ignora le profond soupir rassuré d’Iwaizumi. Non, pour le moment, malgré la sensation d’échec qui l’assommait, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là maintenant que deux monstres étaient tapies dans ces eaux, l’un assoiffé de sang et l’autre tout juste libéré d’une captivité brutale.

Il ne voyait aucune solution.

— Voilà une bonne chose de faite, souffla Bokuto en s’essuyant les mains.

— Que fait-on des prisonniers, Capitaine ? demanda Kai.

L’intéressé les avisa de nouveau, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Eh bien, réfléchissons… Ce ne sont pas de simples marchands… Non, ce sont des hommes en mission pour la Reine…

Bokuto se mit à faire les cent pas, l’air faussement pensif. Il sortit nonchalamment le pistolet de l’étui qui ornait sa taille et commença à tapoter la paume de sa main avec.

Kuroo craignait déjà le pire.

— Je pense qu’il vaut mieux lui faire passer un petit message, histoire qu’elle ne recommence plus avec ces chasses à la sirène.

Sans avertissement, le Capitaine leva son arme en directiondu groupe de prisonniers. Kuroo s’arrêta de respirer en voyant la stupeur luire dans les yeux de Kenma.

— Alors, qui veut aller nourrir les créatures que vous étiez prêts à laisser mourir pour votre intérêt personnel ? Hm ?

Un silence pesant lui répondit. Les marins étaient livides.

— Désignez-vous, il y a bien un Capitaine sur ce navire, non ?

Des concertations fuyantes parcoururent les rangs : les prisonniers paraissaient hésitants, et se jetaient des regardscoupables sans qu’une réponse survienne.

Ne pouvant pas supporter plus longtemps ce petit jeu cruel, Kuroo décida d’intervenir. Bokuto avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait, pas la peine de s’attarder ainsi. Ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas.

— Bokuto, tu vas pas leur faire ça, c’est bon… Ils sont dans la même situation que moi, et tu viens de leur enlever toutes leurs chances de se racheter !

Le Capitaine l’ignora. Sans que son petit sourire quitte son visage, il continua de promener ses yeux sur les marins, qu’il pointait tour à tour avec le canon de son arme.

— C’est bizarre de te voir aussi solidaire pour des gens comme ça, déclara-t-il enfin après un long moment.

Kuroo mit du temps à comprendre que cette remarque lui était adressée : Bokuto ne le regardait toujours pas, et le ton sérieux qu’il employait ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

— C’est vrai, continua-t-il, on dirait qu’ils sont aussi importants à tes yeux que ta propre survie…

Bokuto braqua le pistolet sur Kenma. Le sang de Kuroo se glaça.

— Pourquoi pas toi, hm ? Ça te dit d’aller nourrir les sirènes ?

Sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de réagir, Kenma répondit, les yeux brillants de colère :

— Vas-y, tire.

Kuroo crut mourir à l’entente de ses mots. Il jeta un regard paniqué aux deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, l’une s’amusant à tenir en joue l’autre, qui n’entrait pas dans son jeu.

Et, même s’il accordait une confiance aveugle aux capacités de déduction de Kenma, il était bien trop méfiant du comportement imprévisible de son Capitaine pour le laisser faire.

Bokuto sourit de plus belle, sans jamais quitter Kenma des yeux. Il mit son doigt sur la détente.

— Bokuto, arrête ça tout de suite.

— Et pourquoi ?

— C’est pas lui le Capitaine, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

— Ah bon, tu le connais ?

Il ne répondit rien.

— Tu sais, j’ai remarqué comment tu le regardais… C’est lui, Kenma, c’est ça ?

Kuroo serra les dents. Il n’avait plus aucune patience à offrir à Bokuto, et l’arme braquée sur sa moitié commençait à le faire bouillonner de rage.

— Je comprends pourquoi il te plaît, reprit Bokuto avec amusement.

L’air qui assombrit le visage de Kenma n’avait d’égal que le sien, maintenant qu’il s’approchait de son Capitaine avec fureur.

— Baisse ton arme immédiatement.

— Sinon quoi ?

Kuroo porta la main à son sabre sans même réfléchir à ce qu’il était prêt à faire. Il en oubliait presque le reste de leur équipage, qui observait la dispute avec une profonde stupéfaction, ainsi que les autres marins à qui ils se donnaient ainsi en spectacle : pour le moment, seule l’attitude écœurante de celui qu’il considérait comme son meilleur ami méritait son entière attention.

— Ne m’oblige pas à faire ça.

— Tu devrais te calmer, Kuroo.

— Baisse ton arme !

— Arrêtez ! s’exclama enfin une nouvelle voix. Arrêtez, c’est moi le Capitaine de ce navire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Vice-Amiral, qui s’était relevé et les toisaitmaintenant d’un air grave et pourtant résigné.

* * *

Son intervention eut l’effet escompté : non seulement les deux pirates cessèrent leur violente dispute, mais il avait également su attirer l’attention de son propre équipage qui lui lançait des regards perdus entre l’étonnement et la culpabilité. Il les ignora malgré leur intensité accablanteet poursuivit sur sa lancée : après tout, Kenma était toujours la cible du Grand-Duc.

— C’est moi que vous voulez, insista-t-il pour combler ce silence perplexe.

Le Capitaine ennemi le considéra longuement, cherchant la vérité dans ses yeux et les intentions derrière ce sacrifice. Après quelques instants à soutenir cette inspection sans ciller, Iwaizumi sembla le satisfaire, puisqu’il fit un signe avec son arme avant de déclarer :

— Allez, Kenma, tu peux venir avec nous.

Le cartographe le toisa sans aucune émotion. Il demeura parfaitement immobile.

— Non merci, répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

Ce refus glacial ne troubla pas le pirate outre mesure : il haussa nonchalamment les épaules, et le pistolet changea de victime pour venir menacer Iwaizumi.

— Et que faisait donc le Capitaine du navire poings liés dans la cale ?

Iwaizumi déglutit. La possibilité de se retrouver blessé par balle était moins intimidante que l’aura inquisitrice qui s’exhalait de cet homme et de ses questions dubitatives.

Il se mura dans le silence, incapable d’apporter une réponse convenable : évoquer son échec en tant que Capitaine devant l’équipage qui l’avait trahi n’était pas chose facile, encore moins auprès de tout ce public incommodant. Hanamaki avait baissé la tête.

— T’as subi une mutinerie, c’est ça ? demanda alors le Grand-Duc qui à défaut d’avoir des réponses tentait de les obtenir seul. T’étais bien le seul à avoir voulu aider la sirène, après tout…

C’était vrai, il avait voulu sauver Oikawa à tout prix : le démentir serait inutile, même s’il apercevait déjà du coin de l’œil les regards désapprobateurs de ses hommes, et aussicelui de Kuroo, cet ancien lieutenant de la Reine reconverti en criminel. Iwaizumi ne fit qu’acquiescer en silence.

— Et tu serais quand même prêt à mourir pour sauver ceux qui t’ont trahi ?

Le sourire du pirate lui parut curieusement bienveillant, rien à voir avec son rictus malicieux qu’il avait arboré tout au long de ses discours accusateurs. Il semblait presque le prendre en pitié.

Il n’en avait que trop l’habitude.

— C’est franchement honorable de ta part, reprit-il alors.

— Se sacrifier pour ses hommes, répondit Iwaizumi, c’est le devoir de tout bon Capitaine. Il est temps que j’en mérite le titre.

L’approbation se lut sur le visage du Capitaine : ils possédaient après tout une vision commune de l’honneur, et étaient même les seuls à s’être montrés favorables à la libération de la sirène.

Peut-être ferait-il preuve de clémence.

— Tout à fait d’accord. Mais qui te dit que je ne vais pas tuer tous ces ingrats dès que tu passeras par-dessus bord ?

Les yeux médusés d’Iwaizumi vinrent trouver inconsciemment ceux de Kuroo, tout aussi désemparé. Malgré son comportement auparavant survolté, il ne disait plus un mot : sa solidarité précédente n’était qu’un égoïsme piètrement voilé.

Il était bien mal placé pour lui en tenir rigueur.

Ils échangèrent alors le temps d’un regard tout le désarroi que la situation actuelle leur inspirait, sans savoir ce que le Grand-Duc cherchait à obtenir avec une attitude si lunatique.

— Vous semblez être une personne d’honneur, répondit-il sans grande assurance.

— Je tiens mes promesses, lui confirma-t-il, apparemment satisfait de cette réponse. Et tu vas servir d’exemple pour tout ton équipage. Qu’on prépare la planche.

Deux hommes regagnèrent leur navire pour obéir aux ordres, et ils furent bientôt imités par le reste de l’équipage, qui enjoignit les prisonniers à traverser la passerelle de fortune pour venir s’amasser sur le pont du vaisseau pirate. Le Capitaine se chargea personnellement d’escorter Iwaizumi en lui tenant fermement l’avant-bras bloqué derrière son dos ; il se laissa faire.

Il ne se débattit pas plus lorsque ses liens furent resserrés, et ce malgré les lancinements de sa peau à vif. La douleur ne le dérangeait plus vraiment : il se sentait curieusement apaisé.

Il observait indolemment la planche être mise en place lorsque la voix du Grand-Duc retentit à quelques centimètres de son oreille :

— Tu as peur de mourir ?

— Non, répondit-il immédiatement.

Et c’était l’exacte vérité. Pourtant, même si cette question le hantait depuis maintenant deux ans et que sa réponse en demeurait inchangée, aujourd’hui son cheminement de pensée était tout à fait différent.

Il n’avait pas peur de la mort. Non pas parce qu’il la méritait et l’attendait pour se délivrer de cette existence indigne et trop pesante ; non, ce n’était pas ces raisons familières qui avaient motivé ses propos.

Il ne la craignait pas tout simplement parce qu’à cet instant précis, il savait qu’il n’allait pas mourir. Il ne le désirait même pas.

Et cette simple prise de conscience le libérait d’un terrible fardeau.

— Quel officier exemplaire, railla le pirate en effleurant le bras blessé d’Iwaizumi.

Il l’amena ensuite jusqu’à la planche, autour de laquelle le reste des hommes s’était rassemblé.

Le regard d’Iwaizumi se perdit en contrebas, dans les vagues mouvantes et sombres qui lui dissimulaient jalousement la présence d’Oikawa.

— Regardez tous votre Capitaine, s’exclama le Grand-Duc derrière lui. Regardez-le payer pour vos misérables vies.

Le canon du pistolet se logea entre ses deux omoplates. Il avança alors, davantage guidé par son propre gré que par la menace de mort dans son dos.

Des pirates vinrent stabiliser cette longue pièce de bois tandis que, pas à pas, avec un piètre équilibre et des jambes tremblantes, il continuait son avancée.

Il savait pertinemment que cette méthode d’exécution avait pour but de le voir se démener avec maladresse pour éviter la chute : l’exiguïté de la surface, si ténue qu’elle semblait capable de céder à tout moment sous son poids, la violence du vent et de ses bourrasques, les balancements du navire… toutes ces contraintes condamnaient à la mort. Ses bras noués dans le dos ne l’aidaient qu’à s’y précipiter.

Pourtant, Iwaizumi était calme. Il n’avait aucun regret, aucune rancœur ne se raccrochait à son esprit libéré. C’était son choix : il protégeait ainsi l’équipage, et même s’ils l’avaient trahi, il les pardonnait. Cela n’avait aucune importance.

L’océan s’agitaitquelques mètres en dessous, prêt à le happer sans merci. Il était presque attiré par cette immensité impétueuse, si saisissante qu’il se sentait tomber.

Il réussit l’exploit de se retourner, pour faire face aux autres. Il considéra un instant leurs regards sinistres puis préféra fermer les yeux.

Il n’allait pas mourir. Oikawa serait là, il saurait le sauver. Il y était déjà parvenu.

C’était plutôt amusant, en fin de compte, que le supplice de la planche devienne sa planche de salut.

Cela le fit sourire.

Il inspira profondément et se laissa tomber en arrière.

La chute lui sembla curieusement paisible : et même lorsqu’il rencontra brutalement l’eau glacée et que les vagues l’emportèrent enfin, sa confiance demeura absolue.

* * *

Lorsqu’un corps plongea brusquement dans la mer, Akaashi attendit que les bulles qui accompagnèrent sa chute cessent de l’envelopper avant de penser à s’approcher.

Il ne tomberait pas à nouveau dans le piège.

Ce futdans une angoisse terrible qu’il avait langui le retour d’Oikawa : le tir de canon des pirates ne lui avait pas paru si avisé quand il avait éventré le navire des ravisseurs sans aucune sommation. En entendant la détonation et les éclats de bois tomber dans l’eau, Akaashi avait soudain pris conscience du danger auquel était soumis son ami le plus cher lors de cette attaque. Heureusement, cette violence assourdissante n’avait guère duré : et il avait choisi de se concentrer sur le frêle esquif qui avait fui l’assaut en toute hâte.

Il ne lui avait pas opposé grande résistance.

Après s’être débarrassé de cette nuisance, il avait décidé de donner cet étrange cylindre aux pirates : quelle que soit son utilité, peut-être pouvait-il leur servir, et ainsi accélérer la libération d’Oikawa en échange de cette faveur.

Akaashi ne savait si cela s’était avéré ; il n’y pensait déjà plus alors qu’il nageait précipitamment vers la sirène désormais entièrement dévoilée dans l’onde.

En s’approchant, il ne put que remarquer avec inquiétudeson immobilité flagrante ; il se laissait transporterau gré des courants, et ne reconnut même pas Akaashi lorsqu’il parvint jusqu’à lui.

— Oikawa ?

Il le prit par les épaules pour le soustraire à cette apathie troublante. Le secoua légèrement.

Oikawa finit par cligner lentement des yeux, l’air sonné. Il ne lui répondit pas.

— Oikawa, c’est moi.

L’état dans lequel son ami se trouvait désempara Akaashi. Même au cœur de l’océan dont découlait pourtant toute sa splendeur, sa captivité l’avait meurtri au point de le déposséder de tout son éclat. Son regard était vide, il ne croisait pas le sien. Il semblait capable de se dissoudre à tout instant dans les bras qui le maintenaient ainsi : Akaashi ne l’avait jamais connu dans une telle détresse. La plus puissante des créatures de ces eaux, celui qui l’avait sauvé et protégé, était réduit à un triste reflet de la séquestration et des sévices dont il avait été victime aux mains des hommes.

Son inquiétude se mua bien vite en colère alors qu’il scrutait ce visage blême et atone qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

— Qu’est-ce que ces monstres t’ont fait ? s’enquit-il en resserrant son emprise.

— A... kaashi ?

Oikawa le reconnut. Comme réveillé d’un songe, il observa les alentours, l’air perdu, des dizaines de questions germant déjà dans son esprit.

— Tout va bien maintenant, c’est fini.

Il n’avait jamais su user de mots rassurants, étant plutôt habitué à les recevoir lorsque sa haine se faisait trop sourde et qu’il redevenait prisonnier des ténèbres ; Oikawa savait réconforter : une main effleurant sa joue, des promesses qui semblaient éternelles...

Oikawa savait tout faire. Akaashi ne pouvait qu’essayer.

C’était sans doute pour cela que ses paroles paraissaient si creuses malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son regard se porta sur les coques des deux navires. Lorsqu’il reconnut le deuxième, il n’en fut que plus perdu : il posa les mains sur les avant-bras d’Akaashi, dans l’attente d’une réponse.

— J’ai convaincu les pirates de te libérer, ils avaient des canons.

— Quoi ?

— Les pirates près de l’épave. Ils voulaient le trésor, alors je leur ai dit de m’aider… mais de toute façon on n’a pas à le leur donner...On t’a suivi, mais ils se sont arrêtés sur une île, mais tu n’y étais pas… alors, il fallait continuer, mais ils m’ont attaqué. Ils ont failli… mais…

Même s’il se perdait dans son récit effréné et décousu, il préféra en taire certains détails. Le regard qu’Oikawa lui lançait était déjà suffisamment incrédule.

— Mais une tempête nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps… Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas pu arriver plus tôt, mais je t’assure que-

— Tu as fait… tout ça ? Pour moi ?

— Je ne pouvais pas t’abandonner. Je n’avais pas le choix.

Oikawa reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Pas assez à son goût. Même si une étrangeémotion parait les traits de son visage et qu’il contemplait Akaashi avec une fierté à peine voilée, il ne prenait toujours pas conscience du sort odieux auquel il avait été soumis.

Aucun ressentiment ne se lisait dans ses yeux.

— Mais ce n’est pas important, continua précipitamment Akaashi. Tu dois leur faire payer.

Devant le manque de réaction, il poursuivit :

— Tous ces humains, ce sont eux qui t’ont fait subir ça. Il faut que tu te venges.

— De tous ? demanda Oikawa. Même de ceux qui t’ont aidé ?

Cette question n’avait aucun sens aux yeux d’Akaashi. Quand bien même son esprit dériva quelques secondes de trop jusqu’à Bokuto, il en fut rapidement chassé dès que la sirène inspecta de nouveau l’état affaibli d’Oikawa.

— Tous, lui confirma-t-il. Ils ne veulent que ton trésor.

Sauf un. Si c’était le cas, il ne l’aurait pas sauvé des griffes de ces humains sur l’île.

— Ils sont comme tous les autres.

Sauf un. Il ne savait plus vraiment.

— Regarde ce qu’ils t’ont fait, insista Akaashi devant le silence désorienté de son ami. Ils doivent payer, tous autant qu’ils sont.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que-

— Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Le manque d’enthousiasme d’Oikawa n’était que trop criant des séquelles de sa captivité. Il ne faisait preuve d’aucun désir de vengeance. Akaashi ne comprenait pas.

— Tu as peut-être besoin de temps, raisonna-t-il alors. Tu veux que je m’en occupe ?

Il n’avait jamais été aussi entreprenant : il se contentait d’ordinaire de suivre Oikawa comme une ombre, sans jamais troubler le silence en paroles inutiles. Il ne s’aventurait jamais à la surface et ne s’approchait des humains que pour les tuer.

Tant de choses avaient changé. Il n’avait pas eu le choix.

Mais il s’en servirait pour venir en aide à Oikawa : à son tour de lui apporter soutien et réconfort.

— Non, non je vais bien. Je t’assure. Merci de m’avoir sauvé, Akaashi.

Il acquiesça.

— Tous les deux alors ?

La réponse se perdit dans un remous qui secoua les eaux. Alertés, ils se tournèrent immédiatement en direction de la secousse de l’autre côté des deux navires. Akaashi fila devant : il préférait prévenir le danger, et l’état d’Oikawa ne lui permettait pas de se mouvoir aussi aisément qu’à son habitude. Il passa sous les carènes, à l’affût de ce qui était ainsi venu troubler les flots.

Un corps était immergé non loin. Un humain.

Vivant et ligoté.

Les pirates lui facilitaient immensément la tâche. C’était l’œuvre de Bokuto, il le savait.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour nager jusqu’à lui et l’empêcher de remonter à la surface : cet homme avait beau battre frénétiquement des pieds, la poigne d’Akaashi au niveau de ses bras le maintint fermement sur place, prisonnier des eaux. Ses yeux vert sombre trahirent leur surprise.

Bientôt viendrait la terreur. La vengeance n’en serait que plus délectable.

Il n’enfonça toutefois pas ses griffes dans sa peau : il le fallait intact pour Oikawa. C’était à lui que revenait ce privilège.

— Tiens, fit Akaashi en lui désignant sa victime. Cette vengeance t’appartient. À toi l’honneur.

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il reparut de sous les navires pour rejoindre Akaashi. Son regard s’accrocha immédiatement à l’humain, etsa réaction fut aussi brutale que déconcertante :

— Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Akaashi ne comprenait pas. Il éloigna le marin de sa portée en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ils t’ont fait du mal. Regarde-toi, ils t’ont presque tué. Tu ne leur en veux pas ?

— Si, je leur en veux. Mais… pas à lui.

Akaashi n’était pluscertain de vouloir comprendre. L’humain se débattait toujours en vain contre son emprise. Seul Oikawa lui accordait encore de l’attention.

— Lâche-le s’il te plaît, lui implora-t-il. Il va manquer d’air.

L’inquiétude qui s’inscrivait sur son visage désempara Akaashi. Il se vit contraint d’obéir sans toutefois dissimuler sa stupéfaction : il lâcha brutalement sa victimeet observa son ami s’approcher avec précaution.

Oikawa éprouvait de la compassion pour un homme. Pour un de ses ravisseurs.

Cela n’avait aucun sens.

Et pourtant, c’était bien lui qui libérait les poignets de cet humain de toute entrave. C’était bien lui qui enveloppait délicatement son visage de ses mains pour s’assurer de son état.

Son comportement soucieux le trahissait bien plus maintenant que le marin avait cessé de se débattre.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Akaashi avec appréhension.

— Je vais le ramener sur la terre ferme.

— C’est un humain.

Oikawa dut percevoir le dégoût derrière ces mots. La vie d’un humain était bien le dernier de leurs soucis.

— Il m’a aidé, répondit-il simplement.

— Il t’a capturé !

L’autre sirène secoua la tête.

— Akaashi… Tu ne comprends pas...

Akaashi prit peur.

— Tu vas le sauver ? Partir avec lui ?

Ses questions sonnaient comme des aberrations pour lui. Elles ne reçurent guère d’autre réponse que l’air hésitant de l’intéressé, qui levait déjà les yeux vers le monde d’en haut.

Il lui semblait faire face à un inconnu.

L’Oikawa qui l’avait sauvé se moquait éperdument du sort des humains tant qu’il pouvait se repaître de leur chair. Il ne témoignait jamais aucune pitié. Il était fort et indomptable, comme l’océan.

Celui qui se trouvait devant lui ne se préoccupait pas non plus des marins :leur vie comme leur mort l’indifférait au plus haut point. Tout ce qu’il désirait, c’était la survie de celui qui l’avait rejoint dans ces eaux. Rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

Pas même la faiblesse dangereuse dont il faisait preuve.

— Tu m’abandonnes, conclut Akaashi après ce silence lourd d’aveux.

— Non, je ne t’abandonne pas. Mais je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, il va perdre connaissance s’il ne remonte pas vite à la surface. Viens avec moi si tu veux.

Ces justifications n’avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux. Akaashi commença à s’éloigner, comme frappé d’effroi par le nouveau visage que dévoilait celui qu’il avait toujours admiré.

Ce n’était pas ce pour quoi il avait été créé.

Ce n’était plus le même.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça, le menaça-t-il alors. Tu ne peux pas sauver un humain. Tu cours droit à ta perte.

Le regard d’Oikawa était résigné.

Il savait.

Le cœur d’Akaashi se serra en constatant son impuissance. Rien de ce qu’il dirait ne l’empêcherait de suivre cette impensable conviction, et éliminer l’humain qui l’avait corrompu était inutile : Oikawa avait déjà changé.

Il était trop tard.

— Occupe-toi de ces humains en attendant, fit alors Oikawa en montrant les navires. Je reviens vite.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c’était un mensonge.

Il ne reviendrait pas.

Et que pouvait-il faire sans lui ?

Oikawa lui adressa un triste sourire et effleura tendrement sa joue. Akaashi ne réagit pas. Il ne croisa même pas son regard : la compassion qu’il y décelait lui retournait le cœur.

Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Ille laissa s’éloigner avec cet humain au bord de l’inconscience, perdu, glacé par l’insupportable solitude qui le rattrapait à une vitesse alarmante.

* * *

Les directives de Bokuto quant au devenir du reste des prisonniers restaient vagues : si son emportement déraisonnable pouvait tout à fait le décider à ce que l’équipage de la Reinerejoigne son Capitaine, il avait mis sa parole en jeu et, aussi détestable que puisse être son comportement, il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Kuroo s’en moquait bien pour le moment. Il n’écoutait l’échange que d’une oreille distraite, le regard perdu sur la planche d’où le Vice-Amiral s’était laissé tomber il y a maintenant quelques minutes. À vrai dire, il était curieusement apathique depuis le spectacle de cette chute volontaire : il ne pouvait qu’imaginer le sort funeste qui guettait ce condamné, ainsi jeté en pâture à deux monstres. S’il espérait sincèrement que la mer l’emporte avant que les sirènes ne fondent sur lui, il ne se faisait pas d’illusion. Leur rapidité était effrayante et leur venin plus encore.

Un lancinement lui parcourut la jambe.

Un éclat blond attira son attention, éloignant ses pensées du carnage qui sévissait peut-être déjà dans les profondeurs. Il avait perdu l’habitude d’avoir Kenma dans son champ de vision : ses yeux retournèrent instinctivementvers lui pour s’assurer qu’aucun danger ne le guettait.

Lui non plus ne prenait pas la peine d’écouter les pirates statuer de son sort : il observait l’horizon, une main sur le bastingage. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux se laissaient porter par le vent et découvraient son visage fatigué. Kuroo aurait été tenté de contempler rêveusement ce profil si la perspective qu’il tombe à la mer n’était pas aussi présente dans son esprit.

Les menaces de la sirène lui revenaient sans cesse. Si par malheur elle venait à apprendre que Kenma se trouvait dans ce navire, elle prendrait un plaisir sadique à l’arracher à lui, il le savait.

Il en avait presque la nausée.

Personne ne devait s’approcher du bord.

— Kuroo, tu penses qu’on devrait faire quoi du reste des prisonniers ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Ses muscles se tendirent immédiatement lorsque la voix de son Capitainele tira de ses pensées.

Si, avec du recul, sacrifier un homme pour apaiser le courroux des sirènes était une stratégie recevable, Kuroo n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il avait menacé Kenma de mort. Qu’il avait braqué une arme sur lui et mit son doigt sur la détente en sachant pertinemment ce qu’il représentait pour son second.

Le regard noir qu’il lui lança était chargé d’une profonde amertume. Si Bokuto ne voulait pas aggraver son cas, il devait choisir ses mots avec prudence.

— C’est maintenant que tu me demandes mon avis ? Est-ce que tu vas m’écouter au moins ?

— Kuroo écoute, soupira Bokuto. Pour Kenma…

— Non, je t’interdis de parler de lui.

— Je voulais juste m’assurer que c’était bien lui ! C’était la seule façon de te pousser à l’avouer, sinon tu ne m’aurais rien dit. Tu sais bien que je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal.

Kuroo afficha un air profondément sceptique.

— Tu veux que je m’excuse, c’est ça ?

— C’est pas à moi que tu dois t’excuser, répondit sèchement Kuroo. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner. Ce que tu as fait, c’est juste dégueulasse.

Bokuto eut l’audace d’être blessé par ces mots. C’était bien le dernier de ses problèmes.

— Kuroo…

— Laisse-moi tranquille. Fais ce que tu veux des prisonniers. T’as qu’à leur demander ce qu’ils veulent, mais vu que t’écoutes jamais personne…

Ses yeux croisèrent un instant ceux de Kenma. Il sentit son Capitaine suivre du regard cet échange silencieux.

C’en était trop pour lui. Il avait besoin d’un calme que personne ne lui accordait. Sa jambe choisissait bien le pire moment pour le faire souffrir.

— Je vais dans ma cabine, murmura-t-il en s’éloignant.

Il ignora la main de Bokuto qui chercha à le rattraper, tout comme il refusa l’intervention du chirurgien alors qu’il commençait à boiter. Il demanda à Kai de s’assurer que personne ne s’approche du bord avant de partir s’isoler.

La pénombre de la cabine lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se laissa accueillir par ce silence à l’abri des bourrasques et tomba sans cérémonie sur le lit. Sa jambe douloureuse l’empêchait de faire les cent pas : il desserra légèrement les sangles pour soulager le lancinement de son moignon.

Une profonde lassitude l’accabla à mesure qu’il assimilait tous les récents événements.

Qu’allait-il faire maintenant ?

Daishou avait raison, pensa-t-il avec amertume, il n’était qu’un lâche. Il ne faisait que fuir, même maintenant que tout ce qu’il désirait était à sa portée.

Kenma était vivant. Et malgré l’immense soulagement que cette simple information lui procurait, Kuroo avait peur. C’était lui qui l’avait abandonné et, s’il s’était retrouvé en plein cœur d’une expédition aussi suicidaire pour obtenir le pardon royal, sa propre trahison y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Il n’osait même pas imaginer ce que Kenma avait vécu pendant ces sept derniers mois. Peut-être lui en voulait-il.

Et puis, l’effroi qui avait traversé son visage lorsqu’il avait aperçu sa jambe ajoutait un peu plus à son hésitation : si Kuroo avait terriblement envie de le revoir, peut-être n’était-ce pas le cas de Kenma. Il avait clairement refusé de rejoindre les pirates au détriment de son équipage, ce qui était compréhensible, mais ne les aidait en rien.

La dernière chose qu’il souhaitait était de brusquer Kenma après tout ce qu’il avait subi par sa faute. S’il était en colère contre lui, il n’allait pas lui imposer sa présence, c’était pour le mieux.

Kuroo soupira. Quel lâche.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c’était qu’il suivrait Kenma, peu importe ce que Bokuto décidait. Qu’il vienne avec eux ou qu’il reste avec les prisonniers, il était hors de question qu’il le perde à nouveau. Et tant que le danger des sirènes était toujours si préoccupant, il n’allait certainement pas l’abandonner à son sort.

Tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas à son Capitaine.

La porte s’ouvritalors qu’il ajustait péniblement sa prothèse. Un filet de lumière entradans la pièce, chassant les ombres sur le seuil.

Kuroo se figeaen reconnaissant Kenma : son cœur se serra et il se sentit tout aussi vulnérable que le soir qui avait porté leurs adieux.

Bokuto l’avait certainement laissé venir. Cela n’avait pas d’importance pour le moment.

Incapable de se lever ni de prononcer le moindre mot, il resta immobile, soumis aux yeux brillants rivés tristement sur sa jambe mutilée.

Il n’osa pas détourner le regard, même si l’attention de Kenma n’était pas exactement portée sur lui : il en profita donc pour jauger son état d’âme comme il en avait pris l’habitude par le passé.

Et de ce qu’il avait appris au fil des ans, sa pâleur alarmante et ses yeux fuyants ne présageaient rien de bon.

Ce fut Kenma qui brisa le silence étouffant dans lequel ils étaient plongés :

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Sa voix était douce. Il avança dans la pièceavec une lenteur qui tourmenta presque Kuroo : à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas plus répondre que respirer. Il ravala un rire amer.

— Une sirène. C’était il y a pas longtemps, commença-t-il à expliquer. Elle a pas trop apprécié notre attaque… ma jambe non plus d’ailleurs.

Il ne savait pas s’il devait être soulagé que Kenma ignore ainsi les sujets les plus sensibles et fasse comme si les conséquences de leur séparation ne les avaient pas rendus aussi misérables. Leur état les trahissait ; pourtant, malgré tout, en faisant les premiers pas, Kenma prouvait une fois de plus qu’il était le plus mesurédes deux. Lui avait déjà du mal à garder son calme lors de ses maigres explications, qu’il avait données en serrant les dents, le regard baissé sur sa jambe.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Kenma.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens. Kuroo secoua la tête.

— Non, c’est de ma faute. Je n’aurais pas dû…

Il se mordit la langue. Inspira profondément pour trouver la force de poursuivre.

Kenma était juste en face de lui.

— Tout est de ma faute, reprit alors Kuroo. Je n’aurais pas dû te quitter. Je n’aurais pas dû te laisser seul. Si je n’étais pas parti, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

— Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste.

— Mais je regrette tellement... Regarde où tu en es à cause de moi. Si tu étais mort par ma faute, je…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Se concentrer sur sa respiration lui sembla plus judicieux.

Il était pathétique.

— J’ai tout perdu, fit soudainement Kenma.

Ses yeux étaient baissés et samine grave. Il poursuivit :

— Ma place au haut-conseil, mon office, mon prestige… J’ai perdu tous mes privilèges. Tous. Mes parents sont mal vus en cour à présent. On a bien essayé de faire taire les rumeurs…

Il tritura nerveusement son annulaire. La gorge de Kuroo se serra : il tenta de faire taire les pensées qui vinrent lui empoisonner l’esprit, sans succès.

— … mais ça n’a pas été suffisant. Maintenant, je suis complètement désargenté et j’ai vécu les pires semaines de ma vie dans une chasse à la sirène. Tout ça à cause de mon manque de prudence et de ces stupides rumeurs.

— Kenma…

Il se laissa prendre la main. Elle était froide et beaucoup plus osseuse que dans ses souvenirs.

Kuroo la pressa doucement.

— J’ai voulu te détester, tu sais. Faire comme si tout était de ta faute et ne rien me reprocher. Ça a marché, pendant un temps. Mais la vérité c’était que je ne supportais pas que tu sois la première chose que je perde.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement ; il détourna les yeux que Kuroo cherchait à retrouver.

— Et maintenant… poursuivit-il avec difficulté. Maintenant que tu es là devant moi, je ne sais plus si je dois continuer à t’en vouloir ou bien me sentir chanceux de t’avoir enfin retrouvé.

Kuroo ne pouvait en entendre plus : il l’attira à lui pour l’étreindre, parce qu’il en mourait d’envie depuis le jour où ils s’étaient quittés froidement et qu’il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps le désarroi dans lequel Kenma était plongé. Il avait tant langui de retrouver son corps contre le sien : sentir son cœur battre dans le creux de son oreille était un luxe qu’il n’était que trop heureux de connaître à nouveau.

— Je ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

Kenma demeura immobile. Il tenta de se dégager, sans grande conviction.

— Kuroo, lâche-moi, je suis sale… mes vêtements…

— Si tu savais comme je m’en fous.

Kuroo l’entendit rire légèrement contre lui. C’était probablement nerveux, et il ne fut pas étonné lorsque de silencieux sanglots survinrent peu après.

Il resserra ses bras autour de lui ; Kenma l’imita enfin.

— Je pensais que tu étais mort, continua-t-il.

Toute son appréhension se dissipa au profit d’un soulagement sans borne : il avait la confirmation définitive que tout cela n’était pas le fruit d’une hallucination trop désirée. Il enlaçait finalement la personne la plus chère à ses yeux après des mois d’absence : rien d’autre n’importait plus que de lui transmettre la mesure de son affection.

Il ne savait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais chaque nouvelle seconde lui sembla plus vitale que la précédente.

— Tu sais qu’on ne pourra pas retourner auprès de la Reine, fit Kenma après s’être calmé.

Ses doigts caressaient doucement le haut de sa nuque. Kuroo inspira profondément, les bras toujours noués autour de lui.

— Je sais.De toute façon, je ne comptaispasm’approcher de nouveau d’une sirène pour rentrer dans ses grâces.

— On est d’accord sur ce point.

— Désolé, répondit Kuroo. Je n’ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Je t’avais dit que je me rachèterais auprès de la Reine.

Kenma s’éloigna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait.

— Tu as au moins tenu la principale.

Il vint s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le matelas.

— J’ai… j’ai reçu une proposition sur l’Île de la Murène, déclara finalement Kuroo. J’ai accepté de servir sous les ordres de la Tempête.

— Ce serait plus sûr ?

— Très certainement. Elle a l’air d’avoir une petite armée à ses ordres. Je suis sûr qu’il y aura une place pour toi aussi là-bas.

Cette proposition resta quelques secondes en suspens dans le silence de la pièce. Kenma se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant.

— L’Île de la Murène… répéta-t-il sans masquer l’a priori que trahissait sa voix.

— Tu seras avec moi. Et puis, je suis sûr que la Tempête te plaira. Elle a tout d’une reine.

— Il faut surtout qu’elle veuille bien de moi…

Kuroo le poussa d’un léger coup d’épaule.

— C’est vrai, qui pourrait bien vouloir du cartographe le plus brillant de son époque ?

— T’es bête…

— Je me trompe peut-être ?

— Eh bien, oui. Je suis aussi géomètre topographe pour ton information.

— Oh, excuse-moi pour cette erreur impardonnable.

Il avait perdu l’habitude de voir Kenma secouer la tête comme s’il était le dernier des imbéciles, mais le petit sourire qu’il peinait à masquer lui rappela à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

— Le Grand-Duc te laissera partir ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement après quelque temps.

— Il n’a pas intérêt à m’en empêcher.

Kuroo ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin : ni des sirènes ni des pirates, pas même son meilleur ami de toujours. Il prit la main de Kenma dans la sienne pour souligner son propos.

Personne.

* * *

Akaashi pouvait s’en sortir seul. S’il était arrivé jusqu’ici, s’il était parvenu à s’entretenir avec des pirates, des _humains_ , dans le but de le libérer, alors il avait bien plus changé en quelques semaines qu’après des années en compagnie d’Oikawa. Il s’était pris en charge, avait développé un esprit d’initiative et avait préféré la coopération au massacre. Oikawa ne pouvait être plus fier.

Akaashi n’avait plus besoin de son aide. C’était ce qu’il se répétait inlassablement depuis qu’il l’avait quitté et qu’il se dirigeait en toute hâte vers le rivage le plus proche : sa décision lui paraissait dès lors plussage, et cet abandon moins lâche.

Qu’importe si ses propres pensées ne le convainquaient qu’à moitié, il n’avait pas eu le choix. Le corps inanimé d’Iwaizumi dans ses bras en était un rappel constant. Il avait déjà sombré dans l’inconscience le temps qu’Oikawa le ramène à la surface ; maintenant, il s’appliquait à le mettre hors de danger le plus rapidement possible en espérant de tout son cœur qu’il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il devait le sauver.

Malgré les forces qui commençaient à le quitter et en dépit de tout bon sens, il le sauverait.

Son état ne lui permit pas de fendre les eaux à sa vitesse habituelle. Il avait beau être rapide, Iwaizumi le ralentissait considérablement et, même s’il rassemblait toute l’énergie dont il disposait encore, cette course le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Voilà pourquoi il préférait diriger ses pensées vers Akaashi : la crainte de perdre Iwaizumi et les limites de sa propre puissance n’étaient pas des considérations sur lesquelles il souhaitait s’attarder pour le moment. C’était trop tard pour y songer.

Apercevoir le sable rencontrer la surface l’incita à redoubler d’efforts. Il réajusta son emprise sur le Capitaine inconscient et profita de ce regain de courage pour hisser son corps sur terre. Iwaizumi était encore soumis aux ondulations des vagues, mais c’était tout ce qu’Oikawa pouvait faire sans être lui-même prisonnier de cet air hostile ; sa tête était hors de l’eau, il pouvait tout du moins respirer.

Ce qui troubla toutefois la sirène, ce fut de remarquer qu’il ne semblait pas en être capable.

— Hajime ?

Il le poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu’au sable plus sec et se pencha sur lui. Ses branchies n’étaient plus totalement immergées, mais il préféra les laisser soumises à la venue cadencée de l’écume pour se concentrer sur le corps inerte qu’il avait arraché à la mer.

Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Oikawa déposa sa tête contre l’étoffe trempée de sa chemise dans l’espoir d’entendre son cœur.

Les battements réguliers qui répondirent à ses prières le soulagèrent immensément.

— Allez, Hajime, réveille-toi.

Il posa ses mains glacées sur le visage inconscient d’Iwaizumi et le tourna sur le côté avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il avait veillé à le garder à la surface au cours de la traversée, mais le manque d’air et l’eau avaient sûrement déjà eu raison de lui.

Il ne respirait toujours pas.

Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Les humains étaient des créatures si fragiles : quelques secondes suffisaient pour les tuer, Oikawa était un expert dans ce domaine. Les sauver, par contre, paraissait autrement plus difficile. Ce n’était pas dans l’ordre des choses.

Il devait leur donner la mort, pas les arracher à ses griffes.

— Hajime, s’il te plaît…

À bout de forces et à court d’idées, il en était réduit à une pitoyable supplication, aussi vaine que ses précédentes tentatives. Iwaizumi ne lui répondait pas, ses yeux demeuraient clos.

Il prit sa tête pour la secouer légèrement, puis d’un revers de mainil débarrassa sa joue de tout le sable venu se coller à elle.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

— Réveille-toi ! Tu as de l’air maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de…

La suite de sa phrase s’évanouit quand une solution lui apparut dans l’observation de cette figure inerte. Son idée lui sembla bien incertaine, il douta même d’en être capable : une détermination nouvelle lui somma toutefois de faire tout son possible.

Il s’avança péniblement sur le sable pour être à sa hauteur etimmobilisa son visage entre ses mains. Avec difficulté, et non sans quelques douleurs, il tenta d’inspirer ; ce fut un échec, mais l’air qu’il avait réussi à capturer à défaut de respirer lui était très précieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche d’Iwaizumi, bloqua son nez et, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui transmit tout le souffle qu’il était capable de donner.

Et il recommença.

Encore.

Il n’était pas fait pour sauver. Pourtant, il s’y appliquait avec une détermination qui frôlait la détresse : il préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi cela lui semblait si nécessaire.

Iwaizumi ne se réveilla toujours pas.

Défait, Oikawa abandonna ses maigres tentatives. Il reposa de nouveau sa tête sur son torse, sentit les battements contre son oreille en se demandant avec appréhension quand ils finiraient par cesser.

Il ferma les yeux, bercé par ce rythme régulier, à tel point qu’il ne remarqua pas la vague mourante venue les recouvrir de son écume.

Le soulèvement brusque de la poitrine en dessous de lui mit toutefois ses sens en alerte. Et lorsqu’il entendit tousser, il se dégagea pour laisser à Iwaizumi assez d’espace pour se retourner et recracher toute l’eau qu’il avait avalée.

Son souffle était haletant, mais il respirait ; Oikawa contempla avec une bienveillance insoupçonnée l’homme qu’il avait tout juste reconduit jusqu’au monde des vivants.

Les premiers mots d’Iwaizumi lui furent adressés : après l’avoir avisé quelques secondes, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil, il s’était rallongé sur le dos et tentait de contrôler chacune de ses inspirations tremblantes comme s’il apprenait de nouveau à respirer. Quelques tressaillements le traversaient toujours.

— Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Cette question suffit à étirer les lèvres d’Oikawa malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait progressivement son corps.

— Désolé de te décevoir, mais non. Tu es bien vivant.

Iwaizumi laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de sourire à son tour.

— Je le savais, déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je savais que tu serais là.

La sirène se rapprocha de lui. Il secoua faiblement la tête, essayant d’ignorer ce que tous ces actes lui coûteraient. Il était prêt à en payer le prix.

Voir Iwaizumi aussi détendu, plus vivant que jamais, suffisait à l’en convaincre : il n’avait aucun regret. Il se permit de poser une main contre lui, juste en dessous de sa gorge, pour sentir avec sérénité toute la vie battre sous sa paume.

— Je t’ai simplement rendu la pareille.

Cette déclaration ne lui plut guère dès l’instant où elle quitta sa bouche. C’était faux, entièrement faux, mais mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait à présent était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

L’eau qui traversait pourtant ses branchies ne lui sembla plus si revigorante.

— Et puis, continua-t-il, perdu dans des pensées qui l’exhortaient à s’exprimer, même maintenant… tu es toujours condamné si tu ne rapportes pas de sirène. Et si tu le faisais, rien ne garantit que le sacrifice fonctionne. Les sirènes… ça ne sauve pas les humains. Je… je ne peux pas te sauver totalement…

— Tu l’as déjà fait.

Ces mots résonnèrent en lui, plus encore maintenant qu’Iwaizumi le regardait et que ses yeux lui dévoilaient enfin tout un monde échappé des ténèbres.

Lumière.

Avenir.

Oikawa.

Cela le fit frissonner. Il ne parvint pas à quitter ce vert sombre, quilui montrait toute la portée de ses efforts et le remplissait d’une fierté inconnue.

Il ne voulait pas le quitter.

— Merci, lui souffla Iwaizumi en se rallongeant.

La sécheresse auxquels le soleil et l’air chaud soumettaient sa peau se fit plus désagréable, l’eau ne lui sembla plus suffisante ; pourtant, ce fut ce simple mot à peine murmuré qui acheva Oikawa. La chaleur environnante le submergea, celle d’Iwaizumi le brûla presque.

Il se sentit brusquement rattrapé par le poids des siècles. Toutes ces années à faucher des vies s’estompaient au profit de cet instant, en présence de la seule âme qu’il avait décidé d’aider.

La seule qu’il avait trouvé digne de sauver.

Et il ne savait si cela le libérait ou le condamnait.

Il était trop tard pour penser à ces erreurs qui n’en étaient pas vraiment. Cela allait à l’encontre même de son existence, il en était conscient, mais avoir pu plonger dans des yeux si forts d’espérance après des jours à s’être perdu dans leurs sombres méandres effaçait le moindre regret.

Il avait appris à aimer cet humain.

Oikawa referma son poing sur l’étoffe trempée.Il chercha à murmurer quelque chose, les lèvres effleurant cette peau tendre, mais il n’en eut pas la force. Une vague les recouvrit de nouveau, expirant sur le sable ; son écume glaciale déroba la chaleur de leur étreinte. Elle fut l’écho d’un soupir qui se déposa sur Iwaizumi.

Incommodé par les mouvements de cette mer soupirante, il secoua la tête et se laissa ancrer dans ce sol friable et gorgé d’eau. Le soleil réchauffait ses paupières, les baignant d’une lumière qu’il n’avait pas connue depuis des jours. L’air chargé d’embruns lui emplit les poumons ; alors il respirait, libéré de ce terrible poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se réjouissait d’être en vie.

Il aurait souhaité que jamais ce moment ne s’arrête.

— C’est bien la première fois que tu restes sans voix, fit-il remarquer à la sirène.

Le silence demeura.

Iwaizumi porta une main à son buste pour réchauffer celle d’Oikawa ; il fut surpris de n’y trouver rien d’autre qu’une empreinte glacée là où un poing refermé était posé quelques instants plus tôt.

— Oikawa ?

Son étonnement lui fit ouvrir les yeux alors qu’il n’obtenait toujours aucune réponse. Il se redressa et fut prestement aveuglé par les réverbérations du soleil.

Oikawa avait disparu.

Il n’était plus à ses côtés, entre terre et mer : le sable n’avaitlaissé aucune trace ; quant à l’agitationde cette eau limpide, Iwaizumi la scrutait avec une vive attention sans jamais retrouver l’éclat de ces écailles turquoise.

Où était-il ?

— Oikawa ?

Iwaizumi, les sens en alerte, observa le rivage à l’affût du moindre mouvement, du moindre mirage qui empêcherait son appréhension de s’imposer comme une réalité. Que la brise porte en elle les notes d’un rire malicieux, qu’une voix enchanteresse surgisse de l’onde et chante une mélodie funeste, qu’importe : il préférait cela à une absence inexplicable.

Mais il n’y avait rien ; seuls les soupirs de la mer retentissaient alors qu’elle se jetait sur le sable, recouvrant le bas de son corps d’une écume amère. Elle emportait à chacun de ses passages toute trace de la sirène, laissant à Iwaizumi le seul réconfort d’une caresse glacée sur ses jambes.

Son premier réflexe fut de baisser les yeux vers le col de sa chemise replié et froissé par l’emprise d’Oikawa. Ce n’était pas un rêve.

Oikawa l’avait sauvé.

Il resta un instant à perdre son regard dans cette étendue outrageusement scintillante. Il avait cessé ses recherches alarmées : un curieux calme s’emparait de lui maintenant qu’il contemplait l’eau parsemée de cette traînée de diamantsen se demandant si Oikawa était devenu l’un d’entre eux.

Iwaizumi doutait avoir déjà aperçu un horizon aussi étincelant et sublime que celui-ci. Peut-être n’y avait-il jamais porté attention auparavant.

Maintenant, cela lui semblait vital.

Ses craintes se dissipèrent au rythme des vagues sur la plage : seule une indicible tristesse demeura et lui alourdit le cœur.Elle était pourtant loin de lui être familière, ce n’était pas ces remords étouffants si prompts à se nouer autour de son cou, non. C’était la mélancolie de devoir continuer le voyage maintenant que la force qui l’avait poussé à avancer n’était plus là pour le guider, qu’elle lui avait finalement lâché la main en lui montrant tout ce que son périple avait à lui offrir.La mer venait de reprendre jalousement un de ses plus grands trésors et lui restait là, seul, à mesurer l’étendue de sa perte, à se demander comment révérer une créature qu’il lui avait tant apportée, qui l’avait trouvé au fond des abysses et l’avaitremontéjusqu’à la terre ferme.Un immense respect et une adoration attristée le submergeaient à la vue de ce tableau irréel et remplaçaient les méandres les plus sombres de son deuil.

Iwaizumi soupira, l’esprit encore brumeux et les yeux remplis d’émotion.

Et maintenant ? Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Il se leva sans détacher son regard de l’horizon.

Maintenant, souffla unevoix inconnue, il luifallait vivre.

* * *

En dépit de tout ce qu’il avait pu penser lors de leurs adieux, malgré ses menaces et son incompréhension, la mort d’Oikawa heurta Akaashi de plein fouet. Il fut glacé de l’intérieur, incapable de ressentir autre chose qu’un vide incommensurable : dès lors, il avait su. Il s’en était tristement douté, mais il avait préféré voiler son inquiétude derrière un dernier espoir naïf.

Maintenant que cette disparition l’affectait aussi violemment que la force des courants, il savait que ses craintes étaient fondées.

Et il en était terrifié.

L’idée que celui qui l’avait recueilli et avait fait de lui autre chose qu’une âme désincarnée, que l’être le plus puissant de ce monde puisse avoir été réduit au silence par des humains plongeait Akaashi dans le désarroi le plus total. Oikawa avait été affaibli, il s’était fait piéger ; c’était indigne de lui. Il n’existait plus à présent, la mer l’avait rappelé à elle pour s’être détourné de sa volonté.

Akaashi demeurait seul et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide pour retrouver ce qu’il avait perdu à jamais etpersonne ne serait là pour le libérer des ténèbres qui menaçaient de l’engloutir. Il était condamné à revivre ce supplice une fois encore.

Que lui fallait-il faire ?

Les deux navires restaient toujours quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Ils grouillaient d’humains méfiants, nombreux, et parfaitement au fait des dangers qui les guettaient depuis les profondeurs. Ils se défendraient à la moindre attaque, ils seraient parés à le neutraliser.

Il ne savait s’il était capable de tous les faire sombrer. Une profonde confusion diluait sa précédente colère, et, plongé entre panique et détresse, il ne valait plus rien.

Mais s’il ne les anéantissait pas, s’il les épargnait après l’affront terrible qu’ils lui avaient fait subir, ne serait-il pas lui aussi puni par la mer ? N’allait-elle pas le faire disparaître à son tour pour avoir laissé des humains corrompre Oikawa ? Pour s’être laissé malmener et blesser ?

Akaashi n’était pas prêt à payer le prix de sa faiblesse. Pas encore.

Il était toujours prisonnier de ses pensées lorsque les deux bateaux commencèrent à remuer l’onde. Ils partaient, eux aussi.

Incapable de se décider sur l’instant, il les suivit sans réussir à retrouver une quelconque détermination. Son apathie le força même à s’accrocher à la coque de l’un d’entre eux, de peur d’être dissout à son tour dans cette onde amère : pourtant, sans qu’il se l’explique vraiment, la perspective d’être réduit à néant l’effrayait moins que celle d’une solitude éternelle.

Mais il souhaitait tout de même vivre, et cela ajoutait à son trouble.

Le pouvait-il sans Oikawa à ses côtés ? Avait-il seulement existé avant leur rencontre ?

Seul, il n’existait pas.

Oikawa l’avait libéré, l’avait aidé à trouver sa place dans un monde trop grand et trop sombre. Et maintenant qu’Akaashi avait échoué à le secourir après avoir bravé ses plus terribles appréhensions, il n’était plus sûr de rien.

Pourtant, il s’était senti vivre ces derniers jours. Il avait défié l’air sec et ses dangers, il avait échappé à la mort. Il était parvenu à communiquer avec des hommes et était tombé amoureux de la nuit.

Alors qu’il se laissait porter par le mouvement du navire, son regard trouva la surface, celle qui avait failli le tuer, celle qui lui avait ravi Oikawa, celle qu’il avait affrontée et qui l’avait fasciné.

Était-il vraiment vivant ?

Il n’en savait rien, mais son esprit lui intimait de l’être.

Maintenant qu’Oikawa n’était plus de ce monde, il ne voyait qu’une seule personne qui l’avait aidé à se sentir comme tel. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans le bois avec désespoir.

Une seule.

* * *

Lorsque Kuroo se décida finalement à quitter le calme de la cabine, il fut surpris que Kenma l’accompagne à l’extérieur. Même s’il lui avait assuré qu’il allait bien et qu’il pouvait se débrouiller seul, sa grimace de douleur l’avait trahi à la seconde où il avait voulu se lever. Il n’était pas encore habitué à cette prothèse de bois, et la compression qu’elle exerçait sur le membre amputé commençait à être difficilement supportable. Il essaya d’ignorer les lancinements de sa peau endolorie, mais Kenma remarqua bien vite son inconfort : ses pas claudicants parlaient d’eux-mêmes. Il lui offrit alors un regard compatissant ainsi que son épaule en guise d’appui pour ménager sa jambe.

Retrouver l’air extérieur et la lumière d’un ciel maintenant dégagé décida Kuroo. Il avait une discussion à avoir avec son Capitaine.

Le pont était moins encombré qu’avant son départ : seuls quelques hommes surveillaient l’équipage de la Reine quidéambulait plus librement sans craindre la menace des sabres. Cette confusion ambiante laissait penser qu’aucune décision n’avait véritablement été prise quant à leur sort. Pour le moment, ces prisonniers les dérangeaient et empêchaient certains pirates de vaquer à leurs occupations, et si le chirurgien prenaitle temps de les examiner, cela tenait plus de l’ennui qued’une préoccupation réelle de leur bien-être. L’autre navire aussi avait été déplacé : une lourde chaîne le reliait à l’arrière du brick et lui permettaitd’être traîné dans son sillage. Ils voguaient de nouveau, quoiqu’incommodés par le vent leur arrivant d’en face et les creux profonds des vagues ; Kuroo remercia silencieusement Kenma du soutien qu’il lui assurait en lui pressant doucement l’épaule.

L’attention générale se porta sur eux à la seconde où ils reparurent de la cabine.Les regards appuyés dont ils furent la cible le mirent mal à l’aise : il n’avait jamais exprimé son affection en public, et l’intérêt qu’ils suscitaient lui rappelait bien trop ce qu’il avait toujours craint durant ses années à servir la Reine. Même si les raisons de cet étonnement étaient tout à fait différentes, voir légitimes considérant ces retrouvailles fortuites, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette appréhension de longue date. Il observa la réaction de Kenma, qui n’en eut aucune. Il les ignorait tous royalement.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en remarquant son air grave. Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ?

— Je vais bien, c’est juste… T’es sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner avec les autres ?

Kenma arqua un sourcil devant tant d’hésitation et de nervosité. Il avisa ensuite ses compagnons d’infortune, les survolant des yeux avec la déconsidération la plus totale.

— Je les ai assez vus comme ça.

— Ça ne te dérange pas qu’ils te voientavec moi ?

À vrai dire, cette indifférence étonnait beaucoup Kuroo : Kenma n’avait jamais aimé être le centre de l’attention, encore moins en présence de tant d’inconnus.

— Un peu, répondit-il. Tu aurais vu leur tête quand je suis entré dans la cabine... Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux faire… j’ai eu le temps de m’habituer à ce genre de choses.

Son ton résigné l’attrista quelque peu, mais Kenma ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’en excuser : ils poursuivirent leur avancée jusqu’au gaillard d’arrière. Kuroole lâcha dès qu’il put s’aider de la rampe pour gravir les quelques marches.

Bokuto était à la barre, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Il soupira. Il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé Kenma, il se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait advenir ; le trésor, la Reine… cela n’avait plus aucune importance. Tous les choix qui l’avaient conduit jusqu’ici, les bons comme les très mauvais, avaient été motivés par l’espoir de retourner un jour auprès de lui : il n’avait rien souhaité d’autre.

Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs.

Le Capitaine ne remarqua pas immédiatement les nouveaux venus : son esprit était ailleurs, il dirigeait le navire avec indolence.

Kuroo attrapa une des poignées de la roue pour avoir son attention.

— Tu es sûr que tu sais où tu vas là ? lui demanda-t-il.

Bokuto sursauta en apercevant son second si proche de lui. Il cligna lentement des yeux, comme brusquement arraché à un rêve, puis il sortit une boussole d’une de ses poches. Il la consulta brièvement avant de changer de cap en grimaçant.

— Évite de nous conduire à l’Empereur si possible.

— C’est vrai, admit-il avec un léger sourire, ce serait fâcheux. Comment va ta jambe ?

Bokuto jeta un rapide regard derrière Kuroo, là où Kenma se tenait en retrait, avant de reporter son attention sur la jambe de bois. Son faible amusement s’estompa aussitôt.

— Bokuto, il faut qu’on parle.

L’interpellé ne répondit rien. Il hocha nerveusement la tête, préférant se concentrer sur le pont en contre-bas. Kuroo profita de ce silence pour continuer :

— Je vais repartir sur l’Île de la Murène, déclara-t-il fermement. Toi tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je n’irai pas récupérer ce trésor.

Bokuto se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Repartir sans trésor ? Sans pardon royal ?

— Je m’en fiche de tout ça.

— Kuroo écoute… Je sais que tu voulais rentrer chez la Reine, et maintenant je comprends que t’avais d’autres raisons… mais tu as retrouvé qui tu voulais et je suis vraiment content pour toi. Je m’excuse aussi, fit-il à l’attention du cartographe, de t’avoir menacé, Kenma. Mais Kuroo, pense à toutes les recherches qu’on a faites sur les traces de ce trésor. Toutes les semaines passées à déterrer les anciens récits, à localiser les différentes pistes… Dans ces moments-là, j’avais l’impression de me retrouver à la Murène quand on était gosses et qu’on chassait des trésors imaginaires. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m’avait manqué, pendant toutes ces années. Même toi, je voyais que ça te plaisait, même si tu avais d’autres raisons de vouloir ce trésor. Alors, maintenant, même si tu as… ce que tu voulais au départ, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que le trésor du Grand Amiral ne t’intéresse pas.

— Le trésor du Grand Amiral ne m’intéresse pas, répondit-il sans ciller.

Bokuto secoua la tête devant cet aplomb.

— Tu dis ça juste à cause d’Akaashi. Il nous a aidés, en plus, tout à l’heure.

— Je te l’ai déjà dit : si tu as envie de mourir, c’est ton problème. Je ne te suivrai pas.

— Mais la voie est libre, on touche au but ! Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant que le pire est passé ! S’il te plaît Kuroo…

— Il en a déjà suffisamment fait pour toi, intervint Kenma. Laisse-le tranquille.

La voix de Kuroo s’éleva avant que le Capitaine puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit :

— Tu sais ce qui me manque à moi, Bokuto ? C’est mon meilleur ami. Celui que j’ai toujours considéré comme mon frère. Celui pour qui j’aurais donné ma vie, car je savais que c’était réciproque. Ça fait des semaines que je ne l’ai pas vu. Je ne sais même pas s’il existe encore, mais c’est lui qui aurait réussi à me faire venir, pas un gars complètement en dehors des réalités à cause d’une sirène.

Bokuto ne sut que répondre ; l’air inébranlable de Kuroo l’avait désarmé et, après la violence de ces mots, il ne témoignait plus que d’une profonde vulnérabilité. Il ne chercha pas à nier : ce qu’il venait d’entendre sembla bien trop l’affecter pour qu’il y pense.

— Je reprends mon navire, poursuivit Kuroo devant ce manque de résistance. Débrouille-toi avec celui qu’on vient de capturer.

— Mais…

L’emprise de Bokuto sur la barre se durcit à tel point que ses phalanges blanchirent.

— C’est le mien, insista-t-il.

— … Vous ne pourrez pas le diriger qu’à deux.

Pour toute réponse, Kuroo le dépassa et s’avança jusqu’à la balustrade qui donnait sur le pont. Ses deux mains s’y accrochèrent fermementalors qu’il réclamait l’attention de tous les marins à bord – pirates et prisonniers confondus. Lorsque suffisamment de regards le prirent pour cible, il commença à haranguer cet attroupement.

— Nous voguons en ce moment vers l’épave du Grand Amiral pour récupérer le trésor le plus convoité de l’histoire. La voie est libre, le trésor nous tend les bras… Ça, c’est ce que vous avez dû entendre depuis qu’on a remis à l’eau cette sirène. Mais la vérité c’est qu’il y a maintenant deux de ces monstres qui suivent notre navire et qui sont prêts à tout. Ce sont elles qui gardent le trésor et elles ne nous laisseront certainement pas le prendre bien sagement. Non, elles vont nous suivre jusque là-bas avant de nous massacrer, si elles ne le font pas déjà avant. J’ai déjà perdu ma jambe aux mains d’une sirène en colère, alors deux…

Son auditoire parut progressivement plus inquiet à mesure que Kuroo continuait son discours : il parlait fort, avec une détermination exacerbée par la frustration accumulée depuis le début du voyage et l’assurance de pouvoir se sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé. Il attendit qu’une vague de murmures et de mines craintives se répande avant de poursuivre :

— Vous pouvez quand même choisir d’aller le récupérer et dire bonjour aux sirènes. Vous serez peut-être riches, mais vous serez sûrement morts. C’est à vous de voir. Moi, je compte me rendre sur l’Île de la Murène, et vivre sans craindre l’influence de la Reine. Si vous me suivez, c’est un nouveau départ qui s’offre à vous, une occasion de repartir à zéro, loin des allégeances, loin de toute cette folie dans laquelle vous allez vous embarquer !

Kuroo posa son regard sur chacun d’eux. Puis, il se retourna vers Kenma et lui adressa un sourire.

— J’en ai assez de fuir et de tout faire pour me racheter. Ça n’en vaut pas la peine. Si vous voulez vivre comme vous l’entendez, levez la main et rejoignez-moi. Ceux qui veulent mourir pour un trésor sont libres de rester.

Rapidement, et comme Kuroo s’y était attendu, plusieurs mains se levèrent. Les premières furent celles de l’équipage de la Reine. C’était eux qu’il avait souhaité sensibiliser avec ses mots : leur avenir était incertain, leurs choix restreints. Sans sirène, le mieux restait encore de s’offrir une nouvelle vie, et après le spectacle que leur avait donné Bokuto, il aurait été étonnant que la piraterie les attire. Tous décidèrent de le rejoindre, les yeux brillants d’espoir.

Ce qui l’étonna plus, ce fut de remarquer les quelques pirates sensibles à son discours : parmi eux Tsukishima, Kai et Yamamoto, qui baissaient tout de même la tête en avouant leur prise de position.

Derrière lui, Bokuto fixait le pont, parfaitement immobile.

— Ce sera mon équipage, lui annonça Kuroo.

Il se demanda l’espace d’un instant si Bokuto l’attaquerait pour avoir retourné certains de ses hommes contre lui, récupéré tout l’équipage prisonnier et réaffirmé sa possession du navire. Il clignait à peine des yeux, et ils étaient emplis de doute, de peur et de désolation aussi, peut-être. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la barre.

À une autre époque, Kuroo l’aurait immédiatement rassuré. Maintenant, il était prêt à dégainer son sabre au moindre mouvement brusque.

— D’accord, finit par déclarer Bokuto. D’accord… tiens.

Il lâcha subitement les poignées qu’il tenait et reporta enfin son attention sur Kuroo. Il recula même lorsque celui-cis’approcha de l’endroit qu’il n’aurait jamais dû quitter en tant que timonier et véritable Capitaine de ce navire.

— Alors c’est tout ? continua Bokuto devant le silence qui lui était infligé. C’est la fin ?

— Non, répliqua-t-il. Ça ne fait que commencer. Moi je vais me reconstruire une nouvelle vie, ce que tu fais de la tienne je m’en contrefous. Je t’ai suffisamment averti etje suis fatigué que tu ne m’écoutes jamais alors que je ne veux que te protéger.

À présent, Bokuto, son plus vieil ami, ne lui inspirait que de la pitié, et il ne savait si elle était due à l’affliction lisible sur son visage ou à l’état auquel son entêtement aveugle l’avait réduit.

C’était trop tard pour s’en soucier. Le mal était fait. S’il avait souhaité se ressaisir et enfin accepter l’aide de Kuroo, il venait de laisser passer sa dernière chance.

Il était tombé bien trop bas.

Son trésor n’était qu’un prétexte. Bokuto avait été charmé par cette sirène jusqu’à en oublier qui il était réellement.

Kuroo ne ferait pas l’erreur de se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie. Pas une deuxième fois.

— Merci de m’avoir sauvé la vie chez la Reine, Kuroo, déclara-t-il d’une voix faible. Je sais pas si je te l’avais déjà dit, alors voilà. Si on se revoit un jour, je te donnerai ta part du trésor.

— Adieu, Bokuto.

Celui-ci acquiesça doucement en regardant ailleurs. Son air abattu était difficile à soutenir, mais Kuroo n’y fut pas confronté bien longtemps : Bokuto tenta de s’avancer vers lui, pour l’étreindre peut-être, mais se ravisa.Il descendit alors sur le pont pour rassembler les membres restants de son équipage et préparer leur installation dans le deuxième navire. Il n’avait ni l’envie ni les capacités physiques nécessaires pour l’aider dans cette tâche, mais le voir s’en aller lui serra légèrement le cœur.

— Tu vas bien ?

Kenma était près de lui. Il effleura son bras en guise de réconfort silencieux.

— Non, soupira-t-il. J’ai connu de bien meilleures journées.

— Peut-être qu’il va vraiment réussir, tu sais…

Kuroo lui adressa un regard sceptique.

— Il va se faire bouffer, c’est tout ce qu’il va gagner.

— Désolé d’être optimiste, j’essaie de te remonter le moral comme je peux.

Il soupira de nouveau avant de passer son bras autour de Kenma et d’embrasser une de ses tempes.

— Tu me remontes déjà le moral, trésor. C’est juste que… j’ai juste besoin de temps pour accepter que je ne puisse plus rien faire pour Bokuto.

— Tu as fait le maximum, lui assura-t-il.

— Je sais…

Continuer de se lamenter ne l’aiderait en rien. Il devait faire le deuil de son meilleur ami, apprendre à lâcher prise. Sa nouvelle vie se profilait à l’horizon ; il ne pouvait laisser des regrets passés l’empêcher d’avancer.

Kuroo prit la barre en main.

— Bon, fit-il. Cap sur l’Île de la Murène. Tu te sens capable de m’établir une route ?

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel devant l’air narquois qui lui était adressé.

— Non non, tu sais bien que je suis incompétent.

Le sourire de Kuroo s’agrandit. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin commencer à vivre la vie qu’il désirait depuis des mois. Libre, aux commandes de son navire et aux côtés de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Le reste lui importait peu.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s’étaient déjà écoulés sans qu’Akaashi retrouve son ardeur vengeresse. Il se laissait porter par le navire, ne se préoccupait plus que de l’eau alentour, celle qui glissait sur sa peau et ses écailles et lui accordait un délai supplémentaire en traversant ses branchies. Il craignait toujours de disparaître ; alors, il ne faisait rien. S’accrocher ainsi l’empêchait d’être de nouveau ravalé par les profondeurs et lui rappelait que, malgré tout, il n’était pas seul. Ces humains étaient peut-être de la pire espèce et ne méritaient que son mépris, mais, pour le moment, considérant le trouble dans lequel il était plongé, leur présence lui évitait de subir une solitude trop douloureuse. Ce n’était pas bien différent de ces dernières semaines passées à les côtoyer : la cohabitation restait discrète, bien que la peur et la méfiance envahissent subrepticement chaque esprit. Le Capitaine avait été l’unique médiateur de cette alliance de circonstance et pourtant, malgré leurs différences, lors des instants qu’ils avaient partagés à la lueur des étoiles, Akaashi s’était senti exister en attendant de délivrer Oikawa de ses ravisseurs.

Mais à présent, Oikawa n’était plus de ce monde. Et Akaashi était si perdu qu’il ne désirait même pas se venger de ces humains qui voguaient désormais vers le trésor. Il appréhendait surtout son retour près de l’arche, dans cet endroit qu’Oikawa avait fait sien et dont les alentours ne prenaient vie qu’en sa présence. Son amoncellement d’or et de joyaux perdraittout son éclat, et l’épave dans laquelle il aimait se tapir ne serait plus qu’une carcasse sans vie aucune : s’il devait contempler seul cette déperdition, Akaashi préférait ne plus jamais y retourner.

Pourtant, c’était bien là qu’il se laissait conduire.

Il fut toutefois intrigué de constater que les deux navires s’étaient détachés : celui des pirates, qui avait une avance considérable et sur lequel il reposait, commença à dévier de la route vers l’arche. Quand il fut certain que leur chemin se séparait définitivement, Akaashi prit un instant de réflexion avant de nager jusqu’à l’autre carène et de s’y accrocher avec tout autant de force.

Il lui fallait suivre ceux qui voguaient vers le trésor. C’était là ce que lui assurait son esprit atone, celui qui pourtant le condamnait à l’immobilité depuis plusieurs jours. Peu importe que les humains soient plus nombreux sur le vaisseau pirate : le Capitaine était danscet autrenavire, il le savait.

Il le ressentait, maintenant qu’il y portait plus d’attention.

Son instinct lui donna raison plus tard, lorsque la nuit assombrit ciel et mer et qu’Akaashi se décida à fuir l’obscurité des eaux : il s’agrippait toujours au bois de la coque, de peur de s’évaporer dans l’air de la surface, mais son visage put contempler la beauté du firmament ; son tourment s’apaisa l’espace d’un instant.

Au-dessus de lui, Bokuto se tenait contre le bastingage. La détresse qu’il dégageait le trahit bien plus que sa véritable présence : Akaashi ne le distinguait que mal, mais il reconnut aisément cette aura intense et en proie à une sombre mélancolie. Inutile de plonger dans ses yeux pour le sentir : tout le navire était enveloppé de cette peine inconnue.

Akaashi préféra respecter le silence cette nuit-là et toutes celles qui suivirent. Bokuto revenait toujours, qu’il dirige le bateau ou se penche contre le rebord.

Cette attitude énigmatique – les humains n’avaient-ils donc pas besoin de repos ? - laissa la sirène songeuse : le Capitaine retrouverait-il sa jovialité lorsqu’il obtiendrait le trésor ? Akaashi devait-il réellement le leur donner ? Il n’y était pas particulièrement attaché, et le garder ne ferait que lui rappeler la disparition d’Oikawa ; mais après, que lui resterait-il ? Il serait à nouveau seul, sans la moindre trace de son ami ; les humains s’en iraient et il ne savait s’il avait la force de s’en prendre à eux. Sa rancœur grondait toujours, il la sentait, mais elle était bien faible, surtout lorsqu’il songeait aux agissements du Capitaine.

Les intentions des marins lui étaient inconnues, car il n’avait eu aucun contact avec eux depuis l’abordage, mais ils les manifesteraient sans doute au moment de récupérer le trésor. C’était l’accord qui les liait, après tout. Rien de plus.

Mais lorsqu’une barque épousa les vagues en plein jour quand bien même le navire voguait à une allure honorable, Akaashi sut que Bokuto recherchait sa présence.

Et, s’il ne se mentait pas à lui-même, ce désir était bien réciproque.

Il ne mit guère longtemps à reconnaître l’aura du Capitaine : bien vite, il s’approcha jusqu’au bord de l’esquif, les griffes toujours plantées dans le bois.

L’état dans lequel il trouva Bokuto le laissa interdit.

Son sourire avait disparu : ses traits étaient creusés par la faim et la fatigue, il semblait malade. Ses yeux dorés étaient rivés sur ses mains jointes, comme s’il prononçait une quelconque prière. Sa jovialité si caractéristique était absente ; la mélancolie qui l’avait envahi sous les étoiles des jours plus tôt n’était rien en comparaison. Il dépérissait.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils, soudainement contrarié. Sa colère s’éveilla doucement à la vue de cet être émacié et désemparé.

Les humains lui faisaient du mal.

Il resta longuement tapi dans son silence, à respirer difficilement, sans remarquer la présence de la sirène. Celle-ci posa une main sur le rebord, lentement, et l’observa intensément.

— Kuroo m’a abandonné, commença enfin Bokuto d’une voix rauque.

Akaashi cligna des yeux, légèrement perturbé de ne pas trouver son regard, mais il le laissa poursuivre :

— Il m’a laissé sur ce rafiot et il est parti avec la plupart de mon équipage. Ceux qui sont restés pensent que je deviens fou. On n’a presque plus rien à bouffer et je suis complètement perdu…

— Vous êtes dans la bonne direction, fit Akaashi pour le rassurer. L’épave n’est plus très loin.

Bokuto secoua la tête.

— Non, je sais… C’est… c’est pas ça, le problème. Je suis juste… Il a passé son temps à me prendre de haut, à dire que j’étais complètement fou et que j’étais sous ton influence. Mais je… j’ai pas l’impression de l’être. Et même si… si je le suis vraiment, eh bien ça ne me dérange pas… Tu ne me veux aucun mal et j’aime bien te savoir avec nous. Je ne comprends juste pas comment j’ai pu perdre autant à cause de ça. Ils ne me comprennent pas.

Akaashi ne sut que répondre. Lui pensait le comprendre, mais il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu’il voulait dire.

— Mais j’imagine que tu t’en fiches de m’entendre déblatérer mes problèmes personnels, reprit rapidement Bokuto. Désolé de t’avoir dérangé. Tu dois être content d’avoir retrouvé ton ami, j’ai pas à venir t’ennuyer avec…

— Il est mort.

Le Capitaine tourna enfin ses yeux d’or vers lui. Ils trahirent un étonnement inquiet.

— Mais, je ne comprends pas… quand on l’a remis à l’eau, il était toujours vivant…

— Il était trop tard, déclara froidement Akaashi. Les humains avaient déjà réussi à le tuer. On ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

— Akaashi, je suis tellement désolé…

Il avait l’air sincère. Il l’était sûrement.

— Je vous donnerai quand même le trésor, le rassura-t-il, ne t’inquiète pas.

— Mais… et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas rester seul ?

Akaashi sentit la peur lui glacer les entrailles. Il haussa les épaules en espérant que son angoisse ne le trahissait pas.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux ! Ceux qui t’ont fait du mal ne sont plus là, et je te protégerai, je…

— Non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas rester trop près des humains.

Bokuto se pencha près du bord.

— On pourrait toujours trouver un moyen... j’aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi…

Lui aussi le désirait. Rester seul était une sentence insupportable.

Cet humain aussi était seul. Abandonné, éloigné par des pairs qui ne le comprenaient pas, qui l’avaient plongé dans cet état de détresse.

Ces hommes-là ne le méritaient pas.

Akaashi s’appuya sur le rebord pour approcher son visage du Capitaine. Il garda les yeux rivés dans les siens, réclamant toute son attention. Puis il posa une main glacée sur sa joue avant de la laisser glisser à l’arrière de sa tête, quelque part dans ses cheveux. Bokuto était si interdit qu’il en avait cessé de respirer : son regard d’or plongeait dans celui de la sirène avec une fascination infinie. Il n’osait même plus prononcer le moindre mot.

— D’accord, lui souffla alors Akaashi avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser le réchauffa étrangement. Le corps du Capitaine était brûlant et il le rapprocha en posant sa deuxième main au niveau de sa nuque, même si ce n’était pas tout à fait nécessaire : Bokuto se penchait de lui-même, comme si Akaashi pouvait s’échapper à tout instant.

Ce n’était pas exactement faux.

Il l’attira à lui sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Il profita une dernière fois, bien égoïstement, de cette chaleur exquise qui se dégageait de l’humain et qu’il n’avait peut-être jamais sentie auparavant.

Puis, avec une facilité confondante, il l’entraîna avec lui dans l’eau glacée.

Bokuto ne se débattit pas, au début. Surpris par ce brusque changement de température, il ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha à s’éloigner légèrement.

L’emprise d’Akaashi se resserra.

Il ignora les mains sur sa peau qui lui imploraient de le relâcher tout comme il ne l’écouta pas s’étrangler désespérément sur des supplications étouffées par les flots. Il ne faiblit pas dans son étreinte, et, les yeux clos, tenta de lui transmettre toute la compassion dont il était capable.

Il était seul, tout comme lui. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, tout comme lui.

Akaashi ne faisait qu’exaucer son désir.

Ce monde ne le méritait pas.

Bokuto succomba bien trop rapidement. Il avait cessé de se débattre ; la seconde d’après, il reposait inanimé au creux de ses bras. Cela ne l’étonna guère : il était devenu faible, la passion dont il témoignait avait déjà été étouffée par les humains. C’étaient eux qui l’avaient arraché à la lumière dans laquelle il baignait si naturellement.

Ils le regretteraient bien assez tôt.

La mer accepterait cette offrande.


	8. Épilogue

— _Juste… promets-moi que ce n’est pas un adieu._

_Sa voix était nouée et ses yeux brillants. Dans l’obscurité de la chambre, Kuroo ne parvenait plus à distinguer le visage qui lui faisait face : la pénombre le lui dissimulait. Il ne fit aucun geste, ne lui offrit aucun sourire. Une étrange force le condamnait à l’immobilité et au silence, alors il obéissait, même si tout son être lui intimait de réagir, de tendre la main vers Kenma de peur qu’il ne disparaisse à tout jamais, réclamé par ces ténèbres envahissantes._

_Il ne promit rien. Ses sens étaient comme asservis, enchaînés à une volonté extérieure qui étouffait ses désirs et les remplaçait par d’autres._

_Il détestait ça._

_Le temps de cligner des yeux et d’apercevoir des larmes rouler le long de ses joues, Kuroo fut ébloui par la clarté d’un ciel nuageux. La pièce s’était évaporée autour de lui ; il reconnut sans tarder son navire, sur lequel il voguait apparemment en haute mer. Le pont principal était vide : seul Kenma s’y trouvait, toujours face à lui, les deux pieds sur la planche._

— _Alors… au revoir, Kuroo._

_Il lui sourit._

_Kuroo fut incapable de bouger : il ne put que regarder avec horreur sa moitié se laisser tomber en arrière, à la merci des vagues et du courant qui le réclameraient dans l’instant. Lorsqu’il surmonta enfin sa paralysie, il était trop tard. Il ne put empêcher la chute._

— _Kenma !_

Kuroo se réveilla en sursaut, l’esprit en alerte. Il se redressa brusquement, et, le temps de dissiper ses pensées encore affolées, il jeta de vifs coups d’œil dans toutes les directions. Aucun danger ne transparut dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par les premières lueurs du jour : sa respiration se calma progressivement et il passa une main sur son visage avant de retomber sur le matelas.

Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar.

Il soupira.

Cela faisait longtemps que ses rêves n’avaient pas été empoisonnés de la sorte : des mois durant il avait craint le sommeil, de peur de revivre une nouvelle fois la perte de sa jambe ou d’y rencontrer un Bokuto le hantant pour l’assaillir de reproches. Ses angoisses l’avaient gardé éveillé bien des nuits, même après avoir retrouvé sécurité et confort sur l’Île de la Murène. Mais peu à peu, et grandement aidé par la présence au creux de ses bras, il avait réussi à trouver le repos.

Après plus d’un an à servir sous les ordres de la Tempête, ses tourments nocturnes n’étaient plus qu’anecdotiques.

Tout en s’étirant pour débarrasser son corps de la fatigue qui l’engourdissait encore, Kuroo abandonna l’idée de se rendormir. Le soleil se frayait déjà un chemin à l’intérieur de la pièce et aujourd’hui n’était pas un jour pour s’attarder paresseusement dans ses draps.

Aujourd’hui, il partait en mer.

C’était peut-être la source de ce mauvais rêve, raisonna-t-il finalement ; après tout, depuis sa trahison, chacun de ses départs concentrait toujours l’écho d’un adieu définitif. Une désagréable impression envahit son esprit tandis qu’il tentait d’en chasser le cauchemar.

Une fois décidé, il se redressa doucement. Ce fut lorsqu’il voulut s’assurer de ne pas avoir réveillé Kenma après toute cette agitation qu’il remarqua enfin que le lit était vide.

Ce constat lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Il s’assit sur le rebord et se pencha pour attraper sa prothèse. C’était un bel ouvrage : finement sculptée dans un bois sombre et précieux, elle ressemblait véritablement à une jambe et possédait même un semblant d’articulation au niveau de la cheville. Rien à voir avec les bouteilles creuses du début de sa convalescence : la Tempête ne lui avait pas menti. Malgré l’usure qui commençait à ronger le talon, il bénéficiait d’une mobilité qui lui faisait presque oublier son amputation.

Kuroo vérifia que toutes les sangles étaient correctement fixées avant de se lever. Il s’habilla rapidement, se passa un peu d’eau sur le visage et attrapa un des fruits de la corbeille posée sur la table. Il quitta son foyer après s’être assuré que Kenma ne s’y trouvait pas.

Un vent timide l’accompagna dans son avancée jusqu’au fort. Les hauteurs de l’île le gratifiaient d’une vue imprenable sur la mer réclamant l’horizon : les flots se soulevaient calmement et le soleil encore naissant teintait le ciel d’un rose pâle. C’était un temps agréable pour naviguer, l’expédition connaîtrait un bon départ.

À son arrivée dans l’enceinte, l’agitation régnait déjà. Beaucoup quittaient l’endroit pour se rendre au port ; Kuroo s’engouffra à contre-courant tout en saluant les visages connus, à la recherche du maître des lieux – et du cartographe par la même occasion – dans les différentes pièces de la place forte.

Il trouva la Tempête à l’étage, en pleine discussion avec Daichi.

— Et ça fait la troisième fois qu’on entend parler de lui, lui dit-il. S’il n’avait pas été là, notre homme aurait sombré avec le reste de la cargaison.

— Affiche-t-il une allégeance particulière ? demanda la Tempête. À la Reine ou à l’Empire ?

— Pas que je sache, non. Quels sont vos ordres ? Vous voulez qu’on l’arrête ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non, laissons-le en paix. Ces mers ont bien besoin d’un ange gardien. Tant qu’il ne nous nuit pas, je préfère qu’on le surveille de loin.

— Compris, Madame.

Ils remarquèrent enfin Kuroo, qui écoutait silencieusement leur conversation adossé au mur pour ne pas les déranger. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, la Tempête afficha un air étonné.

— Tu as oublié quelque chose, Kuroo ? Je te croyais déjà parti au port.

— Non, je viens juste de me lever. Je voulais m’assurer que tout était bon pour vous avant le départ.

Elle le considéra un instant, les sourcils à peine froncés. Quelque chose sembla la troubler dans cette réponse, mais il n’ajouta rien : il la laissa déceler la sincérité de ses propos et attendit qu’elle consente à lui parler.

— Tout est fin prêt, déclara-t-elle enfin. Les cartes de navigation sont dans mon bureau, je comptais te les apporter. Tu peux les prendre directement, si tu veux.

— D’accord, je passerai les prendre.

— Rassemble ton équipage au plus vite aussi, je veux que tous les navires lèvent l’ancre avant le début de l’après-midi. Pas de retard. On n’a que deux semaines pour agir, ce sera déjà bien assez éprouvant.

Kuroo hocha la tête. Les expéditions le long des côtes étaient risquées, surtout lorsqu’elles comprenaient un débarquement. Rester deux semaines en mer paraissait peut-être interminable, mais c’était bien peu considérant l’ampleur de la mission.

Il espérait tout de même pouvoir faire ses adieux avant de partir.

— Tout va comme tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle devant son silence contemplatif.

— Oui, ça va. Juste… Vous n’auriez pas vu Kenma, par hasard ?

Daichi et la Tempête échangèrent un regard empli de confusion qui commença à l’alerter. Ils peinèrent à lui accorder une réponse alors même que leur attention retourna sur lui.

— Kenma est parti te chercher, expliqua alors Daichi d’une voix prudente.

Kuroo les observa tour à tour avec incrédulité.

— Alors ça, ça m’étonnerait beaucoup.

— Il est passé tout à l’heure, il avait l’air troublé.

— C’est vrai qu’il était assez angoissé, confirma la Tempête. Il te cherchait, je lui ai dit que tu étais sûrement déjà au port.

— C’est impossible. Je dormais encore… il savait que j’étais là.

Le maître des lieux l’observa longuement, les lèvres pincées. Ses yeux trahirent une infime frustration alors qu’elle tentait de mettre de l’ordre dans toutes ces informations contraires.

— Ça fait longtemps qu’il est venu ici ? s’enquit alors Kuroo.

— Une vingtaine de minutes peut-être, lui répondit-elle. Va au port, tu le croiseras sûrement. Et dis-lui de venir me voir quand tu le trouveras.

Il acquiesça bien distraitement et ne prit même pas le temps de les saluer : il se dirigea aussitôt vers le port, oubliant presque au passage les cartes pour son expédition.

Pour le moment, seule l’attitude énigmatique de son partenaire lui occupait l’esprit. Il n’avait pas pour habitude d’être surprotecteur : Kuroo n’avait pas à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, Kenma était bien assez responsable pour éviter les dangers dont cette île regorgeait. Et pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à effacer la crainte qui lui nouait le ventre. Il ne trouvait aucune explication au comportement qui lui avait été décrit, et, en toute honnêteté, il n’avait pas besoin d’une préoccupation supplémentaire. Il allait retrouver Kenma et s’assurer que tout allait bien. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, il pourrait partir l’esprit en paix.

Les réminiscences de son rêve ne l’aidèrent pas à rester calme.

Il prit bien moins de précautions qu’à son habitude pour descendre la pente qui menait jusqu’aux premières bâtisses ; sa prothèse glissa plusieurs fois sur les rochers instables du chemin, mais il se rattrapait toujours, le regard fixé en contre-bas.

Kenma n’était pas sur le port.

Il le trouva avant même d’y être arrivé.

Un éclat blond attira son attention, presque étouffé par les épais feuillages recouvrant un petit sentier sur sa gauche. Il ne l’avait pas emprunté depuis son retour sur l’île : cet étroit chemin de sable débouchait sur une grande plage bordée de roches noires, celle où il avait perdu Daishou en même temps que sa jambe. Celle qui l’avait maintenu éveillé de nombreuses nuits, prisonnier de cette douleur lancinante et de ce souvenir trop vivide.

Il n’y serait revenu sous aucun prétexte. Mais ses yeux étaient observateurs, plus encore lorsqu’il était question du cartographe, et c’était bien ici qu’il se trouvait. Il changea prestement de direction.

— Kenma ?

En marchant avec difficultés entre les longues palmes des plantes, Kuroo put le détailler : il se tenait là, immobile, face à l’océan. Il ne semblait pas l’avoir entendu.

Ses pieds étaient déjà engloutis par l’eau.

— Kenma !

Toujours aucune réaction. Kuroo dut avancer péniblement sur le sable, sa cheville artificielle à la merci des grains blonds se logeant dans le mécanisme. Il répéta son nom, une fois de plus, sans susciter une quelconque réponse.

— Kenma, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

Lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son épaule et inspecta son visage. Ses traits étaient détendus, ses yeux plongés dans le vide. Rien de particulier ne paraissait à l’horizon.

Tout était calme.

Kuroo, paniqué, le secoua légèrement ; il le tourna dans sa direction et essaya de rencontrer son regard.

— Eh oh, Kenma…

Soudain, l’interpellé cligna des yeux. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu’il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui l’environnait. Il remarqua l’eau qui lui caressait les mollets avant de tomber sur l’air soucieux de Kuroo.

— … Kuroo ?

— Tout va bien ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kenma fronça les sourcils. Il observa les alentours comme si les vagues et les rochers pourraient répondre à cette question.

— Je… j’étais…

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Sa confusion alarma Kuroo : il semblait complètement perdu, incapable de justifier les raisons de sa présence ici.

— Je te cherchais… déclara-t-il avec hésitation.

— Je suis là, trésor. Je ne suis parti nulle part.

Le regard de Kenma retrouva la mer, toujours aussi incertain.

Kuroo pressa doucement son épaule pour le rassurer.

— Je ne comprends pas… Tu étais… là.

— Comment tu t’es retrouvé ici ? Tu t’en souviens ?

— J’ai juste… suivi ta voix.

Kuroo mit quelques instants à saisir le sens de ces mots.

Lorsqu’il comprit, son sang se glaça. Ses yeux scrutèrent l’onde à la recherche du moindre éclat diaphane.

Il n’y avait rien.

Il éloigna instinctivement Kenma de l’eau jusqu’à ce que ses pieds regagnent le sable, comme s’il pouvait être emporté à tout instant. S’il ne voulait pas recommencer à vivre ses pires cauchemars, personne ne devait s’approcher du rivage.

Des menaces lointaines lui revinrent à l’esprit.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à sentir de nouveau cette aura funeste.


End file.
